Kamikaze: A Fierce Wind
by aisha12894
Summary: Who is this girl Yusei just saved? Why is she so important for his future? What is she doing here in Satellite? How does she know Jack? Read and Find out and don't forget to R&R. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop thief, you are under arrest!" the voice comes from the Security's bike while the thief turns a corner of a large building.

The officer checks his bike to only have a file that flashes the word "INFO". The officer pushes the button without losing any speed turning the wide corner with accuracy.

"Criminal's name is Kamikaze Fujita, Age: 18 years old, Residency: Neo Domino, Criminal Records: Thief, Armed Robbery, Larceny, Perjury, Prostitution, Illegal Trading and so on and so on," The officer exits out of the file as his tracker continues to track her.

Kamikaze taps her earpiece, "Would like an electromagnetic pulse please?"

"Electromagnetic pulse it is," a voice answers back at her through the communication link.

Invisible to the eye a pulse so strong knocked out the Security's tracking device, scrambling up the officer's map forcing him to stop.

Kamikaze turns another corner about to be runned over by another D-Wheel, "Hey watch where you are going, pal!" she slaps the front of the red bike with both of her hands before running off.

_'Who was that girl?'_ he thought when he observes the girl running in the same direction he just left from.

The rider just turns around out of curiosity to find out the identity of the girl. The officer ended his pursuit of the thief seeing as if he can not find her then he should not even try to capture her.

"Okay, what just happened? I thought you knocked out their GPS device." she asks when she notices an abandoned subway entrance before seeing her shadow on the ground with lights shining on her.

"I did! This is not an officer but you have a presurer none the less," she hears the voice speak as she runs down the subway before hearing the bike speed up.

_'Oh crap!'_ she thought when the darkness of the subway clouds her vision resulting in her not being able to see.

The rider just activates his night vision to see the girl heading straight forward before veering off and heading towards a steel pole.

"Watch out!" he tries to warn her but she already collided with the ten ton steel pole. He just sighs when he pull up next to her and place her on his lap since he did not have a passenger seat.

_'Let's hope she will stay on,'_ he thought before grasping the acceleration gear and the only sound there was was the sound of tires scratching against the concrete rails.

0000

"Has anyone of you seen, Yusei?" asked a young boy with long red curly hair that puffed at the end. A yellow cap adorned his head as his necklace jangled against his long orange shirt that could have been mistaken for a dress with a blue grandma like jacket to keep him from getting cold.

"Rally, why are you here?" A man with dark blue hair that was in a ponytail and the rest braided poses to the little boy name Rally.

"I came to see Yusei," the boy voice squeaks a little after hearing a bike pull up into the garage.

"Yusei!" the duo shouts in unison when the teen aged boy with black hair that was streaked with a rusty golden kind of color, whose blue eyes flashed of nonexistence. But what caught the pair eyes was a girl who was hanging lifeless on his lap.

"Oh Yusei, you sly dog you!" joked Blitz when Yusei lift the girl off of his lap and place her on the couch next to the tech supplies.

"Oh she's a cutie!" Nerve claims when he looks over to the girl to see her in a short straight skirt that was orange with knee-high black socks, with red suede slouchy boots. She had a black cropped shirt revealing her tone stomach with an orange, white and red jacket that stopped at her chest level. Her red hair matched her boots with streaks of black. What was weird was her hat; it was shaped as a panda's head but had a design like the sun and its rays. She had on black fingerless gloves with a chain slung from her waist to her thigh.

"Hey Yusei! I found a new piece that would fit your D-Rider, let me show you." Rally proclaims after Yusei place the girl on the couch and head back over to his D-Rider.

"Rally did you steal this?" Nerve questions the red haired boy after revealing what was in his hand.

"It doesn't matter! But it would help your D-Rider," he answers with confidence in his tone.

"You really aren't going to use that are you, Yusei?" questioned Blitz when he saw what was in Rally's hand.

Yusei just walked over towards Rally and takes the chip from the boy's miniature hand and walk back over to his bike.

Kamikaze awoke to a lot of people arguing when she grasps her head while she sits up. First she checked herself to make sure nothing was missing or injured or possibly bruised.

_'Body: check,' _she went over her mental checklist, '_Location?_' she thought when she scans around the room to see only computers on top of a table. She notices about four or five people standing in an adjacent room.

Kamikaze let out a loud groan to get the people's attention and that she did as voices were heard again.

"Hey Yusei, she's up," she hears a masculine voice say after hearing her wake up.

She first sees a man with a light blue bandana with a goatee wearing a long green sleeve that was covered by a vest. Then there was a man with dark blue hair that was in a ponytail and the rest braided, then she saw a pudgy man with a brown open vest with a green shirt underneath it, then she saw a little boy with red hair and an orange dress on but what caught her eye was Yusei.

He was a tanned teenage boy with black hair that was streaked with a rusty golden kind of color, whose blue eyes flashed of nonexistence but what excited her the most was the mysteriousness that surrounds the boy. She was always drawn to people like him, just like Jack, someone who would live in adrenaline and live for today and not tomorrow.

"Now which one of you save me?" she inquires while she slowly stands up from the couch.

"I did." Blitz points to himself.

"No, I did." Nerve points to himself.

"You both are liars! I rescued her." Tank proclaims at the other as if they were lying.

"Neither of you three did, it was Yusei!" the little red haired boy informs her while Yusei remained where he was when she makes her way over to him instead of the other three.

"I would like to show you my thanks for helping me out." she replies before giving him a kiss directly on the lips.

It was awkward and a little weird for Yusei as he could have swore he saw bright colors of pink, purple, green, red and yellow with little stars or sparkles, whatever they were they were twinkling.

As soon as he starts to close his eyes, she breaks away from the kiss. The other guys still were looking at the scene with their jaws on the floor, except for Rally, at what just transpired.

"Oh it's rude of me not to introduce myself..." she states more to herself mainly then the crowd around her.

"I am, Kamikaze Fujita," she introduces herself as she does a semi-bow to the group while introducing herself.

"Blitz" "Nerve" "Tank" and "Rally" as they introduce themselves. Yusei was trying to regain his calm demeanor before Rally introduces him to Kamikaze.

"Well Yusei is a beautiful name for someone as cute as you are." she flashes him a wink causing they other guys to become jealous, except for Rally, who was not paying attention to the adults' pranks.

"Oh wow, is that a D-Rider?" she questions when she runs towards it.

She kneels to check out the bike, everyone looks at her as if she was an angel sent from heaven, except for Yusei and Rally, who were still a little suspicous about the girl.

"Whose bike is this? It has good aerodynamics, GPS, jammers, scanners and it's a hybrid." She rattles off after lifting herself up to check out the duel disk on top of the bike.

"It's Yusei's," Rally answers before receiving a bonk on the head by Blitz and Nerve from his statement.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Rally whispers to the two older men while rubbing his new head wound.

"Shut your mouth," he hears Blitz order before hearing Nerve state. "We are trying to score a hot babe!"

"Oh," Rally replies back before hearing the sound of typing keys from Yusei's computer.

"Wow, your bike is the top of the line, in a place like this." Kamikaze declares after checking out the bike.

The three men knew she struck a nerve once she said that. "I'm not calling it junk. I'm saying it's a work of art, almost like a masterpiece that takes time to start and to complete." she says almost in a dazed tone while looking at the bike.

Yusei continues to type on the computer soaking in what she just said. "Can I ride it?" she asks out of curiosity not really pertaining to the sexual content she just stated. Her statement causes Blitz, Nerve, and even Tank to have their face turn red.

"No," Yusei simply answers her question.

"At least let me enjoy the speed." She pleads not knowing that the other guys had steam coming out of their ears by now.

Yusei knew the last time he made a D-Rider and let someone ride, it never returned back to its owner.

"I promise I won't steal it. I will take good care of it as if it was a baby," she answers while he hids a shocked expression on his face.

'_She really knows exactly what to say to get out of a sticky situation.'_ He thought before pushing a button to crank up the bike.

A huge smile appear on her face before he tosses her his helmet, start the bike up, and backs the bike off the ramp while hearing protest by the other three except for a very quiet Rally.

Kamikaze throws her leg over the bike not knowing that she had flashed the guys a peak of her underwear underneath her skirt.

_'Awesome!'_ the three thought in unison while a river of blood streams down their nose before covering it with their hands so Kamikaze would not see.

"To accelerate, you hold the stick right here," Yusei's monotone voice instructs the girl on where the gas was.

"And I guess to slow down, I ease off the gas right?" she poses before receiving a slight nod yes.

"Alright then, I understand,." She tells him as she places his helmet over her head not even taking off her cap.

"Oopsie...I forgot about my hat," she jokes to herself before taking the helmet off followed by the cap off her head.

"Can you hold this for me?" she ask him while holding it out towards him.

He simply holds his hand out and she places the hat in his hand. "Now we both hold something important to ourselves," she replies before giving the bike a rev.

She salutes them off as if she was going on a mission before turning the gas flying down the empty subway tunnel.

0000

"She's totally hot!" Blitz shouts as he props his feet on the desk that was in front of the couch.

"I know did you see those curves? She makes a race track look straight!" Tank replies when he plops down on the sofa next to Blitz.

"She's smart on top of that! You don't get beauty and brains all the time." Nerve answers with a little sigh escape from his lips.

"You guys need to get a grip on yourselves!" Rally chimes in on their conversation.

Yusei just leans until his back touches the wall while he examine her oddly shaped hat, _'Kamikaze Fujita,'_ he thought before deciding to check her out on Security's mainframe.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" questions Blitz when he observes Yusei pull a seat up towards the computer.

"Just checking the history of our visitor." he answers in a monotone like voice.

"Aw, our little Yusei is interested in our little guest," joked Rally.

"Hey who wouldn't, plus he got a kiss on top too? Boy are you lucky!" Nerve declares with a little excitement evident in his tone.

"No not at all," Yusei claims as he once again hacked into the Security's computer mainframe before typing in K-a-m-i-k-a-z-e (space) F-u-j-i-t-a before a long track record appears on her.

"Oh," Nerve says.

"My" Tank fills in.

"God," Blitz finishe.

0000

Kamikaze just sneezed, _'Is someone talking about me?'_ she ask herself before shaking it off and gas the bike across a bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamikaze turns a sharp corner before riding over a long bridge when a trashcan enters her sights.

She decides to see how sharp she could turn the bike without craning over onto the ground.

Kamikaze then turns the bike with perfect efficiency not even causing the can to shake from the vibrations emitting from the bike.

_'Wow, Jack's bike is not even close to the speed of this. Although Jack's circle design was weird it was nowhere near on a power scale as Yusei's bike is.'_ She thought as she twist the gas handle again shooting back across the bridge she just came from leaving a streak of light behind her.

0000

"Extortion, Trespassing, Illegal Trading, Perjury, Prostitution, Robbery, Armed Robbery…" Blitz reads off the screen in front of him.

"She's still hot though!" Tank declares after hearing and reading all of the crimes Kamikaze committed throughout her entire life.

Yusei's eyes grew slightly wide when he notices a familiar name under who ordered the arrest of the red haired woman.

_'Why would he want her?'_ Yusei thought while his curiosity continue to grow about Kamikaze.

The four men continue to look at the screen when they came across none other then Jack Atlas face. Yusei felt the cap in his hand; he then decides to look inside to see if there was a tracking device within it. To his reassurement there was none but a little tag that read: _'To Kamikaze From: Jack Atlas'_

A sudden reaction causes him to crush the cap in his hand. Lucky for him, he had the cap hidden underneath the desk so know one saw what he just did.

The faint sound of his D-Rider's engine was heard causing him to release the cap from his vice like grip.

Kamikaze eases off of the gas when she pulls into the garage before completing a perfect stop. Yusei makes his way back over to the 'garage' before nearing the bike before pushing a button shutting his bike down completely.

"The front and the back rotations are portioned evenly making for a smooth ride. Its truly is a work of art!" She declares after taking off Yusei's helmet causing her red locks to come cascading down from its confinement causing the men in the room to sigh of delight from the sight.

"My hat please?" she poses while she holds out his helmet in one of her hand towards Yusei.

Yusei hands her her cap back while taking his helmet in return watching the red haired maiden put her odd cap back on her head as she was walking into the adjacent room.

"Kamikaze," Yusei spoke catching the girl's attention, "What is it, cutie?" she answers giving him a wink. Yusei simply sweat dropped by what the girl just did.

"How do you know about D-Riders?" he question before starting over again rephrasing the question, "How do you know so much about the inside details of a D-Rider?"

She reaches in the inside of her hat before tugging on both sides of her hat pulling two straps from the side completely ignoring the question that was just asked.

Yusei just releases a frustrated sigh before hearing her say in a flirtatious tone, "Why are you so interested?"

"No your not my type, but answer my question," Yusei says with a hint of annoyance present in his tone.

"Well that's a bummer but yeah I have this friend in Neo Domino City, who is a tech at these bikes. I learned from him about how a D-Rider works even showed me what parts can go to enhance speed, control, or even power." She answers his question with her arms folded across her chest and her right leg over her left.

"How do you know about _Jack Atlas_?" was Yusei's next question for Kamikaze.

He notices that her eyes slightly grows wide before turning her head in the opposite direction of Yusei.

"So he screwed you over too?" he poses not knowing what other meaning that question would protain to her history with him.

"Don't you ever say that again or I will make your life a living hell! Do you hear me, you insignificant little bug!" She shouts as her face flushes with anger during her response.

She pauses taking in a deep breath and her face returns to its normal color as a huge smirk now appears on her face.

"Anyway...do you know Jack Atlas?" he inquires getting very annoyed by Kamikaze's bipolar tempur tantrums.

She just stands up and trek over towards Yusei who was three inches taller than she was, "Are you jealous?" he felt a shiver go down his spine when her hot breath hit his ear.

"No, not at all," he struggles to say the line never being this close to a female before.

"I was considered a valuable pet to _Master_ Jack and his endless desire for the opposite sex. A quench that was never ending until _I _came along of course to satisfy that need. I was sold for less then _nine dollars_ because my _mother_ needed some more drugs to go and kill herself. So I became his little _lap_ dog being called on whenever he needs a _release_ from his _stressful_ day." She speaks in a whisper so that no one else could hear.

Yusei eyes were staring straight ahead at the wall before seeing her lifting her arms up and engulf him in a hug that cause him to fall over onto his back.

Blitz and Nerve quickly covers Rally's eyes with their hands before stepping out a couple of yards away from the couple.

"Man, Yusei is so lucky!" Tank whispers with jealously evident in his tone.

"I wish I was him right now," Blitz answers before receiving nods from the other guys.

"Well Yusei, ever been pinned by a girl?" she asks as a joke.

His face was still emotionless but on the inside his hormones were screaming at him to turn the girl on her back and take her right there. It would not even feel bad because she is the one forcing it upon him.

'_What are you dong!" _his other side of his mind nags at him.

'_Controlling you and myself!' _he told himself.

'_Something is really wrong with you! You have a hot chick just sitting on you and your not going to do anything about?'_ the other side yells at him.

_'Nope not at all,' _he answers back.

_'What am I going to do with you!' _before feeling a mental slap across the face.

Yusei just cut the link before hearing Kamikaze's voice, "He has this one dragon, it is a wind attribute, it was the most beautiful dragon that I have ever seen. A beautiful powder blue that radiated rainbow colors when the sun rays reflects off its sliver armor casting a zen atmosphere. I seem to recall he was quite fond of that card and his Red Dragon Archfiend. I think the name was…"

"Stardust Dragon," they both say in unison at the end of her speech.

"Was it _yours_?" she inquires after leaning in closer to his face surprised that he knew the exact name of the card she was talking about without mentioning the name to him earlier.

"Yes and he stole it from me." he claims trying to sit up surprised that she was easy to lift since she was lightweight.

"Can you please get off of me?" he ask before being captured in another kiss, much to his dismay.

"You really need a girlfriend," she jokes after she got off of him.

As she makes her way back to the couch sitting lady-like before speaking again, "I thought it was just a card Rex managed to get from some high end card company maker."

"That dragon is mines!" he whispered to himself but she catches what he said.

"Well why don't you get out of this dump, beat Jack's tail, and get it back?" she poses to him.

"That's why I am about to ask you. How did you get to Satellite?" was the most important question he wanted to ask.

"Simply a…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Simply a pipe-line," she completes her sentence.

"A pipe-line?" Yusei inquires with a confused look present on his face.

Kamikaze answers along with a nod, "A pipeline! But before I share this information, you will guarantee me that once you go, you will have to take me with you."

"Okay, whatever," Yusei had a sudden a urge to murder someone, a female in particular, better yet the one sitting right in front of him.

"There's a pipe-line that shuts down once a day out of the month starting at exactly midnight but here's the catch, it only stays open three minutes. After that, if you don't make it then you will have to spend the rest of your miserable life in here for another month." she informs him.

"How do you know this?" his interrogation starts back again.

"Why Jack told me! But honsetly, that is how I made it to Neo Domino City, Yusei-chan." She replies with a serious look on her face.

Yusei felt a little twitch from his eye before standing up, "A duelist keeps their word, so you have mines." he simply answers which reassures her motive.

"Well close your eyes, then," Kamikaze orders Yusei.

"The last time I did that you were on top of me." he answers in a monotone fashion.

_'And you liked it,'_ he could hear his mind say inwardly.

'_Now's not the time!'_ he orders himself, which remains silent.

_'I'm sorry but I am not the one thinking about having her r...' _he cut his thought off.

"You have my word as a _duelist_." Kamikaze played the duelist card. Yusei firmly believing in that code he closes his eyes as she crawls on the table over to him.

"Open them," she orders as he finds her green eyes looking directly into his. He can feel both of her hands on his thighs giving him a full view of the valley of her breasts.

He tries to fight down the creeping blush but it did not work, "I'm not your type huh?" she teases before sitting back down on the couch.

"It's boring! You can call your friends back; I grew practically fond…" before she could finish the sentence the three males and young boy reappears back again.

"You ring?" The three older males ask in unison.

Kamikaze sweat drops at their action but laughs it off when her mouth did a little twitch when she did.

"By the way Yusei-chan, I was wondering...can we have a duel?" she poses seriously causing everyone to look surprise.

"But you don't have any cards on you." Rally states before being silenced by Kamikaze's finger over his lips.

"Not visible to you that is." she replies before removing her finger from Rally's lips earning wide eyes from the three very hot men.

They follow her hand to her chest only to pull the jacket side to the right giving the guys a full view of her body. She reaches in, pull out a deck of cards, and places it on the table.

She hears three thumps as the men just fainted from seeing her body. "Are you okay?" she ask out of concern.

"They are fine, men just being men." Rally proclaims as his childish nature did not quite understand as to why they collapsed on the floor.

Yusei just takes a seat, pulling out his cards, and places them on the table repeating the same action Kamikaze did.

"Since I don't have a D-Rider or a Duel Disk on me right now, we will be playing on the table. Surely you can manage can you?" she jokes as she pushes her deck towards him.

He wore a look of confusion on his face after she pushes her deck to him, "I like when other people shuffle my cards. I tend to get a lot of luck when its from cute people like you, Yusei-chan." She tells him with a serious look on her face.

He pushes his deck towards her. At the exact same time they start shuffle each other cards before they return the deck back to their original owners.

"Game on." She declares as a signal that the game had started.

They both draw five cards each. Yusei's had two monster cards, a trap, and two spell cards, _'A perfect hand,'_ he thought before looking at his hand again, _'Its nothing!'_ he thought to himself in disbelief.

She notices that a funny look was present on his face showing frustration while Kamikaze still was wearing a big smile on her face.

In her hand she had a monster card, two spell cards and two trap cards. _'Wait a minute...what is this, that card,'_ before shifting the card to get a better view of it before a huge grin appeared on her face.

"How about ladies go first?" she poses earning a "Okay" from Yusei as she draws a card from her deck.

"I will lay down two cards and I'll end my turn." she claims as she plays out her move.

'_No summoned monster, one of those cards is a trap and or a spell.'_ Yusei tries to think of her possible next move.

"My turn..." He draws a card before bringing it to his hand. "I'll play Road Runner in attack and I lay down a card face down,"

"I..."

0000

"Master Jack, your guest has arrived for your meeting." a man announces before moving out the way to see a very young woman in her early thirties.

"What is it that you want? I am a very busy woman you know." she claims while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Here are some papers that I think you would find interesting," he states as he tosses some papers down on the table and walking over to the window while the lady takes a seat on the plush soft sofa.

She picked the papers up to only see two words in bold: **MARRIAGE FILING**. She scans over the paper document to see Jack's name and Rex's names on the paper signing for consent.

"You want to _marry_ her?" she poses before receiving no answer from the male.

"I'll sign anyway then." she declares while reaching for a fountain as a smile appears on her face.

'_Now I will get a whole fortune! She will marry you, Jack Atlas, even if I have to continue her endless misery just for her to submit. I will do it!'_ she inwardly thought before seeing Jack's butler.

She gives him a wink and the older man merely ignores the lady that was present in the room.

"So young master what is on your agenda today?" his bulter asks about the agenda for today.

"I'm going to greet an old friend of mines." Jack supplies an answer with no emotion present in his tone when he spoke.

"Do you want me to pick up the papers on the coffee table?" The butler inquires once his eyes fall onto the stack of papers that sat on the coffee table.

"No, not yet but you can put them in the safe though." he suggests never breaking his concentration from looking outside from the window.

"Alright then, as you wish." he gives a slight bow before heading off to his assigned task.

_'Come home, Kamikaze,'_ he simply thought to himself.

0000

Meanwhile in Satellite, the duel between Kamikaze and Yusei sparked the interest of the other four guests in the run down and unhygienic subway but nobody cares about that, right?

"You got that right." Kamikaze shouts to no one in particular causing everyone to wondering who exactly was she talking to.

"I play A Legendary Ocean," states as Kamikaze pulls her other two cards from the top of her deck.

"What's A Legendary Ocean?" Rally inquires as he was confused as to the card that Kamikaze just played.

"Rally, just hush up and watch the duel." Blitz instructs the little boy.

"Its real name is called Umi. I can downgrade all WATER monsters in both of our hands and on the field by 1 Level. It also increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points." She explains to Yusei and the others.

_'But why would she play a card that is ineffective?'_ Yusei thought to himself.

"Baby Road Runner...attack her left card!" a small image of a small pink bird with a long pink tail with orange yellow feet appears before taking off towards Kamikaze side of the field.

"You just activated my magic card called Magic Reflection." she says as the little pink bird runs straight into a barrier.

'_Magic Reflection?_' Everyone shares the same thought except Kamikaze.

"Yes. "Magic Reflection" allows me to select 1 Magic Card that remains face-up on my side of the field and put 1 counter on it. If the selected card is destroyed, the counter is removed instead of the card being destroyed." She explains while placing her "A Legendary Ocean" in her graveyard by discarding it to her left and places it face down.

"Now it's my turn. I'll play another spell card called the "Call Of The Mummy", since there are no monsters on my field. I can special summon 1 Zombie Type from my hand. And look what I have here," she waves a card in between her index and middle finger.

"I summon "Poison Mummy" in ATK and with Poison Mummy's Special Ability, I inflict 500 Direct Damage to your Life Points, then I place one card face down and end my turn." she declares before she pulls three more cards from her deck to complete her hand.

Yusei feels a sharp pain digging into his arm as his Life Points drops from 4000 to 3500.

Yusei draws another card from his deck only to see that he pulled Speed Demon, "I summon..."Speed Demon" Level Two and play the spell card "Dual Summon", which allows me to summon a monster one more time. I then play "Tuner Monster Junk Synchrony". I then Synchro-summon Junk Warrior in attack mode." Causing everyone except Kamikaze to get excited by Yusei's combo.

"No hard feelings but you are about to lose this duel." Rally hints towards Kamikaze before Yusei attacks her Poison Mummy.

Kamikaze Life Points take a dip from 4000 to 3200. She still continues with the same smile when Yusei orders Baby Road Runner to attack her face down card.

The pink bird pecks at the card before 'destroying' it, and Kamikaze could not hold in the laughter anymore.

"What's so funny?" Yusei ask her after she just losses 1800 of her Life Points.

"You are so gullible, Yusei-chan, you know that." She proclaims after finishing her laughing fest.

"Why are you talking about?" Nerve asks not knowing what was going on and did not like being left out of things.

"His little pink birdie just destroyed my Trap Card called "Dark Coffin". Dark Coffin has two special abilities that I can chose from: I could discard one of your cards or I can destroy one of your monsters on your field and crush it." She explains, as a wide-eyed Yusei knows that she was going to destroy his Junk Warrior.

"I chose Junk Warrior." she declares as a brown sarcophagus opens up and a ebony colored shadow with sharp turquoise eyes grabs Junk Warrior, pull him down, and closes the top.

That trap card effect causes his Life Points to drop to 500.

"And she still can attack..." Blitz mumbles to the other three before hearing Kamikaze's voice, "Now here's my real attack...Poison Mummy target his Life Points!"

Yusei felt claws digging at his flesh and it definitely was not a good feeling being cut up by a walking carcass. After the attack, Yusei realizes that the duel was over and she barely went through her entire deck.

"Yusei…lost?" Rally ask in a shock as he could not believe what happened.

"She wiped him out in three turns!" Nerve states still in shock.

_'With every attack...she had a defense that was just as equally strong,'_ thought Yusei.

_'She sure fooled you!'_ he hears the voice again.

_'She has all three B's! I say you should nail her before you take her back to Neo Domino City to Jack,'_ suggest the other side.

_'You cause enough damage all ready!'_ he thought.

_'Oh no you didn't! I know you Yusei Fudo did not start with me!'_ the other side fires back while Yusei just grabs his head as he feel a headache coming on.

_'I just don't bring the lighting. I bring the headache too! That shows you not to throw no temper tantrum at Yusei Seika Fudo!'_ He cuts the mental link off before hearing Kamikaze's voice.

"So are you ready to go? There is a full moon out and by my guess the pipe-line is going to open in a one hour and a half."

Blitz checks the computer and Kamikaze was right, there was only one hour and a half left.

Yusei and Kamikaze walks over to the computer after collecting their cards and Yusei hands her a blue helmet and he had his signature red helmet on.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Yusei can hear Nerve say before backing the D-Rider out of the garage.

Yusei backs out of the garage while hearing Kamikaze say, "I never you were a up and close person," she teases stroking his stomach in the process.

Yusei was glad that she could not see his blush but he was sure she felt his stomach jump.

_'To easy!'_ she said with a smile before feeling the vibrations of the bike take off.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair exits the subway with quickness as Kamikaze was glad to see buildings except there were hardly any people moving about, it was almost like a ghost town.

Yusei makes a sharp left causing an off guard Kamikaze to squeak from the jerk and tighten her grip around Yusei's waist in the process.

"Listen, I like to play rough sometimes too but I have a gentle side you know." she claims while speaking into the mic which allowed Yusei to hear what she was saying.

He originally created it so she could give him directions once they got to Neo Domino not for her own personal use.

0000

"Sir, we have that same D-Wheeler from the previous two nights ago on the move again." a police officer reports once he notices a small red dot on the map moving.

'_Good! I can test my new deck out on him.' _he thought before telling the officer, "Keep a lock on him. I don't want him to get away like the _last _time."

The older man runs out of the Security's main headquarters. He then quickly taking a helmet from the cubby, puts on his Security logo jacket, and hops on his bike with no delay. He gasses the bike out of the storage hanger without caring who was standing in his way.

'_Your not going to get away from me this time!' _He thought as he can feel the wind whip around him on a not so windy day.

0000

"We are almost there!" she informs him.

He then turns another corner only to come face to face with the closed down factory gate before hearing the roar of another bike's engine.

"Not him again!" Yusei verbally complains forgetting the fact that Kamikaze can hear whatever he said thanks to the mic in his helmet.

"Who?" Kamikaze poses to Yusei before hearing the cop's voice through a speakerphone, "I don't know what you are up to but I am going to stop you! Pull over you little brat!"

"Sounds like your infectious charm rubs off...even on men," Kamikaze jokes about his sexuality.

"I'm going to pretend, I did not hear that!" Yusei remarks as he was trying to look for a way to get over the high gate.

"Hit that block over there and go over." She instructs him once she saw their way over before he executed it flawlessly.

'_That should buy us some time.' _thought Kamikaze once they hops the fence and land on the other side.

"I'm in a chase with two convicts and I want you to open this gate so I won't lose them!" he orders through his earpiece before hearing and seeing the gate open.

By the time the cop got past the gate, Yusei turns right before going over a bridge into the pipeline.

"I activate Speed World." He declares.

This causes his bike's screen to blink with "Speed World Engaged" and then his entire duel disk glows a rainbow color. A purple circle emits from the body of his bike growing in its circumference until it reaches Yusei's bike causing his Duel Disk to activate.

"How could I forget, he can force me into a duel!" Yusei says angrily before feeling Kamikaze's arms tighten around his waist.

"I got an idea," she injects before releasing one of her arms from around his waist reaching inside of her inner jacket pocket to pull out a card and hand it to Yusei.

He glances at the card to see "D.D. Assailant", ATK 1700 DEF 1600, "Why did you give this to me?" she places the card in defense and this one in attack mode after his move.

"I play Gate Blocker in DEF," Yusei and Kamikaze notices a enormous black book with one red eye looking directly at them blocking their way.

"Talk about creepy!" Kamikaze dramatizes after seeing the eye follow their every movement.

"Yusei doesn't have to time to be in a duel!" Rally tells the other guys as they watch the whole dilemma unfold in front of them on the computer.

"Your not going to get off that easily." The guy shouts from behind them.

"I play D.D. Assailant in attack mode!" Yusei places the card on the card slot before a fireball appears and what popped out was a warrior with silver metal plating with marks on its calf and forearms with a large sword and blond hair that was held back by a sliver headband.

'_A new card?' _everyone thought except the two people on the same bike.

'_I hope he is not planning on attacking with that when my Gate Blocker and its high DEF points.' _Thought the cop.

"Attack, Knight's Slash!" Kamikaze shouts as the warrior twirls the sword in front of him before doing a quick dash and cutting the book in a "X" fashion.

"That was a waste!" Kamikaze hears Yusei's voice before reaching for another card and pulls out a Level 7 card called "Emes The Infinity".

"Just play that card when he plays his next card." She instructs him as he reluctantly takes the card from her hand.

'_Time to end this duel.'_ the cop thought before playing another Gate Blocker and Jutte Knight.

"He played a _tuner_?" Yusei says out loud more to himself but Kamikaze hears his question.

"Now I will tune "Jute Knight" with one of my "Gate Blockers" to create "Goyou Guardian"." A monster with 2800 attack points appears in front of them.

"Now "Goyou Guardian" attack his "D.D. Assailant"," the samurai warrior attacked the solider shattering it to pieces.

"Activate D.D. Assailant special ability," she instructs him when she could tell from his body language that he was irritated that she once again hands him another useless cards.

"I activate D.D. Assailant's special ability..." Kamikaze decides to help him out, "When you destroyed this card as a result of battle, the opponent's monster can be removed from play as well. So this card and the opponent's monster can be destroyed by this card. So say buh bye to your Goyou Guardian."

'_That means that brat and his girlfriend only loses 1100 which puts them at 2900 and me at 1200 with Gate Blocker still on the field.' _the cop tried to think the plan out.

"That was some card Yusei played!" Rally proclaims excitingly after seeing the card Yusei just played against the officer.

"He needs to hurry up! He only has one minute and fifty-nine seconds left before the pipeline closes." Nerve reminds when he saw the counter reduce by yet another second.

"I always have a plan! Now play Emes so we can be one step closer to meeting Jack Atlas in Neo Domino." Kamikaze reminds Yusei before he summons "Emes the Infinity".

"Attack his life points Emes," commands Kamikaze.

The big guardian slashes its gigantic sword at the cop before his bike comes to a complete stop as the trash starts to flow in.

"He's not going to make it!" Tank declares in a depressing tone before seeing Yusei slide the bike under the closing door.

Everyone celebrates with joy before the camera shut off as they watched their hero go out and bring back their last light of hope for happiness in this rundown city.

_'Please be safe,' _Rally sent a silent pray for his comrade Yusei.

0000

They drive through another factory that was closed down for the night before riding out on a starless dark night that was almost like a welcoming gift to Yusei.

'_We finally made it!' _Yusei inwardly thought to himself before hearing the other side of him say. '_You could have you a PYT, you just don't listen do you!'_

'_Whatever!'_

Yusei feels one of Kamikaze's arm lift up as he immediately prepares himself for whatever she might do next.

Lucky for him she just brings it to the side of her helmet to block the communication link from him and taps into her own line frequency.

"Hey. Yeah I'm in Neo Domino, send me a map and we will meet you." she claims before hearing a yes.

Her glass face glows with bright colors blocking her eyes from visible sight before signaling Yusei to bring the bike to a stop.

"What is it?" questions Yusei.

"Jack, Kamikaze has returned from yet another one of her adventures to the Satellite district. Her friend just sent you where she is heading." The butler tells Jack before seeing him grab his helmet and deck of cards.

"Thank you," he thanks the man who was surprised by his actions, _'He is really in love with this girl?'_ before thinking of ways to use that to his advantage.

The butler merely just watch as the elevator's doors closes before hearing the phone ringing. Jack makes his way over to the large window view to see what was going on in Neo Domino city ignoring the phone.

0000

"Is he gone?" a feminine voice can be heard over the phone.

"Yes. You can come up now." he informs the female.

"Can't wait..." She says excitingly before hanging up the phone.

0000

The ting of the elevator catches his attention causing him to turn to see an older woman with red wavy hair and black streaks through her hair.

She had bright green eyes, and her face was quite mature for her a woman her age. That's what would happen to you when you have child at a young age nonetheless she was clad in a tight fitting black cocktail dress the eccentric her fiery red hair and her hour shaped glass.

"Oh now Rex, here I thought you didn't want me, anymore?" she joked as she walks towards the silver haired man.

"I don't but this should interest you," he announces as he flashes her enough money that would last a month for her.

"I'm all ears!" she proclaims as the lights in the mansion dim.

0000

"_You_ drive where?" he questions after hearing her proposal to drive them to their destination.

"Jack is going to meet us there, now fly to the back!" she fires back. They had been arguing for the past couple of minutes about who would drive them to meet Jack.

"You don't know your way around the city so I should be able to drive the bike." She argues her point.

"Why couldn't you just give me the instructions so I can drive!" he answers as he was not going to lose this battle.

"Would you quiet down out there! People are trying to get some sleep!" they hears someone shout from the nearby building.

"Listen, its not that far and plus no one would see you being chauffeured around by a female." she joked as she kept her tone down.

Yusei just submits seeing that they would be standing here arguing all night and he would not be one step closer to Jack.

"Alright," as he shifts back and Kamikaze mounts the bike first.

"You better hold on tight!" she teases Yusei, who just releases a sigh and wraps his arms around her small frame as she revs up the bike and takes off.

As they were speeding along the streets, she notices a message that pops up on her glass screen.

'_A video message?' _she thought before skillfully moving her hand from the gas and taps the side of her helmet without slowing down.

"Kamikaze-chan, heard you got back in town. I need for you to meet me at the Geisha Restaurant in two days at one o' clock. Smooches!" her mom blows her a kiss before the vid ended.

'_She is planning something! And if I don't find out soon then I think it would be the end of me.' _She thought as she takes a sharp left.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack allows the wind hit his face as it tossed his blonde spiky hair in the wind as he rides down the lone streets of Neo Domino City.

Two years ago it would have felt like a far off and unobtainable dream but to Jack, he grabbed it and seized it no matter what the cost was.

Even taking his "best friend" precious D-Wheeler was little of no concern for him but right now Yusei and his precious Stardust Dragon was the last thing on his mind.

As he continues on his drive he had a flashback on how he first met Kamikaze...

"Jack Atlas is once again the King of Duels!" the announcer's voice boomed loud enough so that everyone in the jam packed stadium full of cheering fans who all loved Jack. As he pulled into his area, he noticed a beautiful female with bright red hair running down his pit's hallway_._

'_I wonder what's she is doing in my pit?' _he thought when he pulled in.

"Good race, Jack Atlas. As your reward, there is a present in your locker room. You would be most pleased with." Rex informs him after he approached the younger man_._

"Just have them recalibrated the engine. It almost stopped on me during the match and we can't have that happening, now do we?" Jack ordered while they moved out the way so that the mechanics can fix the bike.

"Any other news, Rex?" he asked growing tiresome of the older man's commanding presence.

"No, I will take my leave." He told Jack before he headed the other way when Jack made his way towards his personal locker room.

'_I wonder where that girl went?' _he asked himself before coming face to face with the titanium door of his personal locker before punching in a five-digit code. The door slid down before he stepped through and the door closed back.

He saw the same girl from before that was walking around his pit sitting right in front of his eyes.

She wore a Japanese style kimono dress that was black with gold trimmings stops at her thighs. Much to Jack's unapproval, she wore tight dark washed jeans that bunched at the end with gold t-straps high heels. She had a bang covering her forehead and the rest of her hair was in a ponytail with chopsticks in her hair.

"The name is Kamikaze and I was bought for you. I was told to tell you that we have reservations at the Geisha Restaurant at five o' clock today." She announced in a unenthusiastic tone not looking at him but rather was focused on where her right foot was on the door of his locker_._

"You are on a date with the King of Duels! You know how many women would kill to be where you are?" he questioned when she removed her foot from in front of the locker door so he could open it_._

"I guess I must be the _unlucky_ one, then," she claims with sarcasm as she continues to stare at her manicured nails.

"I do mean _millions_," he declared to Kamikaze but it fell on deaf ears as she was rather focused on her nails.

"And out of all of them I had to be the _unlucky_ one," she repeats before hearing him slam the door of his locker shut hard but she did not even flinch from the unexpected reaction.

"Let's go already!" she shouts him as she stands up and walked expertly in the high heels a good distance away from him.

His eyes trailed up her legs until he saw what he needed to before walking out of the locker room without him.

A smile was now on Jack's face, as he was finally going to be able to enjoy himself on a well desevered break, before taking a turn and stops the bike.

_'I'm here before they are, good.'_ he thought before going back down memory lane.

The two walked inside the Geisha Restaurant, Kamikaze first and then Jack who was almost intentionally hit with the door by the red haired girl.

"Reservations?" a man with a black toupee on his head with a curly mustache and a tight fitting tux with shiny black shell toes asked. He more like the belle of the ball rather than the maitre-d'.

"Jack Atlas and a guest." he announces to the waiter.

The funny looking man scanned the list in front of him before scribbled something down before calling a handsome waiter over for the couple so they could be seated.

"Well aren't you a...cutie." she proclaims toward their waiter while giving her trademark wink in his direction.

"Right this way," he shows them the way while Kamikaze quickly walked over to him and loops her arm through the waiter's arm not caring about her_ '__date__'._

"Are you single?" she ask as the waiter nods his head a yes manner while still maintaining a polite demeanor.

"I'm too. Maybe we can go out sometime?" she inquires in a hopeful tone while completely ignoring Jack presence.

"Sure, let me give you my number." he say before he pulls out a pen and grabs her hand and writes his number down on her hand.

"I'll give you a ring then." she told him before they reached their respective seats.

The waiter held the chair out for Kamikaze while Jack just took his seat across from her and picked up the dropped off menus.

"He was cute, don't you think?" she asks Jack as if she was talking to one of her few girlfriends.

"I don't judge men." he declares when he opened his menu and looked at it irritated.

Kamikaze was concocting a plan that would get rid of Jack for good. She reached in her pocket and pulled an earpiece that looked like a handless mic, then she takes out a red phone and hit number two on her phone which speed dial Stacy.

"Bonjur?"

"Bonjur mademoiselle," she jokes to the voice.

"Alright what is it that you want, Kami? I know you wouldn't call unless there is a party." The voice claims after realizing who it was that had woken her up from a nap.

"There is, but I'm going to need your network on this one?" she poses as Jack was gave her an agitated look.

"_O_h, excuse moi?" she asks in disbelief at what she just heard from her friend.

"Yes, I said it but there is someone I think you would be pleased to meet. After all, you are his number one fan." she hints while she sets up her phone's camera for the picture and still maintaing the phone call.

"Jack...I'll go home with you tonight." she announces hoping that that would get his attention.

Without fail it worked, as he dropped the menu from in front of his face allowing her to snap his picture.

"I'm sending you the picture, you should be getting this…" she heard screaming in the phone after she pauses.

"So is it a deal?" she asked hoping her strategy had worked.

"YES! Oh and by the way your network is so much bigger than mines!" the voice exclaims before hanging up.

"Excuse me waiter, but my friend, Mr. Atlas has requested that the Geisha Restaurant be closed for a party of his. I'm sending your staff the guest list now." she informs the waiter before he takes the message to his boss.

"I didn't request for you to throw a last-minute party for me. How do you think you are going to have this party?" he asked as curiosity hit him.

"Watch me!" she proclaims after Jack doubted her potential before pressing a number three button to see her friend who's a DJ popped up on her callerID.

"Hey do you have your set ready?" she asked into her phone receiver.

"Yes, always. Let me guess...you throwing a party?" He asked as he knew she would only ask that question if she was planning a party_._

"_N_o darling, I don't throw parties, I do _bashes_!" she corrected him followed by a laugh, which Jack surprisingly found intoxicating.

"Okay then. Where and what time?_" _he asked already grabbing things and putting on clothes.

"Geisha Restaurant and in the next hour or so and oh...spread the word darling." she informs him before hanging up.

The waiter came back and said it is possible; all he needed was Jack's account number which was on his credit card.

'_Sugar Honey Ice Tea!' _she thought trying to stop herself from swearing out loud when she hit another speed bump in her plans.

"Now what should we do about that?" he asked while he gave her a smug look.

"As I said before...don't doubt me." she was simply trying to avoid the question and admitting defeat to her opponent.

"Why don't you say it in front of him, Kamikaze?" he dared her to as she soon found the loophole she needed.

"I will go home with you,_ brother!" _she slipped "brother" in when she saw Jack nodding his head in approval not really paying attention to what exactly she just said.

"The account number is 5421 873 9600." he informed the waiter before he takes off back towards his boss.

"There goes a potential first date!" he announced feeling as if he won a first place trophy again.

"If you weren't so hardheaded you would have heard me call you _brother_." she informs him causing the smirk was wiped off his face.

Kamikaze stood up and walked to the front without even slowing down so she can take her time getting down and headed to the front of the resturant_. _

Jack just saw all the people getting up and leaving, while a female with long blonde hair in curls walked in with a purple dress with sliver dots on it and the bottom was tucked in with black heels that covered the front of her foot. She had on a sliver necklace and a star tattoo was apparent on her neck.

"Stacy!" he heard Kamikaze's voice when she enclosed the girl within her arms for a hug.

"So did you do what I tell you to do?" she asked when she was answered with a nod of approval from the blonde haired girl.

_"_That's why I love you," she proclaimed to her friend before hugging tightly her again.

"So where is he?" her friend cut to the point once they broke away from each other for the second time.

"Your King awaits you my queen..." she pointed in his direction before heading back to the front of the restaurant.

To his disapproval the blonde haired woman made her way over to his table and took Kamikaze's seat._ "_So how did you and Kamikaze met?" she asked.

'_I could do some damage!' _he thought as he thought she was the real one to put the party together.

"She was given to me as a _present_." He emphasized present as the girl started to laugh at his statement.

'_She wasn't mad? I mean I just told her, that her friend is a prostitue and she just laughs.' _He was confused, first it was the red head now its this blonde chick in front of him_._

"You didn't know that? She and I are part of the same gifting company. Someone must have paid top dollars for Kamikaze in order for you to have this amount of time with her. You got to be loaded." She declared when she placed her left leg over her right leg in a more lady like fashion.

"What are you saying?" he questioned trying to get some understanding of what she just said.

"Oh great, long story short, you bought the highest paid prostitute in the city of Neo. You must have paid a lot of money for her. She makes over a million yen on one date and that's not even the complete package. That's for her just to come and met you! But who can blame her? The chick has a banging body, a fierce attitude and knows how to get her money." She explained everything in simpler terms for the blonde haired boy.

Jack was speechless,_ 'Rex just bought me the highest paid…' _his thought process was cut off when he heard Kamikaze's voice.

"Yo, James give me a beat!" she joked as her friend, who had just finished setting his station, turned the turntables hearing a funky beat emit from the speakers.

Jack just watched as Kamikaze's body swayed effortlessly to the beat and her body movements hypnotized Jack.

Stacy got up and walked over to where Kamikaze was dancing before whispering something in her ear causing her to stop dancing and dashed over to the front of the restaurant.

"How was that beat Stacy?" she heard James asked her.

She held up two thumbs as he scratched the disc and brought back the beat when Jack saw a file of people enter inside the Geisha Restaurant.

After a couple of minutes passed, the Geisha Restaurant was jammed packed. Jack could not believe it; she managed to put a party together by two simple phone calls and sheer trickery.

'_She is interesting. Maybe I will keep her around.' _he thought as he made his way through the crowd.

Jack was soon sent back into reality as the sound of a bike pulls up on the bottom of the bridge he was on. He saw a red D-Wheeler and two people on it, the driver took off their helmet to reveal Kamikaze, the other was Yusei.

"How nice it is to see you again, _Yusei_," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Same here, _Jack_," he returns the greeting just as coldly as Jack while looking at the young man.

Kamikaze's visual switches continuously from Jack's stoic face to Yusei's cold face back and forth to whoever was talking at the moment.

"You know if you two, continue to hold that face it would get stuck like that." Kamikaze jokes when she places the helmet in her hand to the side of her hip.

But her joke fell on deaf ears, as Jack starts up the everlasting grudge match with one little question.

"So what brings you here to my humble abode?" Jack inquires when he extends both of his arms upwards to "capture" Neo Domino City within his arm span.

"Stardust Dragon." Yusei simply answers with no infliction in his tone.

"You want this?" he question when he hold up the card in between his index and middle finger.

'_There it is!_' The card he was looking for in order to bring the last beacon of hope for everyone in Satellite there in _his _possession.

"And as an _unselfish_ welcome gift, here." he throws the card directly at Yusei's face "Your beloved Stardust Dragon."

There it was, back in his hand, and his possession but it felt wrong for some reason. He felt as if he didn't fight for it. It felt very _odd _to him. Not even a twinge of happiness, just even more hatred for the dumb blonde, who was trying to stare him down.

Kamikaze could tell by his facial expressions that Yusei was conflicting with his beliefs and morals. She notices that defiance was present in his eyes that in turn sparked into a flame of hatred that looked as if he was going to burn any and everyone who came near him. The danger thrilled her as well as tempted her to put it out for some reason.

_'I know that feeling all to well Yusei...so don't feel like you are the only one who went through it.' _ she thought after observing his face

Jack comment snaps her away from her observing state, "Talk about honor, Yusei."

Kamikaze glances over to see a metal stool, drags it over, and decides to just observe the verbal brawl since her feet were starting hurting to hurt her.

"Tomorrow at the Duel Arena at nine." he proclaims to his former best friend.

"Where is Yusei going to stay, darling?" she asks as the first problem on her list was to tackle where would Yusei stay.

"He can stay in the garbage can for all I care, since he is Satellite _trash_." He declares before he puts his helmet back on and signals for Kamikaze to join him but she just places her hand near her helmet before saying.

"I guess I'm trash too and not worthy of living in a comfortable home then." as she placed the helmet on her head.

"Come on, I didn't really mean it that way. You can stay over Yusei." he makes an attempt to recover but it was too late they were already gone.

'_That trash gets to go to Kamikaze's house? I'll track them down,'_ He thought angrily, as he pushes a button and a map displays Kamikaze and Yusei was on a nearby highway.

Jack just wears a small smile on his face before starting up his back and taking a shortcut that he would use on a everyday basis.

"I'm sorry that I had to drive again but you don't know where my house is and Jack was getting on my nerves." she speaks into the mic before hearing another bike's engine within the distance.

'_Those trackers!' _she thought before the white bike pulls up right next to them and he flashes them a salute with a smile on his face.

Kamikaze simply gasses the bike and pass Jack heading in a straight direction.

"Can this go into overdrive?" she inquires when she can feel Jack's front lights on them as she was planning a way to take the earrings off her ear.

She notices his hand moving to point at a button on top of the bike. "Thanks," as she uses one of her hands to take out the earrings.

'_Good thing there are clip-ons!' _she thought gratefully once she manages to remove both earrings from her ear and now all they had to do was to lose Jack.

"Hold on," she warns Yusei before pushing the button on the bike causing them to fly across the concrete pavement leaving a red streak behind them.

Jack could not keep up with them so he would have to relay on the tracker now as he brings up the map. As he was examining the map, he notices that she was going to the central of Neo Domino City before coming to a stop near the water fountain.

'_That's very close to me,' _he thought before turning the map off and got off on the right ramp that would loop him near their location and fortunately his home.

0000

Kamikaze just weaves in and out of the busy streets of Neo Domino's nightlife. She keeps her eyes on the road and the time, _'In twenty minutes Jack could reach "me".' _she thought as she exits off a ramp that was shaped like a corkscrew.

Kamikaze pushes the same button again, which slowly reduces down the speed of the D-Wheeler from turbo speed to regular speed.

"Here's the plan...you will crash at my house since I sort of wrecked yours. Let's see it as payback." She jokes before shifting over into a lane that enters in to a clear glass tunnel.

"You stay on the ocean?" he inquires when he sees the ocean in his view.

"Not _on _the ocean, only _rich _people can only afford that." she chuckles a little to herself when she answers his question.

Yusei just shrugs his shoulders up and down before seeing a sentence going across the screen and saw a huge loop.

"Um Kamikaze, I hope we aren't going to go through the loop?" he asks a little nervous.

"Oh that's right. You don't quite know Neo Domino City layout. Okay let me explain it to you then...the central where we were a couple of minutes ago, links us to everywhere, and if we were to go two up more blocks you would have saw Jack's house but that's beside the point. What we are doing my dear friend is taking the shortcut. The ocean's traffic can be pretty hectic around this time." she explains to him before gassing the bike again and hitting the speed booster.

Yusei silent prays that they would make it through the loop without fail. He was slow to open his eyes as he peeks out from one of his eyes to see that they made it through the loop before a scent smacks him dead in the face that reeked of sewage.

Then after the smell was gone he came face to face with the dark yet brooding ocean.

He hears seagulls squawking as they continue to search the deep untamed waters for any signs of food to feed their starving appetites.

"Beautiful, eh?" she asks when she rides onto another ramp bringing them to different streets and an assortment of houses.

It reminded him of Satellite at night a ghost town but as Kamikaze said it was busy over here where she stayed at. After passing a couple of houses, he feels the bike vibrations slow down until they came to a complete stop.

Yusei tries to make out how her house looks but it was so dark that the only thing he could see was her maple colored door with a bright house light lighting the front step to the entrance.

"Come on," she tells him before waiting for him to get off the bike as she quickly removes herself from the bike. She then jiggles her pockets for her keys.

Yusei simply follows behind his guide when she opens the door for the both of them. "Just lay on the couch for now, a pillow and blanket is on the couch." she instructs him before placing her keys on the hanger and runs up her stairs as if she was waiting on something.

Yusei felt around for the couch, before lying his body out on the length of the couch. He then grabs the pillow and the cover that were near. He just falls asleep from all of the sudden euphoria of happiness and excitement; he went through from the night's activities.

'_Jack, I'm coming to get Stardust Dragon back!' _was his silent oath against Jack Atlas.

Kamikaze strolls into her room and notices something lying on her bed. It was a long skinny cardboard box with no name on it.

A couple of names quickly came to mind but none seemed to register except one. As she inches a little closer to the box taking precautions on what the package may and may not be.

As she removes the tape from the box's right side, opening it and lifts it up, "No way!" she says to herself. It was a …

0000

'_They should be near this area,' _Jack thought when he circles the main water fountain in the Central city as well as getting winks and blown kisses by many attractive females, who had nothing else to do in their busy schedule.

'_That's not right, the map says she supposed to be near the fountain!' _he thought before a glimpse of light hit the water and flashes him two red pair of earrings that doubled as tracking devices.

'_I should have known she knew, oh well. Yusei can't do to much damage to Kami that she can't handle.' _he thought as he concludes his chase and decides he needed some sleep so he could be well rested for the battle against Yusei.

'_You are going down Yusei!' _he made a silent oath while he rides through the busy nightlife of Neo Domino City as he headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Rex and Nova strolled out of the guest bedroom sweating profusely, breathing hard and suddenly full of energy.

They walked over to the elevator when Nova coughed to get his attention, which worked because he looked up in her direction.

"I sit at my apartment and I can not help but reminiscing about the past. I wished that I could go back and accept what I would have accepted what I should do but…"she was cut off by Rex.

"The past is what helps us grow as mature grown ups. We had our ups and downs and personally I would love to go back." He answered sincerely.

That last statement brought a huge smile on her face causing her eyes to gleam. _'Oh I miss that smile,'_ he thought after receiving a kiss on the check and watching her disappearing behind the elevator's door.

He decided to clean up the room so that no one would find out about their secret meetings.

As he was cleaning the room a piece of paper fell out. Curiosity struck him as he picked up the paper and looked through it. It suddenly felt like a ton.

'_Why did she not tell me?' _he thought to himself when he held his head in his hands.

4444

Kamikaze did not get any kind of sleep at all since their was something on her mind. That package was bothering her, _'Today of all days?'_ she thought when she rolled out of her bed and tried to find the nearest clock to see what time it was.

The morning sunrays barely touched her window yet when she walked into her walk-in closet and dragged out a wetsuit and a blue surfboard that had a dragon graced the top of the surfboard.

'_Now for a bikini,'_ she thought while she aimlessly picked a two-piece bathing suit that was red with black polka dots along with short like bottoms.

'_That is historic I do not deserve it. I'll have to tell Sensei I decline.' _She rewrapped the gift back the original way it was when she received it.

She told herself to make something to eat, while she tied the back part of her bathing suit and stepped into the black spandex outfit with no difficulty.

For some reason surfing in the morning helped her clear her mind of her problems almost like the waves were the answers to all her questions.

That, which was in the box added another complication to her life already and now she have a date with her mother tomorrow at one o' clock at the Geisha Restaurant. That already had her nerves on end about what they may talk about.

Since they don't have the typical mother and daughter talks, usually they would consist of only two questions which were who and where they been nothing more and nothing less. She thought after she made her way into the kitchen.

While she whipped up something for Yusei to eat, she picked off a couple of grapes and unpeeled a banana from the fruit basket. She then reached for a stationary card and simply wrote 'Surfing' on it.

She walked over and saw the innocent Yusei sleeping soundly on the couch peaceful in his slumber. She could not help but stare at his face, _'If he would only smile then you will be super kawaii.'_ She thought before making her way down to the beach.

4444

Jack had a scowl on his face after he nearly pushed a camera guy down from his furious nature.

He was so caught up in his anger that he did not see Nova walk right past him as she silently went on about her own business when Jack jabbed the highest number on the elevator.

Jack stumbled in a little while Rex exited as he wore the same stoic face but his eyes showed something else while Jack hopped over the couch like it was a hurdle that was easy for any hurdle jumper.

"Are you okay Master Jack?" he asked in a monotone while so many things ran through his own head.

He answered with a slam of his fist against the table before he quickly pulled out his deck and laid them all out on the table as if to make sure all of his cards were intact. His prize possession, Red Archfiend Dragon, caught his eye once he had finished.

'_You will bring me my victory! So that I can keep Stardust Dragon from his true owner, Yusei Fudo!' _as he busied himself with his cards.

Rex decided to let him continue on with whatever he was doing. Jack silently checked the marriage papers that he produced from his jacket pocket. _'Now all I have to do is get her to sign.'_

4444

Yusei woke to breakfast on the kitchen table with a red daisy in a clear water vase with a folded yellow card that had an imprint of what looked like a yellow sunflower with a blue and white border.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see Kamikaze's house within his sights. He then walked over to the kitchen noticing he had to walk up one step to get to the real floor and then two more steps to get him to the dining room table.

The table could seat one to six people in the middle of the table was in an upward style on a flat black plate that had pebbles with some water in it with three flowers. The color of the table reminded him of a maple tree. That he saw on the computer while doing random research about the world.

He decided to look over the entire kitchen to see a flat top stove with a oven built into the wall. He saw the refrigerator had three parts, a freezer, a cooler and extra storage space and to the right was the sink with dishes already in the holder.

'_She must have ate all ready.' _he thought to himself after he sat down and ate before he looked at the card. It simply said "Surfing"

As he was eating he could not help but to see what he was sleeping on late last night. He saw an L-shaped sofa that was the color of a dark brown like coffee beans; there were big red, green and dark yellow pillows lined along the couch. It reminded him of the season called autumn. She had a Chinese or Japanese scroll hanging down from the wall with some writing on it.

It did not interest him what it said but it looked appealing to the room and how could he miss that enormous T.V. sitting centered to the middle of the sofa. _'And she said she was not rich,'_ he thought after he finished up some eggs and pancakes.

He placed the plate and fork into the sink and decided to explore the mysterious house as he jumped down from the platform and landed with perfect grace.

He walked down the hall looking at the pale white walls that resembled snow from winter. On each side were three paintings but one of them caught his eye.

From the labeler it was Kamikaze's mom and herself, with Kamikaze sitting on a wooden stool and her mother's two hands on her shoulders as Kamikaze's face faced forward while her mother tilted her head at an angle as if she was going to talk to the girl.

By their facial expression, he guessed they look happy and content with life,_ 'Boy was he wrong.'_

4444

"Yusei, do you want to join me in my Tai Chi session?" Kamikaze asked after she came back soaking wet leaving wet footprints along the floor.

Yusei just shrugged his shoulders up and down like a child who could not chose between gummy bears or chocolate.

"My sensei should be here in a couple of minutes, if you hear a weird doorbell sound, that's him. I'll be in the shower rinsing the chlorine off of me." She instructed the boy before she climbed the stairs.

After an hour or so he then heard a melodious sound that graced his ears. It sound as if someone had the voice of an angel who flew down from the Heavens' just to sing it specially for him, he remember that her sensei was coming soon.

He answered the door and there was no one standing outside of the door, "You have a strong aura around you, Yusei Fudo," he heard a masculine voice. He turned to see an elderly man now standing in Kamikaze's home.

Yusei fully examined the old man as he gracefully took a seat in the western style chair with grace as if he was walking on air. He had on a traditional Japanese style with the long white robe underneath a gray colored overtopped with the ying-yang sign on his chest. As some of his long salt-n-pepa hair blew gently in the breeze, on top of his miniature bun and to top of he had on black and white shiny shoes.

"A strong arua indeed, full of hidden strength, rebelliousness and intelligence, yet you are confined to something I can not sense." He said while looking him with his cold piercing blue eyes inside to his chi.

"Now, now sensei do not scare my guest with one of your readings. He is just a single lily pad floating on the current of life." Kamikaze said after she came down in some sleeping pants and a tank top.

"Quite detailed yet simple, I have taught you well." he said when a hoarse chuckle escaped his throat after Kamikaze bowed to show him respect when he returned to acknowledge it.

"I did learn from the best after all." she said as she signaled him to sit on the kitchen chair.

"I will take that as a compliment." He told her when he moved one of the flaps of his robe out of the way before he sat down.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked making sure he was comfortable.

"Jasmine Tea but let _Yusei_ make it for me." he answered when Yusei had a funny look on his face mentally asking "How does he know my name?" She answered back with "He's a mystical being" but he did not comprehend it.

"The tea box is to your right, it's the third door second shelf. The tea kettle is the bottom cabinet to your left the first shelf." She instructed him before taking a seat in front of her sensei.

"Did you receive a package last night?" he asked her while focusing on Kamikaze.

"Yes, I did. Sensei, if you don't mind did you send me that?" she asked being highly concerned if he said yes.

"Why, yes I did," she received the answer she did not want to hear.

"So what does this mean for my training? I thought some one on a higher rank then I am would receive that," she answered starting to get a little nervous. Yusei pulled the teakettle and the green package out and read the side of the box for directions.

"You are correct but none the less you have been chosen and its your future," he stated before Yusei ran the hot water into the kettle.

"I have not been with you since that very day so how can it be possible?" she asked bring up some personal memories about her past.

"I remember as if almost the great Kami, brought you to me," he joked with her name when he said Kami.

"Funny for you, I had to fight you for a meal and that is not a funny memory to have." she stated.

"Well we shall not relish in the past any further." He instructed her as she had always viewed him first as a sensei and then as a father figure.

"Yes, sensei," she replied while hearing clanking from the teakettle before he closed the top.

"The real reason why I am here is that I have been told to relay important information on to you that you are the Guardian of the Crimson Dragon." His voice grew in seriousness.

"Crimson Dragon?" asked Kamikaze confused as the name did not sound familiar to her.

"Let me give you the history of the Crimson Dragon," he said as he cleared his throat

"An ancient pre-Incan civilization was attacked by evil monsters. They summoned a mighty beast, known as the Crimson Dragon, to protect themselves. Then the Crimson Dragon imprisoned the evil into the ground creating the Nazca Lines. There are five descendants in this here present time. All five of them have the power to call the Crimson Dragon back, in order to guard against evil once again."

"They are called "Signers" they may be recognize by the "Dragon Marks", a symbol on their bodies that represents a part of the Dragon. The marks react by glowing when the owner or another Signers is dueling one another. There are as followed: the tail of the dragon, the wings, the claws and finally the head." He explained before the teakettle steam erupted in like a fit of anger.

"Well then will you accept?" he asked her once Yusei poured a cup for the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

She had no other choice but to accept the fact that although it was a huge responsibility added to her ever-growing burden, it was something she was going to have to do.

Her shoulders felt heavier from the announcement that her sensei told her.

"We have no lesson today, Kami." he informs her after drinking the last bit of his tea that Yusei so graciously made for him.

"Well I will see you later then Sensei," she announces when the two stood up at the same time and walked over to the door together.

"Listen to me, it isn't everyday that someone is chosen to be the Guardian. You already now what you have to do." He encourages before he left Kamikaze's property.

Yusei observe the red-haired woman close the door before making a mad dash towards her couch and hopping over an arm and started to beat the poor couch up.

After her temper tantrum ended, she just stretched her body out against the couch when she heard Yusei asking her question, "Are you alright?"

"What? The cold hearted Yusei have a soft spot for _me_?" she teases him once she sits up from her laid back position.

"Not at all," he declares before he takes the same seat where her sensei previously sat at.

"Listen, since you have to duel Jack tomorrow, how about we have some fun today?" she suggests in a motherly.

Yusei secretly wanted to explore the city but what he did not know was that he would suffered with dealing with a double date with Jack.

"Fine, but can I take a shower?" he asks her.

"Yeah, go upstairs make a left then walk all the way down the hall make a right and it's the second door." She gives him instructions.

When Yusei had made his way upstairs, Kamikaze waited until he was out of sight before whipping out her cell phone.

"Are you free today Stacy?"

"Yep and the whole weekend,"

"Well I have this friend crashing at my place and he wants to take a tour of the city but I want him to feel comfortable though."

"So are you saying that it's a double date so your friend end up being the third wheel?"

"That's why I love you,"

"I know so, where are we meeting at?"

"The water fountain in Central City."

"Alright I'll meet you there around two," She answers before she checked the time on her watch to see that it was noon.

4444

'_Now its time to call Jack,' _she dreaded the thought of calling the blonde haired man after he displayed such awful behavior towards poor Yusei.

The first time she called, it went directly to his voicemail, which surprised her so she dialed again and this time he picked up the phone.

"Hey"

'_No hey babe?' _she thought to herself since she thought that was out of Jack's nature.

"It's Kami,"

"What's up?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I've been doing exercises today,"

"Okay then, I was just calling to see if you are up for a double?"

"Sure, where?"

"Two at Central City water fountain."

"Alright," he said before hanging up.

'_Since when does Jack exercise?_' she thought to herself before she sits up and heads up to her room to get dress.

"Was that Kami?" a feminine voice poses to Jack while propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, why?" he ask before placing his phone on the table that was next to his King size bed.

"Nothing, when can I be your number one?" the woman inquires as Jack simply shifts his facial expressions to show "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Never...now that I have Kami." He proclaims mentioning his girlfriend's name to the woman.

"You had me before her though." the woman corrects his timeline.

"And yet you cling onto her?" Jack claims after placing his feet on the floor.

"I don't cling to anyone!" the woman lashes out at the blonde haired man.

"So you just finished talking to her!" Jack reminds the woman earning a look of shock on her face.

"How did you know?" she inquires after sitting her upper body upwards.

"It's my house," he states to her over his shoulder.

The woman looks around before shaking her head and crawling over to where Jack was slinging her arm over his shoulder in the process, "Well...we got another hour."

"Up for another round?" the woman ask him before pulling him back into the bed with her.

4444

Kamikaze decides to loan Yusei a new shirt so he won't have to wear the same one twice in a row.

She picked up a layered shirt that was orange with a black long sleeve shirt under it, she could not help but throw in some pants and shoes.

After a couple of knocks on the bathroom door, he opens the door. Kamikaze's eyes were glued on his toned body, his abs stuck out to her. She assumed that he would be rail thin but however she was she very wrong.

"What is it?" he asks irritated that she was starting at his stomach.

"Oh...yeah that's right. I brought you some clothes," she hands him the pile of clothes that she was holding in her arms.

"Thank you," and she was now staring at his face so hard that she saw a muscle tug into a smile.

She head back to her room, as the sight of the package just diminished the little happiness she had acquired for today.

She trudges into her "mall", that was the sheer size of her walk-in closet. As she strolls past tons of different colored shoes: heels, wedges, clogs, any shoes you can name, she had them. Dresses, Kimonos, shirts, pants, it was all in her closet.

But she truthfully did not want to own all of these clothes so she would donate what she does not wear to charity. She was always grateful for the gifts but she was not spoiled rotten like her best friend Stacy was.

She settled on a pair of blue jeans that were dark-washed flared jeans, she picked a light green t-shirt with an orange star in the middle quarter length sleeves and grabbed a sleeveless white puffy bubble vest. It went well with her green and white tennis shoes. A orange headband was placed around her head.

She looks in the mirror and asked herself, "Up or down?" before deciding to wear her hair down since she could not make up her mind.

Once she sat down to put her shoes on she could hear the running water from the shower stop.

Yusei steps out with all his clothes intact. He made an attempt to retrace his steps back to the living room when he sees her emerge from what he assumed was her room. He could not help but to think that she was beautiful.

"So are you ready to go?" she asks after she walks swiftly down the hall with a pair of shades in her right hand along with a white jacket to keep her warm just in case if it got chilly later on.

"You look kawaii," her Japanese kicked in.

Yusei did his new signature move which consisted of him shrugging his shoulders as the couple makes there way down the steps.

"Security lockdown, passcode 24860," she says to the house when Yusei observes that the windows were covered by steel rectangles blocking the view of the beach.

"Come on, we are going to catch the bus." she informs him before grabbing the same keys she had left last night off the key hanger.

"Why did you make the kitchen on a platform?" he inquires after she locked the door and the two make their way down the street where the bus sign was.

"I modeled it after a Japanese style kind of house and plus, I love to eat so I made it like the peak of a mountain that is my summit..." she answered, "...anyway I think you will like Neo as a city."

The bus finally pulls up and he allowed Kamikaze to get on first since she knows what she is doing. He had to follow step-by-step instructions that Kamikaze gave him so he would not be confused.

They chose two seats mid-way because she did not want to sit all the way in the back nor sit to close to the front.

"I always wanted to ask you this," he caught her attention, "why did you bring me to your house?"

"I will take that question, Alex," she jokes before answering "when Jack called you _Satellite _trash, I felt offended too because I was born there as well." She made sure to whisper Satellite.

Yusei was sure without a doubt thought that she was born in Neo Domino but Satellite, no freaking way.

"I really don't know how my father and mother met but my mom tried to make it sound like Romeo and Juliet, except no one died but the tragedy was that I never got to met my father." She mentions to him.

"At least you know your parents, different people took care of me and once they could spare all they money they had for me I was sent to another person." he adds in.

"That's better then being pass to every other man that pays for you and your expertise," she says slightly offended.

"Well let's not wallow in the past of what our family did, we can only look to the future to shape it as we please," she repeats from a paper of wisdom she read earlier in the week.

"So Yusei," she stopped herself before she turns her attention to the ocean, "do you want to start a new friendship?" she poses after facing him offering a handshake too.

He accepts the handshake as a friendly gesture when the bus pulled off again he had shook her hand.

4444

Jack and Stacy arrive at the meet up spot about thirty minutes early.

"She must have taken the bus to get here." Stacy says to a now anxious Jack. He really wanted to see Kamikaze's beautiful face once again; she made him long for her. That's the effect Kamikaze had on all of her clients.

He had to deal with that clueless blonde this morning but she just could not compare to Kamikaze's fierceness and her fiery red hair. But she was a good spare whenever Kami had to go away on vacations or travel to Satellite.

"So do you want me to come back home with _me_ tonight?" she asks seductively in his ear.

'_I rather use Vaseline_.' he thought to himself before saying, "I have business meetings tonight." he lied.

"Alright then," She says dishearten before she sits down quietly on the edge of the fountain not caring if her skirt rose.

And this dumb blonde fell for it; _'She makes Barbie look smart.'_

Jack had tucked away the marriage forms into his coat pocket after welcoming in his guest for the day. He did not want Stacy to see it or she may throw a temper tantrum and reveal their affair to Kamikaze.

Stacy can feel her phone vibrate in her cat bag before reaching inside, finding her phone and taking it out and answering.

After hanging up, she look in Jack's direction before informing him, "It was Kami. She says she is two stops away from us."

'_That means ten more minutes around this bimbo!'_

4444

'_There they are!' _Kamikaze thought happily when the bus neared their stop and she saw Jack and Stacy waiting for them.

"Come on Yusei, our stop is next," she tells him as she raises her hand to the string and when the bus nears their stop she tug downwards on the string letting the bus driver know this was their stop.

Kamikaze was the first to step off of the bus when Jack embraces her holding each other like she was gone for a long time and that she was never coming back. Then she smelled something unusual on Jack, he smelt of baby powder and vanilla perfume on his shirt.

"Nice cologne," she says just to see his reaction.

"New brand. They claim it makes women more attracted to you." he lied to her forgetting that Stacy was wearing the exact same perfume.

'_Yeah right!' _she thought before hugging Stacy when something about her smelt familiar too. She smelled the small scent on her.

"New perfume?" she questions Stacy when this catches Jack's attention.

"Yeah, the boss gave all the girls a box of different fragrances, he just sent yours." she lied practically through her teeth.

"So where is your friend?" she inquires quickly changing the subject of their conversation.

"Come on out," Kamikaze announces signaling to Yusei to step from behind her.

"_Yusei?" _Jack says surprisingly.

"_Good to see you too Jack," _he response in a monotone after seeing his blonde haired rival standing right in front of him.

'_Oh I forgot,' _Kamikaze mentally slapped herself when she remembered the two strain relationship.

"Play nice guys, it's a friendly outing!" Kamikaze declares after she grabs both of their arms to stop whatever may happen.

"Yeah, let's have fun," Stacy agrees before grabbing Yusei's arm as well.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are we exactly going Kami?" Stacy asks the question that the other two wanted to know the answer to.

"Aw come on you guys, the element of surprise with me are always fun! It leaves you guessing," she claims after they cross over to the other side of the street.

"Most surprises aren't always good," Jack hints causing Yusei to silently agree with him.

'_Kamikaze should know herself that surprises from Satellite aren't always butterflies and gumdrops. Wait did I just think girly things, oh I need to be slap!_' Yusei thought before he notices that the blonde hair girl was currently staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asks her when he glances down at the girl to his right.

"I've never seen you around Neo before are you new here?" she poses causing the others to become tense at the question.

Before Yusei could even give an answer, Kamikaze answers the question for him, "Yusei is visiting me for a couple of weeks, we were childhood friends growing up."

"Well isn't that sweet of you to come and visit her. I wish my friends would do that for me." she proclaims before releasing a sighing.

"I know I'm asking a lot of questions but what is your name?" she inquires while the other two busied themselves with small talk.

"Yusei, Fudo, Yusei," he introduces himself to her causing her eyes to light up.

"That is a beautiful name for a boy like you!" she proclaims as she seems to practically radiated with bright sunlight and bright colored flowers.

Yusei was now slightly scared of the blonde woman in front of him since she reminded him so much of Kamikaze but she was more on a _unstable _level.

"Stacy is my name, I don't like to tell people my last name all because its just plain weird!" she exclaims after realizing she never told Yusei her name.

"I hope Stacy doesn't scare the living crap out of Yusei. She can be very unpredictable on a dangerous level." Kamikaze mentions to Jack after remembering an incident with one of Stacy's former client.

"Poor man, he didn't even know he had it coming for him at all." Kamikaze says to herself, as she was shaking her head in shame at the memory.

"She is mental. You should have her checked out." He tells her before their walk continues with a regular pace.

Jack received a punch in the arm from Kamikaze who simply smiled at him before he noticed a sign saying train station.

With Stacy and Yusei...

Yusei had to maintain his distance, '_She looks likes she carries switchblades and tasers with her._' he grimly thought after trying to imagine himself being electrocuted.

A bad shiver went up and down his spine before hearing her voice again, "So why in the world would you come to Neo?"

'_Wasn't she listening before?_' he thought as he mentally slapped the girl far away from him.

"To visit Kamikaze," he simply repeats to her before she wore this funny look on her face.

'_Something's not right about him, he doesn't seem to be turned on by my charm._' Stacy thought before she tried to think of a plan.

He could tell that she was inwardly formatting a plan of some sort and if he was not careful his secret would be revealed.

However the traveling quad did not see a black car that sat two people in the front, one was the driver and the other one was in a passenger seat with a headphone set in his ear.

"It seems as if nothing but conversation talk is happening, plus checking the NEO data banks for a Yusei Fudo. He sounds suspicious to me." a man with grey hair speaks to a man with no hair at all.

"Sir, it looks as if they are heading towards the train station, should we continue the pursuit?" he ask the older man.

"We need to keep a close eye out on Mr. Atlas and his group of _friends._" the man claims putting emphasizes on the word "friends".

"No. He may be an adult but he still can go out like a regular person who doesn't have anything to do." the older man proclaims with sincerity present in his tone.

The engine of the car starts back up, as they were heading down another three more blocks before turning the car off at the park.

4444

Rex heard the elevator bell ting before seeing Nova with a wide smile on her face wearing another one of her long and flowing sundress on.

This time it was black with small yellow polka dots, she wore brown flip-flops with a basket weaved basket and a straw hat on her head.

"Come on Rexie, you can't be cooped up in this mansion when it's clearly a beautiful day outside." Nova tells him after she sits down on the couch.

"I'm fine right where I am now." He speaks with a softened tone towards her.

"You know something we can have a picnic! I already got the basket, so let's go!" she announces to him before seeing that smile on her face.

"I think...I can manage some time." was the only thing she needed to hear before grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, because I know that you have some questions to ask me and this would be perfect timing." she replies with the same smile on her face.

Rex was a little shock at what she just said, "You're still observant as usual," he tells her before turning around and decides to change his clothes.

She merely flashes a smile at him before her eyes downcast because she would have a similar talk with her daughter.

4444

Stacy and Jack were already buying their tickets while Yusei still was wearing a strange look on his face.

"Come on, remember I told you that I was going to help you out whenever you needed it?" Kamikaze reminds him before grabbing Yusei's hand pulling him towards the ticket teller.

Yusei wore a smile under his frown but it did not go unseen by Stacy, as Jack and Stacy swipes their cards through the card reader before stopping and waiting on them.

'_I can do some relationship damage,' _she thought before coughing slightly.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asks her taking the cough as a signal to talk.

"Oh its nothing, I mean I know Kami most of my life and I know that look when she really likes someone. On top of that, they are childhood friends so you are at a disadvantage. It's not like I am purposely pointing this out to cause strain in the relationship but I just wanted you to keep a close eye on her." she mentions as they watch Kamikaze buy her ticket too.

Stacy pointed out to Jack when they saw Kami was talking to Yusei with a wide smile on her face but she always been that way so he really had nothing to worry about.

"Alright then we are off to …" she stops herself in the middle of her sentence since she almost gave away the surprise by telling them the location.

"Where are we going?" Stacy asks again hoping she could get the answer from Kamikaze but she was not as dumb or gullible as she was.

They continue to walk until they reached the train platform.

"You guys really haven't figure it out yet? Your really should just wait, its not like I'm taking you guys to a restricted area where you can possibly kidnapped or raped by older men." Kamikaze babbles on.

Jack was looking around trying to see if he can get a clue, Naidu, Oceania, Sumas Beach…Sakura Amusement Park.

'_It can't be Oceania because that is where Kamikaze live. It can't be Naidu because that is the upper class homes._' As Jack begins to eliminate all the of possible places that they could be going, Yusei was deep in thought about something else.

Kamikaze was hopping up and down like a little child waiting for the train to arrive before she sees it pull in and in one quick motion stop on time.

"Alright everyone on to victory," she declares causing Yusei and Jack to snap out of their individual thoughts when they boarded the train.

4444

"I told you it would be better if we walked to the park. You can feel the sun rays grace your face!" Nova exclaims while her and Rex walk side by side.

Rex was trying to think of what questions he wanted to ask her. Ever since he saw that paper, he had questions that he really wanted to ask her.

"Don't tell me you have been losing sleep because of that sheet of paper?" she poses towards him when he glances down to deny it but Nova would have already sensed it some how.

"There is the park!" Nova points in the direction of the park as they neared the fountain.

They continue to walk for about a good couple of minutes before deciding to sit under a green deciduous tree with shade.

"This sure is a beautiful tree." Nova sighs when Rex unraveled the blanket she had in the basket before she takes a seat on the blanket.

"You can ask any question you want but don't be mad if I can not give you the answers that you want." she warns him before hand.

4444

Jack notices that they just pass through Naidu's train station, '_So it's not here._' He thought as they went through another dark tunnel.

He then hears Kamikaze humming some tune to herself some as it sounded very familiar to him so decides to continued to listen to the song.

'_We are going to…_' he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

'_We are going to…_' he was cut off by the sound of Kamikaze's voice.

"Hey, you shouldn't scrunch up your face like that it can cause premature wrinkles." she jokes with a smile on her face.

"Are we going to…" he was cut off by looking at Kamikaze's finger.

"You already figured it out. Don't ruin the surprise for Yusei, he has never had a good surprise before and I just want to pay him back for letting me crash at his place." she claims with sincerity before she looks at a calm Yusei.

Jack saw her sigh as she returns her gaze back at her lap, "We all had our rough times at that place but he has survived like I did, just by having good friends like you around him." she mentions to Jack who felt a guilty arrow hit his heart from what she said.

"So all hate aside for today and lets make this a fun day okay?" she suggest to him with the same smile on her face before they entered another tunnel.

"Deal," he concedes when he saw the oceanfront out of the train's window.

4444

"Why did you hide your pregnancy from me?" he asks her after she removes some sandwiches from the basket and places it on the blanket.

"I felt as if _we_ were not ready for a baby or rather I was stuck in a dead lock with no where to go," she told him in a calm manner.

"You could have at least mentioned that to me. I just thought you were sick one day and was fine the next. But what hurt me the most was when you were not there anymore, it pained me each day because I didn't know where you were." he reasons after she picks up the food.

"Another question...what did you do after having her?" he inquires with concern present in his tone about how his daughter's upbringing was.

"I'm not proud of what she is now but I have to respect what she is doing because I did it once we unofficially split, just to be able to take care of her." she avoids completely his question.

"Have you told her yet?" he asks her once she bites into her sandwich.

"I plan to tomorrow, knowing her she probably have our entire conversation outlined." she predicts once she swallowed her food.

"Nova, can I ask you one question, do you know anything about Signers?" he poses to her before the woman bites some more of her sandwich.

"If I tell you then I'm a dead woman walking. All I can say, is that right now I am in a bind, but don't you worry no harm is coming my way," she reassures him.

Rex could not believe his ears, '_So someone knows more about Signers than I do?_' he thought to himself when he begins to finish off his sandwich.

4444

"Alright people, this is our stop." Kamikaze suddenly announces to the other two when Stacy glaces at the LCD Scroller to see "Sakura Amusement Park" in red dotted letters.

"Kamikaze, we are going to…" Stacy eyes light up after they make their way off of the train and onto the train platform.

"Shush, will you. Now as I told Jack earlier, we don't want to spoil the surprise for our friend Yusei, 'kay?" she informs Stacy after giving her a wink of the eye.

"Sure," she agrees to the plan before deciding to continue to gather more dirt on Kamilaze and this Yusei fellow of a potential relationship.

As the group were making their way out of the train station, they were soon surrounded by Jack's super fans.

"Can you sign this? Can you sign that?" The little Jack Atlas fans requests were flying everywhere.

Kamikaze could not help but to laugh as the little tiny tots started to crowd Jack for signatures. It was indeed an adorable sight.

Kamikaze decides to drag Yusei and Stacy out of the madly obsessed crowd of Jack fans.

"Didn't want you to experience your first mauling by Jack fans, come on, he will catch up." She tells Yusei after Stacy just merely followed along with the pair.

Yusei noticed that they had stopped in front of an entrance, which read _Sakura Amusement Park_, "So this is my surprise?" he asked her.

"Of course this is! Lets just say its for being a new friend. Have you ever been to an amusement park?" she poses before he shakes his head a no.

"Well then let's go!" she exclaims when Yusei was trying to take the scenery in.

He saw rollercoasters, booths and houses of some sort as he saw beautiful cherry blossoms lining the entrance, which sent a warming sensation through Yusei. He cracks a small smile though it did not go unnoticed but he hoped it would by someone other then Stacy.

4444

"Rex, do you hate me because of the things that I did to you?" Nova suddenly ask Rex who was currently lying in her lap.

"Why would I hate you?" he poses to her as he let the shadow calm him into a peaceful rest. He notices her sigh before speaking again.

"If you don't see me here when you wake up, don't be scared I am safe." she informs him after spotting two familiar men in black suits looking around for her.

"What do you mean not here?" he ask when he can feel his eye lids droop heavily.

"I will be gone for the rest of the day on business, I was on my break." she informs him while moving a strand of silver hair from in of his face before his eyes were fully closed.

"Signers how do you know about…" as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber she then shifts his head from her lap onto the blanket, "Be safe," She mumbles before walking towards the two men who then guides her to a black car.

"Are you ready Nova dear?" a muscular voice asked.

"Yes but I got to be at the Geisha Restaurant tomorrow at two o'clock" she informs the man of her agenda.

"Say no more," he states after the car start up and they drove off to somewhere unknown.

'_Just be careful Rex,'_ she mumbles to herself when she managed to catch a side glanced out the window at the park.

4444

"How about we take you to a booth and see if you can win something?" Kamikaze suggest to the pair before walking up to a random booth.

"Step right up young man! Let's see how strong you really are! All you have to do is hit the hammer on the platform and if the bell rings you when a prize." the vendor explains to the group.

"Come on Yusei lets see what you are working with," Kamikaze cheers him on once the guy hands him the hammer. He found it was somewhat heavy when he rears it back and pulls the hammer forward.

The launcher hit the bell causing a ding to echo when the vendor pointed out what prizes he could chose from.

"Get the bear!" "No get the dog," were the suggestions that he got from the girls.

Yusei decides to decline taking an item since he could not please both of the girls with anything that he could have picked.

Stacy had a funny look on her face and Kamikaze just had the same smile on her face after he stepped down from where he was standing.

"Not bad for the first try but let a pro do it," he hears Kamikaze voice before feeling himself being pushed aside gently as she was now standing where he was previously.

"Alright young lady are you _sure_ you can do this?" the vendor asks her.

"Of course I can or I wouldn't be up here now would I?" Kamikaze asserts before the vendor handed her the hammer.

"Burning!" she exclaims when she lifts the hammer up with relative ease with flames of fire appears in her eyes before engulfing her entire body before she slams the hammer down and the bell shot upwards before knocking the bell off completely.

She places the hammer on her shoulder posing like she just demolished a whole building with just one swing.

"Uh...what do you want miss?" the vendor says in awe struck and disbelief that she could lift that heavy hammer with ease.

Kamikaze hops down with a blue bear and a messenger bag in her arms, "Hey Yusei," she catches Yusei's attention.

"Do you mind holding this for me right quick?" she poses since she knew that the bear was going to get lost if she did not put it somewhere.

He simply extends his hand out before taking the blue bear within his grasp as Kamikaze places the strap of the bag around her right shoulder.

Jack had just finished with the tiny tots and he made his way through the entrance walkway before seeing Stacy then Kamikaze who looked as if she was kissing Yusei.

'_Calm down, she's probably just handing him something._' he thought when he can feel a green monster started to grow within him.

As Jack was approaching them he heard Stacy say "Look Kami, there is Jack," as she glances up and flashes her trademark smile to him as she turns back and snap the flap back.

"So everyone do you think you are up for the Screamer?" Kamikaze poses to the group before they nodded their heads except Yusei as he merely walks along with them.

4444

Rex eyes flutters opened expecting to see Nova but he did not but what he saw was the same tree above him before he fell asleep.

'_Nova?_' he calls out to her before he looks around to see she was gone before remembering what she told him.

'_When you wake up you may not see but I am safe_.' he recalled before he sat himself up slowly and felt a gentle breeze kissing his face as he blinked repeatedly.

'_So she knows something about Signers?'_ he ponders to himself once he stood up on his feet and folded the blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

'_They just had to push me into the same car as the crazy blonde,_' Jack thought to himself.

The rollercoaster was soon making its way to the top of the hill with Jack sitting fuming with a now ecstatic Stacy while Yusei was sitting with Kamikaze, who was now trying to talk over the sound of other people.

"Yusei, just do what I do, trust me it will be fun," she tells him after the coaster stopped at the top of the hill and he glances out to see the landscape of the amusement park. He saw all the stands and the various other rides the park had to offer.

He sees Kamikaze with her hands straight up before the coaster was pulled by the steel revolver, letting the coaster go and they were shot down a steep hill. Screams of fun filled the non-silent afternoon skies as other people were enjoying the other coasters.

They went up another hill that was slightly smaller then the one before veering to the right before going down another steep hill. Yusei felt his heart go to the back of his back but it was nothing but an adrenaline rush as the wind whips his hair back.

After climbing a small hill they turned a 180 degree circle before going down a smaller hill before stopping at another hill when they saw the other coaster docking before they went down the final hill and came to a screeching halt under a rain blocker.

"Was that fun, Yusei-chan?" she poses to him while flashing him a smile before pulling into the docking area and makes their way to the exit.

Stacy felt a nauseated feeling as the place started to spin a little, "So...ready for the next ride?" Kamikaze poses when they pause to decide where they were going to ride next.

"Yeah!" was the only answer from Stacy, who did it with a little less enthusiasm.

"Are you alright, Stacy? You don't have to force yourself to ride the rides remember health over fun." Kamikaze reminds her in a motherly tone after looking at a ill Stacy.

"Yes, mother," Stacy jokes along with her when she replied.

"Besides, that one looks fun?" Kamikaze asks her after she points to the rollercoaster of her choice which had loops, twists and turns.

The three in the party just all sweat dropped as the all floated gloomily towards their doom since they played with the devil herself, Kamikaze Fujita. Who just so happen to have a fiery background with two red horns, with a red pitchfork and two red devilish wings.

"Aw come on you three, you got to live a little. Life is too short!" Kamikaze shouts with words of wisdom added in.

"Yeah whatever, I feel a little dizzy but I will ride the ride," Stacy claims after she wobbles a little before straighten up and heading for the line.

The line was short compared to the other ones but that was understandable since everyone rode the safe kiddy rides instead of the adult rides.

"Everyone all aboard," a masculine voice shouts out loud as he opens the gate so that they could board the ride.

Kamikaze sat in the front all by herself while Jack and Stacy sits behind her and Yusei sat with a random person in the third row.

"Wow...it seems as if we only have one true rollercoaster fanatic who is sitting in the very front while all you wusses are sitting in the back. Well I praise you Ms…" the guy speaks into the intercom.

"Fujita!" she shouts back while Jack secretly thought '_Atlas_'.

"Well then Miss. Fujita get ready to have the time of your life, here on the Tornado!" he declares after he pushes a button and everyone except Kamikaze let out a little squeak when the rollercoaster jerked forward.

"Oh wow, I can see everything from up here," Kamikaze proclaims while she scans her surroundings and notices the entire amusement park even the tip of the Screamer was not even high compared to this ride.

They were still heading up the hill when everyone behind her, except for the stoic Jack and Yusei, looked truly mortified but soon their cold looks still held a twinge of terror.

"Why did I have to be so stupid and listen to you Kamikaze? Please let me make it through this Kami-sama!" Stacy shouts out to Kamikaze, who just merely laughs at Stacy's statement.

"Why pray when you can just reach out to him right now, at least that's what the sky is for, right? Besides, we are at the top and boy this drop is so freaking steep it makes the Screamer look like a children's ride!" Kamikaze comments after the rollercoaster stops at the peak.

The unlucky three just wear a doom and gloom look on their face when they felt the coaster started to move forward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" were the screams of the riders who were currently riding the Tornado.

The drop was so steep that it caused any females who had long hair to drift towards the back blinding whoever was behind them, which was a good thing for them because they were heading into an upward spiral on a middle high hill before hitting a sharp right diving into a small loop, going back up a hill, diving into a 360 spiral while briefly slowing down at the top before speeding up again and going into another loop.

"Awesome!" "Yeah!" "Faster! Faster! Faster!" "Come Everyone!" Jack and Yusei could no longer hold their stoic facial expressions as they felt dizzy and there were swirls for their eyes and as for Stacy she had X's for her eyes.

At the end of the ride, she was the only one still alive and was pumping the air with her fist and a wide smile on her face. Everyone else were all knocked out and unconscious from fear.

"Alright then, everyone hoped you enjoyed the ride!" He states before pushing a red button, which lifts the seat belts. Kamikaze was the only one who managed to walk properly while everyone else were wobbling out or buckling under their weight.

Stacy manages to make her way to the trashcan and upchucking inside of it when Jack and Yusei just collapsed on a nearby bench while Kamikaze walks over towards Stacy.

4444

Rex Goodwin was now in a thinking bind as he was trying to figure out where she could have gone. His thoughts were dwelling deeper and deeper until his pint-sized assistance enters inside of his office from the elevator.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt your thoughts but this is important," he says when Rex just looks out at the window at the nearby island.

"What is it?" he asks once a sigh escapes his mouth causing the smaller man to look and just observe as the strange actions by his boss began to get weirder.

"I came to inform you that all the necessary preparations for the Fortune Cup have been completed and now all we have to do is pick the contestants." he informs him.

"Good, report to me if anything has gone wrong," he merely says before he shooed the smaller man out of the apartment as Rex locks down the apartment floor so that no one else would disturb him and his thinking.

'_Who else could possibly know about Signers?'_ he asked himself.

4444

"So Nova, have you found out any information about the Crimson Dragon and who could possibly be the guardian?" a man's voice asked to a sitting Nova.

"No, sir but what I did find was a reliable source who had inquired about how I knew what Signers were but I did not divulge my information," she says as she looks up.

"Good, find out as much information as you can." the voice instructs her as she stands up and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, everyone lets ride another ride." Kamikaze exclaims when the others groaned at her comment since they were sick of riding rides already.

"Can we just do the booths, Kami? I still don't feel good." Stacy poses after she grabs her stomach in pain and everyone moves out the way just incase she upchucked again.

"Alright, I will concede but can we at least ride on the Ferris wheel?" she inquires before Jack found that as a perfect opportunity to finally tell Kamikaze about the marriage papers.

"I will go with you. Yusei can just stay here since we need a sitter for Stacy." Jack orders Yusei, who had a funny look on his face and decides to get in another carriage while Stacy remains on the ground.

They found the line for the Ferris wheel was short and that mostly couples started to file in by the numbers after them. The operator then unhooks the rope only allowing two to board at a time.

Once all the carriages were full it was around night time and fireworks were going off on the dark sky background and the Ferris wheel started to do a variety of flashing lights.

Almost everyone in the carriage were staring out into the sky enjoying the romantic view while silently wishing that their carriage would stop at the top.

'_5…4…3…2…1…Stop,_' the operator shifts the clutch back halting the wheel's circular movement.

Yusei got a good view of the Screamer, the Tornado, some other rides and the booth. It was a spectacular sight to end the night since he just enjoyed it.

"It looks as if we stopped at the top." Kamikaze jokes after she glances down and notices the rest of the carriages below them.

"Kami, can I ask you something?" Jack inquires while he reaches inside of his pocket for the papers.

"I wonder if Yusei is lonely in that carriage all by himself." Kamikaze adds in while she completely ignored his question.

"If I know Yusei, he is probably enjoying the view but listen I have some papers here that your mother and my legal guardian Rex signed. I just wanted to show them to you." He announces after he removes the papers and hand it to her.

As she unfolded the paper, Jack reaches in his pants pocket to see if he still had the ring and an unease tension settled in the carriage.

'_What in the _world_?' _she thought when she reads the words **MARRIAGE FILING** in big bold letters. She notices that her mother and Rex had signed as she glances up and sees Jack on one knee.

"Kamikaze Maiko Fujita, will you marry me?" he ask her as he held a beautiful ring that had her birthstone, a garnet as its centerpiece.

"Ah...ohm…yes, I do." she says while stuttering feeling surprised that he asked her and the fact that they were eighteen at the moment when she stares at the jewel.

"Good," He then slips the ring on her finger and felt eased that he finally gotten around to asking her the "big" question.

Kamikaze felt a twinge of pain when she realize that they were not ready to be wedded but that look on Jack's face was _so_ emotional at the time.

Whenever he was around her she could feel unnoticed emotions that were so raw it scared even herself but she just could not get the feeling that Stacy sickness is not from riding the rides but something else and that the same baby powder flowery scent was no cologne nor perfume.

But her mind instead wondered back to Yusei and his safety in the carriage by himself all alone.

Jack did not notice the far off look in Kamikaze's eyes when she suddenly reflected back on when she met Yusei.

4444

Rex decides to busy himself with work since it seems as if he could not get his mind off of who could possibly want to have Nova, as a business partner.

When he made his way past the entrance and exit, he did not notice Nova slipping right past him and back into the elevator stealthy making sure to block out the camera with some instant webbing.

As she makes her way into the apartment, she searches for any hard copies before making her way to the software. Once she enters the guest bedroom, she moves over the clothes and then back so it would not seem as if someone was in.

'_Come on Rexie, I know you got something for me._' she thought to herself before coming across a manila folder.

She opens it to see pictures of different people along with their names, 'K_rieger, Jack, Luna, Black Rose…_' as she reads the names on and their profiles.

She takes out her small camera and starts to take pictures of the files before hearing something unlock the lockdown code.

'_Now's time to make my escape._' She thought when she only had about ten minutes to head outside. She slid the window door open and slips out of the room before seeing the mini-man who she had seen with Rex a couple of times before.

She saw him heading towards the guest bedroom, walks out with the folder before stopping to look out the window.

Nova manage to turn back just in time before hearing the ting of the elevator bell before hearing the doors' closed together.

'_I can't chance for mini-me seeing me coming down from Jack's apartment._' she thought of her options as she was glad that she had packed a parachute.

4444

Once their carriage returns back to ground level, she hides her ring hand in her pocket and turn to see Yusei with a smirk on his face after enjoying the beautiful view.

"So it looks like you were having fun." Stacy chimes in once she stands up slowly before the trio makes their way from the Ferris wheel.

"Too bad. The view was amazing, Stacy." Kamikaze informs Stacy before they decided to retire for the night.

"It was a fun day, right?" Kamikaze poses to the group while Jack remains silent which she could account for a yes. Yusei slightly nods his head and Stacy just said yes.

'_So I did do something good today._' Kamikaze thought when she releases a sigh in relief once they left the amusement park for the train station.

Previously she had helped Yusei pay for his ticket and then for hers she felt her hand weigh one ton with the ring on her finger now.

'_First the sword now this, why is it that when I am eighteen every one's problems start to fall on me?_' she thought after she slid her card in before it popped out.

As they make their way back onto the train platform, Yusei notices Kamikaze's distant gaze as the train lights were enter into view.

Kamikaze can feel a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts before seeing it belonged to Yusei. She mouthed a thank you when they entered the train.

"Hey if I'm out of it again, we get off at the stop that reads Oceania." she informs him when she felt a thought nagging at the back of her head.

"Oh, sure," he replies after he observes the girl's sad facial features.

4444

Nova landed safely on the ground before anyone could gave her a weird look on the streetway of Neo Domino.

"Just parachuting," she lied once she ditched the bag and sees her means of escape, the getaway car before hopping in.

"I have the physical proof." she announces when she hands the camera over to the man who sat across from her in the car.

"Good work, your pay will be added into your account. What other information did you find out?" he asks her.

"My job was to find the information not disclose it. I merely took the pictures." she lies before the man only laughed at her reply.

'_A dueling tournament just to find out who Signers are? Typical Rex._' she thought inwardly to herself when the car pulled off.

4444

Yusei notices "OCEANIA" in big blue letters moving across the labeler or whatever that thing was and he saw her stand up so he followed suit.

After she exchanges her "See you later" to Stacy and Jack she informs Yusei to stay close because this was one of the busiest stops.

"So Jack, are you free tonight? We can have a nightcap?" she asked since she knew Kami was out of ear shot distance.

"I don't think so I am an engage man now," he told her when a look of shock appeared on her face.

_'I was hoping it would last a few more months so I can finally take him from her,_' she thought unaware that there were already something that could break the pair apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning dawn on Kamikaze's beachside house as it wakes her to another day of problems and an unrelaxing day when she sits up and slammed down the covers between her legs.

She glances over to see the box _still_ there when she remembered she had wrapped it back up. '_Well might as well pick back on my training._' she thought after she tosses her legs on the side of the bed before slipping her feet in some house slippers.

Kamikaze makes her way over to her shelf and undid the wrapping around the box and lifts the top to see it sitting in the holder. The hilt had red diamonds with black covering the rest of it, the sheath was a pure black color. Once she picks it up two red strings dangled from it.

'_I never noticed the length of this blade._' she thought to herself before she decides to head downstairs to her personal dojo.

Yusei sits up and sees Kamikaze heading somewhere with the same distant look on her face that she wore before they boarded on the subway yesterday afternoon. He was going to be polite before seeing a long object in her hand.

'_I wonder what that object is?_' he asked himself as out of pure curiosity when he got up and decided to fall her.

"fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

1111

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

istuwari ya uso wo matoi

tachisukumu koe ma naku

1111

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama

sugite yuku mainchi ga kawatte yuku

tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite

sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

toki no rizumi wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

1111

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

ikite yuku doko made mo

shinjite'ru hikari motome

arukidasu kimi to ima

1111

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

tachisukumu koe mo naku

1111

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

ikite yuku doko made mo

furikaeru michi wo tozashi

aruite'ku eien

tachisukumu koe mo maku

ikite yuku eien ni"

1111

_'I wonder why she is singing such a sad song?_' he thought to himself.

Yusei sees her enter a room with mildly dim lights but it was just enough light for someone could see.

Kamikaze brings the sword to her eye level before she slowly removes the sword out of the sheath.

Yusei hears a high frequency pitch causing him to cringe when he can feel a pain in his lower right arm. He tightly grips his arm before pulling back his jacket sleeve to see a glowing red mark that looked like a tail on his arm.

Kamikaze imagined people trying to attack her before slashing them upwards with the long blade. diagonal, sideways, left, right, or any other direction that was possible.

She could envision perverts trying to attack her before feeling overpowered, a lone teardrop fell from her face before collapsing to her knees as the sword clanks on the wooden floor.

Yusei heard the high pitch scream end once Kamikaze returns the sword back into the sheath and simply sat there.

'_The path of the Guardian is one of the most difficult journeys you will have in your life. There are some decisions where you must come to make that shall ruin your friendships or may strengthen them. Some will misjudge you for your actions but remember you have to make the decision to keep mankind alive._'

"I don't want to hurt people who I care about, why sensei, why must I have the weight of every living being on my shoulders!" she exclaims after she slammed her hands on the ground when the tears spilled onto the floor.

Once Yusei let go of his arm, he heard her plea, and contemplated on whether or not he should go comfort her and how would he comfort her.

"I want to enjoy my life! I don't want to marry Jack! Not now of all things..." she cries out unaware that Yusei could hear her pleas, which ultimately silenced his thoughts and his speaking to her.

Once she releases all of her sudden rush of emotion, all she could do was laugh not a sad laugh but one full of true happiness.

This laugh causes Yusei to smile to himself glad that his friend finally confessed her burdens but he did not hear her coming towards the door before hearing it slide open.

She glances at him with a disdain look on her face since he would eavesdrop on her confession but softened because he was worried about her.

"The Reiki is a gift to me from that man who was here the other day; its color symbolizes the colors of the Crimson Dragon. When I unsheathe it whoever in a 2.5 mile radius, who is a Signer would be affect by its vibrations. Although you can't feel it or see it, it is vibrating meaning that you are a _Signer_. That is why the Reiki is used to help me locate the Signers and prevent them from fighting or better yet dueling one another." She explains to him before showing him the sword metal causing him to feel a slight pain in his arm.

"I have to carry it around with me today. I have a couple of errands to run today as well. I know you and Jack have a duel today, so you might want to just tag along." she adds in reminding him of the event he had today.

"Your regular clothes are hanging dry near the huge windows. I'll show you." Kamikaze informs him once he merely nods and followed her to the windows.

"Maybe I should go, I don't want to bother you anymore on hospitality." he tells her after he gathers his now dry clothes.

"You aren't intruding at all. It's that I haven't had any company in a while so you are fine, Yusei." she tells him while she enjoyed the view.

"But…" he was silenced by her index finger, "But nothing, I want you to have fun while you are here, its free of charge. Every since I broke it off with my mother I was lonely, no amount of friends could cover the family love that people need, so I open my home up to anyone."

Her phone rings after their talking and Kamikaze walks over to see it was Stacy calling her.

"Hello,"

"Kami, can you come to the clinic with me?"

"What time?"

"Well it's eight in the morning so I guess around eleven o'clock,"

'_I have to meet mom at the Geisha Restaurant at two…_'

"Yeah but I got to take my bike, my car is in need of repair,"

"It's alright I will take the train so don't worry about trying to pick me up,"

"Well see you later,"

"Mhm,"

She hangs up the phone, "Are you hungry?" she inquires to him before hearing the growl of his stomach, "I'll take that as a yes," she giggles at the reaction causing a slight blush to appear on his face.

4444

"Jack, it is time to wake up," he hears Rex's annoying voice after he turns over in his King size bed.

Jack sits up and the covers poo around his legs, "Rex, I had asked her and she accepted it." he tells him with an emotionless face.

Rex felt a slight cough coming on, "Congratulations, Jack, Kamikaze must be a happy woman."

But what Rex was really thinking about was something else when Jack literally springs out of the bed and head into the living room to watch some television.

He notices that he was reshuffling his cards, '_That's right I have a duel with Yusei today._' he thought after he reaches for his pile of cards and shuffles through them.

'_I let him borrow that rainbow-bright dragon,_' he thought to himself before seeing his Red Archinfied Dragon card.

'_You will bring me victory!_' he thought.

After enjoying breakfast, the two set off towards the garage, Kamikaze flicks the switch on to reveal the garage to Yusei who saw about two cars, his duel runner and a motorcycle.

She reaches a helmet off the shelf and takes the car keys off the hook, "Alright, I will communicate with you by my mic, okay," she informs him while she points to the installed wired communication link in his helmet.

Kamikaze tosses her leg over her bike before sticking the key in the ignition and Yusei places on his helmet and pushes a red button before his bike started up.

She salutes him off once the garage door opens and her bike roars to life before she pulls off and veered to a left and he takes a right.


	14. Chapter 14

Kamikaze meets up with Stacy at the clinic when Stacy was about to head in after the bus pulls up alongside the parking lot.

"Are you ready for what ever might come?" Kamikaze poses to her blonde haired friend.

"Not really," she lied before a gentleman exits, opens, and hold the door before winking at Kamikaze.

'_She always get the guys!_' came the angered thought of Stacy before she takes the pen and penned her name in so hard it went through the three to five sheets of sign in papers.

'_Got to calm down,_' she thought before she evens out her breathing and fills her head with thoughts of her and Jack lying in a meadow arm in arm with something in her arms before being snapped out of her thoughts by Kamikaze's voice.

"I hope its that you are claustrophobic and don't like being in cramped spaces." Kamikaze tries to think of anything but pregnancy when she received some weird looks from the people around her.

She decided to brush it off seeing as her number one priority was to make sure her friend was healthy.

"Ms. Slupopper?" the doctor calls out receiving laughs from the children who were either sniffling or sneezing or wheezing.

"It's me," Stacy says after she raised her hand and stood alongside her was Kamikaze. They made their way down a corridor before sitting on a medical examination table.

"So Ms. Slupopp…" before the doctor could even finish her last name she interrupts him, "Just call me Stacy, please that scene before was embarrassing enough," she compromises before seeing him nodded his head.

"So Ms. Stacy, what seems to be the problem?" he asks as he begins to scribble down some notes on his clipboard.

"Yesterday after coming off of a roller coaster ride, I started to throw up but I didn't eat anything before and other than that I have had a clean health bill." Stacy explains after the doctor begins to ask questions on her health.

"Any signs of nausea?"

"Yes,"

"Dizziness?"

"A little,"

"Constipation?"

"No, I haven't been on my cycle since last month." She informs him before he scribbles down more on the paper.

He then reaches for a white cup and hands it to her assuming that she already knew what to do.

Kamikaze waits patiently for Stacy to come back and was silently glad when the doctor had left her by herself so he could attend to his other patients.

_'It seems as if I can't doubt faith...I wonder what Yusei is doing right now?' _she thought to herself before Stacy arrives back in the room with no cup.

"So are you scared?" Kami poses to her blonde haired friend.

"I mean a little but I just hope I haven't contracted anything you know." Stacy hints towards Kamikaze of her fear.

"Ms. Stacy," the doctor enters back in with his clipboard by his side. "...it seems as if some of your health issues are two problems at one: your cholesterol is low and you need to bring that up. Try eating some Cheerios that would work. Also you are about two to three months pregnant." he concludes his exam to her.

Kamikaze could not believe her ears, her friend is pregnant. She gives the girl a high-five not knowing that the baby was going change her life as well.

4444

Yusei was riding around the city not even having the slightest clue as to where to go before seeing Jack's bike flying right past him.

'_That bastard,_' he thought as Jack nearly clipped him.

'_Follow the mouse into the cat's jaws, Yusei,'_ Jack thought while he was directed them toward the stadium at which they would have their duel.

Jack weaves in and out of the cars that were in front of him while some just let him past on their own free will.

'_It doesn't matter what place or time, I will beat you Jack_!' and with that sudden victorious thought he followed Jack through the mass of cars.

4444

As they exit out of the building, Stacy phone rings before she glances at the caller id to see the name Mau, or rather the nickname.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Stacy?"

"Quit playing around you didn't just call my number for nothing,"

"Remember that favor I asked you?"

"Yeah but that favor has gone sour."

"Well let's just say my latest album has brought in a good amount of royalty."

"So how much is it?"

"So when can I met you?"

"Never bastard, you never did come in on that last payment." she said before hanging up.

By then Kamikaze had just revved up her bike so she did not hear any of the conversation but the sound of engine.

"Be careful," Stacy says after she waved her friend goodbye while she devised a way to use the baby against Kamikaze.

4444

Nova steps out of a black car before nearly getting ran over by a bike as she merely holds her tongue seeing as she would never see that person again as she continued on towards the entrance of the Geisha Restaurant.

"How may I help you?" a man asked once Nova walked in.

"I have a reservation for two o'clock with a guest," she answers him after she turned to see her daughter walking in with a bike helmet in her hand.

"Don't tell me you rode that bike? And what is that on your back?" she questions her daughter.

"Mother, Mother it is good to see you again. Shall we go sit down, eat some food, and act like civil ladies." Kamikaze replied smoothly dodging the questions her mother fired at her.

She was silenced by what her daughter said, '_I knew she was mature for her age but she is truly a classy daughter. At least I did that right,_' Nova thought before the man from before showed the pair to a table.

Once they sat down, they looked at the menu, "So Kami, how have you been?" she asks kicking off the conversation.

"Same ole', just living in my dream house at the tender age of eighteen and excited for my nineteenth birthday." she answers her mother.

"What about you mother?" she poses trying to be polite.

"Seeing sites and meeting new people." she claims before she finally decides on what she wanted to eat.

"Alright mother, you came here to tell me something important," Kamikaze tone changed when she was trying to get down to business.

"Straight to the point, didn't that old geezer teach you about patience," Nova proclaims catching Kamikaze off-guard.

"You thought just because I sold you to that prostitute ringer for nine dollars, I was that heartless in not keeping up with your whereabouts."

"That heartless? That man was more of father and a mother to me. He opened up his house to me and I end up running away from that place trying to find you." she snaps at the lady.

"That man was on the verge of death..." Nova claims while she sips her drink.

"No mother would have sold their daughter for some money for drugs but I was happy when you went to rehab. The simple fact is I never met my father and you are my mother but not really a mother."

"How dare you say that! I was trying my best to support you! I was in love with your father but I was not ready to have you. I was young and in love and he convinced me to have you."

"So you were going to have an abortion?"

"Yes, I wasn't ready for you! I couldn't even hold a job until I became a prostitute but then I felt sad because I was hurting my own heart."

"Who is my father?" she asks in a demanding tone.

An uncomfortable silence settled awkwardly between the two. Kamikaze noticed her mother finger twitch.

"Your father is...Rex Goodwin." Nova sannounces as Kamikaze's eyes just went wide and was silent when multiple thoughts were flying through her head.

'_Rex? The man I hate with all my heart is my father; this is impossible, out of all the people in the world! Rex Goodwin!'_ she thought to herself after her mom placed the sheet of paper on the table and there she saw it, **Father: **Rex Goodwin **Mother: **Nova Fujita.

4444

Stacy just arrived at Naidu train station before catching a taxi to her condos, something felt off before she greets the door holder and the front desk.

As she pushed the button number five, the elevator roared to life. She begins to go back deep in her thoughts while tapping her foot before the ting snapped her out of her plan. She then walks down the hallway until reaching 562.

She felt the doorknob to find it unlock, '_I locked it when I came back,_' she thought before being knocked against her head with something hard before blacking out she saw brown hair.

4444

Jack finally made it to the stadium when he circled around before finding the entrance where the duel runners can enter in. He pulls onto a blue clear platform when Yusei finally turned the corner into the entrance before seeing the platform rise and turn red.

He stopped and looked around to see if there was another way up before seeing a red platform and clutch the accelerate shift turning in the direction of the red platform. He stopped and pushed a red button before the platform rise as it started to glow red. He felt him and his bike being lifted.

"Alright Yusei, you are about to duel with the big leagues, not like it was in the Satellite." Jack spoke when dots of lights pass over his face before he saw Yusei's platform close behind his.

Yusei just sat there after the lights passed over his face before seeing Jack disappear behind a solid wall and saw that he was somewhere dark before something lifted up slowly to reveal a track. He just gassed the bike as they both made their way around the track at the exact same time as Jack.

"Are you ready?" he asked once their bikes played the card called speed field.

"My turn…"


	15. Chapter 15

Stacy found herself tied or to clarify handcuffed to her Queen size bed. She tries to jerk herself loose yet the feeble attempt of freedom was nothing but a mere waste of energy.

'_This is crazy! This is my own house and someone broke in._' she thought to herself once she struggles against the handcuffs trapping her to the headboard of her bed.

"You know Stacy, all you had to do was just say yes, but you just had to go and forget the favor you owed me." she hears and sees Mau walk in with an unburned cigarette in his mouth.

"How did you know where I live? I never did tell you!" Stacy exclaims while she was trying to slip her wrist through the cuff but they were really tight.

"Oh contrary mademoiselle, I just gave a ring to your boss and he just hit me up with your address." he informs her as she observes the cigarette balancing on his right lip with precision.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks after she cease flailing about.

"Seems like your boss has bigger plans than you prostitutes, he doesn't give a rat's ass about you girls anymore." he tells her which ultimately stops her moving.

'_Tamaki sold us out? That's not possible...he loved us like we were his sisters_.' Stacy thought to herself before hearing Mau's voice again.

"Besides he said I can have you, _free of charge _for ever how long, I want."

Stacy glances away as she was still trying to figure out why would her boss leave the girls in the hands of perverts who could not get any kind of physical contact with any woman that passes by them.

"So new _roommate_ how should we celebrate my moving in?" he poses to her after she crosses her legs before he crawled on top of her in her bed.

4444

"How about we get this duel started?" Jack says as a Speed World card appeared on both riders' screen as their bikes emitted its own field.

"I guess I'll go first then, this should bring back some good memories, I summon Quill Bolt Hedgehog in defense mode." Yusei says when a yellow hedgehog appears with multiple screws in its back.

"Well then this should remind you of the very first time we duel, I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." "Mad Archfiend special ability is that if its attack points are greater than your monster, you take the damage!"

Yusei life points dropped to 3000 before gaining a speed counter, "I summon Junk Synchro and use its special ability to bring back Quill Bolt Hedgehog to the field. Then I can Synchro summon to summon my Junk Warrior." "Let's Rev It Up!"

"Send Jack to the scrape yard," before Junk Warrior punched Mad Archfiend causing Jack's life points to drop to 3500.

"Not bad but here is something better, I summon Twin Shield Warrior in defense mood and I will end my turn with a face down."

'_I wonder what that face down could be,_' Yusei thought before summoning his next monster, "Meet your old friend Speed Warrior. Plus when Speed Warrior is brought to the field with Junk Warrior on, it gives 900 attack points to Junk Warrior boosting its power to 3200. Also since this is the first time summoning Junk Warrior then its attack points doubles."

4444

Kamikaze just places the sushi inside of her mouth barely even feeling the twinge of her appetite once she found out that shocking and revealing news.

"Listen, I heard Jack is planning on marrying you." Nova chimes in when Kamikaze could not even respond anymore as she simply nods her head along almost like a dead zombie.

"Well did he propose?" she poses hoping she would get an answer out of her since Kamikaze almost nods her head for a yes but catches herself midway.

"Let me ask you a question mom? If you were so suddenly interested in my life, why did you have to lie to me about saying you and Rex met like Romeo and Juliet?" she questions.

"Well I didn't lie to you about that. When I was in the Satellite working on the plant, Rex and his company had a visit to make sure things were moving smoothly and that there were no problem whatsoever. So he was taken on the platform walk, barely even nodding his head at the Director's conversation and the instant he looked to see the assembly line, my eyes met his, my heart skipped a beat. At first I thought, he was looking at someone else on the plant but during the afternoon, I received a break from my boss which was weird because_ nobody_ gets a request from the boss."

"So Rex set me up for a dinner date. He was a perfect gentleman which made me nervous before we even started to talk. After that, he stayed for a couple of more weeks and we chatted, talked, and went out before he offered me to go to Neo with him. So I couldn't give up a offer like that so I went along with him." Nova spoke with sincerity that amazed Kamikaze that she decided to let her anger disappear for a little while.

'_I would have loved it if it was someone else, but it was Rex._' She thought after she placed another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"You should go and see him, just talk to him; it doesn't have to be a force relationship of a daughter and a father." Nova mentions to Kamikaze when she removes the seaweed from the sushi piece.

"Uh…I'll work on that on my own accord." Kamikaze claims in a sarcastic tone resonating in her tone.

"Well my time is being limited. I'm glad I was able to discuss things over with my only daughter. And I will pray for your regards and well-being." Nova says after she notices the two men with black suits enter the Geisha Restaurant.

"Nov…mom," she stops the older lady with her hand, "Yes?" she asks.

"Stacy is a couple of months pregnant, send her a basket, knowing you, you will probably be somewhere else for another nine months." Kamikaze says with a tone of relief since she finally manages to have a decent conversation with her mother.

"Will do," she confirms as she did their signature wink before leaving money on the table for her bill and waves her off.

"Miss. Nova, Mr. Tamaki would like to see you now," the guy informs her before she passes by them and head towards the black car.

"Alright tell him I'm on my way," she declares after she slides in the car with ease before the other guy closes the door.

After her mother left, Kamikaze felt the Reiki reacting to something, '_Just great, duty calls,_' she thought before leaving a tip on the table after grabbing her helmet

4444

Yuesi battles on through the rise and the falls of the duel to find that Jack was actually on the brink of losing to him. But knowing Jack he always had an ace up his sleeve and that was his Stardust Dragon. Not only that but he knew he had to deal with Jack Red Dragon Archfiend!

"I play Mirror of Harmonia. This card allows a Special Summon to my field when that monster is special summoned on my opponent's field so that means I get my Stardust Dragon back!" Yusei exclaims when a bright flashes appearing quickly as the dragon was back in his hand.

'_Welcome back Stardust!_' Yusei thought before placing another card down on the field.

"But I'm not done yet, I activate Silver Contrail! Since I received my Stardust Dragon back and is in play this card allows me to increase Wind Attribute by 1000."

"And this shall be the final blow between our two dragons? I wonder which one is the strongest." Jack's annoying taunting was drowning out after Yusei felt his forearm pulse from a sharp pain.

'_This painful feeling_..._it is like at the dojo._' he thought when he glances up to see Jack's arm glowing before looking down to see his arm glowing.

'_I know this dirt bucket is not one of the Signers, Rex has been talking about_,' Jack thought, "It's time to end this!"

"Attack!" but even before the two dragons could connect a long red thing move in a V-shape appears as it was glowing completely red.

'_What is this?_' was the same thought running through their heads before hearing another bike's engine.

"Look out!" was a familiar voice scream when a crescent white crescent light blows pass the two causing the dragon to fly up in the sky and disappears in the sky.

"I can't even leave you two troublemakers alone for a minute!" Yusei sees Kamikaze's face when an indescribable feeling washed over him.

"Jack," she turns her attention to the blonde haired boy, "You could have at least waited so that Yusei could get an official match with you! Obviously you two have something to work out here and the problem continues on to revenge every time you see each other. Although I'm not a certified counselor, I say you should wait until you get to a suitable location." she declares when her engine comes to a slow pace.

"Whoever is on the track will automatically be sent to the facility!" a light beams around the track when Kamikaze makes a gesture towards Yusei telling him to come on.

"See you later, Jack!" she waves him off after the two starts their engines and pull off with one another.

'_Did she just leave with Yusei?_' Jack thought as he could not believe that his finacee left with his ex-best friend instead of him.

'_Alright then Yusei if it is a war you want it is a war you will get!'_ he thought before revving up his bike and taking off.

4444

"You know that was really stupid of you to battle Jack! He was going to use that as an excuse so you can be shipped back to the Satellite!" Kamikaze directs towards Yusei.

"I wanted my dragon back and I got it. You would probably do the same thing I did, if it was something precious." Yusei fires back at her.

"Don't ever try and compare what I would do in your situation!"

"Well I should know that a prostitute is only good for is lying either on their backs or on their knees."

Yusei hit a sour note with that one but he did not care since he was angry that they were having a pointless argument.

"And here I thought you were the foil or the complete opposite of Jack but you are just a cold hearted bastard like he is. I tend not to associate myself with those kind of people." And with that Kamikaze drives straight off.

Yusei slaps himself upside the head, '_I'm so stupid!_' as he tried to follow where she was going.

Kamikaze could not believe what Yusei had said to her, "_You know that was really stupid of you to battle Jack, he was going to use that as an excuse so you can be shipped back to the Satellite!"_

"_I wanted my dragon back and I got it you would probably do the same thing I did, if it was something precious." Yusei fired back at her._

"_Don't ever try and compare what I would do in your situation!"_

"_Well I should know that a prostitute is only good for is lying either on their backs or on their knees."_

_Yusei hit a sour note with that one but he did not care he was angry that they were having a pointless argument._

"_And here I thought you were the foil or the complete opposite if Jack but you are a cold hearted bastard like he is. I tend not to associate myself with those kinds of people."_

That hit her heart like a thousand knives, '_Here I sneak him into the city, then cover for him, let him sleep, eat and stay in my house, give him some old clothes, let him take a shower, take him to the amusement park, taught him how to ride the subway and then paid for his ticket. He is the most ungrateful person I ever met!'_

She turns a corner of the street before seeing the familiar spots to her and decided she needed to talk to somebody.

'_I just hope that blonde twit is still gone,_' Kamikaze thought after she turns down another street.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack arrived at his house a couple of minutes after the events that transpired in the last couple of minutes.

Rex was sitting on the couch with a large book in his hand that looked about 200 pages wide and was currently in the middle of the novel when he heard the ting of the elevator.

He glances up and sees Jack with an unreadable expression on his face before speaking to the gray haired man. "I have some information that you might want to hear..." Jack announces after emerging from the elevator.

"What is it?" he poses guessing that there was a disagreement between Kamikaze and him so he placed a marker in the novel and placed it on the table.

"You know that guy who is hanging with Kamikaze?" he starts off when Rex found that he was suddenly concerned because Jack was talking about someone possibly close to Kamikaze, "He is really from the Satellite and claims that he is forcing himself on her."

Rex could not believe it, his baby girl was with a terroristic threat and that jeopardized her safety but he could not show his true emotions in front of Jack, who was unaware of the relationship between him and Kamikaze.

"If this is true, I will have the Sweeper team come in and take him to the Facility," Rex says before he makes a move for the phone.

"I knew I could trust you, Rex." Jack claims as he cracks a devious smile when he left the living room.

'_Sorry Yusei but I have to eliminate you one way or the other._' Jack thought after he decided to take a shower.

4444

Kamikaze had veered off of her course and headed to a nearby bar so she could have one or two drinks to clear her mind on what just happened.

"Hey Lou," she greets once she enters the bar towards the bartender who was cleaning a wine glass with a rag.

"Kamikaze, I wonder what brings you to my bar?" he poses wondering why the red head was here and not at home.

"Just two drinks and that's my limit." Kamikaze proclaims after she pulls out her favorite stool as Lou fixes her, her preferred drink.

"Here you go, Root Beer on the rocks," he announces while he hands her the tall ice cold drink with one of those loopy straws that little kids are given when they go to restaurants. At the moment she could not give a damn about what people thought of her at the moment.

There was some loud cheers across the bar when a man with short blonde wearing a white and black tuxedo who was entertaining two ladies as he popped the cork off a bottle of champagne. The fizz from the drink combined with the popping of the cork causes a huge celebration for the trio.

Kamikaze, who was in a rather depressed mood, was jealous of the fact that some people were having a celebration for no apparent reason. It was very irritating to the point that she had spoken to the group telling them to calm down.

"What's her problem?" "Is she even old enough to drink?" were the questions that were pass back and forth to the other after the blonde haired man calm them down.

"It seems as if someone had a rough day today but it doesn't mean we are going to stop celebrating because something went wrong in your life." He declares before loud talking and laughing ensued.

Kamikaze had to admit while sipping on her Root Beer that the blonde haired bastard had a point. She simply drank her problems away and decided to make amends with Yusei seeing as if there was no point in having a feud over something so trivial.

"Thank you, I needed that talk." she thanked the blonde hair man who merely nods and turn his attention back on the lovely ladies who accompanied him.

Kamikaze had a small smile on her face as she remember how hurt she was when he said that but like they said the truth hurts. She placed her helmet back on her head and cranked her engine before taking off.

4444

Yusei hoped Kamikaze was home as he tried to recall how to get back to her house so he could apologize.

He felt awful for saying those things to Kamikaze when she was nothing but kind and helpful to him.

He knew he messed up big time and knew he would have to make it up to her someday but he could not help but to think about how she took what he said.

'_I mean we are friends but why do I feel as if…_' he thought before hearing his conscious talking to him.

'_You were in love with Kamikaze.' _

'_What do you mean me being in love with Kamikaze?' _He asked after feeling a mentally slap from his mind.

'_I swear I most have the dumbest person in the world! Do I have to scream it and cause you a headache?' _It spoke before Yusei could even respond it followed through with its threat.

'_YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH KAMIKAZE FUJITA, YUSEI SEIKO FUDO! AND YOU ARE A DUMBASS IF YOU DON'T REALIZE IT!' _The howling causes a headache after he pulls into the familiar tunnel that would allow him quicker access to the ocean's front.

He braced himself as he entered the loop after hitting a booster causing him to gain enough speed to make it through the tunnel before smelling and seeing the dark brooding ocean.

'_Now are you going to go get your woman?' _He heard his conscious ask him after he merged onto the ramp that would take him to the street where Kamikaze stayed at.

Yusei was still conflicting with his conscious even when he pulled into her driveway and all the way up to her front step. As he felt for a card in his deck that he wanted to give to Kamikaze for safe keeping, which was his Stardust Dragon.

'_Alright, I'm going to do it,' _he thought before feeling something hit his neck causing him to go unconscious causing the card to float away from the steps.

The last thing he could hear was this, "Sir, we have captured the Satellite resident and will immediately turn him in to the facility as quick as possible."

The last thing he said was incoherent to the sweeper squad before they place his duel runner and himself in a truck and drives off into the night.

Kamikaze enters her driveway just right after the truck left and parks her motorcycle outside of the garage as it would be a hassle to pull it in and then take it out again. She parked it in its current location and removes the helmet from her head.

As she fumbles for her keys, she spots something glimmering on her front step and sees a card face down before bending down and picking it up. She flips it over causing her to drop her keys from her hand as her eyes shake from shock.

'_This is Yusei's favorite card! He would never leave it not even if he drops dead! He wouldn't let that card go!_' She thought as she scans her surroundings but saw no Yusei.

She had a thought run through her head as she shakes it off, enter her house before locking her door.

4444

Stacy can feel her wrist when she rubs them to see if they were still sore, at least the redness was gone.

"You idiot, who the hell do you think you are barging into my house like that?" Stacy asks hitting the red headed in his face with her pillow.

A groan escapes from his mouth when he glances up to see it was Stacy that hit him in the face with a pillow.

"What was that you claim when you broke into my room?" She inquires remembering what happened before they had sexual intercourse.

"Your boss said I can have you as long as I was paying." he only recalls half of what he said.

Stacy felt as if he was holding something back but could not help but to hit him across the head again with the pillow.

"You don't have to be so rough. I was going to give you a call back but I was hanging out with my friend!" Stacy says after she crosses her arms across her chest as a blush materialized on her face.

She heard him stifle a laugh before seeing him sit up, "Sorry about that but I couldn't help that, it's been so long since I seen you." he tells her as Stacy still had that same look on her face.

"That doesn't give you a reason to break into my house with no warning and move your_ shit _in here!" she claims when she looks at what time it was and saw it was noon.

She tosses the cover off her body when she makes her way to her bathroom giving him a good view of her rear side before seeing a white door.

He had to think of something, '_Mau come on use your head what can you do to make up for it?_' he thought before hearing his phone ring as it plays his bad hit single, "_Hard Rock Love_".

"Hello, this is Mau?" he says after he picked up his phone.

"Where the hell are you? Dress Rehearsals are in at least then thirty minutes and you are not here by then. You are put under my administrative watch!" he hears his manager shouting so loud that he had to move his head away so he would not bust his eardrum.

"Alright, I will be there. I'm not that far from the building matter of fact." He said hoping that would calm his manager down but he only responded with the same decibels from before.

"You are wasting time!" and with that he hung up.

"Seems like you cause trouble where ever you go," he hears Stacy says as he turns around to rebuttal but he was awe struck because the girl takes a shower quick and was now in a purple baby doll dress with some black Gladiators' shoes. Her hair appears to be wet but it was dry.

"I was hoping that I could it make it up to you if you come with me to dress rehearsals and…" he was blushing like a little kid as he pushed his index finger together.

"Alright then," she says catching the red headed off guard after he stands there declaring how he was glad she except his offer as she was almost out of the apartment

4444

"Well I'm pleased that you are making some headway with my investigation," a young man with short side swept hair in a charcoal suit spoke as he faced a woman.

"Of course you hired the best so I would not be surprise at the result of my collection," the woman with long red hair spoke.

"You do have a point, I am aware you have a daughter her by the name of Kamikaze Fujita am I correct?" he asked not seeing her flinch or hesitate at all.

"No, I am a single woman with no kids, she has my name does not mean she is any relations to me," the woman lied with a straight face before excusing herself from the young man's presence.

"Have a wonderful day, Ms. Nova," she heard his secretary say as she was already in the elevator. She really knew what that polite greeting was and that was to cover up her hatred for her.

"Yeah, right," she said in the elevator before seeing ground level and the citizens of Neo Domino walking around.

She managed to wave down a taxi, "Train Station, please," she asked after he pushed his machine to count the fare money and took off.

Nova noticed that the same two bouncers' that interrupted her date at the park with Rex looking around for her.

_'I am glad I get those two gorillas of my neck for awhile, today would seem like the perfect day to go visit him,_' she thought when she felt the vibrations of the taxi going along the surface of the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Stacy found herself sitting in a huge arena where Mau and his band were going to perform for tomorrow night show.

She decides to sit in the middle of the area because if she sat directly in the front she would have been seen and judge as the groupie and if she sat too far in the back it would seem as if she did not give a damn about Mau's worked which was quite untrue.

Stacy always enjoyed herself more with Mau then any of her other clients. It was not because he was a famous rock star rather it was because he was a very fun person to hang out with.

She watches the group go through the whole dress rehearsals which was dress, hair, and a little makeup if you looked hard enough, change.

It looked absolutely tiring for Stacy and all she was doing was observing what went on but Mau seemed to have that same cheery smile like he always has.

Once the group finished up, Mau was approached by his band mates, "So who is that hot blonde chick you brought in here?" asks his drummer named Ryo.

"Dude, if she is single, she is all mines!" Saudi, his guitarist proclaims.

"She wouldn't even give you a second look!" declared Yue his bassist once they peek through the curtain to see Stacy.

"Well then how about I introduce you to her then?" Mau proposes already knowing how Stacy's personality would react to their flirtations. He could not wait to see them get shot down one by one.

They make their way over in an orderly fashion as Stacy could tell something was going to happen and that she would not like it.

"Hey there cutie, are you alone?" Yue starts off with a corny line off the back.

"I am sorry but I'm going to try and not be rude as possible but I will have to stop all your advances towards me now." Stacy says not even giving Ryo or Saudi a chance to speak.

"At least let us treat you to lunch tomorrow and some backstage passes for my band mates' bad behavior." Ryo suggest trying to be the gentlemen of the group.

Stacy faulted a little with her decision on whether or not to accept the deal but she had nothing to do tomorrow and she sure was not going to spend it looking at television with a gallon of ice cream.

"Sure," she response when she could have sworn she saw fireworks go off in the building by Mau's three band mates.

"Alright fellas, got to get Ms. Stacy back to her home safe and sound." Mau chimes in with a warning in his statement.

Stacy was soon given room and exited out of the row she was sitting as Mau extends his arm out and she accepts it out of sheer politeness.

"That lucky dog." Saudi comments as the guys laughed at what just happen and decides unanimously to go clubbing later.

Stacy tugs Mau over towards an ice cream truck that was handing out ice cream to its customers.

Mau could tell she wanted an ice cream since she pointed to one in particular that she wanted. He could not help but to laugh because she was acting like a child who just drug thier mother out to buy some much needed ice cream.

"Alright, alright, I will buy it for you," he tells her as a smile appear on her face as he paid for the ice cream.

After eating some of her much needed or craved ice cream, she speaks up and made the announcement to Mau, "I am pregnant." she tells him as he turns to look at her to see if she was telling the truth.

"I am not lying. I'm pregnant but it is not yours," she informs him when he stop eating his ice cream as a solitary thought went through his head, _'She hasn't even seen me for a full day and here she is telling me one of her dark secrets. I feel honored.'_ He thought to himself.

Stacy felt uncomfortable with the silence she was receiving from Mau before hearing him ask her "Do you know who the father is?" as he throws away his ice cream.

"Yes but he doesn't know yet," she claims before feeling Mau's warmth elope her after she maneuvered the ice cream away from the impact.

"Well then I will be pushing you along the way, it's the best I can do." he says before he can feel his shirt becoming wet.

"You idiot and here I thought you would throw me away seeing as I was not useful for your sexual needs," she claims in between sobs.

"You should be the idiot to think I would leave someone I care about alone like that." he tells her while stroking her hair.

4444

Nova caught the next train before it could leave, she made sure to tip the taxi driver for the fast ride to the train station.

'_I would want to see the look on his face when he is surprised by me. It has been seventeen years since I went to him for a favor.'_ Nova thought as she passes the time by looking at the ever changing scenery from the city to the countryside.

"Hillshire Hills is your next step. I repeat Hillshire Hills is your next stop." She hears the train conductor announce before she stands up and make her way to the doors before feeling the train come to a stop.

The doors flew open as the only sound was heard was a whooshing noise as she steps out of the bullet train before it takes off to its next destination.

She notices that there was no ticket charger before making her way down a couple of steps before smelling the fresh natural air that you can't get in the city.

Nova took in the rolling green hills and pastures that went along with it. There was only one road leading beyond the mountainous range. The road was not constructed of concrete but was pretty much a path made by numerous travelers' who made their way through it.

She starts to walk since it would take her the rest of the day to reach her destination by feet. She observes that most of the farmers' and their families were tending to their only source of income and that was agriculture.

Some of them waved at her when they saw her and she found herself returning the gesture before they would resume their day's work.

'_They are probably happy to at least see some visitors.'_ Nova thought to herself when she found herself in a small town but this was not her stop, it was a couple of more miles ahead.

"Excuse me miss," someone calls out to her since she was the only person walking through the town.

Nova turns to see an old man with a strand of gray hair on his head, who wore a white shirt with some long pants and a long blue apron.

"Yes what is it?" she inquiries trying to remain as pleasant as possible but she could not remain for long.

"It seems as if you are going on a long way. May I offer my assistance to your traveling dilemma?" He asks when she was suddenly interested in his offer.

He disappeared into the back of what Nova assumed was his shop. She heard a neigh breaking her out of her thoughts.

She saw him holding the reins on a beautiful copper furred stallion with short black wavy hair; it had a brown saddle with a blue blanket underneath.

Nova had some experience with riding horse but those were only simulations which left Nova secretly craving for the real thing and her chance presented itself at the moment.

"His name is Copper, all I ask is once you come back through here is to drop him off. If I am not here you can tie him to this post right here." he instructs her after handing her the reins while patting a long horizontal pole that was held up by two short vertical wooden poles.

Before Nova could tell him whether or not she wanted to use the horse he had disappeared back inside his shop.

She pats the horse before she gently hooked one of her foot in the holder while she lifted her other leg and her own weight over when she hooked the other foot in the other holder. Nova felt the horse move around and shake its head when Nova grasped the reins.

She remembered that if she squeezes the horse on its side that it would command it to move forward. She put the move the simulation taught her into play when the horse trotted on a slow pace.

'_That old man was right, this is easier then walking._' she thought after she makes the horse pick up speed and they were now at a galloping pace.

Nova saw her destination in her sights when she slows the horse that seemed to slow down on its own free will.

The sun was starting to set while she tied the reins to the horse pole which was dub by Nova. She gives Copper one last brush with her eyes before looking at a small white house with a wooden roof.

There was an open area which looked to hold in children or dogs, a small garden was towards one of the windows, and a wooden sign that read "Home Sweet Home" causes a warm feeling go through Nova.

She strolls to the rectangular shape door placing three knocks on the door before hearing some noise when the door cracked opened to reveal a girl with red and silver highlights in her hair and forest green eyes.

"Aunt Nova," the girl hugged the older woman around her neck.

"How is my favorite niece doing?" she inquires after she catches her breath, enters the door, and closes it behind her.

"I am doing quite well. I'm so excited for my eighteenth birthday! Daddy said you are going to take me into the city." She speaks as her eyes twinkled with excitement before seeing a woman with black hair and blue eyes coming down a set of steps.

"Kazekage, who is that at the…" she stops herself before seeing Nova at the door.

"Nova," she says glomping the red haired woman, "What brings you to Hillshire Hills?" she poses before her country accent kicked in.

"Just decided to come visit and stay the night with some family," she partially told the truth to the woman in front of her.

"I smell something good cooking." Nova proclaims as an intoxicating smell hit her noise.

"Oh you know that's Fuji cooking us some dinner. You should go tell him you are here so he could make enough for everyone." The woman suggest after they guided Nova into the kitchen.

Nova sees her brother's muscular frame standing over a kitchen stove as his cropped red hair seemed to lose its bright red color by the years but it was still red none the less.

"Fuji, Nova is here," his wife announces as he slowly turns to see if what his wife just told was true.

And there she was his younger sister, Nova Fujita, though her body changed over the years her face was still the same.

"Hello there, big brother," she greets him with his personal smile especially for him and him only.

Fuji knew his sister used smiles to deceive people but this one was a genuine smile that was only reserved for him. This made him feel like a very special person in Nova's life. He responded with the same smile but a little bigger then hers.

"Come here, little sister," he declares after he grabs his little sister in a gentle headlock and gives her a noogie.

"Ah come on, Fuji," she mumbles against his arms before he broke the contact after a couple of seconds when the spectators knew that this was their ritual greeting for one another.

"Well then sis, how long will you be staying with us?" he inquires to her when he went back to work on the dinner he was preparing for his family.

"A day. I will leave in the morning around ten o' clock." Nova answers once she takes a seat alongside her brother's family when she noticed a vase full of beautiful flowers.

"My Elaine, these are some beautiful flowers." She claims since she could not take her eyes off of the vase. Elaine appreciated the comment from the red haired woman.

"Dinner is served!" Fuji announces excitingly before he places some food on some of everyone's plate.


	18. Chapter 18

Nova sees her brother's cooking still steaming after it left the stove; it was fried steaks that were smothering in sautéed onions before he adds in the sauce on top of the steaks giving it a coating to his finish.

Elaine, his wife, had brought out and placed some steamed and cooked vegetables in a serving bowl.

The family of three shared their dinner with an additional family member being Nova, the dinner went rather smoothly.

"Bedtime!" he announces to Kazekage, who would always flare up whenever she was being treated like a little kid.

"You know I'm almost a grown lady and you're still telling me that I have a curfew?" she inquires while she was picking up the dishes as her mother was running the cleaning water in the sink.

"Well then you are still my little girl though," he says knowing that she did not like to be embarrasses in front of her family members as she reacted with a failed attempt of a push.

"It's alright, Kazekage, your father is use to doing that to me to scare the boys away from our house that use to walk me home." Nova informs the girl as Fuji only had a wide smile on his face at the memory.

"And it worked every time too." he proudly declares after freeing his daughter from his grasp causing Nova to laugh.

"Aunt Nova, is that true?" Kazekage poses to her since she was scared to bring a boy home.

She observes her aunt nod her head causing a horrified look to appear on Kazekage's face before turning to see her father with that same smile on his face.

"Kaze, can you help me with these dishes?" her mother breaks her concentration before she thought of what her father was capable of.

"Alright," she says soon letting the events that happened fly by her before she runs over to help her mother.

While those two were busy, Nova and Fiji's face turned serious as they both make their way up towards the roof where they would not be disturbed by the other two.

Nova notices after reaching the top of Fuji's roof, she sees numerous stars dotted against the dark blue as they seemed to glow giving off an individual light of their own. The bluish white streak that was in the middle of the sky seemed like a white blanket stretching over Hillshire Hills and possible Neo Domino encouraging sleep and restfulness to each of its citizens, both young and old.

"You know," she catches her brother's attention when he laid his back against the wooden seat that he especially made for stargazing, which was his favorite hobby. He glances up to see his younger sister looking at the sky as well. "I wish Kamikaze could see this. You don't see the stars often in the city because of all the lights because of the buildings."

"Maybe Kamikaze, Rex, and you can come and visit us," Fuji suggests before he sees her eyes twitch after hearing those names.

"Fuji," she interrupts him, "Have I been such an awful mother to my children?"

Fuji did not know how to exactly answer her question. He remembered she asked him that after finding out that he married a woman he love.

His sister's story was different. She fell in love at a rather young age and soon found herself committed to a very important figure of Neo Domino, Rex Goodwin. He recalled that she was struggling with money and even did drugs for a while which scared him because he thought that she was digging an early grave for herself. He thought before she was doing drugs that when Kamikaze was born would brighten her life. Instead she gave her away for ten dollars to buy some more drugs once she relapsed. Then he committed to memory how she looked when she had handed him Kazekage wrapped in a bundle. He was glad that she realized that she was not stable enough to take care of another child so she gave him a very precious gift that he will cherish forever and that was Kazekage. She helped Elaine cope with the fact that she would not able to bear children herself.

Truthfully, she was not even considered a mother but she tried to be with her children as much as she could. He had to admit that that was something for her to be proud of.

"You know that her eighteenth birthday is next year. Are you sure you are willing to go through with what I told you seventeen years ago, when I deliver her to your doorsteps?" she poses recalling the verbal pact she had made with her brother.

"_Listen to me Fuji, I'm not able to take care of one child let alone two. I have made some awful choices and I want to make them up. I know that Elaine is unable to bear children so I want you to love and cherish this child with all your heart. All I ask is that I want her to come back to me when she turns eighteen." _

That night replayed in his head as realization hit him that Kazekage was turning eighteen in the upcoming year. He placed his head in his hands as Nova saw his action which did not bother her at all because she knew he really cared for Kazekage.

'_Who could blame him? He love that child for most of her life. I know its too much of me to take her away from them but I built myself up for this day as well.' _Nova thought as she nearly regret having to take her away from them but a promise is a promise.

She was going to come and take Kazekage away for from Fuji and Elaine on her eighteen birthday.

"Nova," she hears his brother calls her causing her to take a seat next to him so she could hear what he was going to say. "A promise is a promise and I plan to go through with it fully but just a couple of days before you showed up she looked in the mirror and ask how come she had red hair with silver streaks and green eyes while I have red hair and green eyes and Elaine has black hair and blue eyes. I could never sit her down and tell her that her aunt is really her mother." Fuji informs Nova of an incident that involved Kazekage's look.

Nova swore she saw tears rolling down her brother's face as they shared a very emotional moment before she hug and rocked her brother out of maternal instincts. "She will not forget about the man who raised her. I guarantee you that. You have been a better parent than I could have every been to that child!"

Once the emotional high passed, the two retired for the night. Elaine was so kind enough to show where Nova would be sleeping for the night.

'_I have been a horrible mother; I just hope that my children will be able to accept me,. _was Nova's last thought as she drifts off to sleep.

4444

Stacy still had a hard time believing that she just told Mau, the person she thought would be the most immature of her clients, about her pregnancy. She was not that trusting of him to tell him who the father's identity was but Mau seemed not to care about that fact.

He enjoyed having Stacy around him because she brought a sense of reality to the pampered rockstar. At first, she did not care that he was a famous musical act but was rather concerned with the fact that she was getting paid for her job.

After spending some quality time with Mau, she soon saw a side to him that most people did not get to see often and that was his sensitive side.

The morning sun glared through the window sills causing the pair lying in the queen size bed to turn until the sound of her door knob jiggling was the only thing that could be heard.

_'Is someone breaking into my house?'_ Stacy thought before she moves Mau's arm from around her waist and noticed that her lights were on.

_'What the…'_ she thought to herself while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who was standing at the end of her bed.

"Mom…" she says after catching her breath and retained her mask, "What…I mean how did you get in my house?" Stacy questions with no emotions on her face.

"It was easy my dear. All I had to do was show my license that proves I was your mother and the nice security guard gave me instructions on how to get to your room." Stacy's mom explained as she tracked her eyes to see she was staring at a sleeping half-naked Mau.

_'I got to tell Louie don't allow everyone into my home.'_ she thought to herself before thinking that that thought was useless.

She could not help that she had so many people wanting to visit her, so she could scratch that thought out.

"Well how long are you planning to stay in Neo or is London Heights too tiresome for you?" Stacy poses to her mother's once her facial expression contorted as if she was going to say something but decided against it.

"I do recall raising you to be a respectable young lady. So this is your time to finally prove it to me." Her mother claims as her short blonde hair was styled in a twist with a couple of stray curls dangling around her face.

Stacy knew her mother loved to use double meanings whenever she would have conversations with one another. She was taking a stab at her promiscuity or so her mother would like to politely call it. Stacy notices her mother eyes do a routine check up on the girl before stopping at her semi-flat stomach.

"If you come here to bad mouth my career choice then I will have dinner with you. If not you should at least address me like a human being." Stacy proclaims as her mother's eyes showed no backing down.

Stacy had to admit that she had every quality of her mother in her: she was a very stubborn woman, who would often say something nice but would really mean something negative and nasty. But who could blame her for being her.

Sandra Wesley Slupopper was in her early twenties when she married Stacy's father, Edward Dinkins Slupopper the third, who was in his early thirties. Stacy would not know the really reason why her mother '_loved_' her father so much until she caught her mother one day red handed stealing her father's money and then blowing it all on a man who was known her '_secretary_'. Her mother spoiled her just so she would not run off and tell her father what she saw. But her father only used her to make heirs that could inherit his wealth and build an even stronger family empire.

Every since then, she secretly admired her mother for the simple fact she could lie to her father with a straight face and then he handed her even more money then what she stole. What Sandra did not know was that her young daughter was shaping up to be like her.

"Well we will be here for the rest of the week, your siblings have been begging me to bring them over here but I told them that you would come and see them instead. I don't want them to end up…or be influenced in your line of work."

Stacy knew their very short conversation was coming to an end once her mother saw Mau's body move.

"Tell them I love them and when I get the time, I will visit them." Stacy says honestly because she wanted to see her little brothers for the longest but was tied down with work.

Mau starts to move his arms when her mother reached in her new couture purse and handed her a card with the hotel information. She then whipped out a pen and scribbled down the room number they were staying in and left as soon as Mau lifted his head.

"That didn't seem like a pleasant conversation to me. It seems as if you two were exchanging verbal blows to each other." Mau chimes in after popping his neck on to his propped arm.

"I didn't ask you to eavesdrop in my conversation, did I?" Stacy ask after stretching her sore muscles before making her way over to her closet.

"You know you owe the guys a lunch date at two." Mau informs her after checking the alarm clock to his right.

"If you hadn't have moved my mother would have talked about my stomach. I am surprise she didn't ask me about it. I guess she think I might not keep it?" she exchanged her thought with Mau who had to ask this one question.

"Are you going to keep it?" he inquires almost with some kind of hope to his tone but it slowly chipped away as Stacy remained silent for a while.

"I mean with my job, I won't be able to support a baby…let alone by myself. The baby's father…never mind," she pauses between her sentence before seeing Mau standing outside of her closet with a serious look on his face.

"Promise me…" she knew what he was going to say, "You will keep that baby. If it doesn't have a father…then I would gladly accept being the father figure in its life." Mau states in a serious tone.

Stacy and his eyes connect but she breaks away first and searches through her clothing rack for something to wear but the real reason was because Mau was dead set on what he was saying. The look on his face was so serious that it nearly scared her.

"You are busy with your music career…I don't want a baby to hold you back from your music." Stacy comments.

After the brief argument between the two it was settled Stacy planned to…


	19. Chapter 19

Kamikaze had just arrived inside her home from her early morning surfing session. She coughs in her hand before some saltwater from the ocean chugs back up as her throat burned from the sensation.

'_I can't believe that I almost drown while I was surfing.'_ she thought in disbelief to herself before she tosses her surfing board aimlessly somewhere as a thunk signaled that it landed somewhere.

She then made her way to the kitchen before she removed a crystal clear glass and filled it with tap water before gulping it down.

Kamikaze places the glass in the sink while standing and stares out of her kitchen window to see the same ocean she nearly ended her life this morning. She could not help but to still admire its wide vast spread.

She unzipped her wetsuit as a red two piece was seen underneath it and stripped down to her bare skin in her kitchen area.

Kamikaze walks up the staircase leaving droplets of water behind before she makes her way inside of her bathroom.

The steam emitting from the running water seemed to bring a feeling of calmness over her. She stepped inside with no hesitation on whether or not the water was safe for her to shower in.

The water did not only wash away the chlorine but some of the tribulations that weighed on her mind.

After drying off and getting in some pajamas, that consisted of hot pink shorts and white tank top, she made her way to her living room couch.

'_Why would he leave this?' _she thought when she stares at the back of the card to see it was all red with a black oval in the middle.

She flips the card over to taking in the image of a grey dragon with a multicolored background as its majestic wings were spread apart from one another. She twirls the card through her four fingers before observing the rainbow color aura reflection off the card.

'_It's so…beautiful.' _she thought before the sound of her doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

Kamikaze did not even bother to ask "who it was?" since she was just going to shoo them away but was surprised to find Jack standing with a woman in her thirties with dark auburn colored hair that was in a bun. She was wearing black rimmed glasses that showed her light blue eyes. She wore a pale yellow blazer that was button with a white collard shirt underneath it with a dark blue skirt that was an appropriate length. She yellow high heels that was about four inches high.

A solitary thought passes through her head causing her to shutter since she could not just leave them out there so she invited them in.

Jack and the woman the makes themselves comfortable when Kamikaze noticed that the woman had a black binder in her arms before placing it on the table, covering up the card she had just previously observed.

"If you were all alone then you should have just called me. I had a free day today." he tells her when he rubbed a spot on the couch where he wanted Kamikaze to sit. She chose to sit in the love chair instead while propping her legs up on the side of the chairs and relaxed.

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Madeline Amour, and I will be your wedding planner for your wedding." the lady by the name of Madeline introduces herself before Kamikaze decided to sit properly in the chair.

"My name is Kamikaze Fujita," she introduces herself to the woman before hearing Jack cough before she gives him a strange look before turning back to Madeline.

"Let's get started then shall we?" she starts off as they or rather Jack tells her what he wanted at his wedding.

The unexpected visit took a mental and emotional toll on Kamikaze seeing as she was not planning to have anyone visit her today.

After kicking the two out of home, nearly pulling Jack away from the couch and literally kicking him out of the house, she made her way back to her bedroom.

The Reiki catches her attention when she decides that a little workout would rid her of her painful thoughts.

The blade was crying out in pain as it was feeling its master's pain but Kamikaze was unaffected by it as she completed the slash and brings it back within its scabbard silencing the cries of the blade.

Kamikaze releases a deep breath with her eyes closing when she exhales one last time to signal that she completes the routine.

She opened her eyes but she did not see her dojo instead she watches various flashes of different things: a mountain, a hill, a pathway, farms, pastures, a horse, a house, and a girl that resembled her.

'_What was that?'_ she asks herself. She could not process what all she had seen as she grasps the sheath before receiving a shock of electricity.

"Ouch," she shouts from the stinging pain she had received from the blade.

She glances at the katana for a couple of seconds before deciding that it was best to put it up for awhile.

After finishing that up, she found it was about three o'clock in the afternoon. She really did not have anything else to do today so she crashed on the couch.

The card that was previously covered up by Madeline from earlier was still on the table.

'_Now that I think about, he is not going to come back.' _Kamikaze thought after she places her hands behind her head and stares up at her ceiling.

A deep sigh escapes her mouth as she closes her eyes and she found herself thinking about a certain someone.

She sits up quickly and covers her eye with one of her hands, _'We are just friends. I shook on that…I don't think he would want someone who lies on their back or on their knees as a girlfriend. That bastard! I can't stay mad at him though,' _she thought as she was wearing a smile on her face.

'_I remember when I had first saw him. Although my approach was a little too straightforward, it was something about his blush that made my heart skip a beat. But then I had a memory lapse when I reminded myself that Jack was paying for me so I was technically Jack's. Yet it was something about Yusei that almost made me want to throw myself at him but I decided I would use the friendship road.' _She thought before she lays back down on the couch.

'_I just didn't expect him to be willing to do anything to get to Neo. This place is not all that but it is a step higher then the Satellite.' _in her opinion._ 'He had friends there so I couldn't blame him from wanting to beat Jack and then return to the Satellite. I was pretty much his ticket here.' _A laugh emits from her which surprised her.

'_The amusement park was so much fun…Yusei never been on a rollercoaster before it completely amused me. He even broke away from his usual stoic look and seemed to enjoy the park that day. We both won something for each other.' _She remembers after she looked around and saw the bear and other thing that they won in the corner.

'_I still can't get over that morning when I smell Stacy and Jack. They both had on the same smell and Stacy claim that the boss sent each and every one of his workers the perfume bottle and I have yet to receive mines so she lied. Those two blonde hair idiots must think I am dense.' _She thought when her eyebrows scrunches together.

'_But why would you leave your precious card behind?'_ She thought when she decided that a walk along the beach would help her.

'_I hope this time it will work.' _she thought before she searches for her flip flops.

She makes her way down to the beach and notices that there were more people there than in the morning and some even started a bonfire.

The wind started to pick up a little as it blows her hair to the side of her head. She can feel the sand sink into her flip flops, most people would hate the feeling but she absolutely loved it. It felt like a foot massage to her.

She heard some children laughing before she nearly ran straight into one of them, whom really only want to get the oncoming waves of the ocean. A wide smile appears on her face when she observes the children's smile as they enjoyed their childhood. That was something Kamikaze did not have so she was instantly jealous but it soon faded away.

A sandcastle catches her eyes when she watches a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails with huge blue eyes patting down a foundation for her sandcastle.

Kamikaze bends down to the little girl's height before her presence was noticed, "That is a nice sandcastle you have there." Kamikaze compliments her as the little girl glances up at her with wide eyes.

"This…is nothing." the little girl replies as Kamikaze noticed that she had a depressed look in her eyes.

"Now don't say that, every sandcastle needs a strong base. If it doesn't then it would collapse automatically." Kamikaze claims as she was attempting to cheer up the girl.

"But…they will just come back and knock it down again." she tells Kamikaze after she reaches to her left to pick up the little girl's shovel.

Kamikaze wondered what she was talking about, "How about this…I'll help you build the sandcastle and then I will protect it." She proposes while rubbing the little girl's head with her right hand.

"My name is Maria. What is yours?" the little girl asks with a heart warming smile after introducing herself.

"My name is Kamikaze, but you can personally call me Kami for short." Kamikaze says returning the same smile towards the little girl.

Kamikaze always keep the pail full of water and would do the sand and water mixing. Maria had already collected some beautiful shells so she could decorate it when they were finished and she would supply the duo.

After a couple of hours of construction, the sandcastle was completed and it looked amazing.

Kamikaze had brought her hand to her face so she could wiped the sweat off her forehead before looking down at her partner in construction little Maria. She turned and they both shared a handshake.

"Good job partner." Kamikaze remarks as they thanked each other.

"Well…well…well if it isn't little Maria and her _sandcastle._ I thought I told you that you aren't suppose to build anything on my turf." Kamikaze turns to see three boys approached them and their lovely piece of work.

"No…don't destroy it! I'm begging you!" Maria pleads with the boys who only cross their arms and their apparent leader stuicks his head out with his index finger wagging at her as if she had done something wrong.

"Uh…uh…uh I thought I told you that nothing goes up on my turf." He states when his buddies surrounded the sandcastle.

"Back away from the sandcastle," they hears the older lady speak with her hair covered her eyes.

"Listen here lady, I don't care who you are. This sandcastle is going down!" before giving the signal Kamikaze pops him across the head with her dominant hand.

"How dare you tear down this little girl's sandcastle? She put all her heart and soul in and here you are trying to tear it down. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Kamikaze says loud enough so the boys could hear.

"Now that you understand me…if Maria ever tells me you knocked her sandcastle over. I will bet every single last one of you. You got that!" Kamikaze threatens them before the three ran off somewhere else.

"Thank you Kami." Kamikaze hears Maria's voice before running off somewhere too.

'_Now I think I figured it out, Reiki...' _she thought after she looks at the sun setting with a smile on her face.

'_I don't want to marry Jack because I don't love him…but I…love someone else.' _She thought as she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders before she makes her way back towards her house.

4444

"You have a new cell mate old man, try not to feed him your stupid nonsense." a guard proclaims as he threw a young man into the cell.

"What is your name?" an old man asks as he watches the young man sit up.

He glances around for a few minutes before answering, "Yusei…Yusei Fudo."


	20. Chapter 20

_A couple of months later..._

The sound of a cell phone's ringtone can be heard when a woman rushes over to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Kamikaze, do you still want to go get something to drink?"

"Well the party isn't until eight and I do have some time to spare."

"Maybe I'll bring Amanda along,"

"Okay then, how about in the next hour?"

"It's fine by me."

"Alright then,"

"See you,"

Kamikaze hangs up the phone before she makes her way to her very own bathroom so she could get ready for her date with Stacy and Amanda.

Amanda was Stacy's newborn baby, she strongly resembles her mother, blue eyes and blonde hair. She reminds Kamikaze of a Barbie doll, she was so small and adorable and to think she came in at a healthy seven pounds.

Kamikaze reaches up and touch her neck to find her handmade necklace still around her neck. It was a very special card that belonged to a close friend of hers and she planned to give it back to them sooner or later.

'_I wonder where you are?' _Kamikaze thought after she fixed her hair into a side ponytail, she adds a ribbon in her hair.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she then makes her way to her walk in closet that almost nearly tripled in size. She picked up her a white peasant skirt that had beads on the top of it, a black tank top with black t-strap flip flops.

"Look out world, here I come again!" Kamikaze jokes before she makes her way outside of her home.

4444

Yusei had just finished beating the warden in a tiresome battle that resulted in him winning his freedom. It was a very difficult combat seeing as he would have been electrocuted to his death.

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with you, Yusei." the heavyset man with a warden uniform declares as one of his lackeys were escorting him to the front gate.

The bright sunlight glares in his face as he had to close his eyes quickly from the shock. Fresh air hit his nose as he inhaled deeply before exhaling, _'It's better then that stuffy cell block.' _

They unshackled him before tossing him out of their front gates. "Come back soon!" the warden had shouted before heading back into the facility.

Yusei was about to protest where was his duel runner before he found it right in front of them, _'At least they didn't mess with my runner._' He thought when he saw his helmet on the bike.

'_I wonder where she is right now?' _he thought before he decides to just ride around the city for a while.

4444

Kamikaze was currently sitting in a chair at a local smoothie bar, which was pretty popular around Neo at the time. She only had to wait for a couple of minutes before seeing Stacy and Amanda enter the shop.

"Kami, how are you?" Stacy asks after she enters and take a sit next to the red haired girl.

She had not change much except that she cut her long hair into a modified bob style; motherhood took its toll on Stacy's personality. Stacy was no longer self-centered thanks to Amanda being in her life now. She made sure the child was well taken care of, if she is feed, rock her to sleep every night, and nurture her.

"Hey there Amanda," Kamikaze greets the little girl reaching her hand for her index finger and had a vice like grip of it.

"She sure does have her mother strength." Kamikaze comments before tickling the little girl causing her to let her finger go. That was there little secret exchange between each other.

"Isn't Jack supposed to make the big announcement to the paparazzi at the party tonight. Are you ready?" Stacy inquires once their server left their table.

"He insisted on getting married in a couple of weeks! He wants the media all in our business." Kamikaze complains hoping that Stacy would not notice that she was not currently wearing her engagement ring.

"I never thought Jack would be the type of person that rushes a girl to do anything." Stacy hints with something hidden in her tone.

"Well he is, but what I wanted to tell you is thank you for being such a good friend to me. You usually don't find people like you often in our line of work." She thanks the girl before their drinks arrived at their table.

Stacy felt a tug at the heart as she contemplated about telling best friend another one of her darkest secrets.

"A toast to a long and healthy friendship," Kamikaze toasted after the girl faltered a little but toasted along.

They enjoyed their drinks as they reminisced about what happened over the past couple of months. Once they finished, they shared a brief good bye as they would see each other later on in the day.

Kamikaze presses number two on her phone as she had an incoherent conversation with the mysterious person on the other line.

4444

Yusei made his way down what he thought was an empty street before hearing tires screeching.

It was a stretch limousine that was completely black with even darker windows, it had come out of nowhere and Yusei almost crashed into the moving vehicle.

Yusei notices a pint size man with short white hair with green eyes. He had on red eye shadow or so Yusei thought. He wore a red trench coat that looked appropriate for a man about his size; he wore white gloves to cover both of his arms.

"You must be that Satellite boy Mr. Goodwin has been watching," the compact size man speaks with a sarcastic tone.

"Any way I'm just here to deliver something to you." he claims as he reaches inside his coat pocket and produces an envelope with a gold seal and a red ribbon attached at the bottom of it.

He hands Yusei the letter as he felt something behind the envelope. _'It can't be!' _He thought when he saw an image of Rally, Nerve, Blitz and Tank staring back at him with wide smiles on their face.

"If you don't accept then we will have to take extreme measures on _removing _your friends." He claims as Yusei's anger cause him to crumple up the paper with his hands.

"How…" and with that the lime was gone just as soon as it appeared.

'_Goodwin!' _Yusei thought as he stuffs the letter in his own jacket and drives off with no destination in sight as he did not see an oncoming truck.

4444

Kamikaze heard her doorbell ring as she rushed down to answer it, "You don't look like a blushing bride to me." a man with long silver hair and blue eyes teases after receiving the hug from the younger lady.

"That's why I called you earlier; I needed someone to talk to about this whole marriage situation. So I when I was thinking to myself I soon thought, who better then the man that is supposed to give me away." Kamikaze responds as she was already dress for the night's event.

She had made an emergency phone call to none other then her very own father, Rex Goodwin. Their father and daughter relationship had strengthen over the last past couple of months.

"So, tell me what the problem is, Kami?" he asks his daughter who obviously seemed upset about the matter that is at hand.

"I feel as if I'm not going to be happy if I marry Jack. I would be as if I'm throwing away all the hard work I put in to get me to this place. Is it wrong for me to call my own wedding off because I didn't want to say no when he proposed because that would break his heart?" She poses while staring at the ring that was being poked by her other hand as if she was examining it.

"Hmm…so you were surprised by his proposal that you had no choice but to accept it because you thought Jack would hate you. You like someone else?" he questions he observes her bring her hand to the manmade necklace around her neck.

"You can say that but I don't think he would return the same feelings to me. Besides he is long gone by now." Kamikaze tells her father when he a funny look on his face.

"So you're just going to give up on him?" he poses as she turns to look at him, "That's not like you Kami. You are usually a die hard you know that." Rex claims that causes a smile to appear on the girl's face.

"You are right even after months I'm still concern about him." She told her father.

"Well you have until eight o' clock to tell Jack to call it off. That is unless you want the paparazzi to spill every single last thing about you to the public. I say if you don't have a clean record it is best to try to an avoid the limelight." Rex advises the red haired girl who nods her head as the words went in and stuck in her head.

"So then are you ready to go?" he asks her bringing their conversation to an end since it was about a couple of minutes before they should arrive at the restaurant.

"Yeah," Kamikaze takes his extend right elbow and the two walked out of her beach house.

4444

The restaurant was a very beautiful venue to hold their "engagement party". It had maple oak floors with darker colored bark from the tree as the chair and the tables were crafted from the same tree.

It was mixture of American influence plus a little French mixed in but all in all it was nice and well put together. Their interior designer knew what they were doing when they decorated the place.

Kamikaze mentally checked people off her mental list when she noted that Stacy and Amanda was here with…Mau! Mau from the rock band Lucky 7, which was her favorite bad in the world.

She rubs her eyes to see if she was dreaming but she was really seeing Mau currently right in front of her.

Kamikaze watches her mother sitting there in all her glory as if the spotlight was on her but it was on Kamikaze. She saw Jack's secretary, Mikage, glancing around to see if she actually knew these people which she probably did not.

A throbbing vein appears against her head when she sees Jeager sitting at her table. That pint size of a man irritated her with his very cold and sarcastic way of approaching people. He even makes the smallest mess into something huge and complicated.

Then she spots her fiancée sitting at the end of the table with a stoic face until shifting into a whole other person when he saw that she had arrived.

"The guest of honor has arrived ladies and gentlemen," Jack announces to the group before everyone eyes were on her and Rex but mostly on her.

"It says a whole lot about someone's character when the guest of honor shows up last or late, when they usually would be the first person here." Jeager chimes in causing the vein to throb harder.

"Well nobody asked for your analysis on this timely situation with your basis on character. It is clear to me that you obviously lack interpersonal skills." Kamikaze fires back.

The two stared each other down as they swore they saw lighting emit from both of their eyes.

"That is enough you two," Rex separates them from one another, "Jeager try to refrain from the sarcasm today."

"As you wish Mr. Goodwin," Jeager submits before seeing Kamikaze poking her tongue out at him.

"Why you…" he fell under the intense gaze of Mr. Goodwin who ultimately silenced him once again.

"Congratulations," he says half genuine and half sarcastic to the red head who only nodded her head.

Once Kamikaze had made it out of earshot Rex look back at one of his assistants, "The message was deliver straight to the recipient." As he saw his boss nodded his head for his good work.


	21. Chapter 21

Kamikaze watches her father and midget man talking about something, probably about how they have this important dueling tournament coming up in a couple of weeks.

'_That's why Jack says he wanted the wedding after this month.' _she thought to herself when she glances over at her soon to be ex-fiancée with a fake smile.

"You look beautiful." he compliments her as she could not help but to thank him out politeness for the compliment.

"It seems as it's a buzz outside of the restaurant for my big announcement." Jack says with a small smile on his face that he would reserve solely for Kamikaze.

He looks over at Stacy to find her preoccupied by her male companion as she had a wide smile on her face before looking at him for a couple of seconds and turning back to her male friend.

'_I don't know whether or not to trust that smile.' _Jack thought when he glances at Kamikaze who was talking across the table to her mother.

"So who are you bringing here to visit Neo Domino?" Kamikaze inquires trying to figure out who her mother was bringing to the big city.

"They will be here during the tournament so don't worry about it." She let some important information slips out but Kamikaze did not catch it however Rex heard what the older red head said to her daughter.

'_I never told Nova about the Fortune Cup only Jack, Kamikaze, Jeager, Mikage and higher personal.' _He thought after he observes her sip some of her drink as her hands were visibly shaking. '_She only does that when she is nervous.' _

Kamikaze continues to look at the time as she could not believe she was this nervous to proclaim that the wedding was off and that she was in love with someone else other than Jack.

The waiters and waitress soon emerges out of the kitchen and deliver the appetizer as well as another round of champagne for the guests.

A ting noise was heard before everyone looks toward the source of the signal to find the blonde hair woman that was a very important person in Kamikaze's life rise to her feet.

"I would like to do the toast if that is alright with the couple?" Stacy asks as a small smile was on her face causing Jack to tense up.

She receives the go ahead from Kamikaze before she cleared her throat and silence falls over the table as Stacy was thinking of what to toast to.

"As you all know that in the last couple of months, I gave birth to a healthy baby name Amanda K. Slupopper and my best friend Kamikaze and my boyfriend Mau helped me deliver my baby. After giving birth to her, some very important events flash through my mind when I held her in my arms. I felt as if this would be my best opportunity to tell you all." Jack had cut her off.

"Can you make this quick?" Jack asks with unemotional before Kamikaze turn and flashes him with an inquisitive look on her face as to why would he interrupt such a good toast.

"Sorry Jack, I can no longer compromise with fabrics of papers anymore...the truth has to come out sooner or later…" Stacy claims after she sips on the bubbling champagne when Kamikaze glances back and forth at the two blondes.

"So it is true, huh?" Kamikaze asks as an unreadable expression was on her face when she looked at her best friend.

"I knew you would figure it out, Kami. I told Jack he was not messing with a newbie but a pro at the game." Stacy claims as the two talked in an almost coded language that only the two of them knew.

Jack could feel the glare of Kamikaze's eyes on the side of his face as he dared not to turn and look the woman in the face.

"Yes, Jack, all of the dirty deeds you did are coming back to haunt you now. Amanda is _your_ daughter and on top of that you paid me quite a lot of money for me to keep quiet about our secret." Stacy informs the red head who did not know what to say at the moment.

"Jack…Jack…Jack," Kamikaze says in between bouts of laughter, "You really thought you were going to be able to have everything you want by sweeping all of your dirty mess under a rug not knowing that one day I would have found out about it. I honestly trust Stacy over you in this situation even though I'm hurt that my best friend would go behind my back and sleep with you. She at least had the nerve to admit it to my face." She looks at Stacy before speaking again.

"You have excellent timing Stacy, my dear. I do believe Jack is due outside with a very highly anticipated announcement so if he wants to be spared of all the drama from the media then I suggest you call this engagement off. If you don't...I will." She informs him as she slides the engagement ring he gave her off and places in on the table.

Jack knew he was backed into a corner and he had to let all his weapons out, "I assure you that I'm not that baby's father."

This time Kamikaze and Stacy laughed at the real fool which was Jack, "You think I would believe a single word you are telling me? You really fell and bump your head." Kamikaze states with anger in her tone.

Jack could hear the loud talking coming from outside as the press was right on the dot for the King of Duels announcement.

He glances at Kamikaze who only sips on her wine glass with a devilish smirk on her face.

"If you don't mind, Kamikaze would you like to go home now?" Rex asks after pushing his plate of appetizers away from him as he was trying to avoid an even uglier conclusion to their drama.

'_Why is Rex asking her is she ready to go?' _Jack thought before seeing Kamikaze raise from where she was sitting at.

"Well then a paternity test is in order for Amanda. Until then you better not set foot anywhere near my property. If you do, I will be force to harm you and I'm not sure how long will I be able to restrain myself around you." Kamikaze declares with an intense glare before she walks off with her pride still intact.

Rex guides Kamikaze over to the car before she breaks down crying once she made it to where she was sure that no one was watching.

"I can't believe this _shit_…" she screams in between sobs while she tears at the leather but it would not budge no matter how hard she clawed.

"Of all the freaking people in the world…he just had to choose my best friend…to get her pregnant…and then pay her to keep quiet about it?" Kamikaze slams her fist on the seat as Rex could only watch as his daughter cry her precious little heart out from heartbreak.

"I can't take this…I knew it….I knew it…when I smell that same smell on him," her fist connected with the window when shards of glass were now stuck in her hand as blood trickled down her hand but she did not care.

For the past couple of minutes she cried, kicked, tore at the leather seats, and screamed like a child having a temper tantrum but who could blame her. Her heart was broken and it was all because of Jack Atlas.

Rex had to guide his daughter into her house before he opted to stay just for the night seeing as she could possibly harm herself if she was not under proper supervision.

'_I hate to see her like this but she has to grow from this…this is the only way she could mature into a decent young lady.' _He thought when he decides to get a bowl and run some hot water in it.

"You know what…this is only going to help me in the long run." she claims after she holds her head in her hand that did not have shards of glass in it.

Rex had came back with a red bowl full of water with some tweezers in hand, "Where do you keep your alcohol and cotton balls?" his question rings in her head.

"My bathroom is on the second floor to your right, two doors down," she informs the older man who soon makes his way up the stairs.

Kamikaze clenched and unclenched her hand when she felt the pain from the sharp edges dig deeper and deeper into her flesh. She secretly welcomed the pain since it seemed to relieve her of her emotional pain.

"Alright then, let me take a look at that hand of yours before it becomes infected." He orders her after he retrieved a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol that had the spray nozzle on it.

She hands him her hand and he start to work on gently removing the glass shards that poked out of her delicate flesh.

"Rex, have you ever had your heart broken by someone you didn't love?" Kamikaze inquires with no emotions in her tone.

Rex thought of his answer when she asked him as he removes a shard of glass and places into the bowl, "How can you be heartbroken when you never love the person? If you never gave him your heart then you should be fine."

Kamikaze thought over what Rex had just said and admitted that he had a point when he answered her question.

"I guess it was not me being heartbroken but it was rather me being angry at the fact that Jack cheated on me with my best friend and tried to pay off her to keep quiet about Amanda being his." Kamikaze suggest while she flinched when he removed a larger shard out of her hand.

"So did you really love Jack or did you like being around him?" Rex questions her when he could tell she was conflicting with herself because she was trying to figure out their relationship.

"At first, I did but when I went to the Satellite I thought of him less and less but I always felt attracted to him." Kamikaze confesses after she realized who she was talking.

'_Since when did Rex become a expert on relationships?' _she thought after she concentrated on Rex's facial expression and tried to read them.

"If you wondering how do I know about relationships and you hardly see me in some? Well believe it or not your mother left me in the same predicament years ago. Well she left me with no letter or note saying where she was going. I was depressed most of the days and didn't even want to do work because I was busy wondering if your mother left me for another man or if she just fell out of love with me." He informs her of his past with her mother.

"Rex, you are this successful man who owns the turbo dueling arena, manage the best of the best of the duelists and good spokesman for your own company." Kamikaze rattles off not believing that the almighty Rex could understand the funk she was in.

"You probably like, how could I ever be depressed, huh? I'm human and like all humans we are entitled to any emotions and I had to deal with being sad just like you are. I learned that it's okay to be sad but it is up to you to find your own happiness." Rex advises with wisdom in his tone.

Kamikaze just sits in silence when she let what Rex said marinate in to her mind. He was right. Although she had a point of anger, it was really to cover up her sadness that she held in her heart and Rex was right it was going to be up to her to get out of her funk.

Rex placed gauzes on her open wounds on her hand and wrapped the white tape around her fist.

"Alright then my work here is done." Rex proclaims after he takes one last look at her hand before bidding her a good night.

'_I will go surfing in the morning maybe that would clear my mind a little.' _Kamikaze thought when she decided to sleep right on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Fortune Cup benefit concert. I will be your announcer for this evening's event as well as for the tournament. We are going to make it the best concert so you can go home and brag to the ones who didn't pay for the tickets. Tonight in the line up we have Lucky 7 in the house…and Gravity is making a special appearance. So sit back relax and enjoy the show!" the announcer informs the group before being rewarded with cheers from the crowd.

"Oh and the King of Duels is here in the flesh and blood signing autographs for his loyal followers!" The announcer displays Jack on the screen with the same unreadable look on his face as he was signing his signature on his paraphernalia before moving on to the next fan.

"And of course the one who put this all together…Mr. Goodwin!" cheers erupted once the announcer concluded his announcement when it now showed Rex watching over the crowd to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Aw come on dad, loosen up a little! After all, you were the one who put it all together." Kamikaze tries to sound cheerful but was exhausted from not getting enough sleep.

"I didn't plan this remember…you took on the responsibilities since the organizer fell ill at the last minute." Rex reminds her after she yawned.

"Well you had to admire Miyako's relentless determination of trying to finish the product but she had to take a much needed rest." Kamikaze comments while she lays her head on the couch.

"You are starting to get bags under your eyes, are you getting enough sleep?" Rex asks after he glances at his daughter's face.

"Not at all. So far I know I have been seeing different visions. This time, I noticed that there were five shadows then three of them vanished leaving two shadows on a golden road. I saw two dragons shadow outlined appeared alongside with a couple of other monsters. Other then that, I seen a boy in a sphere just balled up in a bubble." Kamikaze informs him before she felt the blade vibrate a little when Rex touched her forehead.

"Well then if you are that tired then I would advise you to get some sleep then." He tells her before lifting his hand away from her head before heading out of his office.

Kamikaze lifts her head and scans the room before her eyes landed on the bar where she saw her favorite drink on a bar stand.

She eagerly jumped up and made her way towards the bar and grabbed a wine glass and filled it to the near brim of the cup.

As she sipped on the heavenly taste, the door slides open to reveal Jack with the same look on his face when he entered the room.

Jack could feel a presence in the room along with him so he glances upwards before observing Kamikaze sipping on some kid of dark liquid at the bar.

Kamikaze drinks some of the dark liquid before placing the glass down and stepped down to make her way over to the door.

"Kami," She hears Jack speak up, "Bye Jack," Kamikaze cuts him off as the only thing that was heard was the door closing.

'_It's true that I still have some feelings for you but only as a friend.' _Kamikaze thought inwardly after she walked off.

Kamikaze observes three other people walking down the opposite way of the hallway that she was heading in.

There was two men, one with a black fedora hat with black shades on. The other man had a large dark brown bang covering his right eye. The two men was wearing long black trench coat that covered what they were wearing underneath it.

Then there was the other person who was clad in a black trench coat which seem to shift with each step that they took. A porcelain mask covered up the third person face with two long red bangs framed the outside portion of the mask.

The Reiki began to vibrate frantically once she walks pass the person, _'I know it's wrong for me to do this,' _she thought when she was bringing her hand to the hilt of the katana. _'But I got to see something,' _as she lifts the katana about a good three centimeters she heard not just one painful cry but two.

She watches the person in the cloak figure clutching their glowing arm while the other was Jack who just so happened to step out of the room when she undid the Reiki.

"Are you alright Black Rose…" the man with the bang ask the cloak figure who was crouching down besides them.

"My arm is burning!" was the only thing that could be heard before observing the glass that covers the lights suddenly shatter into smaller pieces that fell freely to the ground when the lights flashed on and off as if it was doing Morris Code.

Kamikaze shifts out of harm's way causing her to loosen her grip on the hilt when the katana slid back in completely.

"I'm fine…" the cloak figured tries to reassure her kneeling companions, that was her signal to continue to walk towards her destination.

4444

Yusei awakes to some chatter that sounded like little children squabbling over something.

"You don't know if he is dangerous are not!" a little girl voice states.

"So you just wanted me to leave him in the street to be run over by cars?" a little boy voice poses.

"Shush," the girl says after she notices Yusei was sitting up while groaning to himself.

His eyes slowly opened to see two small children staring at him. He notices right off the back they were twins.

Yusei slings his legs over the couch and places his feet on the ground as he can feel his head throb intensively.

"What's your name mister?" the boy inquires when Yusei brings his right hand up to hold his head.

"Are you deaf or something?" the little girl piped up before hearing her brother calms her down.

"I'm sorry mister but my sister usually don't care for who I bring home." The boy told him after calming her down.

'_That's because he has that mark on his face.' _The little girl thought to herself when she notices the yellow mark on his face.

"My name….my name is…I can't remember…" Yusei speaks as it caught the twins off guard since they did not know what to do in these types of situations.

"Leo, listen this is out of our hands, we aren't responsible for him." The girl claims to her twin.

"And have him wonder the streets with absolutely no way to remember who he is and where he is going? Luna you aren't that heartless." Leo informs his twin.

Luna had to admit her brother Leo was right. She would never toss anyone or anything out of their house if they were hurt. That yellow marker just turned her whole personal opinion about him into a complete one eighty.

Leo could tell his sister was considering his proposal before a sigh escapes her mouth to signal she accepted the offer.

"For now, we will call you Mr. Amnesia Man, all we have to do is find away to get your memory back." Leo informs him after he brought his hand to his chin to show he was thinking.

"I got it; you had a duel runner so I take it you are a duelist?" Leo asks Mr. Amnesia Man.

Yusei nods his head as he removes his deck from his holder causing Leo's eyes to twinkle as his speculation was right.

"So my guess was right! I think that if we have a duel it will bring back some of your memories. What do you say?" Leo ask the older man.

He receives a nod from Yusei before jumping up and down and running off somewhere leaving Luna alone with Mr. Amnesia Man.

The two shared a brief stare down before hearing Leo's loud mouth "Come on…we can duel near the pool!"

Mr. Amnesia Man stood up and followed the little boy out on the pool area dropping a white envelope with a familiar enigma on it.

"Hey you drop something…" She calls out to the young man but they had all ready left the living room.

Her eyes traveled to the envelope when she notices a golden colored cup and two red branches with leaves on it. It had Fortune Cup written in very elaborative cursive writing on the front of it.

'_So he is a duelist but not just any duelist but a good one.' _Luna thought when she glances through the glass to see her brother and Mr. Amnesia Man having a duel.

A photo of four random people that smiled back at her fell from behind the envelope. She notices that they looked as if they were enjoying each others' company in what appears to be an underground lair or something. Luna felt a green monster unknowingly grow inside of her.

An irrelevant thought pass through the little girl's head as the sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the house.

She pushes the blue button before the screen flickers on to show a boy with short brown hair, with red square frame glass which showed his round brown eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a red bowtie along with some brown shorts with two straps to hold them up.

"Hello there my lovely Luna, it's a beautiful night, isn't it." He notices that the screen went black before seeing Luna's face again.

"I'm sorry Dexter but we have some company over so try again tomorrow." Annoyance was in her tone before the door pops open and there was Dexter with a wide grin present on his face.

"My dear Luna did you forget, your brother told me about the code to get in." he reminds her while holding his straps with his head held high.

Luna let out a nervous chuckle as she thought about changing the code once again and this time she was not telling Leo.

'_That wouldn't work because Dexter can just hack into their computers.' _This thought caused a cold shiver to go up her spine.

"He is having a duel with…" She catches herself mid-sentence.

"Well I'm going to watch T.V. just don't…destroy anything." She warns him as she was holding the envelope behind her back so Dexter would not ask about it.

"They're doing coverage on the benefit concert for the Fortune Cup. Why are you not attending?" Dexter addresses his question to his lovely Luna.

Luna did not want to answer that particular question at the moment. Luckily for her, her twin Leo enters in with Mr. Amnesia Man.

"Luna…this is Yusei Fudo, he's been invited to the Fortune Cup! Can you believe that?" Leo announces to his twin as he nearly runs over to the couch.

"Then you will be needing this then." Luna brings forth the envelope with the photo still intact behind it.

"Thank you," Yusei thanks the little aqua haired girl after he takes the envelope from her hands.

"Mr. Amnesia….I mean Yusei," the aqua haired young boy catches Yusei's attention. "My younger sister will be participating in the same event!"

"You are a duelist too?" Yusei inquires trying to mask his sarcasm seeing as she was allowing her to stay at their house.

Luna nods her head, "But I don't want to participate though."

"How many times do I have to tell you Luna, let me take your spot, we are twins remember?" Leo reminds her in a pleading tone.

"We will talk about this later…" Luna switches the subject.

"I'm going to watch T.V.." she then makes her way to the couch and turn on the television.

"This is Channel 7 reporting to you live from the Kaiba Turbo Dueling Arena, where the highly anticipated Fortune Cup will be held. We are going to try and talk to the person who planned this entire benefit concert." The reporter comments.

"Excuse me, yes…can we get an interview with you?" Yusei and everyone notices that the reporter when she pulls a young woman with long red hair towards the camera.

"Can you tell us your name and what part of this event did you organize?"

Yusei unknowingly holds his breath as he could not believe exactly who it was that he was seeing on the television.

"Sure that would be no problem, well my name is Kamikaze Fujita. My job was to put this whole benefit concert together." She supplies an answer as Yusei can feel his heart beat speed up.

"And what charities are the proceedings going to?" the reporter inquires before turning the microphone at Kamikaze's mouth.

"100% which is all of the money we make today will go to various charities." Kamikaze proclaims with a sincere smile on her face.

"Can you explain more to us about the Fortune Cup?"

"The Fortune Cup's purpose is to bring some of the best duelists from around the world to Neo and duel each other. It's going to be a fun filled tournament so bring the family on down."

"It sure sounds exciting! We will continue to give you a live feed on the concert," and with that it went to a commercial.

"Yusei," Leo calls out to the older young man, "Yusei…are you there?"

He was quickly brought out of his dazed thoughts when he noticed the three children were staring at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" he hears the little girl ask him.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm fine but I need to find a place to sleep for the night. I don't want to burden you guys." Yusei suddenly speaks up.

"I got an idea!" Leo shouts. _'This can't be good.' _Luna and Dexter shared similar thoughts with one another.

"Luna, mom and dad aren't going to be back home for a while, how about he stays here just till tomorrow? Please?" Leo pleads with his sister.

Luna glances at Yusei first and then towards her brother, _'Well he doesn't have a home but he's from the Satellite…'_ Luna thoughts clashed with her sensitive emotions.

"He can stay but he is going to have to sleep on the couch in the living room." Luna agrees but states her side of the deal.

Leo already had reached out for Yusei before tugging on him leading up the stairs to give him a tour of their rather large house.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him destroying stuff when he is bored." Dexter reassures her as Luna simply holds her forehead with her hand.

4444

Nova had arrived fifteen minutes before the next train pulled into the station.

She bought a coffee and a scone from the nearby café to settle the hunger in her stomach. Nova swallows the scone whole when she heard the tracks click on as electricity surges through the metal bars.

She tosses the can into the metal trash can when her eyes scan through the people who were getting off instead of boarding.

"Over here," she attempts to flag down someone with her arms.

The person spots the signal and makes their way over to Nova with two suitcases and a black messenger bag that was slung across their body.

"Oh it's good to see you," a feminine voice comments after making her way towards Nova.

"How is your father and mother?" Nova poses once she picks up the suitcase and leads them to the way out.

"They are fine. They are still in shock that I will be living with my aunt." The girl said with excitement in her tone.

"You'll love it here. I mean Hillshire has its perks but the city have some as well." Nova tells her after she signaled for a cab to stop.

"I can't wait to take it all in." she exclaims before hearing and seeing a yellow cab pull up to where they were standing.

Nova taps the trunk and the driver popped the trunk allowing them to place their luggage inside.

"But for now we need to get you settled in." Nova says when the girl nodded her head in a yes manner.

The taxi driver pulls off into the night as he can hear his two passengers chattering away about something.

4444

Stacy was making Amanda some dinner, which consisted of mashed peas and carrots with a side of apple sauce for good behavior.

The television was already on when she watches Mau, Saudi, Ryu and Yue performing their latest hit "Hard Rock Love".

Stacy was humming along to the song while Amanda was creating her own music after she was crying and banging on her feeding tray.

"Alright, I got your applesauce right here." She showed the little girl the can that read applesauce on it when she stopped crying.

A smile appears on her face when she observes from a close distance her daughter and her actions.

'_To think I would be such a good mother…'_ she thought out loud when she unscrewed the top and dipped the spoon in.

"Open wide!" Stacy instructs gently placing the silver spoon inside of Amanda's mouth before swallowing the gooey liquid substance.

"Good girl…" her attention turns back to the television when she heard Mau speaking.

"See look there's your_ daddy_!" Stacy exclaim with a huge smile present on her face.

"Mau are the rumors true that you are currently dating a prostitute or an ex-prostitute?"

Stacy holds her breath after hearing the reporter's question, "Yes, yes I am. You want to know something else too? She is just like everyone else. She is a wonderful presence and brings joy to my dreary life." Mau spoke sincerely before the guys teases him about Stacy.

"Well got to go, got another song to do. Love you babe!" Mau proclaims and with that it turned towards the reporter.

Stacy sniffs in her tears of joy at what Mau just said on national television.

Usually other celebrities would try and hide their love life from public scrunity but Mau was open and truly sincere about it.

She then resumes feeding Amanda, who apparently had the widest grin on her face as if she understood what Mau said.

4444

Kamikaze woke to her alarm blaring loudly in her ears.

A restrained groan followed by a couple of toss and turn before Kamikaze pushes her bedspread off of her body. She lifts her upper body then turns her legs until her feet touched the carpet.

The sun rays bounced off of the Reiki after she glances up to see the katana and silently thanked the piece of metal for a good night's rest.

Kamikaze reaches for her cell phone before noticing that she missed a couple of calls.

'_Mom…dad…other people.' _She thought when she places it back on the side table before pushing her hair away from in front of her face and standing up.

"Well have a long day ahead for me…got to…" Kamikaze rambles on to herself.

She fixed her hair in a side ponytail; she strapped a dark blue visor around her hairline. She wore a light blue baby doll tank top with white horizontal lines. She wore knee length capris with blue flip flops.

Once Kami finished dressing, she headed back into her room for the two most important things: her cell phone and the Reiki.

'_So far I have found three Signers: Jack, Yusei and possible that cloaked figure in the hallway. I guess I have to do some more investigation then.' _She thought to herself as she takes an even deeper sigh.

'_I still am not sure why sensei gave me the Reiki but the least I can do is try to fulfill my guardianship duties.' _Kamikaze thought after she exited her home.

4444

"Wake…up!" Leo shouts directly inside of Yusei's ear causing him to jump and fall of the couch from shock.

"Luna, did you get it?" Leo asks her, as his sister flashes the videotape that was in her hand.

Yusei simply groaned from the throbbing of his head due to him hitting his back and head on the floor.

"Well we do have a couple of hours before the start of the Fortune Cup…" Luna chimes in after stopping the camera.

"So Yusei are you ready for a tour of Neo?" Leo asks once Yusei sits up from the floor.

"A friend of mines already showed me the city." Yusei informs the little boy.

"So that means you been here for a while…" Luna suggest once Yusei picks himself up.

"Leo," "Where is your bathroom?" Yusei asks as the boy showed him the way to the bathroom.

'_I still don't trust him.' _Luna thought.

4444

Stacy woke to Amanda's crying plus hearing her condo door open and close.

"Stacy…are you awake?" Mau asks after locking the door behind him but received no type of response from either of them.

He navigated through the dark to find that Stacy was wide awake and was currently holding a crying Amanda in her arms.

Mau holds his hands out causing Stacy to glance up at him before he removes Amanda from Stacy's arm. She had a tight grip on his right hand.

He gently rocks her back and forth while singing a lullaby to her. Stacy felt the sleepiness overcome her after Amanda grew quiet after each note he sung.

Once Mau thought Amanda was sound asleep, he places her inside of her crib which was right next to the bed. He grabs Stacy's hand before guiding her into the living room.

"Where are we going?" she whispers her question before seeing Mau turn around and flash some tickets for the Fortune Cup.

"You got tickets?" she whispers her exclaim as she glomp him in a hug.

"Yeah and I want you and Amanda to go with me…" he proposed.

"And what about the paparazzi, Mau? I mean the rumors will be hot once they see you with me." She whispers her concerns for his public image as she stared up at him.

"So what, just as long as I have you and Amanda…I don't care what other people say or think." He whispers as it brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"I truly don't deserve a man like you." She whispers which brought more tears to her eyes.

"Well then are you attending with me?" and with that she cries in his shirt as he stroked her hair.

"Well then are you attending with me?" he repeats as he wiped away stray tears that fell from her blue eyes.

"Yes, you big dope," she proclaims after she lightly punches him in the arm.

4444

Kazekage wakes to the sounds of her Aunt Nova telling her to wake up.

"So glad you are awake…well we got breakfast so…" Nova tell her before showing her the tray of various choices for breakfast.

"Up and at 'em…I will be taking you somewhere special today." Nova announces while Kazekage rub the sleep out of her eyes with her hand.

Kazekage scans her surrounding to find herself in a very spacious apartment. It was decorated with the usual essential such as a couch, coffee table, a television, a vase filled with various flowers, along with some drapes that were open at the moment.

"So where are we going today, Aunt Nova?" Kazekage's curiosity prevailed over her sudden disarray of her early morning wake up call.

"We are going to a dueling tournament today. It was on the television all day yesterday…" Nova saw a blank look on the young girl's face.

"Dueling…what is dueling, Aunt Nova?" she had a rather serious look on her face when she ask the question.

'_That's right Hillshire is a strictly agriculture income.' _Nova suddenly thought as she tries to find the best way to explain it.

"Then it will be something new for you to experience." Nova tells her after fixing her a plate of food.

"I guess it will…" Kazekage claims with some excitement in her tone.

The two enjoyed the rest of their breakfast with mild conversation on random topics that popped up.

4444

"Good Afternoon Mitch," Kamikaze greets the security guard, who only tips his hat towards her allowing her bypass security measures.

She notices that some spectators were walking around and checking out the venues that they had to offer at the stadium.

Kamikaze was not surprised by how many people came to watch the duels that were going to take place but to see families, kids enjoying themselves with their parents.

Some waved, smiled, and laughed along with Kamikaze who had jealously from her eyes and tried to enjoy the precious moment.

"See you later," she choose to say instead of goodbyes as she refocused on her destination which was the elevator.

She notices the same traveling trio from yesterday's benefit concert taking their precious sweet time walking towards the elevator.

Kamikaze, who was brought up to be nice, had a sudden awaken for being rude, and pressed the button with the two arrows pointing at each other.

A smirk graces her face when the metal door enters her peripheral vision before noticing the mask figure lifting their right arm from underneath the cape causing the door to remain open a little longer so they could enter.

An unreadable look passes on her face as the big burly one pressed the button with the L on.


	24. Chapter 24

'_The lounge….only participants are allowed to go there…unless this masked figure is dueling as well.' _Kamikaze thought as she clutches the hilt of the Reiki within her grasp.

'_Jealous and anger clouds the vision when this happens your chi is unstable causing more harm to you then everyone else.'_ Her old sensei words rings in her head after she slowly inhale and exhaled a deep breath causing her to release her vice grip on the hilt.

The first ding was their stop before the door closed once again and the elevator went up another level. Kamikaze turns to her left and takes another deep breath before punching the steel wall with her bare fist.

"It's good to release some pent up aggression." Kamikaze mentions to herself before the elevator reaches her stop and steps across its threshold.

A couple of people boarded on before she hears a little boy point out the mammoth dent in the wall of the elevator.

That moment brought a genuine smile to her face. She pauses at the twin steel doors that had Rex Goodwin's name inscribed on a golden plate.

The doors slide open and she notices her father was staring out into the stadium as he was trying to visualize the millions of screaming fans that will soon fill the Turbo Duel to the rim.

Then there was Mikage, the one who fell so terribly ill and could not plan the benefit Concert, had Jack's favorite cereal bars in her arms along with his dry cleaning in the other arm.

'_That's one job I don't want even if I was still dating him.' _She thought while crashing on the couch.

Then there was the Assistant Director Jaeger, who obviously wanted to be in her father's shoes right now but he settled for simply pulling the strings from behind the scenes.

"So I want you to send this directly to him." Rex hands Jaeger a manila folder and he did what he was told.

On his way out he sneered at Kamikaze, who merely flicked him off with her middle finger.

Rex releases a deep sigh, "You shouldn't be tired. I took up most of Mikage's slack. So you should be well rested then." Kamikaze suddenly informs him when she heard him sigh.

"It's not that…it's your mother." He speaks up.

"What about Nova?" Kamikaze asks since she never liked calling her own mother "mother".

"Its mother for you, young lady. Anyway, I'm suspicious about her behavior." Rex orders Kamikaze.

"That's her nature…she holds all the cards and one by one play them strategic so she could end up being the victim in her situations." Kamikaze's tone was laced with venom.

As much as Rex knew his daughter hated her mother, she was only simply speaking the truth about her.

"At the engagement party, she slipped and released information about the Fortune Cup that I only told you about. And I know that you would never tell your mother anything of that nature. She sipped on the champagne with her hand shaking. Your mother is never nervous in groups." Rex mentions while Kamikaze remembered what happen at the party.

"In addition, there have been break-ins at the Scientific Exploration Bank. The guards claim that a slender figured person in all black moved like a feline managed to steal some documents that are highly classified." Rex informs Kamikaze.

"So you think Nova…I mean my _mother_ had something to do with it?" Kamikaze poses towards her father.

"That's the problem…all I have right now is here say and that's not completely reliable even if it is Nova. It could be passed down from other receivers." Rex suggest after he turns to face Kamikaze.

"All I am saying is that I find it very suspicious that Nova has been coming around more than usual lately." Rex had resurfaced something from Kamikaze's thought.

"She told me at the party that she was going to bring someone with her to the Fortune Cup." She recalls as this information caused Rex to go slightly pale in the face,

Kamikaze can feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, before reaching inside of her pants pocket, before answering it.

"Hey boss," she greets the person on the receiving end of the phone call.

"I see that you placed in a request for a pink slip. You working for another ring?"

"No…I thought since Jack Atlas bought me that I was good. Besides, I didn't put in a request for a pink slip." She says before she glances up and observes Rex had turned his back away from her.

"Well you are never one to play dumb but this man, Rex Goodwin, initially paid for you. Obviously you lived up to your prestigious record and bought you from me. Either way, you are now free to go."

Kamikaze did not know what to feel right now; elated that she no longer had to be a prostitute and angry for Rex not telling her about what he did for.

"I wired your money into another account for you. As promise, the company will continue to pay for the mortgage on the house in Oceania. I sent you the information so you don't have to worry about the money."

"Thank you." Kamikaze tries to conceal the happiness in her tone.

"Oh and say hello to _Nova_ will you." With that all she heard was the dial tone. _'How does he know about Nova?'_

"You know…you could have just told me what you were going to do." Kamikaze says after ending the phone call.

"If you don't mind me saying this but you can't live your life as a prostitute _forever_. After awhile you would have been thinking the same way." He continues to talk after she nods her head in agreement.

"Anyway I got you a job line up that I think might you like…" Rex tells her which causes her curiosity to peak when she begins to wonder what her job was.

"Since you have good social skills and is quite knowledgeable about various things. The way you handled that interview with Channel 7, you would make a good Publicist for us." Rex informs her after turning to face her again.

"I mean are you sure because after finishing up with my other job, the press will have a field day with me." Kamikaze claims when she thought over the tempting offer.

"Kami, since when did you listen to what other people say about you? Trust me with this one, why would I appoint you a position that I know you can't do to the upmost of your ability." Rex proclaims before finding himself in a hug by his daughter.

"Thank you for that. I truly appreciate you and everything you do for me." Kamikaze thanks her father who enjoyed the moment.

"Well then I will introduce you at the dinner for the VIPs and the duelists tonight." Rex informs her.

"Deal" Kamikaze says with a wide smile on her face.

4444

"Welcome to the long awaited start to the Fortune Cup! A special thanks goes out to the fans for turning out today! Here at the Fortune Cup, we have ten duelists including our very own the King…Jack Atlas participating! Without further ado let the games began!" proclaims the announcer.

The crowd watches different colored fireworks ranging from light green, blue, pink, red and other colors bursts before their very own eyes.

"If you will direct your attention to the center of the arena." The silver floor opened vertically as smokescreen erupted from the opening as one…two…four…six…eight…ten heads emerge from the opening which causes the crowd to go wild.

Yusei scans the audience and notices that there were people of diverse shapes from skinny as a twig off a branch and as thick as a tree trunk were sitting in the arena.

He sighs when he thought _'I'm not good at metaphors."_

The announcer displays the audience by going down the row until the cheers cease when he hears his name and sees his picture on the circular shape television.

He could hear the people now, "What's a Satellite doing here?" "He's a criminal!" "Trash needs to be in the dumpster."

Yet Yusei did not let their petty words faze him for at the moment he hid his emotions behind a stoic mask.

"Our first two competitors are…Grieger, who was standing six feet tall with bulging arm muscles. He had a tan skin completion with long black or dark blue hair. His eyes were close so no one could tell what his eye color is. He wore a green shirt that showed his well defined arms, yellow pants that slightly puffed at the bottoms with heavy brown combat boots.

He seems as if he was brought up in the military with a firm stand, not slouching but remain upright.

Leo or rather Luna still appeared rather happy with some makeup that seemed a little too mature for a girl of her age.

"Well then will those two competitors step forward." The announcer shouts as soon as Luna or rather Leo and Grrieger step off of the platform.

The others were still on the platform as it descends back into the darkness with every inch of it too until they were back to their original location.

Some of the participants disseminate in a quicken pace while others moved to their own rhythm.

'_I hope Leo doesn't blow the act.' _Yusei thought before seeing Leo or rather Luna blowing kisses at the audience.

'_I spoke to soon.' _He thought as he places his head in his right hand and shakes his head.

Yusei glances around noticing a slender man dresses in formal garbs of black and an orangish yellow with a black hat that slouched to either the right or the left.

Then there was this cloaked figure who sits alone with a dark aura around them scaring people often when they walked past them.

Yusei wonders who he would have to duel with against as he continues to watch what happened.

4444

The duel appeared one sided with Leo's deck taking a beat down from Grieger's monsters.

Although Leo would make some head way, Grieger who was always two or three steps ahead of him would simply just push Leo right back down.

Everyone admired Luna for her energy and the simple fact she never showed fear even if her opponent was twice her size.

The duel ended with Grieger as the winner but the crowd was pleased that Luna never gave up and continued to fight hard.

Luna, the real Luna, could only congratulate her twin brother for trying his best.

In the booth...

A man with brown hair that was styled in a fan shape style with two long pieces dangling down the side of his face, "I'm sorry to disturb you but we picked up a slight energy spiked from…the audience." Zig Zax claims.

"Are you sure?" he poses when a thought ran by his head.

"Absolutely, we had those special energy reading cameras installed earlier this morning and I guarantee you that they are working properly." He speaks with a reassured tone.

"I want you to take a second reading. When I cut this connection, there will be another surge and then that same reading should be stronger than the first time." And with the given orders Zig Zax video image disappears.

Kamikaze took that as a signal when she grip the hilt of the Reiki and lifts it three centimeters away from the scabbard as multiple invisible shockwave emit from the katana.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Oh its nothing," Luna lies while she grasp her forearm tightly while thinking to herself, _'This pain…its feels as if my arm…is being bruned off.'_

_'There is only one person capable of making that kind of noise.' _Kamikaze let the Reiki loose and the sound ceased.

"Sir, the reading pinpoints the exact location of the energy source." Zig Zax states after a picture of multicolored outlined a human body before seeming a little girl sitting in the crowd.

"So this is the real Luna…" Kamikaze chimes in as they both stared at the picture of an aqua haired girl in front of them.

4444

"Ladies and gentleman, this concludes the first round of the Fortune Cup." The announcer declares before Rex's image appears on the screen.

"Once again thank you all for coming out and watching this exciting duel. We hope you will be here for tomorrow's matches. Another important announcement for all the participants' we instruct you to start making your way to Room A. Also whoever has a golden star on their tickets are instructed to stay in their seats as well."

Amanda let out her own personal cheer as it warmed the heart of Mau's band mates when Stacy told her that they could stay.

"Okay I think I understand a little better about dueling, Auntie. Life Points are points that can either decrease or increase by certain cards that they play and when it reaches zero then the duel is over." Kazekage informs her aunt on what information she collected so far.

"You're a quick study. I'm impressed." Nova was astonished at how quickly Kazekage picked up on information from just by looking at it.

"I learned from my father about various things." Kazekage admits as a sudden spark of curiosity flashes over Nova.

'_I wonder what else does she knows?' _Nova thought after she looks at her daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

"A dinner? If I would have known that then I would have bought some additional clothes with me." Kamikaze sounded surprise before seeing Mikage come in with one flat rectangular shape box and another one long in width.

"Place it on the table…Mikage." Rex orders Mikage after she places it on the coffee table and withdrew back behind the steel doors.

Kamikaze bounces over onto the sofa and reaches for the smaller box first and opened it.

"Oh thank you," she says after she removes a pair of dark purple military combat boots with white shoestrings crossing each other in a x-shape pattern.

She pops the ribbon and tears at the wrapping of the other box and removes the top and notices this dark purple jacket that looked like a ring leader of a circus.

The shoulder blades part was black with silver strings that were laced horizontal. A silver star fell from the jacket.

"This is so beautiful!" Kamikaze proclaims after she stares at the included hair accessory.

"Thank you Rex, it's beautiful." She repeats before heading to his private restroom in his office to get change.

_"So she must have a twin but they probably thought they could get away with it."_ Rex said to himself about the switch of roles that Luna did.

4444

The players were soon escorted up first by the faculty and staff.

Yusei was sitting at a table with Leo, who was still poses as Luna, and Greiger seated at the circular table as well.

His eyes scans the room to see Jack at a tale by himself as well as the Black Rose. The rest of the participants takes seats at a similar areas.

The sound of footsteps can be heard when their attention turned to face where a long horizontal table with a gray podium wedged right in the middle where a rather attractive young woman was standing at.

Not just any woman but _the _woman, she cleared her throat before making an announcement.

"Good Afternoon, participants…I would like to start of by introducing myself, my name is Kamikaze Fujita. Before we bring in the fans, I want to explain how this work. As requested from Mr. Goodwin, in order to promote the open aired friendliness that we preach, you will interact with your fans. That is why we have this catered dinner planned for this evening. Trust me, we have security everywhere just in case something or someone gets a little too star struck." Kamikaze explains to the duelists before they can hear and see people filling into the room one by one.

"Yusei, how are you?" an older man with a black shirt with a brown vest inquires. He had spiky green hair standing up on his head.

"Tanner and Old man," Yusei greets them after he receives a hug from the older man and a handshake from Tanner.

Right behind them was Leo or rather Luna and Dexter.

"Come on sit down, I think we have enough room at the table that is if Grieger would allow us to." Yusei looks to the tanned man for approval.

"It doesn't matter to me." Grieger speaks with no emotion at all in his tone when he supplies his answer.

Once everyone was seated around at the table other people joined Kamikaze on the stage, "Aunt isn't that…" Kazekage begins but Nova finished her sentence, "Yes that is Kamikaze."

Kamikaze stands behind the podium after greeting the people on stage, "Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Tonight is a celebration for the first annual Fortune Cup that was put together by Mr. Goodwin. We encourage fans interaction with the duelists while enjoying our catered food." Kamikaze says when rapid flashes of camera light bulbs and cameras were directly in her face.

"So enjoy the meal." And with that she made her way over to her reserved seat and sits down.

Mau, Stacy and Amanda makes their way over to the catering table while some fans talked to Mau's band mates.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Kamikaze." Nova guides Kazekage towards the stage where Kamikaze just left from.

Jack was immediately bombarded by majority of the female fans who asked for an autograph on their forehead, chest, stomach, thighs and other locations. They were even bold enough to ask for a kiss on the lips, cheeks, and forehead which he refuses.

'_Man these girls are bold.' _Kamikaze thought to herself while she only shakes her head at their actions.

"It seems as if your mother wants you to meet someone." Rex whispers in his daughter's ear.

"Kamikaze, can I speak with you for a few seconds?" Nova asks with some urgency in her tone.

"Alright then you have ten seconds and I do mean _ten_." Kamikaze answers with venom in her tone.

Jack spots Kamikaze through the crowd of obsessed fans, he sees her making her way down the stage towards two people. One was her mother and the other one was a young girl around the age of Kamikaze, she looks exactly like her except she had gray or silver streaks in her hair.

The girl was wearing a green strapless top that showed her slender shoulders. She wore dark denim jeans that rolls on the ends and was wearing green flats with a bow on the top.

His eyes lingered on the new girl before he breaks through the crowd and made his way over to the trio.

"Kamikaze…I want you to meet your cousin Kazekage. She just came in from Hillshire Hills and is staying with me." Nova introduces Kazekage to Kamikaze.

The look on Kami's face was mixed with surprise that she had a cousin and anger because her mother never brought it up.

The girl name Kaze's face was mixed with surprise that she had a cousin and amazement because she finally saw her cousin.

The girl name Kazekage gave her a quick hug as Kamikaze had the same look on her face after she was hugged.

"Kazekage…right," Kami repeats attempting to remember and pronounce her name correctly.

"Yes that's me." She proclaims with a toothy grin.

"Can you excuse us for a minute? That's if you don't mind?" she inquires towards Kazekage, who merely accepts and plan to head back to her seat but an unfortunate road block stood in her way, which was Jack.

"Oh excuse me I didn't see you there..." Kaze apologizes to the figure currently standing in front of her.

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing for bumping into such a cute girl like yourself." Jack gives a compliment to Kaze.

'_He is cute.' _She thought with a light blush on her face as she stares at the young man.

"I can tell you are new. Nobody holds a candle stick to your beauty here." Jack partially told the truth.

Kazekage finds a chuckle escape her mouth as she covers her mouth with her hand. This gesture catches Jack off-guard and finds that the girl strongly resembles Kami but in a much more innocent manner.

"Excuse me Jack, but you have fans waiting on you and you are on the clock." Kamikaze interrupts the two's conversation.

"Well then I will see you ladies later." Jack speaks after turning around and heading back to his table.

"Who was that?" Kaze poses towards Kami.

"Trust me," Kami touches Kaze's shoulder with her hand and shakes her head, "You don't want to get involve with him. I went down that path before."

"But it is only polite to know someone's name." Kaze speaks causing Kami to chuckle to herself.

"You're right, Nova asked me to retrieve you." Kamikaze explains to the younger woman as they briefly shared a staring moment.

'_The_ _more times I look at her, she looks like me.' _The two shared similar thoughts that went through each other minds as they glance at each other.

"Alright…let's eat." Nova brings the two girls out of their thoughts once she drags Kazekage to the catering.

Yusei exhales a deep breath that almost sounded like a sigh, "Are you alright, Yusei?" Tanner ask hearing him sigh.

"Yeah, just not in a partying mode." Yusei supplies an answer.

"What? Come on, there are beautiful young woman everywhere and you aren't in a partying mood?" The older man ask after glancing in Jack's direction.

"My eyes are set on Ms. Fujita. She looks about nineteen so she's definitely legal." Tanner proclaims when he spots Kami at a nearby table.

Yusei can feel his fist clenched underneath the table as anger slowly crawled into his eye sight. It was then that Yusei mustered the courage to finally get up and talk to Kamikaze.

As he was approaching her, the spectators at his table watch intently to see what the young man was planning to do.

Kami was greeting some fans at a table when he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise from being nervous about meeting Kami once again.

"Alright…hope to see you tomorrow…" as she left the table of fans only to turn to find Yusei was standing behind her like a crazy stalker or like a concerned father figure.

Kamikaze scans Yusei over from head to toe. He had grown a couple of inches taller from the last time they had met. His eyes showed maturity and intellect, but she sort of missed the coldness in his glare.

The card that was attached to her necklace soon felt heavy as she tries to support the weight solely with the strength of her neck.

The quietness between the two was what some wanted to watch the interaction unfold. Kamikaze, being the bold out of the two steps forth with extended arms as he finds himself enclosed in a friendly hug.

"We have to talk…my place after this ends, okay." She whispers to Yusei as he can feel his body nearly melted when she blew her hot breath against his ear.

"It's good to see you, too." was the only thing she could say as she went about her job attending to the other guests.

The two teenagers continuously glances up every now and then at the clock to see if it was time to go.

After her father shared some words of wisdom to the audience before he sent the people on home seeing as it was getting late. Kami remembered that she had to retrieve a certain item from Rex's office.

"Kami…" someone voice calls out to Kami once she manage to retrieve the Reiki.

"Yu…Jack, what do you want?" She pauses after seeing Jack in front of her instead of Yusei before she was silenced by a kiss from him.

She frown as she was holding her lips in before kneeing Jack in the crotch causing him to lean forward as Kamikaze uses her right fist connected with his jaw dealing him a nasty right hook.

"If you ever try to come on to me again, I won't hesitate to kill you." She declares as she lifts herself up and steps over him as if he was nothing but a stepping stone.

"Bastard," Kami mutters under her breath as she push the letter P for Parking Lot as Jack tries to ease his pain radiating from his jaw.

4444

The drive home seemed tiresome for some but for the others they were really nervous. Kamikaze removes her helmet as she could not help but to smile.

"You know it's better inside than out here." She jokes after he glances up at her when she spoke to him.

She unlocks the front door wide open allowing her and Yusei to enter inside of her home.

"Lights," and a bright flash of light came over him as the house still look the same as he remembered was the same as last time.

"Do you still have room for ice cream?" Kamikaze asks Yusei who nods his head in agreement.

Yusei choose a seat on the right side of the table, while Kamikaze makes her way over to a cabinet and pulls out two circular bowls and places it on the table before making her way to the fridge and remove a carton that was black with white writing on it.

"Do you like Chocolate or Cookie Dough?" Kamikaze poses as she reaches for the ice cream scooper.

"It does not matter at all to me." He said after he watched her take off the jacket and placed it on a chair.

"Is that a duel card?" Yusei asks when he notices what was around their neck after she scoops two in her bowl.

"Yes…it is a very special card to me. How many scoops you want?" she answers with another question while looking at him for his answer.

"Two. Is the person who gave you that card a _special_ person?"

"Actually they are a _very_ close friend of mines. I can tell him about my problems and he listens almost never interrupting me. I appreciate him but he disappeared for a while. Frankly, I thought he was dead and I had pent up anger towards him, but I could never bring myself to hate him though." Kamikaze said as she was eating the ice cream.

"Your obviously in…love with the guy." Yusei had to strain the four lettered word when he spoke it.

"You know what...I had a lot of time to think about it…and it ended in utter confusion but you know that's how love is." Kami speak truthfully about the subject love.


	26. Chapter 26

"You are a sloppy eater." Kamikaze states before she leans across the table closing the distance between one another.

Yusei can feel his heart almost pop out of his chest, _'Can she hear my heartbeat? Does she know about it?' _he thought as he closes his eyes.

Yusei nearly jumps out of his skin when he can felt her hand touch his left cheek which causes his head to slightly tilt towards her hand.

He felt something wet across his cheek and looks to see it was napkin, "You are a very tense person, Yusei, that's not good." Kamikaze tells him when she sits back in her chair.

"The facility wasn't a good place…I was usually on a high alert majority of my sleeping and semi when I was awake." He says after finishing up his ice cream.

'_So that was why he was missing. Someone had taken him to facility.' _A small thought runs through her head after this one.

"So did someone make you their _girlfriend, _Yusei?" Kamikaze could not hold back the giggles when she asked the question.

"My butt is still intact so nope. Besides there were majority straight men except for three but they had their own cell to themselves." Yusei quickly answers.

'_Good,' _"Well I am about to go shower make yourself at home." She tells him while she starts to put up their late night dessert.

Yusei knew most of the house so far but there were some parts that seemed confusing to him. So he decides to get reacquainted with the house again.

Kamikaze watches him walking around trying to find buried treasure like a kid on a scavenger hunt.

A little laugh escapes her mouth as she finishes up the dishes and headed upstairs to take shower.

**[Author's note: Exposed Women's Parts if you are sensitive then skip down.]**

After a couple of minutes, Yusei was currently on the second floor when he found himself leaning forward coming closer and closer to the ground. Kamikaze could hear a loud thump and hops straight out of the tub in all of her naked glory.

Yusei had rolled over when he could feel a sharp pain from his ribs after the fall that he did not even hear the door open and close.

Kamikaze sees Yusei laying on the ground with one leg bent at a forty degree angle while the other one was stretched out, his right hand was at his ribs and he tires to prop himself with the other hand.

"Are you alright, Yusei?" he heard Kamikaze's voice as he was slow opened his eyes to only find her completely naked. His face grew red quickly and steamed emitted from his ears.

"Yeah….I mean…uh….yeah…I'm okay…fine…totally peachy…" he stammers over his answer as he tries to look somewhere else when speaking.

A sinister smile appears on her face as she repeats the same action from earlier.

Yusei's heart felt like it was about to burst as he could no longer hear Kamikaze's voice. Kamikaze caused his body to move backwards but she had a good grip on him.

Her developed breasts was pressed against his shirt as her womanhood was against his sudden erection as she inches closer and closer to Yusei.

He could feel her soft lips touched as they shared a sensual kiss. Yusei felt his arms move on instinct as he felt her soft skin that was radiating with heat. The simple touch caused her body to jerk a little as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

**[Author Note: You can start reading now.]**

"So I was that special person?" Yusei inquires as Kamikaze nods her head a yes causing an invisible burden to be lifted off on both of their shoulders.

She can feel his arms circle around her waist and pull her closer to him causing a squeal from the sudden movement. She had a little blush apparent on her face.

"I knew you had my Stardust Dragon around your neck all along." Yusei tells her as he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his.

"Yeah right," Kamikaze says in a tone that she did not believe him at all.

"I just know my cards when I see them." Yusei claims as he can feel his jacket starting to absorb the dripping water off her body but at the moment he did not care.

Kamikaze glances up at him and saw he had quite a serious look on his face when he said that to her.

"Good point, but I need to get dress. I don't want to get a cold." Kamikaze informs him as she unwillingly broke away from his hold.

Yusei still felt in a daze at what transpired over the last couple of minutes when he shared a kiss with Kamikaze. He felt a weight lift off of his body when she confessed.

'_It's weird because I'm supposed to be relieved when I say it.' _He thought before feeling his excitement as he makes his way downstairs to her living room.

A couple of minutes later, she came downstairs with a white tank top with some red shorts as her wet hair was matted against her head when she takes a seat next to him.

"Listen," she catches his attention when he noticed she had taken a deep breath, "Can I get this off my chest?" she asks him as Yusei was nodding his head.

"Prostitution is a very demoralizing job but I had to do it. At the time, I was backed into a corner and I frankly didn't know what to do…so when I turned sixteen another ring bought me and I went with the flow." Kami states as she plays with her hands in her lap.

"I always thought that when I was old enough I would buy me out but apparently my talents were a little too hard to let go and my popularity soared beyond my belief."

"Do you hate your mother for doing that to you?" Kami hears Yusei ask him a question.

"Believe it or not I don't hate my mother; it's that she just took something away from me that I can't get back so I usually just take my anger out on her. She just told me that I have a cousin and I just learned that information today. She doesn't know the secrets that she holds affect everyone around her. I wonder do I have anymore relatives?" Kamikaze answers his question with sadness in her tone.

"So your mother holds secrets from you? Why don't you have a talk with her and see how it goes." Yusei suggests as he can feel her body turn and she was looking at him.

"I have tried that before but all she told me was that…Rex Goodwin is my biological father. I mean I absolutely hated this man with a passion! At the time, I thought his decisions were sound of mind but he didn't take it into consideration the people's feelings he had hurt. I had just assumed that he was a cold heartless bastard who left me all alone with Nova. But when I spent some time with him, I realize that my judgment was wrong and I learned that you should never judge a man by his actions but rather by his heart. I know sensei is probably laughing at how immature I was." She laughs off her doubts in assumptions on people's characters.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" he inquiries as this catches her off guard.

"Hm, let me remember...I found you entreating as you were the only one unaffected by my beauty and then you provided me a fun duel." She supplies him an answer to his question.

"Wow, you really do have a one track mind." He jokes causing her to laugh.

"Ah shut up you big meanie! I mean I still don't feel right about this Kazekage girl." She sudden brings up the situation with her mother and her _cousin _Kazekage.

"I never thought you would be the jealous type…"

"I'm not jealous. I mean she looks just like me. I mean I'm no genealogist but the only difference between herself and me; is that she has silver streaks in her hair. My mother is known for keeping secrets that are very harmful to one's spirit. Besides, we almost share a similar name with each other. I'm definitely going to look into that."

"Well then who am I to stop you? Anyway, I see you are no longer wearing Jack's engagement ring?" Yusei questions as he points at her hand.

"That's right you didn't know Jack and I had a falling out. Do you remember Stacy? Well she was pregnant with Jack's baby but I didn't know that because she was paid to keep quiet but she revealed the information to me at my engagement party. I called it all off the wedding and everything." Kamikaze informs him of what happened between her and Jack.

Yusei decides to remain silent on that subject as he could tell that she was still a little hurt from what happened to her.

"I was so angry that…I even threw a temper tantrum. I ripped at some leather on the limousine seat and even broke the window causing glass shards to be stuck in my hand. I realized that I acted immature then to." She states when he notices she clenched one of her fist open and then close.

"You had the right to react as you did…it was only human to be hurt after all you went through with him. We are not perfect; that right so move on." Yusei's words had a familiar ring to it as it reminds her of what her father was telling her when he was picking the glass shards from her fist.

This caused Kamikaze to burst out laughing after she grips her ribs before she rolls off of the couch as Yusei simply watches and could not help but laugh at the red haired girl.

"You sound exactly like Rex just then. I though you wouldn't possibly agree with him on anything." she claims in between her burst of laughter as Yusei had a weird look on his face when she said that.

Kamikaze rubs away some brimming tears and stands up and faces Yusei once again, this time it felt very different from the first time that they had met. He could tell that she was trying to hide her hurt behind a wall but her eyes told it all.

She noticed that he had went through some hardships on his own as he spent some time in that harsh facility.

"The funny thing is how I realized I had feelings for you. When you left, I had a very stressful day, Jack appeared out of nowhere with a wedding planner and I had kicked them out. I decided to get some practice in with the Reiki but I think it sensed my confusion and shock me so I left it alone. I laid it across the couch and reminisce over the past and tried to figure out why you had left."

"I then headed out to the beach where I found this blonde hair little girl with deep blue eyes like the ocean making a sandcastle and I helped her build it. I promised her that I would protect it if those boys came back again. After we finished, three boys tried to destroy it but I protected the sandcastle and I threatened them not to mess with Maria and they ran off. That's when it hit me." Kamikaze tells him after she recalls the event that happened to her and Maria on the beach.

"You've been through a lot in the past couple of months. I'm surprised that you didn't go insane with all these problems. You are a very strong minded person, Kamikaze." He compliments her with a genuine smile that warmed her heart.

She wanted to reply with "Temporary insanity!" "Thank you, I guess my whole life has been hard from the moment I was born I faced hardships. When I was about four or five, my mother sold me for some money and drugs but what she didn't know was that the man was a ringer for a geisha house."

"When I arrived at the Geisha house I was quickly told why I was here by one of their notable prostitutes who watched out for me like a big sister. The ringer soon started to favor me and even called me his _little princess _and I end up losing my virginity to him." Yusei notices that his eyes displayed deeper pain then what she let on but he continued to listen on to her story.

"After spending time in the Geisha house, my big sister had planned for our escape. It was a success but I got separated from her so I was wandering around for a while until I met my sensei. He had dropped a golden coin on the ground, I picked it up and gave it back to him. I could have easily spent the money on some food but something my big sister taught me kicked in and I gave it back. He told me I had to fight him for food but I couldn't beat him at all so he allowed me to stay under him and he trained me in martial arts." Kamikaze informs him of how she met her beloved sensei.

"After some months there, I ran away because I wanted to find my mother. I had so many questions for her that _she_ could only answer. I end up in a city with no type of resources and I was put in another prostitution ring. I said to myself _I'm going to get myself out when I have this amount of money_. Everything can't go according to plan as the ring could never get rid of my ever growing popularity. That is how I met Stacy and Jack. I soon found my mother two years after I entered the second ring." Yusei could tell that she was at the end of the story as she sits back down on the sofa.

"Thank you…" Kami hears Yusei say as she glances up at him and noticed that he was serious when he said it.

"Ah come on…now you don't need to thank me for telling you that," she plays it off.

"No because if you didn't tell me then I would have misjudged you when you were in certain situations. I understand you a little bit better know." Yusei comments.

Kami places her elbow on the arm of the couch, placing her hand under her jaw, and propped her head up still with Yusei in her sight. "Well then that's good to hear besides…" she stifles a yawn, "I'm sleepy…this talk of ours has gone on into the middle of the night. You are going to have me feel bad that you aren't at your peak performance when you duel. So get some sleep." And with that Yusei watches her just doze off.

A smile graces his face as he sits next to her on the couch and saw that she was not completely sleep but she rather had her eyelids half close when she leaned her head against his shoulder causing her arm that held her head fall forward on the arm of the chair.

"Goodnight, Kamikaze Fujita…." He places his head on top of her head before he lulls himself off to sleep.

4444

"Aunt Nova?" Kazekage ask once she notices her mom approach the couch.

"I always wonder why I don't look like my mother and father. I look more like you and Kamikaze then Fuji and Elaine." Kazekage asks.

Nova hairs stand on end when she simply tells her to go back to sleep with which she complied.


	27. Chapter 27

Sun rays soon fall on to the young man who was sleeping on a couch when a loud noise soon can be heard causing Yusei to roll out onto the floor.

'_I got to stop meeting with the floor like this.' _Yusei thought after he rubs his face to ease the pain.

"Ah Yusei Fudo, it's good to see you again." he hears a child's voice speak when he scans around the living room before looking upwards and noticing a little boy in what seemed to be a white dress with long silver hair.

Yusei rubs his face again but still saw the little boy still looking at him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm very real." the little boy states after seeing Yusei's reaction to his presence.

The sound of a door opening, closing, and then the lock clicked as Yusei guessed it was Kamikaze who just walked in.

"There you are…" it was Kamikaze's voice this time as he watches her toss some keys on the dining room table before making her way over towards the little boy first. "I went by the airport but they said you had already left! You could have told me, you know."

"You know spontaneous things…" "Are usually the best things in life…trust me I live my whole life by that mantra." Kamikaze had cut off the little boy.

Yusei stands up and gives a good stretch but felt as if someone was watching him and his every move. He looks down and saw the little boy still staring at him with some kind of hidden interest.

"You had to just take an early flight…you could have came in the afternoon, sensei." Kamikaze claims after she walks into the kitchen.

"Kami, did you just say…_sensei_?" Yusei asks her when a loud bang was heard and then rushing water.

"Yeah that's my sensei, you met him before when he delivered the Reiki to my house. You even made tea for him, remember?" Kamikaze reminds him in her question as she places a pot on the stove and turns it on.

"But he was so much…." "Older…ah yes you met me in my older form…I do must say that a lot of people take me more seriously in the form but when you're a kid it doesn't work like that." He jokes to himself.

"Don't get too comfortable sensei. Once I finish making breakfast we have to leave." Kamikaze informs him when she closes the refrigerator with her foot.

"Oh we do…I was hoping that I get to lounge around your home all day." he claims after Yusei still had a weird look on his face when he said that.

"No can do…what do you want in your omelet?" Kamikaze ask her sensei after cracking two eggs inside of the pan before getting rid of the eggshells.

Yusei heard the little boy listing off ingredients that he wanted in his omelet, _'This is going to be a long day,' _Yusei thought to himself.

4444

Nova woke to see Kazekage sitting at the dining room table with her back to Nova so she could not see her face.

Nova thought from judging the way Kazekage's shoulders and back were slouched forward and how she just stared at the white china teacup that was currently sitting on its plate. She could see the steam emit from the cup that she was in deep thought about something.

"Kazekage, are you alright?" Nova asks her but she did not respond at all not even by the slightest of movement.

"Kaze, are you there?" Nova repeats her question in a more concern tone when she still did not receive any movement so she stands up from the couch.

Nova makes her way over to the red haired woman and touches her on the shoulder causing her body to react by jumping out of fear. Kazekage's eyes grew wide when she felt the touch on the shoulder.

"Oh it's just you…" Kazekage says in a not so reassuring tone.

"What do you mean by it's just you?" Nova questions as it seemed that the girl's personality did a complete 360 change. Her tone reminds her of how Kamikaze's would talked to her in their conversation.

"Sorry about that. Good Morning Aunt Nova, I hope you had a good night's rest." Kazekage greets her in her normal cheery voice that somehow put a slight ease on the older red haired woman but there still was some lingering doubts about that.

'_A couple of minutes ago I could have swore she acted just like Kamikaze but no she is back to her usual self. Something is wrong here.' _Nova thought to herself when she across from Kazekage.

"So are we going to see some more _duels _today?" Kazekage poses with anxiousness in her tone.

"Yeah we have tickets for the entire tournament." Nova hesitated to answer the question as she was still trying to register what transpired a couple of minutes ago.

"I don't know why but I had the strangest dream, I saw two dragons…one was red and black that looked like fire while the other one was silver and had white wings that reminded me of snow. Then there was this larger dragon in the background that was red and its wings looked crippling in some sort and there was this roar that almost sounded like a cry for help." Kazekage suddenly brings up her dream from last night when she sips on her now warm tea.

"Sounds…riveting," Nova lies as she could care less what Kazekage had dreamed up of last night but rather she wanted some answers on Kazekage's personality shift.

They held little to less conversation seeing as Kazekage had more to say so Nova pretended to listen.

4444

Jack arrived early at the dueling arena since Mr. Goodwin had called him in for an early morning meeting. That he did not know anything about.

"Mister Atlas, sit, Mister Goodwin is waiting for you in his office," the security guard informs him after he strolls inside of the building and steps into the elevator.

'_I wonder what this old timer wants now?' _Jack asks himself as he had to deal with the elevator's awful taste in music.

He did not have to endure it for a long time since it took about a couple of minutes to get to the top of the building.

"Ah Jack, I was just about to come down and greet you, but I see I don't have to go down and get you." Mr. Goodwin greets him after he walked him to his office where Mikage was doing some work.

"Mikage, could you leave us alone for a couple of minutes?" Rex orders before Mikage grabs the electronic manager in front of her.

"Oh and can you get me my cereal bars, have my bike cleaned, tires rotated clockwise, room cleaned, make a call to Kamikaze, and then to the mechanics." Jack instructs Rex's assistant when Mikage nods and head off to work.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jack inquires when he places one of his hands on his hips and leaned his weight to the left side. His stance resembled more of a feminine stance then a masculine one.

"Did you check the morning gossip news?" Rex questions him and his taste in literature.

"I never thought you would be the one for _gossip_?" Jack answers with another question before Rex produces a magazine that had in big yellow bold letters saying: SPLIT ON THE TRACKS. In a smaller font they had: King of Duels Jack Atlas was rumored to be married to number one prostitute Kamikaze Fujita.

"At least it isn't the front page," Jack jokes but Rex did not even crack a smirk at the blonde's comment. He merely open and flips to their featured page:

"**King of Duels, Jack Atlas, was spotted with number one prostitute, Kamikaze Fujita, in the Neo District some months ago. Gossipers think the two are more than just associates or friends, we think that they are lovers. However, we have yet to spot an engagement ring on her hand yet to let us know that she is the future Mrs. Atlas but a local jeweler claim to have seen Mr. Atlas enter his store and asked for engagement rings before leaving the store. Anyway, even with the marriage speculation we believe that if these two are dating then it would be the perfect relationship…if Mr. Atlas surrounds himself with work then Ms. Fujita could relieve the stress. Besides these two are just absolutely adorable together. For more information visit our site and blog about this couple.**" Jack reads some of the article and thought.

'_Even the gossipers thought we were a cute couple! To bad it didn't work out…if only that blonde tramp would have kept her mouth close I could have been calling that magazine myself and claim the rumors are true.' _Jack thought when he closes the magazine. He observes Rex's hand outstretched hand motioning him to give him the magazine back.

"I do hope that since you are now enlightened about your public image then you will make the necessary steps to clear this up." Rex orders him.

"I don't mean to step out of my boundaries but why should I clear up something that gives me good publicity? I mean, I'm solely speaking on business terms here, but if the readers of these magazines then that mean that would increase the attendance at the Turbo Duels." Jack interjects his opinion.

Rex grasps his wrist tightly as he tried so hard to restrain himself from hitting Jack in the face for his smart comment.

When Jack receive no answer, he decides to drop the subject and make his way out of the office as he silently was taking notes of Rex's behavior whenever it came down to Kamikaze.

'_Something isn't right between those two…and I'm going to be the one to figure it out.' _Jack thought before seeing the assistant run up to him with his cell phone in her hand.

"It's Kamikaze, she picked up." Mikage proclaims in between breaths as Jack snatches the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello Jack," and when he heard her voice he instantly relaxed as he suddenly found Mikage invading his personal business and shooed the young woman away.

4444

Stacy woke to smelling a delicious aroma that smell as if it came from the kitchen when she heard some people talking.

She saw that Amanda was sound asleep in her crib and that Mau had changed her into her clothes that she was going to wear for today.

A smile appeared on her face before her door shot open and she was bombarded by her twin brothers.

"Big Sis, we miss you," "It's so boring in Lincoln Heights, we wanted to come and visit you from the hotel." "Yeah, it is so boring can you move back up there with us?"

Stacy soon shushed the boys as if she was their mother before pointing to a sleeping Amanda and the twins looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh, we will be quiet."

They answered as they soon made their way off of Stacy and she guided them out of her room and locks the door.

She saw Mau in the kitchen whistling some old kind of melody as he wore a pink apron around his waist that looked as if it was suppose to be from a stay at home mom, his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail making him looking feminine.

Stacy had to stifle a laugh when he looked up and smiled at her with his eyes close before turning his attention back to whatever he was cooking.

"Ah Good morning, dear daughter, I did not know that your boyfriend could cook? You might have to keep him a little longer." She heard her mother joke as she could not believe that the lady in front of her was laughing.

"Are you sure you are _Sandra_?" Stacy questioned her strange behavior when she sat down at the small dining room table.

"Oh come on…I can laugh can't I?" she asked her daughter with a serious look that eased Stacy.

"Anyway your brothers just begged me to bring them down here since they did not come down the first time." Sandra explained why they were here.

"Oh okay but we are going to leave in a couple of minutes…" Stacy told her mother when Mau entered in with two plates of something smoking.

"I know it's a little too early for fish but I made fish and grits." Mau told them what they were going to eat.

"Oh this is what those Islands people feed us when we went there they eat it for breakfast, lunch or dinner." Sandra suddenly said when she saw the dish Mau prepared and took a bite of fish.

Mau looked at the two blondes face as they were striking similar before seeing their face light up and they ate more.

"This is delicious, Mau," Stacy said in between scoops of grits as he swore he never saw the women swallow at all.

"Thanks for the meal, we will be back in the afternoon, Stacy call me before you come back so we can met you here." Sandra claim while she dragged the twins along with her.

"Well are you ready?" Mau asked after he hung up the apron and undid the ponytail.

"Let me grab Amanda and her diaper bag and then we will be ready to go." Stacy told him as she made her way back to their room to get Amanda.

'_I wonder what else Mau could do?' _Stacy thought when she located the diaper bag and grabbed Amanda.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack could not believe that Kamikaze had actually answered the cell phone that he almost forgot what he was about to ask her.

"Come on spit it out, what do you want Jack?" Kamikaze asks as she speaks into her helmet's communication link when she could not feel her sensei's arms around her waist.

"Unless you want to fall off then you better hold on." Kamikaze ignores Jack and screams at her sensei to sit back on her bike with Yusei next to her.

"Listen are you free in the afternoon, we can have lunch like good friends?" Jack lied after he tries to cover up his real purpose of seeing Kamikaze and that was to try and get her back and prove the _gossipers _that they are indeed dating.

'_We never were good friends. We only dated and never really got to know each other or rather I tried to get to know you.' _Kamikaze thought before she refocuses her attention on the road with various vehicles that were in front, back, and right next to her.

"So what did you say?" he poses towards her as if he was begging to see her again.

'_Then you tired to make a forceful move on me? I have something else planned for you.' _Kamikaze thought when a plan devised in her head.

"How about dinner then? I'm bringing two other people with me, that is if you don't mind?" she informs him before she knew that would hook him in for the kill.

"Sure, how about eight at the Geisha Restaurant?" Jack tells her where they were going to eat when he can hear the dial tone.

'_First phase complete…I wonder who she is bringing with her/' _Jack thought to himself but it soon faded away as he could careless who they were. He was just happy about was that she accepted the invitation.

4444

"Ouch, that was a serious pot hole." Nova complains after bumping into Kazekage from the impact.

"Ah come on Auntie, that was fun, was it?" Kazekage poses while looking on the bright side of the situation.

Nova remained silent when she observes her daughter staring out the window at the buildings and the people that were passing by.

"Aunt Nova…" she calls out her to aunt. "What is it?" she inquires in a slight irritated tone.

"Never mind, I can't wait to see Kamikaze again! I wonder what's she doing this morning? Is it wrong for me to worry about my cousin?" Kazekage starts to shoot out numerous questions about Kamikaze.

Nova secretly rubs her temples and answers each and every question she could possibly answer without being irritated.

"Oh okay…I guess I will have to wait and ask her myself." Kazekage replies with the same enthusiasm she used to ask the questions from earlier.

'_If I didn't know any better, Kamikaze and Kazekage are polar opposites…I thought they would at least retain some similar characteristics.' _Nova thought before hitting her head against the taxi's roof because she did not want to wear a seat belt.

'_Just great…I'm already having a terrible, horrible, no good very bad day.' _Nova complains to herself when she could feel a headache coming on.

4444

"So this is the famous Turbo Duel Arena," Kamikaze hears her sensei say to himself once they enter into a separate parking lot from Yusei.

"Yes. You speak of it as if it's a temple or a monument to someone important." Kamikaze says her master who had a unreadable look.

She gases the bike around a corkscrew before riding up and down rows of cars before locating a decent parking spot.

"Why do you say that?" her sensei inquires once he hops off of the bike and removes his helmet.

"Forget about it. Lets just enjoy this day together okay?" Kamikaze sounded upbeat which catches her sensei off guard.

He made sure to take note of her sudden change of personality as she was behaving differently from usual.

"Is there something wrong sensei?" she inquires after he realized that she had caught him staring at him.

"Oh its nothing…I'm just proud of you and your accomplishments." Her sensei gives her some recognition which causes her to smile.

"Thank you sensei. Are you ready to go?" Kamikaze proclaims to her teacher, who was making his way to the elevator level's and pushes the up button.

'_Just like a little child…I wonder if this is how Stacy feels when she looks at Amanda?' _Kamikaze inquires towards herself before heading over to the elevator.

4444

"It was nice of your mother to come by with your brothers." Mau claims while they were walking to Mau's car with Amanda in his arms as she was carrying the diaper bag.

"It sure was…she seems as if she changes from the last time I met her." Stacy meant to whisper that to herself but Mau heard what she said.

"What do you mean by that?" he questions before noticing that she was holding her hands up in an innocent pretending that she did not just say what she said.

"Ah come on…I know I wasn't the only one that noticed it too. The first time she didn't even want to see my face but now all of a sudden she is peachy keen with me? I mean I'm not complaining but it's kind of creepy." Mau states when he was digging inside of his pocket, produces his car keys, and undid the lock on the car.

"Yeah, I did notice it but whatever it was I am kind of glad that it did. I enjoy my mother like that. That little run in even got me calling her mother again instead of Sandra." Stacy says with some type of happiness in her tone before she strolls over to the passenger side of the door and opens it.

"So you think something bad has happened between her and your father?" Mau inquires when he put Amanda in her car seat and making sure that it was secure.

"If it did she wouldn't have acted like this. She would have been begged me to call my father and asked why he did and some other stuff. This…this is something different, she was being herself back there." She tells him once he entered in the driver's seat and pulls his seatbelt over his body.

"Well then I guess we won't know what was going on inside of your mother's brain that caused her to act like that…but whatever it was let it happen over and over again." Mau jokes before he repeated it over and over until Stacy drowns him out with the radio.

4444

Yusei was currently in the lounge now before taking a not that there were some duelists already there waiting to hear who would be dueling each other.

Luna approach him and could tell it was really Luna because Leo would have worn a lot of makeup that was a little too mature for a little girl her age to be wearing.

"Leo was worried that you were lost again." Luna greets him as Yusei forgot to tell the two that he was going to stay at Kamikaze's from now.

"I'll tell him that you are here, he would be happy to see you again." Luna tells him before their attention turn to a rather large television. They were all soon on pins and needles when they watch the randomizer going through pictures before stopping on a man name Gill de Randsborg and the second bubble stops on…Black Rose.

Yusei and Luna glances to see the cloaked figure standing up and making their way pass the duo as they can feel some kind of spark between the three which causes the figure to stop and glance at them.

'_Are they like me?' _a woman thought when she grabs her forearm within in her cloak before turning back and facing the elevator.

Yusei watches Luna squirm a little bit before expressing her discomfort from being in the same room as her but felt as if she knows the cloak figure personally.

'_Do these marks on our arms connect us telepathically?' _Yusei questioned when he remembered what happen when he duel against Jack and a red dragon appeared out of nowhere before their dragons could land the final blow to determine the winner of their match.

"Come on, Leo wants to see…" he can feel Luna grab his hand and pulls him somewhere while some of the duelists opt to stay in their spots.

4444

Kamikaze led her now younger looking sensei in her sky box when he jumped around like a little child who was in a candy store.

"Calm down, sensei…I have to make a call okay?" she informs her sensei to be quiet but the young boy did not comply, runs out, hollering and screaming down the hallways.

'_Just like a kid,' _she thought to herself when she reaches inside of her pocket, produces her cell phone, calls Stacy first and then her father second.

"Hey Kami, I haven't heard you from awhile…"she hears Stacy's voice.

"I know, listen to me, I have the skybox and I need some company up here." Kamikaze claims while she pokes her head out of the door and watches her sensei still running up and down terrorizing people.

"Well Mau and his band's skybox was rented out by someone else, so yeah, what numbers are you?" Stacy sounds a little happy.

"The number is SB12, alright?" Kamikaze inquires to see if the blonde haired girl could hear her.

"Yes. I got you SB12, see you soon." and with that they both hang up.

Kamikaze notices that her sensei was starting slowing down a little and could tell he was going to be hungry once he finished. So she went ahead and ordered some drinks and a snacks to the room.

She presses and holds number two on her phone when she hears the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kami, how are you?" she can hear her father voice ask her.

"I'm fine…I am in the skybox right now. Is there anything that I need to do today?" she asks referring to her job.

"Not today. We don't have any more press conferences scheduled until later on into the tournament so you can enjoy yourself today." Rex tells her.

"Thanks dad, I will." And she hangs up.

Kami observes her sensei in his smaller form dragging into the room out of breath not because he was out of shape but rather it was tiredness from his early morning flight.

"You were right. I should have taken a later flight?" Sage says when he notices that there was this table with white covering on it with some sandwiches on it.

"Is that food?" he asks as he eyed and neared the food.

"Don't eat it all! We have some guests coming up here in a couple of minutes. They probably didn't eat yet so don't overeat!" Kamikaze threatens him.

"Now listen here, young grasshopper just because I'm in my child stage doesn't mean that I lost neither my wisdom nor my martial arts skill. I do know how to behave." He reminds her after he bites into a sandwich.

4444

"Oh Kami, where did you get him from? He is such a well-mannered child." Stacy inquires when she was currently holding Kamikaze's sensei to her bosom rocking him back and forth.

"Don't suffocate him, Stacy." Kamikaze orders the girl who had placed the child down after she realize what she did.

"I'm sorry about that. I tend to get a little carried away when I see adorable little children that's all." she apologizes to Kamikaze's perverted sensei, who had a blush on his face.

"I'm glad you won't do that to Amanda when she gets older or any other kids that you may have." Kami jokes as she causes Mau to stifle a laugh.

"You think it's funny too Mau?" Stacy questions him when she tried to hold back a laugh when her boyfriend only nods.

"Whose baby is that?" her sensei inquires towards her after tugging on Kamikaze's hand to get her attention.

"That's Stacy's baby, her name is Amanda. She reminds me of a Barbie doll, don't you agree sensei?" she poses towards him.

He simply nods his head as the two glances over at the two interactions with the baby as a smile grace their face at the same time.

"Life is a very precious thing…you will never know it until you have someone that understands your sentiments about it. Then and only until then you are truly living, not when you are by yourself but when you have family, a friend, and a companion that knows you not from the outside in but rather the inside out. People mistaken this as something that is sad when someone needs someone else in their life to complete them but what they don't know is that they are hypocritical as well. That's why I always say that everyone needs someone to depend on because if we didn't, we would not know how to socialize to people." She hears her sensei pass wisdom just from observing the three presence since they seem so happy together.


	29. Chapter 29

"I wonder why she calls herself Black Rose." Kazekage questions while she was watching the duel that was starting to look more like a greenhouse or a garden.

In its twisted way, Kazekage had to admit it was quite a beautiful garden with hideous and threatening things lurking about in its depths.

'_I remember father said when people particular like roses is either two things: one they lost someone that had a love for landscaping or with the thorns on the rose and how it shows its hidden pain until you actually pick it.' _Kazekage thought when she can hear her Aunt calling her name.

"I swear you and your father use to daydream when left alone for a couple of minutes." Nova says more as a sarcastic joke but Kazekage turn with a shock expression on her face.

"My father use to daydream?" Kazekage inquires when she noticed a little girl with aqua or teal colored hair in two pigtails pulling on a young man around her age with black spiky hair that had gold hints in it.

"Yes, Fuji use to daydream quite a bit actually that's how his love of stargazing was born. He use to always complain that he never seen the stars from where we were born and like a little curious child he wanted to learn more about them. That's the reason why he moved out to the country so he could be closer with his family and closer to the stars." Nova answers while she was looking towards the duel when she saw something disappear before reappearing again on the field.

Filled with new information on her dad, Kazekage settles back into her seat before noticing that the little girl and the young man from earlier were sitting a couple of seats in front of them.

'_He is kind of cute,' _she thought to herself when she was able to sse the side of his face and his mouth moved as he was talking to this older man.

4444

Jack sat in his exclusive booth that was reserved for him and usually Kamikaze but ever since the split the large plush room seemed to be emptier than before.

He sent his assistant away because he did not want to hear her nagging voice on what did he want or what could she do for him.

If he did not have his temper in control then he would have lashed out asking for things she probably could not do like bring Kamikaze back to him or if she could reverse time so he could avoid making the mistake that took all of it away from him. Kamikaze was the best thing he probably could have in his life. She was even more important than his Red Archfiend Dragon and boy no woman could ever top that…so he thought that until he met the fiery and wild red haired woman name Kamikaze Fujita.

He drags his hand down his face stretching his skin from his eyes and pulling his lips down before ending the gesture with a pull at the chin.

The sound of the clock soon can be heard as it ring through his ears increasing in both amplitude and frequency almost to a decibel that was too loud for the brain to ignore.

He then looked at the hand he used to dragged across his face when a thought passed through his head. _'I'm I anxious for this date…is it a date…I mean it's a dinner with Kamikaze and her two guest.' _

4444

After everyone settled down in the skybox, a gentle hush fell over the group as they could not take their eyes off of the exciting duel. It personally made Akiza feel uncomfortable that everyone was so interested into the battle.

"Something isn't right with that girl...her chakra is twisted and bent all out of shape. This may not be a good place to stay." Kamikaze hears her sensei warn her as she can feel the Reiki vibrating at a very high frequency that causes her to cover her ears with both of her hands.

'_They said they want to see my full power then I will give them a sample.' _The red haired woman claim as she slowly reaches up to her hair until she can feel the cold metal of a hairclip before removing it causing the pent hair to fall.

Hesitation hit Akiza when she was wondering should she release her entire power so that someone could counter it later until she places her hands back down to her sides.

"My garden has fully grown now meet its ultimate flower, the Rose Dragon!" she shouts before a powerful gust of winds blows over the stadium causing the spectators to be subject to flying dust and grit. The spectators covers their eyes and heads as a loud snap noise was heard.

After a couple of minutes passes,the winds died down revealing Akiza or the Black Rose manage to blow away her opponent with no type of respect as she simply sighs at the disappointment at how easily her opponent was defeated.

She fixes her hair when she could hear the announcer's voice as she turns and wait for the stage to drop down so she could get back to the comforts of her cloak.

Some of the spectators left out of sheer fear that they would have something to say about having that…that uncontrollable monster in a tournament that was very well put together and then here _she _comes to ruin everyone's enjoyment.

"Is everyone alright?" was the sound of the announcer asking how everyone was as some groaned and rubbed their heads, bodies, and other parts that were hurting to them.

"She is a monster!" "How can you let something like that duel?" "I want my refund back!"

Everyone was shouting their complaints towards the announcer Nova observes weird behavior from her _daughter, _whowas currently laughing at what just occurred even if they were blown back a couple of seats back from their original seats.

"That was so much fun! She channeled and released all of her anger with that last blow. I think she would be feeling bad about this when she gets in the lounge." Kazekage declares in between ecstatic laughter.

'_I swear are all my children...weird? What qualities did they get from me?' _Nova thought as her mind rejected further thought about genetics

4444

Kamikaze and her sensei were alright but Mau and Stacy were out cold. They noticed that they were currently in a motionless position as they were guarding little Amanda from the strong gust of wind.

"You can release your breath now. They both are alright. They just hit their heads on something, you can see their chi still moving in their body." Her sensei reassures her before her shoulders ease.

"Something wasn't right about that gust of wind…it was unnatural but the dust and grit was expected. I think that there was something hidden in that gusts." Her sensei suggests when he totters his little body over to the edge of the skybox. He was surprised that the balcony was still holding up after the sudden bursts.

"As I thought, it was something about that girl from earlier too. They all have different parts of the dragon on their right forearm. I assume your Reiki responded before this incident happen? You could have easily withdrew the katana to prevent this you know…" he informs her when a sudden guilt washes over her body when all she heard was some loud noise and muffled talking. All she could do was grip on to the railing as if she was about to fall over when she can feel some hands wrap around her waist trying to pry her away.

An incoherent noise emits from Kamikaze when she releases that she had let go and her feet were no longer on the ground. She reaches her hand out for something and tries to grasp it but to her avail there was no luck.

4444

"Kami, are you alright?" "Kami can you hear me?" it was a familiar voice speaking to her. It felt soothing before her vision was soon clear and she came face to face with Yusei sitting down on a chair along with four other people. Two of them were twins while the other two was an elderly man and a man who looked around twenty years old.

"Yeah. I'm good." she scans the other part of the room before noticing that it was mid afternoon when a pained thought hit her head _'What happened to Stacy?'_

Yusei notices that her face twisted before seeing her sit up, pulling off the covers that covered her body, places her feet on the ground, and stands up with little to less wobbling.

"Are we in the clinic?" Kamikaze inquires to no one in particular when she noticed the colors of the room were familiar to her.

"Yes, we are. The doctors said that you were alright, but you were nonresponsive so they thought you were unconscious and they placed you in here." Yusei remembers what the doctor told him when he was doing a diagnostics on her.

'_Thanks dad, I don't think I would have up held in a hospital very well.' _Kamikaze thought before hearing a baby's crying.

Kamikaze's attention turns to face the door where a nurse had just so happen to stop in front of her room with baby Amanda, who was expressing her pleas at the sudden feel of a stranger holding her.

Realization soon hit her when she remembered that it was because of Black Rose, and her need to hurt other people to feel good about herself, that caused Stacy and Mau to be knocked out cold. Her maternal instincts kicks in telling her to protect baby Amanda.

The spectators watches her making her way to the clinic's door before disappearing a few minutes before entering back in with a blonde haired baby girl in her arms rocking her back and forth.

'_She just randomly took someone's baby? What is wrong with this woman?' _Leo thought after he watches her continue the motions.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that baby doesn't belong to you, she belongs to Ms. Stacy Slupopper." The nurse informs her when she tries to retrieve the baby from her but Kami was not giving her up.

"Well then, if you must know I'm the baby's godmother. If you want we can go visit her now so she can conform that to you." Kamikaze declares in a callous tone while Amanda seem unaffected by her tone as she continues to rest peacefully in Kami's arms.

'_She would make a good mother,' _Yusei thought to himself after he witnessed how she shooed the nurse away from her and Amanda.

"Kami, are you awake?" Jack's voice questions when he poked his head inside of her room and saw that she already had a room full of guests.

"Yeah I'm up. Now if you will excuse me for a minute, I am going to check up on Amanda's mother and _father._" Kamikaze proclaims with venom interlaced in her tone when she made her way past the blonde haired male.

Yusei watches as Jack accepts the venom as if it was nothing and then proceeds to follow Kamikaze as if was a lost puppy trying to find his master.

"Need to use the bathroom," Yusei lied as he uses that as an excuse to see what Jack was planning to do.

"It seems as if Yusei likes Ms. Kamikaze, now doesn't it?" the elderly man chimes in after Tanner crosses his arms and nod his head in agreement.

4444

Kamikaze could tell that Jack was following her as the Reiki was slapping against her back along with it vibrations increasing faster and faster.

Her eyes were checking the plate at each door that she passed by, hopping to see Stacy's room and hear that she was okay. She just wanted to hear Stacy's voice so Amanda knows she still has her mother with her.

A nurse was about to pass by her when she flags her down and ask her a question, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Stacy Slupopper room?" Kamikaze asks as her concern for her friend's safety was beginning to overwhelm her.

"If I'm correct then they just transported her to the hospital for further tests." the nurse supplies an answer to Kamikaze's question before making her way down the hall again.

'_What's her condition? Is it stable or critical?' _she thought before she can feel the Reiki react again when she notices that Jack and Yusei were currently right behind her.

"I think we still have a dinner to go to, right Jack? You want to come with me too, Yusei?" she asks out of the blue causing a smile to appear on Jack's face.

"Are you sure about this Kami?" Yusei questions before seeing the same little boy that was at Kamikaze's house beforehand.

"Like sensei said, got to live in spontaneous if not then our life would be dull. Although it may sound as if I don't care about Stacy or Mau's health, the fact is she needed a relief day anyway. After all, Stacy has left Amanda in the best care." Kamikaze says when she tickled Amanda with her index finger.

The two men envied the baby who was currently holding all of the red head woman's attention to the utmost when she gently bounces her up and down.

Kamikaze's sensei notes that the two boys staring at her each held a different meaning but they did have one thing in common and that they both equally had a loving look in their eyes.

_Oh boy do you have it cut out for you Kami. Your nature has touched everyone so I think I will stick around to see what will happen and how will you handle the responsibilities of being a guardian and falling in love. at the same time'_ Was the thought that went through his head.

"But Kami," he tugs on her shorts as his role as an innocent child kicked it, "What is it Sage-sensei?" she whispers the last part since she could tell what he was doing.

"We took the bikes and it's not safe for a baby to ride on a bike." He reminds her that their mode of transportation was her bike.

"Oh yeah that's right! My car is at the house." Kamikaze states when she realize that she could not drive Amanda unless she had a baby holder with her.

"If I remember correctly, they had a diaper bag with them so it must be in there too." Kamikaze responds when she tries to locate where the front desk was.


	30. Chapter 30

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so all my stories have a two chapter update for each story.

Aisha 12894.

4444

"Kami, are you sure that you want to have dinner tonight? I mean you don't want to check up on Stacy and Mau?" Yusei inquires to her when he can feel the cab increase its speed.

"Yes I still do. I know that they are safe. Besides my sensei gave me some good wisdom today "Live my life spontaneously" and I plan to follow that wholeheartedly." Kamikaze answers after she glances to her right and notices that Sage was smiling at her statement.

"But I don't have any clothes besides this set…" he says more to himself than her.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." She claims after she shifts the baby in her other arm and onto her hip.

Kamikaze produces her phone from her pocket, punches in a ten digit number, placing it to her ear, and talks about five minutes before ending it with an "I owe you"

"See I told you I got you covered." She tells him once she places the phone in her back pocket.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." Yusei sincerely tells her.

'_I think I like this one better than the other one. Yusei Fudo has some good qualities about himself: a good listener, honest, and a little reserve something like a mysterious being. He'll keep her feet down on the Earth…I wonder what that blonde haired boy is like?' _Sage thought to himself before he busied himself with looking out the window.

4444

Nova and Kazekage were pulling into a small shop that served ice cream.

"I wonder how that Black Rose character is doing right now?" Kazekage inquires before she places some chocolate ice cream in her mouth when she enjoyed the cold delight. Her aunt gives her a strange look.

"I mean she must be feeling awful about what she did. I mean she affected thousands of people with her uncontrollable anger." She spoke as she savored the taste.

"I can tell from the wave she harmed people very close to her: her mom and her dad. She suffered a traumatic experience."

"Can you imagine that when you were a child that you were shunned because you didn't know how to control your incredible power? To not let people get close to her because she was afraid that if she got to know them then she would end up hurting them again. Can you imagine that being alone for your entire life?" Kazekage rattles on.

"Do you like the ice cream?" Nova redirects her daughter's conversation when she expressed her delight for the soft served treat.

'_She is very philosophical at her age than I had perceived her to be. I thought she was just a country bumpkin who wouldn't survive a day in the jungle of a city…that's Fuji for you.' _Nova thought at how her daughter was a deep thinker.

4444

"Hey are you two ready?" Kamikaze asked once she shifted Amanda in her left hand and straightened out the black dress that hugged her curves in the right places.

A now awoke Amanda gleamed with a smile on her face as she raised her arms up in her green one piece dress.

'_I'm glad I had that nursery made just in case if Stacy wanted to spend the night or couldn't safely drive home.' _Kamikaze thought when she places Amanda on her shoulder gently patting her back before a burp was heard.

"Good job," Kamikaze congratulates her sounding as she was training her like a dog.

She glances in the large vertical mirror that hung in her hallway. She notices that she had a stray strand of red hair as she pats it down with her free hand.

Footsteps soon enters in her peripheral vision as she guess the first pair belonged to her now child like sensei and the others belong to Yusei.

Kamikaze's gaze shift from the mirror back into the living room when she notices how the two young men look like in their attire.

"I really owe her big time for this! They look good on you two." She compliments them as her eyes had lingered a little longer on Yusei as the black on black fit him down to a tee.

Kamikaze let out a silent whew as she almost felt weak knees before regaining her composure and forced the two in front of her out of the door after grabbing her clutch purse.

"You don't change at all Kami." Sage responds when he realizes that they would be taking a cab instead of her car.

"Well if someone would have told me earlier that I would be toting a toddler, an almost newborn baby, which I don't have a car seat for by the way, and a handsome young man my age to a dinner while my best friend and her boyfriend are lying in a hospital bed then I would have suggested the car." Kami answers as she walks ahead of them.

Yusei glances down at Sage and could tell he purposely did that to her so she could get rid of her guilt for not checking up on her friend.

"So you figured out why I did it, huh? You are smarter then you look Yusei Fudo." Sage mumbles to himself after he follows behind Kami and takes a seat right next to Kami.

Since Yusei was the last the one to enter the taxi, he closes the door and the yellow cab takes off into the darkness.

4444

After the ice cream, Nova decides to walk home since it was only a couple of blocks away from her apartment.

"Aunt, do you like the city?" Kazekage ask since her curiosity was getting the best of her once again.

"Why do you ask me that?" Nova inquires as she looks at Kazekazge's face to see her facial reaction.

"You seem at peace when you visit us in the country, your posture shows that you are relaxed but here your shoulders have been tense everywhere we have gone." Kazekage reports her observation of her aunt's behavior.

'_She studied my behavior?' _Nova thought as Kazekage continues to simply impress her with her observations.

"It is weird…" Kazekage claim before her voice had trailed off when she started.

"What? My shoulders being tensed. I'm stressed." Nova unknowingly answers Kazekage's question.

"That I'm able to talk to you then as if you were _my_ mother. Even I didn't talk about my knowledge on studying the human body or its behavior to my mother or my father." Kazekage finishes her sentence.

"You mean psychology…the study of human behavior and why it acts in a certain way." Nova corrects her plus declaring what Kazekage was good at.

"That's the name for it! I could tell my parents felt uncomfortable when I asked them about my hair color and my eyes. My dad could have easily told me that I resembled him but that wouldn't be true since 50%, or half, are from his XY chromosomes and the rest is from my mother XX chromosomes. So I would have had black hair since that would be a dominant trait or green or blue eyes." Kazekage concludes her deduction to her aunt who could only nod her head.

"So you like science huh?" Nova poses to her as whatever she said just went through one ear and out of the other ear.

"You can say something like that..." Kazekage flashes a genuine smile on her face towards her aunt.

"Well anyway, after the duels tomorrow we will go visit Kamikaze again. I have something very important to tell her." Nova enlightens Kazekage as to what they were going to do tomorrow afternoon.

"Yeah! I get to visit cousin Kami again." Kazekage jumps up and down while clapping her hands at the same time like a hyperactive kid.

'_I think it's the right time to tell them about each other.' _Nova thought when they turn down the corner where her apartment was located.

4444

"Why did you tell the taxi to stop a block away from the restaurant?" Kami can hear her sensei question when they had made a left and saw the restaurant.

"Hello, I do have a reputation to uphold up here!" Kamikaze jokes when they saw a valet take a customer's keys and drive their car into their personal parking lot.

"Here we go again with that ego of yours," her sensei mumbles under his breath before they entered the French styled cuisine dining.

Jack was already there and looked around the empty table waiting for his guest of honor to arrive. He truly did not care about the other two people she brought along with her.

He eyed the door and noticed that Kamikaze had entered as she was wearing a form fitting black dress that hugged all the right curves. He could feel a tight restriction in his lower area that soon faded away once he saw Yusei and a little boy along with her.

'_They look like a family.' _he thought to himself when he saw a waiter approach them and converse for a couple of seconds before the waiter escorts them to where he was sitting.

"Yo, how are you Jack?" she greets him in the same manner she would always whenever they would see each other.

"Fine, I see you brought your _guests_ with you." Jack eyes shifts from Yusei to the little boy then to the blonde haired baby before resting on _his _red haired woman.

"It's rude of me not to introduce my newest addition, Sage." Jack tenses at the way she introduces that boy sounding almost as if she had a baby.

"Are you alright, tension is not good! Remember you should always go with the flow but now that I think about it you never did." Kamikaze states once they occupy their seats. The same waiter from before came back with and produced a baby seat.

"I never thought their restaurant would carry one of these since there food is not made for babies." Kami joked after she places Amanda in the high chair before she squealed in delight at the new sensation.

"You look beautiful, tonight." Jack starts off with complimenting Kami as she thanked him for the comment.

"So Jack, I have a question to ask you?" Kami asked him with a serious tone in her voice.

'_Do you want us to get back together? Yes.' _But it came out like this, "How have you been lately? Mikage told me that you were locked up in your room?"

Sage decides to merely act as his form was and that was child like but refuted since he knew this would be a perfect opportunity to gain more insight on relationships.

Yusei however was almost callous like a stone and invisible to the red head as he felt as if she was leaving him out for some reason.

"That was _nothing_. I had a lot of thinking to do." Jack partially told the truth as he was really depressed and did not want to be bothered by anyone.

His answer suddenly causes Kami to bursts into laughter as she gently taps the table with the palm of her hand causing the silverware to clang against each other.

"You were never much of a thinker you know? No offense..." Kami explains her reasoning as to why was she laughing at his answer.

"No offense at all ,since some of it is the truth," Jack sucks up to the girl and prayed every minute that she would not notice it and expose his game.

"Anyway, I want to ask you another personal question," Kami warns him beforehand at what question she was about to ask.

"Go ahead, shoot for it," Jack knew it sounded corny but he continued to rolled with it.

"How did you and Yusei met?" she questions the blonde haired young man.

Jack hesitated at the question before hearing a chair slide across the floor before hearing Kami excuse herself as she makes a run for the restroom.

"So Jack, are you going to lie about how we meet?" Yusei interrogated the blonde, who merely sipped on his water.

"I am going to say anything that she wants to hear. It seems as if you taken an apparent interest in her as well Yusei." Jack claims since he noticed the way Yusei was looking at Kami through his whole questioning process.

"I'm not surprised at your actions but do you really think that she is that _gullible_ to just go back with you after you hurt her the way you did."

"What do you know? You were in the facility at the time so unless you want to go back for a much longer sentence with no parole then I would advise you to keep your opinions to yourself." Jack was slowly growing infuriated at the presence of Yusei forgetting that Sage and Amanda were with them.

'_This one is a shallow individual with an ego the size of the planet on his head. He doesn't really care for Kami as his words express false content and would even speak them to try and obtain someone back. He speaks of her as a trophy and even silently initiated Yusei Fudo into a contest. I don't like this man here.' _Sage concludes in his thoughts as he continues to watch the batter between the two young men come to an end with Kami came within hearing distance.

Yusei stands up and pulls out her chair like a gentlemen before pushing her in and receiving a thank you and a wink from Kamikaze.

"So what was I asking you again Jack?" Kami asks him after she tries to recall what question she was planning to ask him.

"How did Yusei and I meet?" Jack reminds her of what she asked earlier.

"So are you going to answer?" Kami continues to pry as she notices him open his mouth to speak.


	31. Chapter 31

I am in the mood of giving since a couple of days ago was Thanksgiving so all my stories have a two chapter update for each story.

Aisha 12894.

4444

"We just so happen to keep running into each other when we were in Satellite. When we had our first duel he gained my respect." Jack answers her question this time without hesitating.

"Excuse me waiter, but can you bring me another glass of water? Oh and we are ready to order." Kami waved down their waiter.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Lewis and I am your waiter tonight. What would you like to eat for this evening?" he inquires towards the party when Yusei remembered that he never had time to look at the menu.

"I will have the Chicken Fricassee with water and Red Bordeaux as my choice of drink," Kami orders before she hands Lewis her menu and noticed Yusei had a very confused look on her face.

"My friend over there would like Lobster Thermidor with dry white wine as his choice of drink." Kami orders for Yusei who in turn hands their waiter his menu.

"I will have the Lamb Narvarin with a glass of Cahors," Jack orders after he handed his menu to the waiter.

"What about the little children miss?" the waiter questions Kamikaze when he notices the two children along with them.

"They ate before they got here so can I order them a slice of chocolate mousse." Kamikaze orders from the dessert area of another menu.

"Your orders will be out as quickly as possible." Lewis informs them before he made his way to the kitchen for their orders.

Silence soon loomed over the table as it was a awkward silence that settled in once again causing Yusei to feel as if he was out of place when Kami was now glaring a hole into Jack.

"I still don't get why you thought that by sweeping your dirt under a rug would keep me from not knowing the truth." Kamikaze finally breaks the silence between her and Jack.

"It was my fault and now that I have learned that I should have told you from when I cheated on you." Jack tries to sound emphatically when he answered her question.

"That's some bullshit Jack! Excuse me for my cursing around Amanda and Sage, but even now you can't even tell the truth. Good thing, I cut it off when I did or I would have been miserable." Kamikaze proclaims while shaking her head.

"To think that we were going to get married. I laugh at it now because if I was going to break it off with you eventually." Kamikaze hints to him of what was going to happen later on.

"What! So you were going to break it off with me eventually? You are just as much to blame as me." Jack declares striking a nerve in Kamikaze.

Sage notices that he no longer could see Kamikaze's eyes and could feel the heat radiating off of her body, "Don't…" her fist clenched, "ever compare me to you!" as she manage to break the table in half when she slammed her fist down on it.

Spectators gasp in horror as they began to whisper about the party, "You what to know something Jack? I at least wanted to have a _nice_ dinner with you but obviously your ego has once again caused you to be stupid!" Kamikaze growls while she gently removed Amanda, who now was quiet as if she could feel Kamikaze's anger.

Sage hops down from the seat following right behind her was Yusei who wasn't too far off, "Peace forever Jack." Was the last thing Kamikaze said to the blonde haired dimwit.

Jack could only watch as the last thing that he held dear to him walked out of his life twice and it was all because of his big ego.

"Can you wrap things up and send it to them with a complimentary wine bottle, Lewis?" Jack asks his waiter as he at least thought to salvage what appetite he had left in order to eat.

"Will do sir," Lewis says as he understands his orders as he made a swift run to the kitchen to inform the cooks about the dilemma.

Kamikaze storms out of the building almost pushing the valet on to his butt due to her anger as she takes off in the same direction that they came before flagging down a cab.

"Man I wish we could have at least had something to eat." Sage claims as his stomach growled at him for not feeding it.

"I know. Whatever Kami ordered me sounded so good," Yusei expresses as he ends up holding Amanda who remained silent before giving a hearty giggle.

The two young men observed that Kami was leaning her arm against the door frame with her chin against her hand as her eyes had a faraway look in them.

'_I wonder what she is thinking?' _Sage and Yusei thought similar thoughts when they can feel something vibrate against the seat. They watch Kami taking her cell phone out and without looking at the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hello," she spoke in an almost callous tone but suddenly was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Stacy? How are you? What did the doctor say about your condition?" Kamikaze inquires as a shift in her mood became prevalent to the two spectators in the cab along with her.

"Well do you want to see Amanda? I'm sure we can swing by there." Kamikaze proposes.

"Oh yeah that's right...visiting hours are done for today. Well how about I come by before I have to report to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I got a _job._ Yes, you will see us tomorrow." And with that Kamikaze hangs up the phone.

"Hey," she catches Yusei attention before starting up again, "Stacy and Mau's condition are stable and she will be released soon so she wants to see Amanda." Kamikaze informs the two in the car.

"That's good news to hear." Yusei says when he can feel Amanda hit his back with her tiny fist before giggling again as that seemed to ease the tension in the taxi cab making the ride back to Kamikaze's house a bit more normal.

After arriving home, Kamikaze's notices that there were some food on her table with a wine bottle before thinking to herself, _'He still never changes.' _

"Is that…food that I smell?" Sage inquires to Kamikaze when he walked into the mansion sized beachfront house.

"Yeah, it's the food from the restaurant we just left." Kami explains where the food came from.

"Well that was nice of Mr. Atlas to send us our food that we ordered." Sage comments after running over to the table and stands in the chair while Kamikaze and Yusei along with Amanda make their way over to the table.

Yusei observes Kamikaze removing three white boxes from the plastic bag causing his mind to travel somewhere else, _'What is my relationship with her? All she did was kiss me...she could have kissed anyone else and not have any meaning behind it.'_

"Yusei…are you there?" the red haired young girl inquires while waving his food in front of him before he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Oh, thank you. Do you want me to put Amanda down?" he questions before seeing Kamikaze extend her arms toward him and gestures for him to hand Amanda over to her.

"Here you go," he hands her the baby, who starts to cry but it soon stopped when Kamikaze handed her back to him.

"She never cried when I hold her…" Yusei hears Kami mutter to herself before giving him some instructions, which he made sure to follow to a tee.

Once Kami had Sage and Amanda settled in, she no longer felt like eating anything and retreats to her room for a moment.

"Aren't you going to check up on her?" Sage asks Yusei while he was feeding Amanda as he was enjoying his slice of chocolate mousse cake.

Yusei found himself nodding his head when his feet moved on its own as he climbed up her abstract staircase with various thoughts going through his head.

'_Is she closing herself off from me because of Jack? She won't say exactly why but she only feels happy one minute and then the next minute she is somber. I don't want her to feel that way especially not now. Everyone does deserve to smile from time to time but I can understand where she is coming from though. When you are alone and to yourself, you don't know how to interact with people around you even if they try to help. You end up pushing them away not because you don't want them…it's that you don't want them to end up hurt like you were.' _

'_This should be the door.' _he thought when he knocked at her door before hearing her running footsteps towards her door and opened it.

"Yusei?" she sounded as if she was anxious to see someone else.

"Are those two eating their food?" she asks him as he can hear concern still in her tone when she was speaking with him. He took noticed that she had heavy bags underneath her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" Kamikaze inquires when she noticed that Yusei was staring at her for a long time. She pats her face to knock whatever it was off.

He did not answer but rather stared a little harder, _'She lost the twinkle in her eyes.' _

Then he did something unexpected of him, he brought both of his hands to the side of her face and brought it closer to his face.

This caused a small blush to appear on her face, as she can feel a slight shock from his hand that traveled to her spine and pooled at her lower ends.

She could only react by her instinct as she removes his hands from the sides of her face, "Do you want something? You have been acting weird lately…" she could not even finish her sentence when she saw him walking away from him.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Yusei? He has been acting strange lately as if he is growing distant away from me. Why?' _

'_You did ignore him at dinner. What do you expect for him to just roll over and allow you to taunt Jack when his feelings are similar to his? You should know that men become jealous when their girl pays more attention to another man.'_

Kami releases her held breath which surprised her since she did not realize that she was holding her breath all that time.

'_I guess I'm going to have to clear this up before it gets out of hand.' _She thought to herself when she retraced his steps back to the kitchen. Sage points his finger towards a door which led outside and she follows his direction.

"Yusei…" she calls out to him. Since she would venture out there nightly the path was engraved into her memory, which guided her safely to where Yusei was sitting on the edge of the precipice.

He did not even bother to look at her when she called his name but he still answers her though, "Kami…"

"Yes," Kamikaze comments as she was happy to hear his voice, "What am I to you?" he asks with seriousness in his tone.

Kamikaze was suddenly taken aback by the question that the dark haired boy asked her when she had a feeling that this was the thing that was bugging him.

When Yusei did not hear a immediate response, he glances out onto the ocean and observes how the tide was high and submerge most of the sand making it harder for people to walk along the beach at that time.

"You're not the kind of person to play dumb or cover up your feelings about someone else. So why are you hesitant to answer my question?" Yusei ponders.

Kamikaze could not believe the person that was sitting in front of her…if she did not know any better she could see Yusei was acting like…Jack Atlas. She did not want another egotistical bastard in her life.

Yusei can feel her arms wrap around his neck as her chest presses hard against his back and her weight shifts onto him.

"That's all I want to know, what was I to you? If I was someone special like Jack was in your life then you would have not ignored me at dinner. I admit that I was jealous but why would I not be? Since I felt like you should have never been hurt by that idiot, I just wanted to see you smile again."

He can hear and feel her laughter vibrate through her body onto his as it made an incoherent melody that soothes his soul.

"What's so funny?" he inquires to her when she finishes laughing to herself.

"You just sounded like a female that is all." She teases him while she tugs on his cheeks with her fingers.

"Ouch…Ouch…Ouch…Stop it…it hurts." Yusei complains as Kamikaze was wearing an evil look on her face before getting serious.

"Besides…I don't want you to be jealous of Jack. We no longer have anything in common with each other in order to keep our romantic relationship afloat. He cheated on me with my best friend and got her pregnant. Honestly, I still can't get over that no matter how much I try. Even my sensei knows that I am wearing a fake one towards people and I don't want to do that anymore. It takes too much out of me and drains my energy. Does it have to hurt me so much in order for me to be happy?" Kamikaze finally let out what she felt.

'_Here I thought she was closing herself off because of Jack and that she didn't want to drag people into her problems. I was half wrong…it's not that she didn't want to open up she just could not express her feelings of her hurt when Jack left. So she keep it to herself until it starts to eat her alive to the point she couldn't interact with other people. I think I understand her a little better.' _Yusei concludes to himself after thinking.

"Let's make a promise then," he hears her speak up when he nods his head in agreement.

Kamikaze laces her pinky finger with his pinky and they promised that they would never wear a fake smile but a true genuine one.

Yusei stomach growls at him as Kamikaze chuckles to herself, "Let's head back…we don't need you to starve to death." She jokes to him.

'_This could be the start of something new...only the future holds what's in store for us but with Kami..I'm starting not to care.'_


	32. Chapter 32

"Lord Tamaki," a man with purple hair approaches the brunette man who acknowledged the man's presence in front of him.

"What is it now?" Tamaki poses to him when he places his hand underneath his chin prompting to show boredom as the man with a blonde haired man in a suit spoke.

"We finally received the information that your mole withheld from you." The man announces causing Tamaki's head to snap up to attention.

"So…that old wench did hold some information from me. What is it that you have to report to me?" He inquires to the man before him.

"We have the names of the participants of the tournament that are Signers." The man declares as the man sits up in his seat.

"Send me that information and find a connection between the people and the woman name Nova Fujita." Tamaki orders before the man simply nods his head and heads out on his mission.

"Yes, sir." the man left a steaming Tamaki in his office room.

'_That one think she can pull one on me….I'll eliminate the one closes to her.' _Tamaki thought after he produces a cell phone before holding number two on his cell phone.

"Yes, I need you for you to locate a woman by the name of Nova Fujita. I will have your advance payment in the same account. As soon as possible would do." And with that he hit the red phone to end the call.

'_That would be one last prick in my side,' _he thought before he looked out onto the city of Neo Domino cityscape.

4444

Kazekage notices that she was the first person and decides to allow let her aunt to rest a little while longer since she looked as if she needed it.

If Kazekage did not know any better she would have claimed that her aunt was her real mother but she did not know whether or not she secretly hoped that Nova was her mother or that it was something connecting her to Nova.

'_Should I order some food?' _Kaze thought to herself before thinking otherwise just in case her _mother_ did not feel like eating anything this morning.

Kazekage looks through the window she notices that it was early in the morning before she opts to go for a walk.

She locates the keys and makes her way out of the apartment when some shadows pass along through the hallway that went unnoticed by Kaze.

The streets were less crowded in the morning when the early smell reminded her of when she was with her father and her mother.

'_I do miss them though; I wonder how they are doing without me to help them out?' _Kazekage ponders on her family and their safety.

She was deep in thought when she bumped into something hard, "I'm sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going at all."

When she glances up at to see what she bumped into and saw that it was … the blonde haired man at that dinner party when she first met her cousin for the first time.

"I remember you…you were the girl with Kami. I never got to hear your name?" the man with blonde hair asked her.

"Kaze Fujita," she issues him her name as a unnoticed twitch hit his body.

'_Kaze, she looks just like Kami except she has silver streaks in her hair.' _he thought inwardly while he looks her up and down.

"Your name was…Jack Atlas, am I correct?" she addresses him politely which was something almost foreign to the blonde haired boy.

'_She looks innocent unlike Kami. She looks more naive then her.' _Jack thought to himself as he found it odd that he would bump into her early in the morning.

"I'm honored that a beautiful young lady like yourself would remembered my name." he uses flattery as a shot to see if it was successful.

"Thank you, but you should be use to that. After all, you are a famous celebrity here in Neo Domino, right?" Kazekage inquires about the young man's high status.

"You can say something like that..." _'She fell for it; let's try moving on to phase two.' _"The people hold me in their high regards because I defeat this city's previous dueling champ so I took over the reins." He explains to the young woman.

Kazekage leans over with her fingers interlaced with her other hand while her eyes twinkled in amazement, "You're _the_ Turbo Duel King?"

Before Jack could answer her question Nova appears on the front steps of the apartment building, "Kaze, come back inside."

"Ah man, I was hoping I could at least walk around the building," Kaze mumbles to herself not aware that Jack heard what she said.

"Alright I'm coming…" she shouts back to her aunt.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Atlas." The red haired girl politely bows out politeness before turning around and walking back to where her aunt was currently standing.

"Why were you talking to Jack?" she hears her aunt's callous tone in her question.

"I just happen to run into him that's all. We only had a friendly conversation." Kazekage explains to her aunt.

"Listen up, I am only telling you this for your own good. Your cousin Kami _dated_ that blonde haired twit by the name of Jack Atlas and they had a terrible falling out. The two were engaged for a brief period of time that is before they had their engagement party where Kami's best friend told her about who was her baby's daddy and that was none other than Jack. He lied and tried to sweep his mistakes under the rug by paying the girl off and lied about the truth. So now he is not even taking care of his own child. So if you are going to get involved with him you better be prepared for some heartbreak." Nova outlines Jack's personal choices when it came down to his relationship with Kamikaze.

Kazekage could not read her aunt's eyes when she was speaking to her as if they were void of something.

"Target spotted." a voice claims before disappearing into the wind just as soon as it came.

"I…understand." Kazekage responds when her aunt turned and headed back into the apartment building.

4444

Yusei wakes and notices that Kamikaze had crawled onto the couch with him and looked quite peaceful in her slumber.

His sudden movement causes her to wake up as he tried his best not to wake her, "Good morning, grumpy!" she joked with the young man before he had a weird look on his face.

"Grumpy? I think not." he fires back once she sits up from her position against his shoulder.

"I believe so. Don't you guys have another day off?" Kamikaze asks him while she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You should know? You are our publicist right?" Yusei questions her before her eyes grow wide. She lounges for her phone when she roll off the couch but still managed crawl towards her phone.

"Three messages: dad, Stacy and Nova?" she says to herself when she was reading the caller ID off her phone.

"_Duelists have two days off before we resume the normal time for the dueling tournament. Call me for the media package information."_

"_Visiting hours are ten from four in the afternoon; nurses say I can keep Amanda at the hospital with me."_

"_I will be coming to see you around five in the afternoon bringing Kaze along with me to discuss something important."_

'_I swear that woman keeps up more drama than a daily sitcom!' _Kamikaze thought to herself after reading the three messages before a good idea hits her.

"Come on…you have the day off. I want you to meet someone for me." she randomly announces after coming out of nowhere before she drags him up to her room.

This was his first time ever being in her bedroom and found it semi-organized as the bed covers showed that she just recently woke up from her slumber.

Her bed covers were a dark golden color with hints of burgundy red. She had multiple pillows with various designs on it but they all had the same dark golden color as her covers.

"Come on, I don't want you to miss them. They only come every other week on today." she drags him inside of her huge walk-in closet that she owned before tugging him towards the swimsuit part of the closet.

"Um…this looks about your size." She states after she located what she was looking for before holding up some swimming trunks in her hands.

"Yeah, I still haven't lost my knack for guessing people's size in clothes. You can change." She orders him after handing him the trunks with a weird look on his face.

"You can change behind that wooden thingy over there." Kami instructs him while she was picking out a swimsuit that she wanted to wear to the beach.

After a couple of seconds, the pair changes into their beach attire and make their way down the staircase that led to the local beach.

"So who is this person that you want me to meet?" he questions as he wondered if it was a skeleton or ghost from Kami's past that she needed to confront.

"You owe this person a thousand pardons since they help me realize that you were more important than my own life." He watches her when he notices that she was looking out onto the ocean. The waves eagerly run up and then run back to the ocean almost as if a child was running away from a wave.

'_She must have met an older person here seeing as they have the most experience with identifying love and lived to see things longer. I wonder what they look like are they around their late twenties, mid thirties or early forties?' _Yusei thought to himself before a voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Ms. Kami, how are you?" he glances down and saw a little girl standing in front of them with blonde hair that was styled in two pigtails. She had the biggest blue innocent eyes that he had ever seen.

"Yusei," she catches his attention, "I want you to meet Maria, Maria this is Yusei," Kami introduces the two to one another.

Yusei squats to her level and was surprised that the little girl did not back away in horror when her eyes notices the yellow mark on his face instead she greeted him like she did with Kami the first time they met.

"Hello Mr. Yusei, my name is Maria," the girl's voice squeak a little as Yusei could only smile at the little girl's shyness.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too." Yusei returns the greeting to Maria.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you! How about we go snorkeling in the ocean into Coral Bay Reef to see the coral and the fishes?" Kamikaze ask the little girl before her eyes light up signaling that her answer is yes.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kamikaze poses after she grabs Maria's left hand and Maria reaches for Yusei's left hand.

Yusei like this feeling as if…he was a kid again…that he could relive a small part of his life that he was shun from having.

4444

"We have confirmed the target, when would you like her to be captured?" the figure asks their question into a cellular device.

"I said as soon as possible remember." the voice fires back.

"We need to have a picture to confirm what this woman looks like?" the figure speaks back in the same tone.

"She should be alone. She doesn't travel with anyone." The voice answers back almost sounding confused.

"We have confirmed two targets…you know we like to make sure that we get the right one and get the job done effectively. We don't like to take innocent lives you know our policy." The figure responses in a serious tone.

"Don't feed me your honor code again. Listen, I will send you a picture of the woman and those closes to her. You might want to do surveillance again and strike when the time is necessary." The voice on the other end suggest.

"We know what to do…we have been given clear orders on what to do and what not to do." The figure fires back before giving the caller the dial tone.

A couple of seconds later a ding was heard and the man printed the picture and information of the woman was included.

"Name: Nova Fujita, Age: 35 years old, Relatives: Fuji Fujita (brother), Spouse: Not available, Children: Kamikaze A. Fujita (19) and Kazekage O. Fujita (18)."

"You have your orders: strike with no mercy and no emotions in your heart for they shall complicate the mission." The man reminds the group before they dispersed in broad daylight.

"You will learn that you should never double cross the man with all the connections of Neo Domino or I will pass my judgment on you with no hesitate to eliminate you, Nova Fujita. " Tamaki boldly declared to the landscape of Neo Domino.


	33. Chapter 33

After hours of snorkeling, Maria tells Kamikaze and Yusei that it was time for her to catch her daycare van before it would leave her at the beach.

The trio soon makes their way to the parking lot near the beach before Maria spot and points out the white van.

Just then a young boy around Maria age causes Kamikaze to stiffen up when she notices that the boy was the one bullying Maria awhile back before she gave him a stern talking too.

What she saw and heard next surprised her "Maria, hurry up or you will be late," the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the van.

"See you later Ms. Kami and Mr. Yusei." Maria waves goodbye to the pair before boarding the bus.

"You were right…I do owe that girl a thousand pardons." Yusei speaks while they both waved goodbye to the van before it pulls out of the parking lot.

"At least you are down one besides we need to get back home. We are going to go visit Stacy and take Amanda back to her mom." Kamikaze informs him of their plans for today when he merely nods his head to show he understands.

"Amanda would be excited to see her mom again." Kamikaze speaks with joy in her tone as they headed back to her house.

4444

"You sure I can get this aunt?" Kazekage inquires while pointing to a pink shirt she was currently trying on.

"Yes, remember I'm taking you shopping so get what is in our budget." Nova explains to her for the umpteenth time already.

"Oh…I'm just not use to seeing so many boutiques and stores made solely for clothes." Kazekage explains before her eyes catches a long black flowing ruffling skirt that reaches her ankles; it had a clenched waist with light blue, white and green in an almost argyle style. She runs over to see if they had her size leaving Nova alone to herself.

"Ah Nova, how have you been darling?" a man in his mid-forties approaches her.

"Vasquez? I'm fine, what about you?" she answers back after they kisses each other cheeks as a form of greeting one another.

"Trying to expand my collection to the teenagers of Neo Domino but you know me…"

"Fashion for the experienced young woman twenty-one and up." Nova finishes his trademark sentence.

"You know me too well, so where is that lovely daughter of yours?" Vasquez inquires after looking around the store for Kamikaze.

"Oh she's not…" Nova notices that Kazekage was making her way over to where her and her old friend were currently standing.

"Kami, how are you darling?" Kazekage hears the older man greeting her as if she was Kamikaze causing a look of confusion appear on her face before looking to her aunt.

"Vasquez…this is not Kami but this _is _Kaze." Nova places emphasis on is as Vasquez, who just semi-bowed and said, "Mademoiselle, it is a pleasure to met you. My name is Vasquez and I am the owner and designer of these fabulous clothes you have before you."

"It's an honor to meet you. Your clothes are very unique." Kazekage claims after she shifts the fabrics that she acquired in her arms.

"You seem to be into fashion…let me see what you have picked out." he assumes once his eyes land on the articles of clothing that she had on her arm.

The older man name Vasquez guides the two women over an empty display table.

Kazekage lays out what she had which were four shirts, a short and long skirt, a pair of skinny leg jeans, a vest, and a jacket.

Vasquez simply observes the girl, who strongly resembled Kamikaze, create at least three complete outfits. He took noticed that he saw some potential in the young lady.

"Nova…can I see you for a couple of seconds." Vasquez calls out to the older red haired woman over to where he was standing.

"I would like to take that girl under my wing and place her into my VP position that I have opening up so I can start my collection for the young ladies. She demonstrates some serious potential and you know I like to have the best of the best in my company." He whispers to Nova his job offering out of the blue.

"Sure when would you like for her to start?" Nova inquires when will her _daughter_ start to work at his shop.

"Well not for a couple of weeks, we are pressed for this collection and fashion week in Paris so a couple of weeks from now. I know the digits are still the same and give me hers as well." He explains to her when she scribbles something down on a pad that he handed to her.

"We must be getting out of here, charge the items to my card." Nova informs Vasquez's employee who rings them up and bags their purchases.

"Do tell Kami that we will need her fiercest walk for the upcoming fashion show." He jokes with Nova.

"Will do…take care," and with that Nova and Kazekage exits out of the small boutique.

"Auntie, I didn't know you personally knew Vasquez Machete, _the_ famous fashion designer." Kazekage expresses her amazement.

"You would be surprised at the people I do know." Nova mutters to herself once she manages to flag down a cab allowing the pair to enter.

4444

"The nurse said its room 218 right?" Kamikaze asks the group when they scanned the names on strips of slip that had the patients name before locating Stacy's room.

Kami promptly knocked and the sound of Stacy's voice was heard telling her to come in and she opened wide so everyone can enter.

"Hey…" Kamikaze greets Stacy as she was holding Amanda in her arms when Stacy nearly cried after she saw her precious gift lying in Kamikaze's arms.

"I miss you…hey there…has your godmother been taking good care of you?" Stacy asks when Amanda was in her arms.

"I nearly spoiled her rotten but she behaved well and we had fun, didn't we Amanda?" Kamikaze asks when she wiggles Amanda's hand as she responded with another one of her laughs.

"So what did the doctor's tell you?" Kamikaze asks about her condition when she can hear her heart monitor beeping normal.

"I was unconscious for a couple of days or so from that blast at the Turbo Duel." Stacy explains when Amanda grabs her index finger with her famous vice-grip.

"I remembered what happen and I will make her pay." Kamikaze mumbles to herself not knowing that Stacy can hear her.

Kamikaze can feel her anger dissipate when Stacy touches her hand, "Don't do it, Mau and I are safe. You don't have any need to hold a grudge against her."

"She harmed you and Mau and almost hurt my goddaughter because of her stupidity and recklessness." Kamikaze expresses her true feelings on the situation with Black Rose.

"Listen she almost…I just have a feeling that she did not do it on purpose. I could feel her pain when she released that wave; it felt shallow almost hollow and cold. She was so lonely when she was little, all alone and to herself, she couldn't even get close to someone since she was scared that she may in turn hurt." Stacy explains her reasoning to Kamikaze.

"You should know exactly how she feels. Since you share similar childhoods maybe if you sit down and listen to what she says then you won't hold so much hostility towards her." Stacy disputes before that causes Kamikaze to think about what Stacy told her.

'_I don't know anything about Kami's past, maybe it is best for me not to know about it.' _Yusei thought to himself when he decides that she should see her friend by herself.

"Well then I won't hold you two up from your reunion. I'll be back at a later time. Get well Stacy." Kamikaze sympathizes while standing up from the bed before placing a kiss on Amanda and Stacy's forehead as a sign of goodbye.

"I swear Kami you do some of the weirdest things." was the last thing Stacy says before she exited the hospital room.

"Are you ready? I'll treat you to some ice cream on the way back." Kamikaze informs Yusei who just merely followed behind her.

4444

Kamikaze checks her phone to see what time it was, it was almost time for her mom to be at her place but for some reason it there were bad vibes about the meeting.

"Kami, are you alright? You look pale." Yusei snaps her out of her funk with his question.

"Yeah, I guess I just need some rest but I got a bad feeling about something." Kamikaze explain why she was acting the way she was.

By then, they were pulling up to the curb of her house and saw another cab pulling up right behind them when she saw her mother and her cousin emerge from the yellow car.

"Is _that_ your bad feeling?" Yusei inquires when he watch the two ladies step out of a similar looking cab.

"Nope. I can handle my own mother but it is something else. When we go inside the house, I want you to check on Sage for me. He probably is getting the same feeling as I am." Kamikaze instructs Yusei what to do when he entered the house.

"Thank you." they thank their cab driver once they exited the taxi cab and paid the cab driver.

"Kami," the instant that Kamikaze steps out of the cab and onto the sidewalk her cousin elope her in a hug.

"Kaze, how are you?" Kamikaze inquires as she was slightly caught off guard by the action of the red haired girl when she released her from the grip.

"I'm fine. It's just that it is a long ride to get to your house." Kazekage tells her when Yusei rounds the cab and appears next to her.

"Is that your friend? I saw him at the duel tournament he is so…cute." Kaze suddenly whispers to Kami as this causes her to be slightly irked at her cousin.

"Do you still want me to go in?" Yusei question snaps Kami out of her envy when she watches Kaze eyes twinkle from being in a closer place with her _crush._

"Here…it's this one." Kami hands him the keys to her house after digging into her clutch purse and produce some keys.

Yusei silently take the key away from her and makes his way up to her front door when something catches her eye as she could have sworn she seen a cloaked figure on top of her roof.

Kami shakes her head as if she was trying to clear her head when she notices her mother intense gaze fell on to her.

'_I almost forgot about Nova…I mean mother, I can feel a headache coming on already.' _Kami thought to herself after she unknowingly rubs her temples when her mother walked up to her.

"We will talk when we get inside. It's very important." her mother proclaims when she told Kaze to follow her before they entered into her seaside mansion.

"It has to be in order for you to visit your only daughter." Kami answers in a callous tone as she just mentally prepared for a battle of the wits with her.

4444

Jack had arrived at his penthouse that sat on top one of the Neo Domino's highest and expensive towers.

'_I'm the King of Duels, that's why!' _he thought after he crashed on his couch when his assistant approached him out of her concern.

"Is there anything that you would like Master Jack?" the blue haired woman asks before Jack turns his scornful gaze on to the young woman.

"I…guess…not." she shrieks away and takes that as a sign to leave him alone for a while and sulk.

'_Ugh, I swear I never thought I would let a female get under my skin!' _Jack thought to himself when he notices his dueling cards on his table.

'_Now that I think about it, she wasn't like any other female that I had encountered.' _he thought to himself while he finds himself shuffling his cards and removes his deck master, Red Dragon Archfiend.

'_I swear that girl had a mean right hook.' _Jack grabs his jaw when he recalled how he had attempted to force her to kiss him and she answered back with a right hook to his jaw.

'_It is my fault. I should have never messed around with Stacy, but I'm not perfect and Kami was spending majority of her time in that the trash dump Satellite or doing her modeling career or doing charity events or being the highest paid gift. We rarely spent enough time together and when we did have time it was very brief.' _Jack thought when he places his precious card down back on the surface on the table.

He withdrew the card labeled as Skull Warrior which was routinely used causing another thought to pass through his head, _'I have a baby that I have by the blonde dimwit but she is still mines and I have take care of her.'_

Jack releases a deep sigh before the sight of his practice bike that he stole from Yusei when he escaped to Neo Domino by that pipeline and allowed him to make it to the big times catches his attention.

'_Why am I so depressed over a female? I can get any woman that I want…because my name is Jack Atlas and I didn't get this far to let female drama stop me now! I'm at the top of my game and nobody is going to bring me down.' _Jack proclaims to himself when he can hear his assistant open his front door and there was his boss standing in his living room.

"It's good to see you Goodwin! I need to talk to you about something personal." Jack proclaims as Rex had an unreadable look on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry it took me so long to update so here it the long awaited new chapter for Kamikaze: A Fierce Wind. It won't happen again trust me.

Aisha12894

Yusei had made his way downstairs where Kami's personal dojo was built since Sage would often go down there to meditate or to work on his form.

The lighting was dark as Yusei could only see the two lights that were placed on the sides of the shoji door. He had to use his hands as a reassurance that he hit every single last step. A breeze emerge from the shoji door before causing an updraft where Yusei was descending as a cool chill ran up his spine when it hit his warmth.

'_Kami really needs to get more lighting for this place.' _Yusei made sure that as a remainder in his head when he finally made it to the level of the doors. He speaks up to warn Sage that he was going to come in.

"Sage, I'm coming in so don't roundhouse me." He says when he remembered the last time he had barged into the dojo without telling the growing tiny tot he had nearly received a broken jaw for his brief moment of idiocy.

He was slow to place his hand on the slider's grip and gently tugs it because with the slight feel of uncontrolled strength the wooden part would snap and he did not want to face Kami's wraith, which was probably worse than Sage's kick as he would not be able to walk again.

His body had shuttered from the mental thought once he had stepped in and covered his face out of instinct but did not feel the sting of a kick to his arm as he thought would happen. Out of fear that Sage was just waiting for him to let his guard down made Yusei slow to remove his arms from within front of his face to see Sage was laid out on the floor.

Panic rushes through his body when he runs over to see if Sage was still breathing and that any signs of him being alive was still apparent, "Wake up," he had gently slap his face when he notices he was slow to open his eyes.

"What happened to you? Why were you laid out and not moving as if you were a corpse?" Yuesi rambles out his question as if to make sure he was not dreaming that Sage was okay and that he was in really okay.

Yusei backs off a little after sitting him upwards while he grasps his head as if he was dizzy from sitting up too quickly. Sage blinks his eyes to stop his eyesight from causing the images of items he was looking at to stop spinning.

"I feel woozy whenever there is evil presence. It worsen to the point that I am rendered unconscious if there are multiple evil presences around me. That explains why I was laid out like I was because it hit me so hard when I was in my mediation." Sage explains to Yusei as he releases a sigh of relief.

"Kami told me she was feeling the same thing and asked me to come down here to check on you. I guess she was right." Yusei explains to him why he was in the dojo with him at the current time.

"It's okay. I thank you and Kami for your concern about my well-being and safety. I'm very fortune to have people like you around me." Sage thanks Yusei for his genuine concern as his speech was a little slurred.

"I think you already knew that before you met me. I get the feeling that you knew that when you met Kami as well." Yusei gives his opinion causing a smile to appear on Sage's face.

"Look, let me at least show Kami that you are alright or she will have my head." Yusei claims before he turns to face the door with his back towards Sage signaling for him to get on his back.

"You really do love, my student, don't you?" Sage inquires to Yusei since he could tell the sincerity in his voice.

"It'll be a secret between me and you until I finally can tell her." Yusei answers before he made sure to walk slower than the first time as he had precious cargo along with him this time.

'_I wonder what was the feeling that Kami was saying that she felt earlier.' _Yusei thought as he places his foot on one step to make sure that he felt the stair underneath his foot.

4444

Rex was wondering what Jack could have possibly called him to his penthouse suite around the time he would usually speak with Nova via telephone.

"What was your purpose in showing me the magazine a couple of days? Clearly you aren't a tabloid follower not to much even gossip…I take you for a newspaper fellow." Jack inquires since their meeting a couple of days had left him in the gray zone about Rex.

"Even I'm concern about rumors since they are known to hurt and damage your reputation. I don't want our main form of advertising to go down the drain because of it. I absolutely work too damn hard to get this facility up and running just to have some rumors to end my reputation." Rex justifies with no type of emotions, as he did not want to let Jack in on the secret that he has been harboring from his personnel at his business.

"I believe there is something else…are you interested in Kamikaze for yourself?" Jack proposes, as he wanted to identify Rex and Kamikaze status.

"I'm an old man who has had his fair share of women growing up. I'm not interested in young women such as Ms. Fujita. She is an employee treasured for her hard work and success in increasing the press coverage for your duel making your face well known around Neo Domino." Rex outlines Kamikaze's accomplishments while working at the arena.

Rex definitely was leading Jack around the bush with what he told him but it was all for the sake of not telling Jack their real relationship as father and daughter.

"You do have a point but I know you are well aware of what history we have together. So why did you hire her?" Jack was starting his interrogation about Kamikaze to Rex.

"Mr. Atlas when you are running a company you will know that the most highly qualified individual is suited for the job. Obviously Ms. Fujita fit the bill as our Media Specialist/Promoter. It doesn't matter to me what you two had with one another. As long as she is doing her job here than I have no reason to fire her then." Rex explains why he had hired Kamikaze in the position she was currently filling in.

"Look Goodwin, I'm going to be upfront with you since it is not in my personality to be hiding and sneaking around. I have a feeling that underneath this so-called business relationship that you claim to have with her is something other then what it appears to be. If it is, I am gong to eventually find it out." Jack presumes forgetting the fact that Rex was there when he found out that he was sleeping around with Stacy and not being faithful to Kamikaze.

"Mr. Atlas, it is not like a real man to show his behind when we both know that those two adjectives you claim not be actually fits your personality. So my suggestion for you, is to focus on the tournament since you have to face Yusei Fudo. So since you like to keep up with the rumor mill, there have been chatter circling around that you will finally step down from your reign as the _King of Duels. _If there is nothing else that you want to ask me then I will take my leave." Rex concludes his speech before he turns away from Jack boarding the awaiting elevator and wait for the door to close.

Jack was left stun before he had remembered that Rex was involved with his personal life and the trials of his relationship with Kamikaze.

4444

"Oh your daughter is so adorable…she looks just like a little Barbie doll." The nurse mentions to Stacy when she saw her daughter, Amanda, who was awake in her arms.

"She takes after her father more than me, but I see some of me in there though." Stacy replies with a sadden tone that went unnoticed by her nurse as she continues to check her machines.

"I don't think so. I see more of you than her father, may I ask who the father is?" the nurse inquires politely, as Stacy knew that that was a question she was still too sore to answer.

Luckily for her, the nurse was paged to another room as one of her patients went into cardiac arrest. She had to leave immediately so she could stabilize the patient.

'_Ugh I thought I was over the fact that I had Jack Atlas illegitimate child by now._' Stacy thought to herself before she glances out her window watching that the sun settle on the horizon casting hues of orange, purple, and blue on Neo Domino's city landscape.

'_This city sure is beautiful but it's high class celebrity status can all drop down for all I care.' _Stacy thought to herself as she was unaware that Mau had made his way into her hospital room.

"Uh, oh I don't like that looks on your face. You seem like you got something on your mind. Can I help you out with it?" Mau inquires when he watches her head snap back as her sadden expression disappears before she replaces it with a sincere smile on her face.

"Mau…what did they say about your condition? I mean you were in the emergency room for a whole day!" Stacy redirects the subject of their conversation to his health. He makes his way over to where she was lying on the hospital bed placing a kiss on her lips and one on Amanda's forehead.

"It was a miracle! The doctor told me that when they rolled me out of the emergency room. I couldn't have agreed more with him. I was meant to die on that table and be forgotten by the world yet you two popped up in my head given me the strength to live." Mau tells her the truth as he had unknowing start to stroke Stacy's hair with his hand.

"Good because that would be so unfair to me and Amanda." Stacy proclaims after she glances at him than at her baby.

"I heard the sadness in your tone when the lady asked you who was Amanda's father. I don't want you to feel that sadness again. You can say she is mines." Mau states with his voice had a serious edge to it.

"Look Mau, I know you don't want love from an ex-prostitute, who was knocked up by her best friend fiancée because I was jealous of her successful for a brief moment and proved that I was still better than her and bore a baby in this world. I know you don't want the bad press around your band and have news hounds dogging you out your superstar persona because you are with me. I thank you for all that you have done for me up until this point." Stacy finally got the burden that she felt on her body off of her.

"Silly Stacy," he starts off with a laugh, "What makes you think I regret loving what you are and what you have? It doesn't matter to me that you were a prostitute. You got to let me know the real you and for that I am forever in your debt. I don't care what the press says about me, if I'm fine with my choice than why should I care for what other people say about me? I love you and Amanda both and I want you two to be in my life as long as possible."

He notices that she could not help but let the rivers of tears that were welled up in her eyes flow down her face as Mau was there to wipe every single last tear that fell from her face, "I was wondering when you were going to start crying. You were holding a lot of emotions inside you for a while."

Mau remains there while Stacy cries on his shirt. After a while Amanda felt her mother's pain and starts to cry along with her.

4444

Kamikaze choose the kitchen as the appropriate spot for their "talk" which already had three cups sitting there waiting for the trio to take their seats at the table.

"Would you like some tea? I had made some earlier for Sage since I had a feeling he wouldn't been feeling well in the afternoon." Kamikaze inquires once she removes the steaming kettle from the oven and pours some in her cup.

Her mother nodded her head as she begins to pour the green liquid in her tea cup before glancing at Kaze, who shakes her head no, but Kami pours some anyway, "I'll pour enough so you can have a taste test."

She places the kettle back on top of the oven with the heat turned down low so the tea could remain hot for Sage whenever he would come up from his meditation.

"So mother, what was this meeting called for? To reveal to me that I have a long lost sibling and that Kazekage is my sister. You know I couldn't believe that we were cousins because cousins don't resemble each other as strongly as Kazekage and I do." Kami states as she places her tealeaf inside of her drink before blowing the steam off the top of her cup before taking a sip.

"Auntie," Kaze catches their attention as she had followed Kami's example and places the tealeaf inside of her cup, "I would have to agree with Kami, that man, Vasquez, called me Kami the first time he saw me. So I would believe it if Kami was my older sister. I mean I do feel more closer to her than a cousin."

"Listen to me, the both of you," Nova had ultimately silenced them as she reaches into her pants pocket and removes a piece of paper and unfolds it. "I haven't been the traditional parent that you two probably grew up to see but I want to make it up for you two. I swear this is the last of my family secrets."

Kami was all to familiar with the paper that Nova had unfolded but this time it had something underneath her name unlike the first time. It was none other than her _sister's_ nameKazekage Oikam Fujita, who was born a year later than she was.

"You got that right. You haven't been a mother to me nor Kazekage, why? Why put use through so much suffering? I thought I was the only one going through the pain for the hardest parts of my life and here I come to find out that you put Kazekage through the same hell. What kind of mother are you?" Kami argues her peace as her anger was starting to get to her now.

"Kami, calm down! You were my mistake that I had made when I was very young and naïve. I was going to have you aborted because I felt as if I could no longer be the woman that Rex wanted me to be. So the next time that I was pregnant, I made sure that my second child would be of my own free will." Nova clarifies her position with a straight face causing Kamikaze to become pissed off.

"So I was the mistake? Did Rex convince you to have an abortion? That's some utter bullshit to tell me that you gave birth to a child that you weren't ready for into the world. Then have the nerve to throw me into the dumps where you allowed that man…that man to take my innocence? You force me to be a prostitute at a young age when I was supposed to be playing with dolls. You stripped me of my fucking childhood something that I will never be able to get back because I'm your supposed _mistake._" Kami's tone was filled with venom as she nearly crushed the delicate china that she had in her hand.

"No no no, he was the one that convinced me to have you. I was there because I had been giving a reprieve by Rex but I was so dumb that I ran right back into Takashi, who had previous ran your prostitution ring before his son, Tamaki, took over. He forced me into prostitution and I had to sit there and take all of those people running through me. I was on the brink of depression when I had ran back into Rex again and told him what all happened."

"He helped me to love myself and then I was pregnant with you and I didn't know what to do. I was also on the run from Takashi, so I had to give you up to pay him back all that money that I made him lose out on. A hot poker burned my insides and when I found out that I was once again pregnant, I was elated. I thought that me birthing another child in this world was a miracle but she couldn't have lived like you were. So I had to give her up to my older brother, Fuji." Nova chronicles her the history of why she was now revealing all the secrets to Kamikaze and Kazekage.

"You liar, you fucking liar! You lie about everything because you want attention! You don't deserve to be called my mother…I don't care if this piece of paper says that you are my biological mother. She died the day when she abandoned me in that damn dumpster before leading me to that Geisha house where men had there way with me. I had to grow up with that…I was a child in prostitution. I used to bleed from them being inside me, crying myself to sleep every night for my mother to take me away from that horrible nightmare. I felt so damn dirty when they did that to me and I come to find out that my very own fucking mother, who was a whore just like me was running away not even dare to look back at her damn mistake!" Kami argues before punching her stainless steel refrigerator with her clenched fist leaving a dent in the door.

Yusei and Sage had finally made their way up the stairs to see that Kami was crying as Kaze was standing over her in attempt to prevent Kami from reaching their mother.

"I never knew the feeling of riding a bike, my first sleepover, my first best friend, my first crush, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first award, my first words and a whole lot more! You stripped that away from me! You don't deserve to have Kazekage or me in your life let alone Rex! You trampled over people's heart for your own personal gain and you have the nerve to try and be a mother now, screw you and fall dead!" Kami enumerates all the things she was not able to do in her childhood because of her mother's choice.

Yusei never witness this side of Kami before and it instantly sadden him to see how uncontrolled and furious anger she was.

A gust of wind hit them as the whole living room and kitchen was littered with men all cloth in dark clothing with nothing but their eyes were visible. Each of them presses a small dagger to Kamikaze, Nova, Yusei and Sage's neck except Kazekage whose face was covered with a blindfold and was tossed on one of their shoulders.

"We have got who we came for. Lord Tamaki shall be thoroughly satisfied when we bring him Nova Fujita." Kami overhears one of them say to his friend as she turns her attention towards the real Nova, as she remained quiet the whole time during the whole ordeal.


	35. Chapter 35

'_I remember that Sage-sensei told me that everything happens for a reason and obviously my mother is the point.' _Kamikaze thought after witnessing her very own sister being taken away due to mistaken identity to only Kami-sama knows where.

After the masked mob of ninjas left with a temporarily blind folded Kazekage, who they thought was Nova Fujita, left Kami in a very awkward position with her mother.

"Well what do you say now? Your so-called miracle child was falsely claimed as you and hauled away…and you call yourself a mother." Kami's venom laced tone was apparent when she rubs the back of her neck from where they had roughly grabbed her.

Nova remain silent as she could not even process what was fully going on except for the fact that, Tamaki was looking for her because of something.

"Get out of my house…until I say say you come back here. No that won't satisfy me enough how about you can't come back within 100 feet of my property." Kami orders her mother with her back turned away from her mother.

"You got to let me help…GET OUT!" Kami had cut her mother off as she did not know how long she could hold back her anger and hate for her mother.

Yusei and Sage watched as the older Fujita left with a dismayed look on her face. She was slow to rise to her feet and looks one more time at her daughter as if hesitant to do something before heading out of the door.

When the door look clicks Kami fell to her knees when much needed tears became too strong to hold back became too much to hold in. Her weeping resonated with how her heart was feeling at the moment

Yusei had briefly kneeled so that Sage could get down and then makes his way over to where Kami was crying. He bent down to her level when she had her now balled fist against the refrigerator and slowly places his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"She said that I was a mistake and that she should have aborted me when she had the chance but I owe Rex more now than I ever will." Her sentence was broken up as she sniffs her pain away.

"Kamikaze listen to me, you have made a life for yourself and you are a very beautiful young lady. Don't allow a woman who hardly knows how to keep her family intact to ruin your life. Your sacrifice has molded you into a stronger person than your mother." Yusei highlights her positive attributes as he hoped her sadness would somehow miraculously go away but with Kami he knew better to have that kind of hope.

"I want to find my sister before something terrible happens to her…" was the only thing she mumbled to him as Yusei nodded his head in agreement.

"But first we need to take care of you…you are in no type of shape to go out." Yuesi agrees but compromised the agreement a little.

4444

Kazekage could not believe that they thought she was her mother but who could blame them, her, Kamikaze, and Nova basically could go for triplets if their mother was their age.

'_Mother,'_ the sound of it rung but this time instead of Elaine she saw Nova as she had always seen in her dreams.

The darkness that covered her eyes had slightly heightened her senses as she could hear people talking around her. She could smell the scent of heavy cologne that tried to drown out the smell of musk and trash. She could feel the rope material that now bind her wrists and her legs as well as the hardness of a chair.

"Undo the ropes, she isn't a threat to me." a masculine voice orders as she can feel someone tugging at the ropes before not feeling anything there.

Then she felt another tug at the knot of the blindfold before feeling it fall off of her face as she opens her eyes to see what was around her.

She was in a room with no windows but there was a long rectangular metal table that separated her from a man with short cropped brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He appears to be around his earlier twenties and wore a tailored suit that showed his trim figure.

"Dearest, Nova, you really thought that your little trick wasn't going to be noticed by me and my men. You were the mole we were looking for all along." The man speaks while Kazekage thought in her mind, _'So what was mother tied up with?' _

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the man poses to her when his eyes shone with seriousness meaning that she should be upfront with the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry but you got the wrong person. I am not Nova Fujita." Kazekage confess and could have sworn that the man had a brief moment of confusion before it returned to the normal way.

"Those idiots, wait till I get my hands on them!" he mumbles to himself before turning his attention back to Kazekage, "I'm so terribly sorry for the mix-up ma'am. I will have one of my close men take care of you but may I ask what is your name?" The man inquires about her.

"Kazekage Fujita, with no relations to this Nova person that you speak off." Kazekage partially whispers the latter part because on her birth certificate it has Elaine Fujita signature on it.

"Your name sound so familiar…""maybe because it sounds similar to Kamikaze." another voice chimes in when another person enters into the room with them.

Kazekage notices that he had short spiky purple hair with dark grey eyes, his skin was pretty fair like the one that was sitting in front of her. He was clad in a black vest with grey with silver tip fur lined hood with no shirt underneath it. He was wearing dark black denim jeans that had rips in them along with a silver studded black belt and black military combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves that adorned his fists.

"You're right, Akihito as always," the man agrees the man who had just entered in.

"So this isn't the Nova that your father use to fawn over?" Akihito poses after he glances at Kazekage up and down in her seated position.

"Nope. This isn't her but rather someone named Kazekage. By the way, do you happen to know who Kamikaze is?" The man with the tailored suit asks her.

"Yes, she is my sister." Kazekage hopped that her mother did not reveal her relationship with her and Kamikaze to this man.

She watches their face shift from inquisitive to absolutely horrified, at least that was what it seemed to her.

"I didn't know Kamikaze had a younger sister, did you Tamaki?" the man name Akihito inquires towards the man in the suit named Tamaki.

"Nope, she was very reserved with her personal life but I didn't complain as long as she was doing her job. With this news, we must treat her with the upmost respect that Kamikaze has brought to my company." Tamaki instructs Akihito who merely bowed with his response before making his way over to where Kazekage was sitting.

"Now, that she mentions it, she does look a whole lot like Kamikaze except she has some silver in her head from what I see." Akihito notices after comparing the two red haired women together when he was standing over her in her seated position.

"Akihito, I want you to go down there and handle the Dragon Crew for me. You can take her along that is if, Miss Kazekage, would you want to go?" Tamaki directs the question towards her.

'_Well I really don't want to sit for long since this chair has left me with some bruises. So why not see a live action movie?' _Kazekage thought to herself before she was nodding her head in a yes fashion.

"It's settle then. Akihito please escort Miss Kazekage along with you and make sure no bruises end up on her or it's our heads." Tamaki orders him when she notices that Akihito's hand was extended out to hers.

"Understood, follow me then." he verifies that her as she could not believe that Kamikaze's name had helped her from getting raped or possibly killed.

4444

Mau was enjoying holding Stacy in his arms that he did not realize that Stacy's mother and her younger twin brothers had come to visit her.

"How is she doing, Mau?" he hears Stacy's mother voice ask him causing him to nearly jumped out of his skin, which gives Stacy a quick jolt herself as she woke up.

"Just fine. The doctor's said that we will be able to get out of here in a couple of days." Mau repeats the doctor's orders verbatim to Stacy's mother.

"That's a relief. Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Stacy's mother ask her daughter after placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead when she spots her granddaughter in Stacy's arms.

"I'm doing fine. Would you like to hold her?" Stacy answers her mother's question when Sandra nods her head. She extends her arms out before feeling a small weight on her arms.

"She is so beautiful!" Sandra proclaims as she could see Stacy's feature and that jackass, Jack Atlas, in Amanda's face.

"What can I say...the Slupopper's genes run awfully strong, mother." Stacy jokes about their so called "strong" genes in their family.

"Stacy! Stacy! Stacy! Stacy!" it was the twins' hyperactivity that places a wider smile on Stacy's face as she leas over to scoop them both in a big hug.

"Can you tell which one is which?" the twins poses to her at the same time. The twins would often like to play this game when they have not seen a good friend or a relative in a long time.

Stacy carefully observes the pair as she was looking for all of that signs that would tell Marion and Mario apart from each other. "Mario" she points to her left and "Marion" to her right.

"How did you know?" Marion questions his older sister as she merely shakes her head "I'm not going to tell you my secret or I might never know the difference anymore."

"So it is something changeable?" Mario inquires before the two secluded themselves to see what it was that their sister saw to distinguish them apart.

Mau arose from his seat and makes his way over to where Sandra was with a bubbling Amanda in her arms, "Mrs. Slupopper, I would like to know where does Mr. Slupopper lives so that I can ask for Stacy's hand."

Sandra knew sooner or later the question was going to come and so astonishment was the least bit surprising.

"We have are annual coming home and visit day in a couple of days so you can ask him then." Sandra answers his question with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate you telling me this." Mau thanks the lady when they saw Amanda with her arms outstretches to Mau.

"I think your _daughter_ wants you." Sandra claims once she hands him back her granddaughter with the same smile on her face before looking at Stacy.

'_You have a good one by you and I hope you realize it before it's too late.' _Sandra thought as the sound of wedding bells rung in her ears.

4444

"Kamikaze Fujita," he had typed in on a search engine as numerous sites pops up when he notices a vaguely familiar URL address before clicking on the official site.

It had Kamikaze lying on a bed full of roses that covered her chest and her womanhood with red satin that made her red hair glow even more when in white words appears on her stomach that says "Click If You Dare to Enter".

The sight did not change that much from the last time he checked it. He mouses over to where her personal info or at least her fake information would be posted so that these horned perverts would attack her if they had her real address.

He had to admit that when he was going through the site, Kamikaze had ran her business at a professional level that normal prostitutes would not even dare to think of but who would not know about the number one in Neo Domino.

"Chat room, Blogs," Jack had saw two new boxes where added and he clicked on the blog and found some rants and raves on the screen.

He then clicked on the post with "Officially Retired" and saw that it was the last one Kamikaze had posted on the website before deciding to read what it said.

"_Sorry fans, I have decided to retire from being a prostitute as I have found something new to do with my life and that's my personal choice. I will always love you guys for giving me all of your support for some many wonderful years. I hope that you will continue to support me and my decisions. I will leave this site up for you all so that you can still have something to appreciate from me. I went through personal obstacles that have helped me to become a better person than I already am._

_Yes it was true that Jack and I were dating and were even engaged upon until a point but due to some unfortunate circumstances we had to break up so no more of Jack Atlas and Kamikaze. Yet I do see someone else at the end of the dark tunnel that I went through and I believe that I will be much happier with this person by my side. The reason why I mentioned that in my post is so that I can clear up the supposed rumors about me and Jack as an item. I will still love him as a dear and close friend and I know he feels the same way in more or less words._

_Another thing is that, I have had a recent epiphany that my life was just beginning with you all and so you all gave me that last push for me to become a grown adult woman and how to be an individual. I will forever miss the tremendous backing in whatever I do but I don't plan to pull completely out of the way. You will still see me in calendars, photos, and other media outlets. _

_So for my final signing off I will always love you guys with all my heart can love, Kisses!"_

Jack could not believe what he just had read off the screen. She basically announced to the world that they had broken up due to unfortunate reasons. His anger was slowly boiling over the pot but then he knew that it was his own fault.

'_Somehow I get the feeling that I and Kami aren't going to get off that easely there is a bitter taste in my mouth…Yusei Fudo.' _Jack thought to himself as he was even more determined to find out what connects Kamikaze Maiko Fujita to Rex Goodwin.


	36. Chapter 36

Yusei never thought in a million years that he would be fortunate enough to give a hot woman a bath, well today it was true, _"I got it, a bath can be refreshing for the spirit and the body." _

'_Yeah right, Sage. You knew that only one of us was even capable of giving her bath and you knew it was me.' _Yusei thought in his head as the steam from the tub was starting to get to him.

Once the water was at a decent height, he went to go retrieve a very sullen Kamikaze who was sitting on her bed's edge. Her face was written with pain and confusion as she just sat there with a towel covering her body while she glances in the direction of the Reiki.

"Kami," Yusei calls out to the girl, who was slow to turn her head to her name, "The bath is ready for you."

She raise to her feet like she was a cyborg that had been given the command to clean his room or something of the sort as her eyes held no type of emotion.

He can hear the sound of splashing which meant she had stepped inside of the tub. For some reason, Yusei swore he heard crying in the room and had stopped when he glances in the direction of the Reiki.

Yusei returns inside the bathroom and was glad that Kamikaze was not completely naked. Luckily she still had on the bathing suit from earlier on in the day from when she went surfing.

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth since this would make it so much easier to give her a bath while not violating her privacy.

"You know it's still a beautiful day outside." Yusei was just trying to make small talk with Kamikaze since her last sentence was _"I want to find my sister before something terrible happens to her…" _after that she remained mute.

"Do you remember when you took me to the amusement park and we played at the booths?" Yusei poses to her after he wet the cloth and grabs the bar of soap from the soap holder.

"And I won that bear and the look on that vendors face when you broke his scale…" he recalls while he scrubs her back with the soap but she still did not respond to anything he said.

"Or do you remember when we had that duel in the Satellite and how you beat me in five rounds?" Yusei inquires to her as he was now on her shoulders.

"It was four…" Kamikaze's voice whispers to herself but Yusei still manage to hear her.

"Are you sure it was four because I remember it was five." He kept repeating what he says earlier because it seem as if he had gotten her to talk on the last one.

This time he got a body movement: she shakes her head in a no fashion and holds up four fingers on her hand.

"Do you remember Tank, Blitz, Nerve, and Rally?" he poses to her as she seem to answer to all the stuff he said about the Satellite.

She shakes her head again this time in a yes, "Rally, is a girl or boy?" she inquires towards Yusei.

"He is a boy. His clothes are just too big for him and he just have long hair." Yusei answers as he had to shift to the left so he could wash the front portion of her body.

"My life…" she pauses before she continues to stare at the bath water, "…is meaningless."

"Why would you say something like that? I mean you were able to sneak me into Neo Domino so I can retrieve my Stardust Dragon. You were the one that gave me a roof over my head, food in my stomach, and clothes on my back. You really didn't have to do that for me…you could have kicked me to the curve." Yusei lists off her good deeds after washing off the suds with drained water from the cloth.

Kamikaze remained quiet after that but Yusei kept speaking, "You took in Sage and took care of Amanda when it was needed. You did a lot for people and in turn you only got hurt every time you tired so I can't understand what you are going through so I can't tell you what to do."

"But what I do know is that after living under your roof for a while I know that you are more than a friend to me and you know that. So I'm going to pay you back for everything that you did for me." Yusei had somehow grabbed the sides of her face during his speech so that she could look at him.

She copied his actions, "Thank you, for your kindness, Yusei." was the only thing she said when she leans in closer to him for a kiss.

"Kami…" Sage had busted in and saw that the two were sharing a moment before exiting with a smile on his face.

4444

"Are you sure you still want to come? I can't guarantee what you may see you will like, so they won't stay with you because I don't want be the source of nightmares." Akihito tells her as he holds the elevator door open for her before pushing a button to close the door.

"I'm not a little child. I'm seventeen years old and I have seen people get killed before." Kazekage claims as the latter part was not true except for in the movies so she was sure she could handle it.

"Well don't say I didn't ask you beforehand," Akihito tells her as the elevator music always creates an awkward moment between people who especially when they are strangers.

"How do you know my sister? If you don't mind me asking," Kazekage inquires after she glance at the person who was assigned to be her temporary bodyguard.

She immediately notices that she was shorter than he was by about three inches or so, but that's only because he was a boy, "Kami and I were like play brothers and sisters. I use to have to guard her whenever she would go out to dangerous functions." He explains their relationship to her.

"Oh because I thought you were one of my sister's client but then again you aren't her type so I guess it would have never worked out any way." Kazekage was rattling on now as she had unknowingly offended Akihito.

"Hey, what does that got to do with anything?" Akihito asks her after she had realized what she just said offended him.

"I'm sorry about that, that wasn't supposed to come out like that," Kazekage speaks as she was digging her grave deeper and deeper every time she spoke.

"Okay then I'll just keep my thoughts to myself than." Kazekage declares knowing she did that often so she would know when to stop.

The sound of the elevator's bell brings them out of their rather awkward conversation as they both were personally glad for the sudden interruption.

"Before we go in, there are about a hundred of these people that are going to be aiming for me so try not to get captured as a hostage _again_." He warns her before reaching behind his back and produces a three section staff equipped with a trident blade.

"Understood," Kazekage claim when she moves towards the back of the elevator after he moved in the front portion of the elevator. He pushes the button which was slow to open and his prediction was pretty accurate. It was about a hundred of them cloaked in black. _'They were the ones who took me hostage.' _

"It seems as if your assistance are no longer required for Lord Tamaki sake." He informs them when Kazekage notices that they were closing in on Akihito.

Kazekage watches as Akihito had come alive as she envisioned that he was this avenger coming back for his revenge for killing his entire family.

'_It almost seems like a movie, I say it has three stars now…wait is that lighting?' _Kazekage thought to herself once she sits Indian style on the floor and simply observes as Akihito did all the dirty work. She could have swore she saw him emit some type of light from his staff.

4444

Nova sat in the backseat of the taxi while she looked out onto the landscape of Neo Domino as the scene of her daughter being kidnapped in front of her face replays over and over again.

'_So Tamaki has found out about what I did?' _Nova thought to herself as she contemplated whether or not she should involve Rex but it did concern him since he needed to know that in fact she has been hiding a second child from him.

'_Why do I kept hiding secrets from my family? I should be able to tell them.' _She thought to herself when she rubs her forearm from being nervous.

'_It's because of my choice for leaving my home; this probably would have never happened if I had decided to stay in the Satellite.' _Nova thought to herself as she can feel the car shift into another lane.

"Ma'am, are you okay back there?" she hears the taxi driver asks her when he noticed her shaking and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm good…just get me to my destination." Nova snaps at the polite man who only nodded his head in agreement since he had already upset the lady.

'_I can't believe that it is catching up to me, already.' _she thought when she can feel an excoriating pain in her stomach as she felt as if she had to throw up.

'_I don't have car motion sickness at least that's the last I check.' _Nova reassures her thought before she remembered what the doctor told her when she went in for her quarterly check-up.

The world felt as if it was spinning around her at a quicken pace that she could not grasp onto the seat. She felt herself becoming extremely dizzy before collapsing on to the taxi cab seat.

"So cold," was the last thing that the driver could hear as he made a beeline for the nearest hospital that he could find in the area.

4444

Rex was working on the next stage of his tournament which was the finals between Jack and Yusei.

"It seems as if you have taken an interest in this Yusei Fudo kid, Mr. Goodwin." His assistant, Jaeger, states once he entered in the office.

"And it's not like you to come and visit me without some type of reason." Rex mentions after removing his reading glasses from his face and places it on his desk.

"Of course I do. I have two reasons for my surprised visit to you at this time." Jaeger claims as he remains in front of his desk. "Your suspicious of our current champion, Jack Atlas, seem to have rubbed off on me as well."

"Do speak…" Rex was interested as to why Jaeger brought that up at this time. "From the style of dueling that Jack shows and this Yusei shows, it's evident that Jack will have his downfall as the King of Duels."

"So you believe that Jack's reign as the King of Duels is coming to end because of his style of play?" Rex verifies what Jaegar was trying to say when he had his fingers interlaced on top of his desk.

"Remember when we caught Jack and Yusei Fudo dueling on the cameras? Jack's stubbornness is the reason why he will lose." Jaeger explains due to his evidence from the video feed on his claim. Rex had to admit that his assistant did have a point.

"The other reason?" Rex inquires about the second part of Jaeger's announcement, "It seems as if our new employee hasn't shown up today. I have to tell you that she does have the most mail piled up in her box."

"So why did you not put out a CI so she knows that she has work to do?" Rex suggests the procedures that they use when they need an employee to report in.

"Will do. I just came up here to get confirmation on my actions so that it may not be in no type of way suspicious on my behalf." Jaeger claims with a bow before making his way out of his office.

'_Even though its a pain that he would interrupt me in the middle of work just to bag Kamikaze's work ethnics but he did have a point about his predictions between Jack and Yusei.' _He thought to himself as he scans the scattered papers from both of the duelists for a hint.

4444

Kamikaze felt like a renewed person after taking a much needed break from the fast pacing world.

"So, where should we start looking?" Sage ask her while sitting on her bed, as she places on a v-tank top that showed off her toned skin.

"I have no clue at all. What I do know is where we can start though. Would you get a good read from there?" Kamikaze inquires to Sage.

"I don't know the full extent of this ability since it is rather new to me." Sage comments before noticing that Kamikaze was now staring at the Reiki now.

"But if we had the Reiki then I may be able to extend the reach of the search." Kami mentions a valid point as she had moved to remove the Reiki from its stand.

"Remember it only works for identifying Signers not karma atmospheric pressures, but I believe if you concentrate hard enough than the Reiki may give you a clue." Sage offers advice on whatever plan she had for the Reiki.

"Sage-sensei," she calls his name after pausing right in front of the katana, "Are there more powers to the Reiki that you aren't telling me about?"

Before he could answer that question, Yusei had entered into the room with her cell phone in his hand.

Kamikaze glances at the phone with a weird look present on her face before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Kamikaze Fujita?"

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Jaegar from the Kaiba Turbo Dueling Arena. I was instructed to call you due to the fact that there is a massive pile of mail that has been stacking up in the office and your own mailbox. You are to report in tomorrow to handle _all _of your paperwork. That is all."

"So who was it?" Yusei ponders out of curiosity was getting the best of him as she had stared at her phone a little longer.

"It was just a remainder about my job. It seems as if I got a lot of press to handle before the upcoming Finals." Kamikaze states after she places her phone on top of the shelf that was used to hold the Reiki before turning towards Sage.

"I'm going to ask one you more time, Sage. Is there more to the Reiki that I don't know about?" Kamikaze questions her sensei's knowledge of the Reiki's powers.


	37. Chapter 37

Yusei and Kamikaze observes Sage-sensei movements very careful for the slightest change that would prove that he was holding information from them or rather specifically Kamikaze.

"I know right now you are probably thinking that if you tell me about this power that I would use it reckless in the state that I'm in right now but you are going to have to promise me this one thing though," Kamikaze pauses in the middle of her sentence before she kneels down to her sensei's level and places both of her hands on his shoulders. "That when I'm ready to know then you will tell me."

Sage nods his head in agreement as he notices that his student had come full circle with her training even though she never got to the finish the formal part that is.

"Do you have any idea on who could have taken her?" Yusei poses to her after Kamikaze raise to her feet before making her way towards her closet so she could get dress.

"My so called mother claimed that she was working for the man who led my prostitution ring. who I was working for him. So I think that I will start there that's if he is still there and hasn't gone on vacation yet." Kamikaze recalls from her closet when Yusei takes a seat on her bed.

Even he could not believe that Kamikaze lasts that with her depression, "To be called a mistake by your own mother…" he found himself repeating what Kamikaze's mother told her.

"Don't let that bother you, Yusei, that's not your battle to fight. You can only do what you just did and that is to remind her that her life still has value. If you weren't here than I fear she would have already taken her life." Sage claims only loud for them to hear.

"After all, I won't blame her since so much negative vibes emits from her mother. Tt seems as if she's equal to the Pandora Box, there seems to be no end to her secrets." Sage states his opinion unaware that Kamikaze was listening to their whole conversation.

'_Sage-sensei, does have a point. It's up to me to decide what I want to do with my destiny. After all, I do want to live and see the world and I want Kazekage to feel the same way.' _Kamikaze thought when she felt a new resolve wash over her soul before tugging the hood of the yellow hoodie over her head.

She stuffs her legs through green capris before placing her feet into yellow and green sneakers and tied the laces tight so that they wouldn't flop off of her feet, "Yusei, I'm ready to go." Kamikaze proclaims before emerging from her closet as she places a bow on her head so it can uphold her hair.

"Let's go find your sister." Yusei declares after raising from the bed as she still held the Reiki within her fist before noticing a little twitch showing when she grasps the Reiki tightly.

"Remember what I said Yusei and keep a close eye on her for me. I'll do what I can from my position." Sage proposes to Yusei after Kamikaze leaves her bedroom as he nods his head in approval.

'_I hope that I can get a lock on her aura. I mean she does have a very bright and warm color.' _Sage thought to himself once he takes a spot on the floor Indian style before he closes his eyes and clears his mind.

4444

Kazekage observes Akihito working on the last of the Dragon's Fist member, who seems to have put up more of a fight than the others that were laying unconscious around them.

'_I wonder what will he do now?' _she thought to herself when she notices that he had brought his staff to the front of him as a white light emits from it before he places it in the ground and lands a hit on all three of his targets.

Akihito glances over one of his shoulders and noticed that she had no been touched whatsoever during his little clean house sweep of the Dragon Fist group.

He could not help but admire her childlike quality as she was sitting Indian-style on the floor. Her face was stuck as if she was in a stupor or in the climax of a movie or it was because she witness the awesomeness of his fighting prowess and the little display he put on.

'_I can't quite put my finger on but it really is something that reminds me about Kamikaze…but what is it?' _Akihito thought to himself before he decides to push the thought to the back of his head as he shrinks his staff to its more compact or smaller size.

"That was awesome! It was as if I was sitting in front of an action movie! Where you were like the main character who was trying to get revenge for his family because those guys." She points at the men lying around when she was explaining, "took your entire family's life before your very own eyes.

Akihito could feel a sweat drop form in the back of his head as he inwardly thought that was an "eh" in his mind.

"The plot was a little dry but the action gets two thumbs up though." Kazekage says when she raises both of her hands in a thumb up fashion.

A small smile appears on his face when he place the staff back in his vest before making his way over to where she was sitting at.

"Tell me something…" he hovers above her as if he was an authoritive figure, "are you really Kamikaze's sister?"

She glances up and notices that he had a rather pretty face for a young man as she silently admits to herself that he was cute.

"Yes. I have no ulterior motive when I told you that I was Kamikaze's sister." Kazekage proclaims as she adds in some seriousness to her tone when she speaks to him.

"Are you sure you aren't a delusional obsessed fan that just claims any kind of celebrity as their family members just to get out of trouble? Let me guess that makes Rex Goodwin, is your father?" Akihito poses to her as he was trying to figure out who this woman was towards Kamikaze.

"I can tell you really like my sister." Kazekage suddenly claims when she saw his face faltered a little, "What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling that you use to like my older sister more then you let on but you choose to remain as friends with her since that was what she most treasured you for. After all, you hold her opinion as some type of value for her." Kazekage answers his question when she notices that his staff's trident blade was now pointing at her neck.

"You speak as if you know me…I can tell Lord Tamaki that you later spilled and proclaim yourself as someone unrelated to Kamikaze and that I took care of you like I did these guys…"

Akihito could not believe that the girl sitting in front of him could deduct the real relationship with Kamikaze and him.

She then did something that was probably out of her character but when Kazekage felt strongly about something then she would stick with her gut feeling. Even though when she could see the white glow covering the spear she still did not back down.

"We both know that you wouldn't do it. After all, you really don't like to kill unless someone has a gun against your head and the thought is "It's my life or yours?" If you did harm people then you probably would have never been able to look into Kamikaze's eyes again." Kazekage claims.

She did not understand where her thoughts were taking her but wherever it was going she decided to trust her gut.

"You really are troublesome you know that." He proclaims with a huff, after he removes the staff from against her neck and places it inside of his vest.

As Kazekage stands up and follow him back into the elevator before he pushes the button with the two triangles pointing inward towards each other.

4444

Mau held Amanda in his arms as the doctor starts his check up on Stacy, "I had a feeling that you wouldn't stay in the ICU room for long." The doctor mentions to Amanda when he notices that Mau was in her room.

"What can I say doc? I have a wandering soul you know." Mau jokes as the doctor laughs at his joke when he checks Stacy's blood pressure.

"And I'll assume that this beautiful young lady right here has that particular honor of capturing your wandering soul, Mau?" the doctor inquires to him when he gives Stacy a compliment that causes her blush.

"What can I say...I'm a sucker for beautiful blonde haired girls with deep blue eyes." He adds in on the joke, as Stacy's face was a visible red color.

He had held Amanda up in the direction of her mother before proclaiming to her, "See how I can make your mother blush like a tomato."

"No, you didn't." She huffs out after the doctor removes the tongue dispenser from inside of her mouth. The doctor continues to laugh as he scribbles down something on the clipboard underneath his arm.

"Well, Ms. Stacy, it seems that you checked out fine. I would say in two more days you will be able to check out of the hospital." He concludes his reports when he continues to scribble something down with his pen on the clipboard.

"What about me, doc? Do I get a diagnostic check up too?" Mau inquires once the doctor turns to face him and with a small smile when he nods his head a yes.

"You are the best, doc." Mau proclaims, as he makes sure not to shake Amanda too much or to hard.

"I hope you take good care of him. He isn't use to having a family to call his own." Stacy can hear the doctor whispers to him as she could not help but look back at Mau naturalness around Amanda.

"I will, sir." Stacy confirms once she looks back to him in the face with a genuine smile on her face.

4444

Rex was still sitting at a desk with tons of papers that sat in piles that was almost to his ceiling. He wonders how come his secretary did not tell him that his paperwork was piling up on him.

His office phone rings as he decides to ignore since he did not accomplish any type of work and needed to get started as soon as possible.

The phone continues to ring as it was slowly working on Rex's nerve before he decides to answer, as it appears to be important if that person decides to hold.

"Hello, this is Rex Goodwin, Chairman of the Kaiba Turbo Dueling Arena, how may I help you?" Rex answers the question with his professional moniker just incase if it was a business asking about his arena.

"Do you know a woman by the name of," the voice pauses as if to read something off of a board, "Nova Fujita?"

"Yes I do. Did something happen to her?" Rex questions when he could feel his heart beat a little faster as he thought of the worse possible situation for Nova, and that was death.

"She passed out from fatigue in a taxi cab and she recommended that we call you in order to discharge her from Neo Central Hospital." The man informs him as Rex let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, she's alright, I'll be there as soon as I can…when I get there where should I go?" Rex inquires to the man on the other side of the line.

"Just report to the main desk and they'll give you the directions from there." The man says before Rex heard the dial tone.

'_She collapsed in a taxi cab from fatigue?' _he thought when he found himself rubbing his temples when his assistant enters the room.

"What is it Jaegar?" Rex ask in a sort of an annoyed tone as the presence of his assistant at the time usually mean something had gone wrong.

"I was coming to inform you that the special precautions that you told me to make sure to equip in the dome, are complete." Jaeger concludes his report of the completed events.

"Did that woman cause the color to drain from your face?" he comments.

"How do you know about her?" Rex inquires about how long had his assistant know about Nova and the mere fact that he had bugged his phone was something he would address at a later time.

"Nova Fujita" he produced a manila folder before placing it on his boss desk. A photo of her catches his eyes, as he did not have time for Jaegar's inquisitive manner about finding out information.

"You know fatigue is from pushing herself to hard and are often times the beginning symptoms of pregnancy for some women. If she is then our precious director would have a scandal on his hands." Jaegar proposes once he places both of his hands behind his back.

"What're you trying to achieve here Jaegar? Wait we will talk about this when I come back from the hospital and checked her out." Rex states as he was going to make sure to find out how his assistant learned about Nova.

'_At least he didn't learn everything that tied them together.' _Rex thought to himself before he grabs his jacket from the chair while wondering what else his assistant did without his approval.


	38. Chapter 38

Akihito could not help but feel rubbed the wrong way by this Kazekage character. Even still he silently admitted to himself that there were some point that he found interesting and was shock at how they match up to Kamikaze's personality.

For one thing, she did not like staying seated in one place for too long but managed to follow his directions well when he told her to sit down and do not move.

A thought passes in the back of his head when he witness she had picked up a fashion magazine in her hands. "_I have a feeling that you did like my older sister more than you let on but you decided to stay as friends with her since that was how she most valued for. After all you hold her as some type of value for her._"

'_What does she know about me?' _he thought once he was cleaning his metal tri-fang spear with a rag and some type of cleaning solution.

"_I should have killed you and left you downstairs._" he thought to himself.

"We both know that you wouldn't do it. You really don't like to kill unless someone has a gun to your head and the thought is it my life or yours. If you did harm people then you probably would have never been able to look into Kamikaze's eyes again." Her words repeated over in his head.

'_I wonder if she really is Kamikaze's sister than she would know about my past…' _the thought runs through his mind as the night of what happened when he was younger resurfaced.

A younger version of Akihito had to run some errands for his mother since she was bed ridden from a previous illness. While his father was locked inside his room with piles of work to complete for him to maintain his job.

It was during the afternoon borderline the evening when Akihito was toting bags from the grocery store and local pharmacy in his arms. He ventured down familiar streets that would led him back to his home.

"Ah Akihito, how is your mother doing?" one of his many neighbors inquires once he strolled along the sidewalk that was right outside of his house when he paused out of politeness to answer her question.

"She's doing fine. The doctor says if she continues to take her medicine daily then she should be back on her two feet soon." Akihito repeated verbatim what he overheard the doctor told his father on his daily routine in home check-up on his mother.

"That's good to hear and tell your father that I said hello will you." The woman asked a favor from him before he nodded his head to agree with his neighbor's request before he continued to walk till he was at the entrance of his apartment building.

The walk from the entrance to his home was not too far away only consisting of two flights of stairs heading up and passes three doors down that were on his right. He was home.

'_I wonder if mommy is still sleeping?' _he poses to himself after he reaches underneath the WELCOME mat and produced a key which he uses to unlock the door.

"I'm home." Akihito announced after closing and locking the door back when he noticed that hallway light was no longer on casting an eerie feeling when he removed his shoes from his feet and placed them on the entrance.

'_It is too quiet in here,' _he thought after he creeps around at a stealthily pace. He then made his way into the kitchen where he heard his father arguing with someone.

Akihito sticks his head through the opening of where the living room and kitchen were to find his ill mother trying to calm his father down while a man held a gun pointed at him as if contemplating whether or not to shoot.

"You should be ashamed of yourself…you have been sleeping around with one of my women and not paying up while your wife laying in your bed sick as a dog." The man never raised his voice and spoke in a rather calm tone towards his father.

Akihito suddenly recalled what the lady from earlier told him as he remember seeing that man come in and out of her apartment whenever he went out to play or run errands.

Akihito noticed that his mother had a look of utter disbelief on her face as she found herself inching away from her husband's side. "How long?"

His father did not immediately answer her question furthering his mother belief in what the stranger had just told her was true, "How long?"

"It has been going on the week after you were diagnosis with your illness." The man holding the gun answers for his father instead of him.

Akihito witness his mother had slapped his father across his face before she begins to cough up blood from overworking her frail body by walking around. She was forced to take a seat on the couch.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag, if I don't get my money by tomorrow than you and your wife here, will no longer see the light of day, do I make myself clear?" the man with the gun made his demand when Akihito noticed that he was heading his way so he decided to stay out of sight.

'_How could my father do that to my mother?' _a younger Akihito thought when the sound of a chair scrapping along the floor brought him out of his stupor.

He glances up to see that Kazekage had yet again moved from the location he told her to stay seated in.

"You are no fun, Akihito," Kazekage scoffs after she takes the seat again and crossed her arms and pouted like a child would if they were accused of doing something wrong.

4444

Rex ask the driver where Neo Central Hospital, one filled with a lot of questions and no answer in sight to bring relief to what felt like a headache.

'_How does Jaegar know about Nova? Where did he hear the information when I haven't told anybody except for Kami.' _ Rex thought after parking his car somewhere where no noisy reporters or fans would be able to spot it.

'_She passed out from fatigue in a taxi cab…' _the nurse's voice repeated over and over again as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Nova.

When he entered one of the side entrance of the hospital put a sort of ease to him since he believed that the hospital was better than finding her dead body somewhere in an alley where someone would have taken advantage of her.

"I'm here to discharge Nova Fujita." Rex informs the nurse, who was working the paperwork of all the patients that were entering and exiting out of the hospital.

He patiently waits as the woman pushes a number on the phone and spoke into it for a brief second and then places the phone back on the receiver. "Sir, she will be down shortly."

A couple of seconds later, he notices that Nova had her hands covering her face as if embarrassed of her current state. The nurse continues to push her closer and closer to him in the wheelchair.

"Do you have your car?" the nurse asks him before Rex nods his head when he leaned his head down. "Alright Nova, make sure you get plenty of rest and rink a lot water so you won't have to see me anymore."

"I will do that." Nova spoke as if she hated being in the presence of a hospital as she was given the go ahead to leave the wheelchair which she did with no hesitation whatsoever.

Nova seemed a little weak but manages to remove all doubt when she begins to walk as if she was feeling better.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Rex. I thought they were going to make me stay the night until someone could get me in the morning." Nova thanked him after she was strapped into the seat by the seatbelt.

"It's no problem Nova. You are lucky that whoever found you did not do anything to you while in their cab." Rex stated after he started the car up and checked his blind spots to see if it was okay to back out.

"I should send that man something for helping me out…ugh after all I did come back from Kami's house…and it all happen to fast." Nova responded as she adjusted her seat so she would not be sitting straight up.

"What were you doing there?" Rex inquired about her late night visit to their daughter's house.

"Ugh…I went to tell Kamikaze something that was very important to her." Nova answered his question in a roundabout fashion, which was something typical for her to do.

Nova saw that Rex was looking at her in the face when she noticed that they had stopped at a hovering traffic stop with questioning etched into his feature.

"What secret did you pull out of your treasure chest, this time?" Rex asked as he knew that Nova was the queen of holding secrets from people that have a devastating effect on her relationship with others.

"Its not just Kamikaze who it affects, it affects you too, after all you are the father of _two_ girls." She told him when the light turned green and Rex pulled off from the stop as his speed was increasing.

"Rex, slow down, I don't want to die now…" Nova said as she snapped him out of his angered trance when the car returned to the enforced speed limit.

"So you are telling me that I have _two_ daughters?" Rex asked again to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes, Rex you are the father of two girls." Nova reassured Rex as she hoped he would take to it in his usual calm manner and not kick her out of the car.

The car ride remained silent as Nova knew that this would be the outcome of when she told Rex about Kazekage and their relationship with one another.

4444

"Did you have any luck on your end?" Yusei's voice rung in her communication link as she knew that she was on the right street to get to Lord Tamaki who she affectionately called Tama-chan.

The three level building looked like any potential and thriving business in the making and that a legitimate business was being run by an entrepreneur, who knew what they were doing and Tama-chan fit that bill.

Tama-chan stood about six foot one, which was tall compared, to girls who were her height, who was able to at least keep him in their vision when he stood close to him. He had short brown hair that was nice kept and had chocolate brown eyes and always wore suits tailored to his shape. When you hear successful businessmen say never mix business with pleasure, Takm-chan abided by that rule for the longest and never broke it for any girl that worked for him.

He was relatively young when she remember that this was an inheritance when he had turned twenty years old from his uncle, who went on to retire from running a ring, but his uncle made sure that he retire on a pile of money.

Kamikaze remember how she met Tama-chan before he even started running his now famous ring in the underground district and the black market, when she was in Neo Domino, she was homeless and often pick pocketed people to gain a couple of bills so she could get her next meal.

Somewhere in the universe it was destined for her to meet Tama-chan as she had managed to pickpocket him only to find she had a piece of paper in her with a smiley face with a tongue sticking out from its mouth with a "Gotcha you!"

"Um, excuse me, sir you dropped this…" Kamikaze lied after walking up to the man with a tailored light brown suit and tapped him on his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Oh thank you, and you are?" He asked after retrieving the piece of paper from her hand that had the paper sticking out from her hand.

After that it was all just a matter of time for them to grow close as friends and then there was Akihito who was her bodyguard who she remembered from her studies with Sage-sensei and saw that he frequented as a body guard and was at the time the only sole confidante to Tama-chan.

The three bond as if they were family and that they were waiting for Kami to come to complete their family bond.

After all, Tama-chan introduce her to the life of a prostitute but for her, he called it a life of a Geisha, since he felt he could trust her with her own image and her own direction while unlike the other women coming in were kept on a short leash even her best friend Stacy Slupopper was as well.

No matter where she was or where she went, Tama-chan always sent Akihito with her to make sure that she would be all right and that none of the clients would try anything to her. Since he was not aware that she was more than able to take care of herself but brought Akihito along to put Tama-chan qualms at ease and allow Akihtio to have some fun.

A smile appeared on her face brief before as she could not help but to remember all the fun they had when work and outside of work.

'_I need to know why he decided to hold my mother working for him a secret from me.' _Kamikaze thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Kamikaze knew that time was probably against her. She silently hope that since Kazekage resembled her in every shape and form except for their individual would at least think to tell them that that she was her sister.

'_They won't do anything to her! They both know how my temper is when someone harm someone close to me.' _ She thought after she gasses her bike forward when she pass by a building that Tamaki was known to use before turning back around and decide to explore the area.

As she shift the bike in park and removes her helmet in order to be able to see her surroundings completely.

'_This was the first building that Taka-kun first took me too when I was younger. He told me how he wanted to start small and then grow big.' _ She remembered what Takashi told her when he drove both her and Akihito towards the small two-story building that had the complete furnishings.

The sound of a car passing by brings her from her thoughts as she silently begins to wonder why of all the buildings in Neo Domino would Tamaki chose that one.

"It's just something about this building that catches my eye, it sits on both the urban and suburban border, which brings in a lot of natives and travelers for business."

A smile was present on her face as she felt as if she was walking down memory lane once she approached the warehouse building and stepped through the empty place with light from the moon shining through the windows.

_'Clients would sit right there and reserve a girl for the time period that they could offer over there. Some of the girls lived over there since Taka-kun had two bathrooms on the second floor.'_ Kami thought after she glances up to the roof and noticed the square opening in the roof as she was careful with where she was stepping.

The Reiki seem to respond to something as it begins to vibrate against her back causing Kami to pause and scan her surroundings.

_'Something's not right here.'_ She thought when she takes a step forward when the vibrations grow dull before she took a step backwards and the vibrations were stronger.

Kamikaze steps to her left to find the frequency decrease rather than increase before returning to her point of origin where the vibrations began. This time she moves to her left again and the vibrations increases again.

_'I wonder what the Reiki is picking up…it has to be something dealing with the dragon that had appeared when Jack and Yusei tried to battle each other.' _Kami thought to herself as she moves carefully towards her left so she could maintain the vibrations.

4444

"Have you talked to Kamikaze lately?" Mau asks Stacy after making sure that Amanda was fast asleep and places her in the crib that the hospital proved for her.

Stacy sits up from her position when she watches Mau place Amanda in the crib gently when he asks her that question.

"I told her not to worry about me! I told her she could come visit me when I get out of the hospital. Does that sound fair to you?" Stacy questions what she told Kamikaze about what was the right or the wrong thing to do.

Mau thought over what Stacy just told him, as he did not want to give her the wrong advice for her sensitive situation. "Well no...but you should at least talk to her when you have your strength, so do it tomorrow."

Mau notices that she did not immediately respond as she was letting whatever he just told her sink in when a thought pass through her head, "Did I ever tell you how Kami and I met each other?"

When she mentions that it hit him hard as he knew only little about her relationship with Kamikaze being by her side, so he was intrigued at how they were able to met each other.

A wide toothy smile was apparent on her face, as if she had shook herself from asking him that question, "It was like we were suppose to meet each other at that time and boy was I glad that I could help her before helping me."

"So when did you actually meet Kamikaze?" Mau poses in a quiet tone so he would not wake Amanda causing all of his hard work to have gone down the drain.

"I met her when I was seventeen years old, which put Kamikaze around the age of sixteen. Since she is a year my junior and I had…"

4444

Nova notices that Rex had driven her to his apartment instead of taking her back to where he worked at.

His quietness was something that she had grown use to except this time, she needed to hear his opinion on what she just told him…after all it may alter his opinion of her.

Rex places the car in park and turns his car off when he pauses at the steering wheel before looking back at Nova, before exiting out of his car without a word and slammed the door shut hard.

Nova takes that as a signal to get out of the car while he holds his car alarm pointed at the front of the car waiting for her to get out.

She waste no time in removing herself from his car and closes the door before hearing the three beeps meaning he initiated the alarm on his car.

"Rex, wait up!" Nova proclaims, as she nearly had to run to catch up to his long strides as they were making their way up a set of five steps to reach the elevator.

"You knew that when you met me that I was prone to keeping secrets to myself such as the birth of your two daughters but I made sure that they were well taking care off." Nova speaks to Rex as she hope that he would respond back to her.

"That's my point! I have been nothing but completely honest to you! Yet you still have the nerve to say that you made sure that they were well taking care of? Look at what you did to your first-born, you put her through so much pain and misery simply because you had one taste of drugs and you were hooked on its addiction that you sold her for some money!"

"Now how does that make you look as a mother? Then you had the nerve to bring my _second_ daughter, lied claiming that you were her aunt when you were really her mother! Why would you do something like that?" Rex questions seething with anger somehow managing to keep his composure while they were riding in the elevator.

Nova could not help but feel even worse when Rex would run down the list of all the mistakes she had made as a mother. Quite frankly, she was tired of everyone using that as an excuse against her.

"I know I may not have been the best mother that I could have possibly been but I did what I could do for their life! For you, you may think that I hardly did anything but I was involved with their lives. It hurts every time you bring up what I did but yet you haven't acknowledge what I've done yet!" Nova voices her opinion, as she makes sure she was not too loud so that other people would know their business.

Rex knew that in order for him to be reasonable with her, he had to have a calm mind or he might say something that could harm what they have had began to work on.

"Look, right now, I am still trying to register the fact that I have another daughter by you. I haven't been involved with their lives thanks to your carelessness, that's why I am so upset with you at the moment!" Rex states how he felt about the situation, which silenced Nova and all of the protests that she had for him if they continued to argue.

"Fine then," Nova gives him the words of a temporary truce since they were too mature to be argue like little children, since it was getting them nowhere.

4444

"I'm not suppose to be fun remember..." Akihito reminds her of her situation when they glance to their right to see that the door open to reveal Tamaki holding a plate in his hands.

Tamaki enter and scans the room observing that Akihito and Kazekage were in an intense staring competition with one another as if waiting to see who would blink first would be the sore loser.

"I figured that since I stuck you with Akihito that he would probably starve you to death before feeding you so I decided to get you something to eat." Tamaki explains to her why he was currently holding a plate of food in his hands.

"Thank you so very much! I greatly appreciate it. I'm actually starving right now and the brute didn't even ask." Kazekage states once Tamaki places the food in front of her causing Akihtio to earn a look from Tamaki.

"If you fell for that, Tama-san, then I can't even look you in the face no more." Akihito proclaims after he sits up from his leaning position while staring at Tamaki in the face.

"You should know better when it comes down to _young_ women. We treat them with the utmost respect since I make it mandatory for my male workers." Tamaki remains Akihito of the policy that he set in place from square one.

Akihito rolls his eyes when he realized that Kazekage wanted him to look like the criminal and was already scheming on how to get back at the red haired girl.

Kazekage reaches for the sandwich that was on the plate and discovered that it was rye bread with turkey meat with everything on it including a bag of chips on the side before he places a soda on the side of the plate.

"You seem as if you were in a deep thought about something..." Tamaki whispers to him so that only he could hear him.

Akihito cuts his eyes towards Kazekage to see if she was looking at him speaking to Tamaki, _'__Its was something about this girl that reminded me of my past causing me to take a trip down memory lane.'_

Tamaki could tell that it was that that was bothering him, "Don't travel to long down that path of the past or you may not be able to leave that place like you did the first time."

"Trust me, I should know my own demons and how to fight them but I know that if I need any help then I could call on you or Kami for help." Akihito says with seriousness to his tone when he scratches his head of hair with his hands.

"Alright then, if you start to slip up with your job then I would have to put you in your place." Tamaki warns him about his duties for his company before deciding to leave the two to stare at each other.

"Hey, you should call Kami. She's probably out there looking for her baby sister and knowing Nova...she wouldn''t hesitate to say your name since she believes that Kami would put your head on a silver platter." Akihito offers his suggestion when he notices that Kazekage stop eating when he had mentioned her sister's name.

Tamaki nods his head to show that he was in agreement with what Akihtio suggest he do or he really would face the wraith of Kamikaze Fujita.

4444

Kamikaze releases a sneeze as she notices that she was outside of the building. She spots a clear plot of dark white ground where the Reiki begins to vibrate at a high rate when she removes it from her back.

She places the katana on the ground before observing a red outline of what appears to be the same dragon that she saw from earlier with Jack and Yusei.

'_Is this what the Reiki wants me to see or is this really the sight of the Nazca lines that the dragon was made of…_' Kamikaze thought when she notices the wings of the dragon that graced Jack's forearm and the tail that was on Yusei's forearm.

The two claws catches her attention as well causing an image of Luna and Akira to flash through her head when she looks at the last piece of the dragon, which was the head but no picture or image but rather it was darkness.

'_I don't understand this at all…_' she thought before she notices that she was floating down what appears to be a golden road with a red dragon materializing on her right and a silvery dragon that left a rainbow trail behind it.

Kamikaze glances up to see a golden pyramid where the trial of light loops around a triangular shape shadow. She notices that the setting was none other than Neo Domino. She spots a purple spider outline around the chaos of destroyed buildings and people fleeing for their lives.

'_Is this a vision or a dream?'_ Kami thought to herself when a bright and blinding white light fire from Neo Domino towards Satelitte completely wiping the small island out.

Kamikaze could not see who exactly were on the two bikes riding down the road but it seems as if they were involved in a duel match as their arms glowed a bright red and with every card they played a bright light would emit the duel monsters.

What she was witness to zoom away from her when she realized that her phone had brought her out of her vision and saw the callerID.

"Hello?"


	40. Chapter 40

"Kami-chan! How are you?" a masculine voice spoke in a cheery manner on the other end of the receiver.

"Tama-kun! You have a lot of explaining to do! Where are you?" Kamikaze inquires once she was making her way back inside of the abandon warehouse.

There was a brief pause on the other end, which causes her to slightly panic, "At least you greeted me, but I can't tell you exactly where we are."

"Tama-kun, you know we have been through a lot along with Akihito-kun, why can't you tell me your location?" Kamikaze suggests after she pauses at the main door's threshold.

"I have but one question for you. Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Kazekage, with long red hair silver streaks, five foot six, a little pale, with green eyes?She claims to be your actual _blood_ sister?" She hears Tama-kun run down physical attributes that was real close to Kaze's description.

Kamikaze could not believe what her mother had told her from earlier was correct, _'Why would Tamaki need my mother for anything or is there a chance that he did not know?' _

"Yes. She's my blood sister and if you need the proof, I'm sure Aki-kun can hack into any hospital where my mother has the family records and you'll see her name along with mines." Kami did not want to show that she was in a current state of panic.

"Don't worry Kami-chan, Kaze-chan is in the care of Aki-kun, I don't know if that's a good thing or not…" he had paused when Kamikaze could hear some muffled arguing going on in the background.

It was almost something of a reassurance that she heard Kaze's voice in the background along with Akihito, as it seemed as if they were having an argument.

"She's safe. Do you have anywhere you want to meet in order to make this transition smoother?" Tamaki's voice turned serious when he asks her that question.

Kamikaze pauses at her bike as her right hand fingers folded on the mouth cover of her helmet, "My new job at the Kaiba Turbo Duel Arena, in the morning around eight o'clock no one will see you drop her off. I haven't filed a missing report yet so it doesn't matter. Tama-kun?"

"Yes, Kami-chan, what is it this time?" Tamaki asks since he could judge from her tone that something was bothering her about their current situation.

"I'm glad that you are alright! Akihito hasn't killed himself accidentally, but I am kind of glad that you have Kazekage with you…just promise me you won't introduce her to my past life there." Kamikaze suggest.

There was another pause but this time it occurred with Tamaki instead, "What if she brings something up about it? But...if it's really a hassle then I won't mention anything to her about it. See you tomorrow, Kami-chan."

'_I can't believe this…why is Tama-kun hiding his connection to my mother from me?' _She thought before placing the phone in a secure place before bringing her helmet over her head.

Tamaki clicks the red phone that end the phone call before he places the phone back into his suit jacket pocket. He turns to see that Akihito and the young woman was taken by false identification arguing back and forth with each other.

A small smile appears on his face as the conversation he had with her sister reminds him of how much Kamikaze grew from the pickpocket incident to where she is now, on her own and making a living for herself.

"So did you call her?" Akihito inquires about the phone call that Tamaki had just stepped out for.

Takashi nod his head a yes towards his purple haired companion, "I'm surprised I didn't hear you complaining about how she gave you a lecture or nearly made you deaf."

"Just because she does that to you doesn't mean that she does it to everyone else especially me. She wants you to meet up with her in front of her job to deliver her to her at eight o'clock." He response back by placing his hands in his pants pocket.

Akihito's head creaks slowly to where Kazekage was sitting there with her arms folded across her chest with her eyes to the side after catching an attitude with him, "I have to take her to see, Kami-chan…in the _morning_?"

"I'm afraid so. Well then if you don't mind, I need to handle so more business but before I do that, you should show Ms. Kazekage to a makeshift bed. I'm sure spending a couple of hours with you can make someone go mad." Tamaki speaks with sarcasm in his tone before exiting the room.

He creaks his head back to see that she had a wide smile on her face as if she won the battle between them. _'I swear if she wasn't Kami-chan younger sister I would have already killed her.'_

4444

Mau made sure to listen to every single word that Stacy was going to tell him about how her and Kamikaze met up and became such really close friends.

"I meet her when I was seventeen years old, which put Kamikaze around the age of sixteen since she is a year my junior. I had just come back from a recent job when I notices a young girl with red hair that reminded me of fire sitting in the lobby room. She looked almost like a raggedy Ann doll, she had scratches and marks on her body but no traces of blood."

"Our boss called me over and in a firm tone orders me to look after the girl and teach her the ropes of the company. When the young girl glances up at me and her green eyes seem empty like a void."

"I don't think Stacy, can handle a newbie? She's only a year into this place, why don't you get someone else?" A purple haired idiot by the name of Akihito injects his opinion into their conversation.

"What happened next was something that neither one of us anticipated. It was as if Kamikaze could sense the goodness vibes coming from my heart and quickly latches onto my arm, but what I was even more determined to do was to put some emotions into her eyes." Stacy continues her story as she glances up at the ceiling of the hospital.

"Well there goes your answer Akihito! Stacy, you are in charge of her. Her name is Kamikaze Maiko Fujita, or at least that's what she told me. If she tells you something, let me know so I can address her by her proper name. I will check on you two whenever it's necessary. And with that from my boss, I was gifted a little sister for the time being that is."

"She was a natural at whatever I taught her and after just four precious months under my tutelage she had grown into her own wings and left the nest…never to look back again at her past life. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was able to help her but…I messed up."

"What did you mean when you said that you messed up?" Mau inquiries causing Stacy's smile to turned into a small line across her face.

"I ended up pregnant by sleeping with what was supposed to be Kami's exclusive client but I couldn't resist it, the temptation. I felt as if I was nothing compared to her and out of a fit of jealousy I did something that I have learned to not regret. I slept with Jack Atlas and he even tried to pay me to be quiet forever all while denying Amanda as his biological daughter."

"You don't have to worry about Amanda having a father in her life…I will gladly fill that roll for her. Even if Jack denies her, I will be here for both you and her…that is if you will allow me to do that?" Mau proclaims after Stacy glances up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Thank you so very much for your kindness! I don't know what I would do if you weren't there with me, just the thought of having to raise Amanda by myself was a shock to me. I had to mature quickly with a new baby as my responsibilities." Stacy was on the verge of tears when she spoke to Mau.

He could not help but to smile at her confession, "Alright then I will keep my promise then."

"I know you will, that is why I'm not worried at all when Amanda is around you." Stacy supplies an answer to the question.

4444

Nova bidded her time since she knew sooner or later Rex was going to have to talk to her about their two daughters that they have together, when a thought came towards her,_ 'He doesn't have to ask me anything. All he has to do is call Kamikaze and she will tell him everything.'_

She was deep in thought when she notices that Rex hand her a bottle of water while he was holding a cup of what appeared to be coffee since she saw steam emitting from the cup.

The look that he had on his face was something unreadable even for her to read, as no signs of emotion were present. "Is there anything else that I need to know that is in your chest of skeletons?"

Nova unscrews the cap of the water then takes a sip of it finding the water to be ice cold as if he just removed it from the freezer but it was a refreshing feel. "Fuji was taking care of her the whole time. I was pregnant three months after having Kamikaze and some months before we ran into each other again."

"I already had my mind made up since I couldn't rely on coincidently running into you so I found my older brother and allowed Elaine to take care of her. So here we are now seventeen years later and our daughters are nearly grown." Nova stated when she looked at the water bottle in her hand.

"If you know you that you aren't ready to take care of children, why didn't you have something done to you to prevent that from happening?" Rex inquires in a polite manner as he places the cup back on the table.

He notices that Nova's body start to slightly shake as if she was relieving a nightmare from what he just said, "That's right," she bent her head further down so he could not see her eyes.

"You didn't know about that incident then…" Nova's voice trails off when she places the water bottle back on the coffee table as she brings that hand back towards her right eye.

Rex notice that Nova's cool composure was breaking down in front of him but with her past actions he learned that his guard should be even stronger at that point but it was something about this time that was different about her.

'_She really looks as if she has been through it…'_ he thought as she was still holding her hand covering her eye with her other hand pressed against her stomach.

4444

The sun rose and soon replaced the moon and darkness that shrouded Neo Domino allowing its citizens' to have a peaceful slumber and have people awake to yet another day of work and play.

Kamikaze had tossed and turned all night as the conversation she had with Tama-kun yesterday continued to plague her thoughts. He never did answer the question of what was his relationship with her mother.

She rolls over to where her feet touch the carpet of her bedroom, when the thought pass through her head once again, _'I wonder why he couldn't even tell me where he was currently at.'_

Kamikaze turns and notices red numbers displaying on her digital clock shift from 6:00 A.M. to 6:01 A.M. '_I know I can trust Tama-kun in holding to our arrangement…after all Tama-kun doesn't like to be known as a person who flakes on a promise, especially something this big.'_

She disappears inside of her closet before deciding on something simple such as some black jeans, with a white blouse that had ruffles going down the middle and white wedges that strapped around her ankles.

_'I wonder whose all up?'_ Kamikaze thought after she reaches for the keys to her house, bike and garage and made her way quietly towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Kamikaze makes her way towards the kitchen and removes a juice box from the refrigerator, when she can hear a voice speak to her.

"You know a morning jog is always a good thing to do to clear your mind but since you are on your way to work then your drive should be of some use for you."

"Thank you for the advice as always Sage-sensei. Sorry I can't make breakfast for you two today but do look after Yusei for me. I don't want anything to happen to him." Kamikaze poses after gulping down the drink in three or four gulps and tosses it into the trashcan.

"You know its not often when you meet someone who is willing to share your burden on their shoulders when they only know little to no information at all. If you do have that person in your life, you should treat them with the up most respect and show them unconditional loving." Sage advises from his seated position at the dining room table.

Kamikaze pause to look at the silver haired boy and notice he was around Maria's age now and could tell that his aging was happening at a slower rate than the last time she saw him change.

"I'll bring back dinner so don't try and cook anything, okay?" Kamikaze reminds him before she made her way out of the door, as she did not even hear his answer.

_'I wonder what has gotten into Sage-sensei all of a sudden.'_ She thought to herself before revving up her bike and pulling out of the driveway.


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you sure you aren't lying to me?" Kazekage inquires after being rudely awaken by Akihito who was telling her that he was going to take her to her sister, Kamikaze.

Akihito simply huffs at the girl's accusation of his character when she only knew him for less than twenty four hours, "Trust me, I have no point in lying to you."

He reaches for a spare helmet before he guides her towards the parking lot that was outside of the building then handing the helmet to her.

Akihito places his helmet over his head while strapping the belt that would keep it on his head underneath his chin tightly.

"Well can you at least tell me where you are taking me?" Kazekage ask about their destination while looking at the helmet in her hands in a weird fashion.

She could feel him remove the helmet from within her grasp before personally placing it on top of her head, "I'm going to take you back to where you belong. Does that answer your question?"

'_Is he taking me back to Kami?' _she thought to herself when she can then feel his hand underneath her chin with a small clicking noise can be heard.

"When you get on the bike watch the tail pipes or you are going to have a bad burn on your legs." He instructs her on how to properly get on a bike before turning towards the black motorcycle with the high handlebars.

Kazekage observes as Akihito lifts his leg high enough so it could touch the opposite side of the ground before placing himself on the leather seat of the bike.

"Well aren't you going to get on or are you going stand there looking around all day?" Akihito poses to the girl when she heard the sound of the engine humming to life.

Kazekage walks the little distance towards the bike before repeating the same action that Akihito did. She made sure she never came into contact with the two silver colored tail pipes he had warned her about.

"Hold on," he instructs her after making sure she was completely on before slowly twisting the acceleration handle bar causing the bike to move forward.

Kazekage latches on to his waist immediately since this was her first experience with riding on the back of a motorcycle. Akihito could not help but inwardly laugh at how Kazekage reacted to riding on the back of a bike.

4444

The sight of Nova being shaken up was something new to Rex, as his mind could not process what would be the right thing to do at that particular moment.

'_How do I know if this is real or is this just a way for her to smooth things over with me for her? If I do would she think that I would fall for it every time?_'

His mind was racing with so many thoughts that it seemed as if his body took control for the brief moment and placed the coffee on the coffee table, sat next to her, placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

Nova had clutched onto his jacket as if she was a teen aged girl whose heart was broken by someone she really loved.

'_It just sounds as if she is in so much pain. Was it something that I said?' _ Rex recollected their brief conversation before it got to this point carefully combing through for any signs of what could have triggered it.

"_If you know you aren't ready to take care of children, why didn't you have something done to you to prevent that from happening?"_

As much as it was the truth, he knew that things had a certain time and place for statements like the one he had made, _'It always ends up my fault.'_

Her sobs brought him out of his inward mental denials, "Something did happen." Her tone was broken up due to her sobs.

Rex could barely hear what she had said to him, "What happened?"

"Do you remember when I had found you again? I was pregnant but something happened." Nova response included sobs and sniffs breaking her sentences up.

Rex brings her closer to him for her confession, "I was a prostitute and I ended up in some bad business…so since I was able to pay the money yet I was stilled burned by a hot poker."

The weight of the news she told him about him having two daughters occupied on his chest but with Nova's sudden confession of her past transgression, it just made him feel absolutely miserable inside.

_'How much has this woman been through? I was able to be at her side…'_

4444

Kamikaze awaits patiently but anxiousness was slowly creeping around the corner however relief would come with the thought, _'It's Tama-chan and Akihito.'_

She had parked her motorcycle so it could be easily visible to Akihito when he would be looking for her with Kazekage in his tow.

Kamikaze stifles a yawn and fold her arms across her chest while leaning on her propped up bike, _"You know its not often when you meet someone who is willing to share your burden on their shoulders. If you do have that person you should treat them with the up most respect and show them unconditional loving.' _

She removes her right arm from its folded position and simply stares at her right hand, _'It seems as if I always tend to leave him out of my life yet again…I wonder if I keep treating him like this how long would he stay around me?'_

Kamikaze closes her fist along with her eyes tightly before opening her hand again, _'I remember he always seem to nurse me back to stable condition from my numerous mental break downs.' _

'_I did promise him that I would pay him back for all that he had done for me.' _She thought before closing her fist again and replacing it to its original position.

Then there was the piece of paper that acknowledge the face that Nova did indeed give birth to both me and Kazekage presenting to us both that we are biological sisters. _'Not to mention ninjas having false identified her and took Kazekage instead of Nova, who sat quietly in her position.'_

Kamikaze releases a long and overdue sigh when the sound of Neo Domino traffic was beginning to pick up when she cut her eyes in the direction of a clock.

The big hand was on seven with the little hand a little ways after the twelve, which meant people were waking up to venture out to their work place or school.

'_I wonder how Kazekage feels after going through such a traumatic experience such as being kidnapped.' _She thought as the concern for her sister's well being instinctively came before hers.

"Kamikaze!" a voice shouts out to her when she could feel her heart skip a beat before turning in the direction of her name.

"Kaze…" she manage to stop herself when she came face to face with a short man who had silver hair and was clad in a red trench coat staring up at her. Her heart instantly dropped instead when she recognized who was the source that had called her name…Jaegar.

"It's about time someone decided to attend work. Just because the duelists have a break doesn't mean that it qualifies us for an automatic vacation time. You have a lot of mail in your box, and if you don't complete all of it by today, then I will have a legitimate excuse to fire you. Do I make myself clear?"

It took a lot of self control and maturity that she acquired throughout her natural life in order for her to not curse him out, flip him off, and just quit the job instead she response in a polite tone, "Crystal."

"As long as that is understood, you are on the clock, missy." Jaegar reminds her once again of her possible impending resignation.

Once his back was towards her, she rolls her eyes, as there were bigger thoughts and concerns that heavily outweigh her commitment to the job.

'_No thing could come before Kazekage…' _she thought inwardly unaware that a bike that held her sister just passed by her.

4444

Akihito drives into an empty parking spot before shutting the bike off, he could still feel Kazekage's death grip around his waist.

"Alright...you can let go now. I turned the bike off and we are in a stand still position." He reassures her while holding some type of amusement when he ordered for her to stop her action.

Kazekage had her eyes closed shut through the whole ride and made sure to hold on as tightly as possible so she would not fall off.

She was slow to open one of her eyes as if she could not trust what Akihito had just told her.

When she notices that the asphalt was no longer moving underneath them then she knew that he had told her the truth and opened the other eye to make sure she was not looking at a picture.

After confirming the truth, she eases up on her grip which earned a comment from her driver, "I'm glad to finally have my body back. I thought you were going to squeeze the life out of me."

She blushes from embarrassment before sitting straight upwards and scans the area noticing that she was at the dueling arena from where her then aunt turned mother took her.

'_This is where I first met Kamikaze.' _She thought about her sister when she realized that she was in the vicinity around her sister.

"Hey quit daydreaming back there and get off the bike." Akihito responds in a jokingly manner.

"Oh," She remembers that he would not be able to get off the bike if she was still on.

Although she moved a tad bit slow for his taste, Akihito was glad that she took to remembering about the tail pipes.

"Alright then let's go find your sister." He announces to her after removing himself from the seat of his bike then focusing on unhooking his helmet from his head.

Akihito notices that Kazekage had covered her face with her arms as tears of joy was streaming down her face and had turned away from his gaze.

'_I was wondering when she was going to start crying?' _he thought to himself when he unhooks her helmet and place it on the bike.

"Come on, she is probably worried about you too! Besides you don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?" Akihito decides to offer some words of encouragement instead of sarcasm.

He observes her nod her head in a yes fashion when he can feel her hand within his while she wipes the tears off her face with her forearm.

4444

Kamikaze could feel that the allotted time she issued to Tama-chan and Akihito to bring Kazekage back to her, her next action would have been unpleasant for the two she called her friends.

For some reason, there was an odd sensation that was telling her to look to her left, and sure enough she caught sight of a male, who stood around six feet with short spiky purple hair. He was wearing a black vest with gray fur outlining the hood of the vest. He wore slim fitting black pants with black boots; there was a white v-neck shirt underneath it. He also had a chain attached to his belt loop.

The only thing that could come to Kamikaze's head was the name of the man, after her heart leapt after seeing him, "Where is she?"

She could only mouth the words when she found that her voice no longer carried any volume. He made one movement in which he brought his arm around to reveal a crying Kazekage.

Kamikaze had made the first move and enclosed her younger sister into her arms while Kazekage moved her arms to her sister back as she held on tightly to her shirt.

The reunited sisters' seem to hold each other as if they were both fragile and with too much sudden movement that they would drop and break one or the other.

"Shush, I got you." Kami was the first to speak up once she found her voice that had returned to her.

She gently strokes Kazekage's hair and her back to reassure her that this was really happening and to show she was happy that she was not harm.

Kazekage could not find the words to express her happiness at the moment as her face was buried in her sister's bosom while her loving embrace made it feel real.

"Akihito, it's good to see you again." Kamikaze turns her attention to the purple haired male that stood a little ways off to the side of them.

"Same here, its good to see you have been taking care of yourself." Akihito answers as his gaze fell on a still sobbing Kazekage in the arms of her older sister.

"Since it has been a while, do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?" Kamikaze ask him while still making sure her sister was okay.

"I don't see why not. I have nothing to do then, I need to get your number so we can stay in touch with each other." Akihito states when he notices that Kamikaze was reaching for her cell phone.

"It is settled then. I know you will take good care of her as you have done with me." Akihito claims while complimenting Kamikaze at the same time.

She nods her head to show she agreed with Akihito, "Well then I will see you around noon tomorrow by then I should have her settled back in."

Akihito nods his head to show that he understood what Kamikaze just told him, with another gaze at Kazekage he stuffs his hands in his pockets and made his way back towards the direction he came from.

'_I have never seen that look in Akihito's eyes before…' _Kamikaze thought to herself after processing the look that Akihito had on his face.

She glances down towards the red bob of hair that she calls her sister to see that she had stopped crying but continued to hold on to her.

"Thank you." Kazekage mumbles those two words before feeling her sister's acknowledgement before guiding her into the building.

"You were in good hands. I guarantee you that…_even though there was a mix up in identities…_they weren't going to harm a single strand of hair on your precious little head." Kami reassures her sister while making her way towards her office.

'_But still Akihito seemed a little hesitant in letting her go and back into my care. I thought Tama-chan reassured him that I was going to be in the designated spot at the time I gave him.' _She thought after flipping on the light switch.

'_Is he…'_


	42. Chapter 42

"There, there, I'm here for you Kaze." Kamikaze says in order to clam her sister's crying and sobs while still rubbing her hair.

"I miss you so much, I don't know what would have happen to me if they didn't discovered that we weren't blood sisters." Kazekage states her fears with her face still buried in Kamikaze's chest.

"Trust me if it wasn't them, I would have found whoever it was and physically handle things from there." Kamikaze answers as she hoped to rid Kazekage of those thoughts.

"Now how about we go in and get you something to eat, you are probably starving." Kamikaze suggests when she felt Kazekage nod her head up and down in her chest.

"Alright then lets go inside." Kamikaze was slow to move but gained some confidence when she felt Kaze move along with her.

'_I wonder if Akihito knows that he had that look on his face.' _Kami thought to herself when she led Kaze up the stairs and inside of the office building of the Kaiba Turbo Duel Arena.

4444

Akihito places his helmet on his head before feeling an itching sensation in his noise before sneezing.

'_Hm let me take a wide guess that Kamikaze or Kazekage is talking about me.' _Akihito thought inwardly towards himself before cranking up his bike.

'_Wait a minute; it can't be Kazekage because she was so happy to see her sister so she wouldn't have time to think about me. Would she?_' Akihito thought to himself before feeling something come up.

'_Why is my heart hurting?' _ He thought as he could feel something tugging at his heart strings.

'_Come on Akihito its time to get a move on. Tama-san wants you back at a certain time so he would know that the transition went smoothly.' _ He reminds himself of his mission before merging into the busy morning traffic of Neo Domino.

4444

"Hey Nova…" Nova can hear Rex's voice calling out to her as she rolls over to see that she was in his apartment.

"Hey," She responds back to him before the scent of a cooked breakfast hit her nose.

"I have to go to work today so I can help with preparations for the championship round. Would you like to come with me?" Rex inquires to her when he notices her shifting her body to where her feet were on the carpet floor.

"Are you sure that you want to be seen with me?" Nova asks him with her eyes directed at the floor instead of his face.

"No, not at all. I mean you are a beautiful young lady and just think of all the heads you would turn while you are on my arm." Rex was being honest when he answers her question.

"You don't have to lie besides Kamikaze works there and I'm not sure how she feels about me at the moment." Nova answered with her eyes still towards the floor.

"Well then if that is your reason for not going then I understand but at least let me treat you to breakfast." Rex asks his question causing her to look up at him.

In one of her rare moments, she flashes him a genuine smile with her eyes closed, "I would like that. Thanks for understanding my reason for not going to your job."

"It's no problem. I can understand why you don't want to go." Rex states before making his way to the kitchen with Nova behind him.

"Everything looks so good!" Nova exclaims after seeing the spread laid out on the island in front of her.

"I'm glad that you liked the presentation. Now you can eat as much as you want." Rex tells her when he places two biscuits on his plate before moving down the line.

"I most definitely will." Nova says to him while following from the opposite side of the island.

4444

"Are you ready for your final examination from me?" the doctor inquires with a joking tone in his voice.

"I will miss the nice staff and the nurse who took care of me and of course you too doctor." Stacy answers with a smile present on her face.

"I will make sure that your message gets relayed onto them." The doctor reassures her before finishing the preliminaries of Stacy's check up.

"What about me doc, am I all cleared?" Mau's voice can be heard when Stacy can feel the doctor strap the blood pressure onto her arm.

"Once I am done with Ms. Stacy, then I will do your check-up Mau. Does that sound like a plan?" The doctor poses towards the red haired woman before pushing the squeeze pump.

"You got that right!" Mau exclaims before feeling Amanda shift in his arms due to his rather loud comment.

"Don't wake Amanda up! She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping." Stacy says in a tone that was loud enough that it could be heard by both the doctor and Mau but soft enough not to awake Amanda.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I had her in my hands, I guess I got so excited...that's all." Mau explains his actions with an innocent smile on his face.

"Just try to remember that you are currently holding my pride and joy and I do not want her to have any head trauma." Stacy reprimands him in a motherly tone.

"Yes, ma'am. I shall not wake nor drop Amanda." Mau claims in a hushed tone since he was the closest to Amanda.

Stacy could not help but ease up on Mau since he had that kind of soothing personality about himself, which was something that she liked.

"Well then you are all done here, Ms. Stacy. You should be released in less than an hour from now. Do you have someone you can contact to pick you up?" The doctor inquires after signing his signature on the clearance section.

"I would like to contact my best friend, Kamikaze Fujita, do I need to give you her number?" Stacy ask him.

"That will not be necessary. We can just find it, nine times out of ten, she should have a file in the hospital so it is easier plus its the legal way to do it." The doctor informs her which catches her off-guard.

"Well it's about time that I have my check up, here is your pride and joy." Mau jokes once he made his way over to where she was sitting and handed her Amanda.

4444

"Is this your office? It is so huge!" Kaze compliment Kami's office the instant she walked inside of the room.

"It is nothing compared to my boss's office." Kami tells her when she saw that her sister was examining the place. Kami simply takes her place behind her desk.

"But still this is pretty impressive…" Kaze mentions when she notice that Kami had a couch in her room.

Kami continue to watch as her sister explores her office before she can feel in her hiding spot and relaxes when she discovered what she was looking for.

'_Good…no one had messed with it.' _She thought before she glance to her left towards her mailbox immediately noticing a pile of papers, manila folders and packets on top of her desk and even around on the side of her desk.

'_Note to self…try not to miss any more days.' _Kami thought as she silently groan over all the work she missed out on in one day.

She reaches for the sheets of paper first since that looked like the easiest things to do first.

"Kamikaze, what is it that you do here?" Kaze inquires to her big sister, as she was curious as to what she would do in her office.

"I serve as the Media Specialist and work in the Public Affairs department in the Promotion area." She answers once her eyes had fallen on the documents that held the projected rates of viewers, who will be looking at the duel on any media outlet.

Kaze want to know how it was to have a desk job rather then a free-range job, "Um Kamikaze…"

She glances up from her work directing her gaze towards her younger sister, "Do you think I could get a job?"

Kami looked at her sister intently and could tell that she was serious about what she asked her.

"Well then...do you know what you are good at?"

"My aunt taught me how to sow and I can take care of animals and manage operations in my family's home."

"I know the perfect job for you. I am going to call a good friend of mines by the name of Vasquez."

Kaze remember that night from when her mother takes her to see the silver haired man in his clothing store, "Mother had introduced him to me and he thought that I was you."

Kami could not help but to laugh at how her sister recalled the memory, "I mean if you think about it we are practically identical except you have natural gray streaks in your hair."

"When did you meet him?" Kami inquires towards her younger sister when she notices that a red light signaling that she had a voicemail.

"A couple of days ago but he seems like an interesting man though. Why do you ask?" Kaze inquires.

"Hold on a minute…I have a message." Kami holds up her index finger before pressing the button and places it on speakerphone.

"Kamikaze darling, this is Vasquez…I don't know when you will be receiving this message but your mother and a girl who looks similar to you stopped by my store. I was interested in offering her a position at that particular boutique as a stylist. Call me back when you get this message."

"Are you serious?" Kaze poses with an excited look on her face.

"Do you want me to call him back for you?" Kami asks her sister after noticing the look that was apparent on her face.

She nods her head very fast that Kami could tell she was genuine excited about her future job with Vasquez when she noticed that she had another message.

"I have a couple of more message to listen too. I promise I will call him back as soon as possible." Kami reassures her sister.

Kaze takes a seat on the couch while lying down, _'I wonder what Akihito could be doing?' _

Kami remove the phone from speakerphone and brings the actual phone to her ear, "Kamikaze, your mother stopped by this morning and told me some more news. I will be in for work so can you stop by my office in order to discuss the issue?"

'_Great what else does this woman wants from me…from us?' _she thought before her eyes land on to her baby sister.

4444

Yusei lays out on the patio when he can hear the sound of the door open and close.

"It's good to see you out and about in the sun, Yusei. Is there something on your mind?" Sage inquires while appearing on the left side of him.

He releases a sigh and return his attention to the sky, "I don't know…I just came out here for some fresh air that's all and before I knew it everything that had happened to Kamikaze and her sister Kazekage popped up in my head."

Sage sits in the empty seat next to him, "Thinking too much is a dangerous pastime…I figured that out some years ago."

"I mean I wouldn't know what she is going through since I don't know my own parents. How can someone like her have so much emotional and physical damage done to her…" Yusei states.

"Not everyone is blessed to have the nice life but it is all what you do with yourself…those who take pity on themselves tend to find themselves in an inescapable hole always searching for sympathy. The world is indeed a cruel place for those kind of people. Then there are people like you and Kamikaze who have endured trails and tribulations to become the person you are now." Sage explains to Yusei.

"I want to help her by shouldering her burden but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it since she made it this far without me." Yusei expresses his concern.

'_His heart is in pain…yet he keeps that same look on his face.' _Sage thought when he remembers the first time he saw Yusei's eyes.

'_There was something there a hidden power…' _he thought after recalling the memory in his mind.

"If you feel so strongly about her safety then why don't you call her and see how she is doing?" Sage chimes in.

He watches Yusei close his eyes and inhale the fresh air of the early part day, "She is probably swamped in work…besides I'm sure she can handle herself.

"I see you have a lot of confidence in her then…that is good at least you know that." Sage tells him before hopping off of the lounge chair.

"Just promise me that you will not think too hard about it and ask her for yourself." Sage response before walking away from Yusei.

"Thank you Sage," he thanks him before focusing on his up and coming match with Jack.

'_It will be more then just a duel…it will be to see who is the best of the best…to settle the score…to reclaim my Stardust Dragon.' _Yuesi thought to himself before deciding to take Sage's advice and to focus on other things.

'_My heart won't let me though…' _


	43. Chapter 43

Akihito pulls his bike into the parking lot where he would reside and complete his job from when a thought circulate through his head. _'I wonder how those two are doing?' _

He removes his helmet from his head when he remembers the look on Kazekage's face had surprised him. _'At first she tried so hard to be tough…'_

His mind recalled how Kazekage broke down when she realized that she was not too far away from her sister Kamikaze.

'_I swear those two could go for twins…' _he thought to himself once he turns the engine to his bike off.

"Hey, are you going to just stand out there forever or are you going to come in?" a masculine voice asks him when he had turned around before noticing that it was none other than Tamaki.

"Ah, shut up Tamaki! I'm thinking over here." Akihito shouts out before removing himself from his bike and tucks his helmet underneath his arm.

"Since when did you start thinking?" Tamaki inquires out of curiosity after noticing he was wearing a serious look on his face when he spoke to him.

"Ah since the day I was born, duh, Tamaki." Akihito tells him before he had made his way towards Tamaki.

Tamaki observes his close friend's face before it settled in on his thoughts "I see it now. It is written all over your face."

"What are you talking about, Tama-san?" Akihito asks him while slightly irritated at what he just told him.

"Ever since _that_ girl showed up...you are hooked on her, huh?" Tamaki poses to his close friend before noticing the look on Akihito's face to confirm his thoughts.

"What are you suggesting Tama-san? Hey don't walk away from me! What do you mean by that? Tama-san! Tama-san!"

4444

Nova finishes up eating as much as her stomach would allow her before deciding to pour herself a cup of coffee.

'_The one thing that can get me through a long day.' _Nova thought to herself after sitting down in the middle of the couch.

She inhales the sweet smell of roasted coffee beans that steamed from the white cup she was holding in her hand. That seemed to ease her mind and loosen her tense muscles.

'_My beautiful…our beautiful two daughters have each walk their separate paths only to meet in the middle…' _Nova thought after sipping the hot drink.

'_Kamikaze has my features and Rex's personality. She is so stubborn sometimes that bullhead girl…' _she thought to herself before taking another sip of it.

'_But that's what kept her going and her alive…' _she thought to herself when she remembered everything to her eldest daughter Kamikaze.

She truly felt awful at how she had treated Kamikaze and vowed that if she had another child that they would not live the life that her and Kamikaze went through.

'_Then there is Kazekage, a child with a lot of optimism in her; I guess she gets that from both Fuji and Rex. I am so glad that she had Fuji and Elaine to raise her, they did such a good job.' _

'_I remember when I was able to see the stars alongside my brother. It has been a long time since I was able to do something with my brother.' _

She allows herself to recall various memories concerning her and Fuji, _'Boys use to be scared at the fact that Fuji was my older brother. I couldn't start dating until I was eighteen even still he scared them so badly that it was engraved in their psyche.' _

'_Well you would have at least thought I would have known any better.' _She thought to herself when a small frown appeared on her face.

'_I can no longer continue to harm those who are closes to me with the secrets that I have. Kamikaze is right, the secrets that I have in my chest are quite damaging effects on others.' _

4444

Kami had made her way towards her father's office and silently prepares herself for whatever they were going to talk about that Nova told him.

"It's me, Kamikaze." She speaks in the speaker before the twin doors slide apart allowing her entrance to his office.

Jack leans away from the corner observing Kamikaze entering inside of Rex's office, _'I wonder why she is going in there?' _

"Good morning, Rex," Kamikaze greets her father once she takes a seat in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Kami. There's something that I need to discuss with you. It is some news that Nova told me about this morning." Rex cuts right to the chase after returning the greeting.

Kamikaze had a feeling about what her father was talking about, "Alright then, I have my Nova barrier up. Fire away at me."

"Nova just informed me that I have a second daughter. Did she tell you anything about this?" Rex inquired about Kamikaze's knowledge on the situation.

"Actually she did…_in more ways then one…_how she told me was in her typical fashion. I was told a couple of days ago." She answers her father's question.

Kamikaze watches Rex released a held breath that sounded more of like a sigh while leaning back in his chair. "I have another daughter that I didn't know about…_incredible_."

"Rex, you are starting to freak me out now…just breath. I felt the same way when she told me." Kamikaze told her father how she felt when she found out the news too.

"I mean I just missed out on so much of your lives that I feel just awful about it." Rex expresses why he was feeling the way he was at the moment.

Kamikaze could not help but to lean over and touch his shoulder, "If you want I can tell you a little bit about her."

"She is an inch or so shorter than me. She has the same color hair as mines and silver streaks in her hair like yours. She has all of my features to better sum it up. She is a year younger than me making her seventeen years old. Her name is quite beautiful if you ask me…it is similar like my name, its Kazekage."

Rex seems as if he was at ease when he heard what Kami just told him, "Kamikaze or Tokubestu Kougekitai or translate it to suicide bomber. Kazekage or Wind Shadow…your mother sure did give you two some unique names."

Kamikaze could not help but to laugh at what her father just told her, "You got that right."

"So do you have her number? I would like to meet her some time soon…" Rex inquires to Kamikaze.

"Yes, I do have her number. I will set something up for you two to meet that is if you trust me to do so. First, you have to promise me that you will not freak out again, like you just did." Kamikaze proposes while reassuring him at the same time.

"Alright then I will leave it up to you. I know I can count on you." Rex says before Kamikaze raise to her feet.

"Well then duty calls…." Kamikaze jokes with a smile on her face before making her way towards his entrance and exit.

"Take care Kami." Rex answers with his own response.

"You got it!" Kamikaze says to him before he allows her out of his office and back out into the hallway.

4444

"So how did it go?" Stacy poses to him when she notices that Mau return back from his physical with the doctor.

Mau rubs his neck with one of his hands since it was starting to become stiff, "He said I was fine and that I will be able to leave whenever you get too."

"That's good to hear, my heart nearly fell out of my chest." Stacy says when he notices that Amanda was no longer in her arms but was lying inside of the crib.

"Ah, I'm so touched by that, Stacy. That your heart would fall out because of me…but I don't want it to really happen you know." Mau speaks in a rushed tone.

"Breathe, Mau, you are kind of scarring me a little." Stacy instructs him after hearing the kind of tone he takes with her.

"Sorry, sometimes I tend to forget that I start to ramble on about stupid things…" Mau explains in a much more normal tone this time.

"It is alright. It was kind of funny too. What am I going to do with you, Mau?" Stacy inquiries more to herself then to Mau.

"Pamper me with your love." He answers with a puff out chest.

"Oh my god, you sound as if you were my pet." Stacy jokes after hearing what Mau just told her.

She hears Mau laughing and could not help but to copy his same action, "You remember when your mother came to visit you with your twin brothers?"

"Of course Mario and Marion wouldn't let me go without playing their favorite game with me, why do you ask me?" Stacy poses to him curiously as to why Mau brought that up.

"Your mom invited me to your annual homecoming where family comes to meet with one another. Would you like me to go with you?" Mau ask her.

Stacy slaps her forehead, "How can I forget about the homecoming with my family. I am such a klutz! Of course I want you to come with me."

"You seem confident about your answer, well that is a good thing." Mau response with a smile on his face.

"After all you had done for me, Mau, that is the least that I can do." Stacy retorts with a similar smile on his face.

Mau places his arm around Stacy's shoulder pulling her closer to him, "Oh thank you Stacy, I think I am going to cry."

She gently punches him in the chest, "Don't then you would be the big crybaby out of the two."

4444

Jack had made his way back to Kamikaze's office so he could conduct his own personal investigation.

'_Maybe her room has something to offer…' _he thought to himself before inching towards her keypad lock.

'_How could I forget...she doesn't have a card lock! She has a freaking keypad.' _Jack thought when he mentally slaps himself hardly across the face.

He was now staring at green pads with black numbers as he was trying to think of all of the possible number combinations that Kamikaze could use.

'_Could it be her birthday?' _he thought to himself before he suddenly remembered that he did not really get that from her.

Meanwhile Kazekage was still inside exploring Kamikaze's office with eagerness and hidden optimism before she settled in at the desk.

'_This is a nice and comfy chair….' _Kaze thought to herself before she starts to spin around in the chair when the sound of something falling on the ground made a "thump".

She freezes when she hears the noise when she begins to look around to see what could have fallen from underneath the desk.

Kaze glances down on to the floor scanning the entire floor until her eyes fell on a rather long vertical shape item in front of her.

'_What is that?' _she thought to herself when she leans forward and touch the item.

Kaze found herself floating on top of a piece of land before red flames outlined the shape of a dragon. _'Is that a dragon?' _

Now she was floating over a golden road that seem to meander on its own. When she glances to her right to see another red dragon except this one was much bigger then the one she saw from earlier.

She looks to her left and notices a silver colored dragon with white wings that emitted a rainbow trail behind it.

'_So beautiful…' _Kaze thought to herself before seeing the dragons take off ahead of her causing her to glance forward.

'_Oh my god…' _she spots an enormous golden colored pyramid on the side of the road where it loops around.

'_Hey that looks like the city…' _Kaze thought to herself when she scans the surroundings after spotting familiar buildings.

She could hear a high frequency noise causing her to close her ears out of excruciating pain before seeing a beam of purple light hit Neo Domino city.

Kaze watched in horror at the chaos the beam created on the city of Neo Domino before seeing another blast of light but this time it was towards an island.

The sound of engine running catches her attention when she looks around before glancing below her to see two bikes with riders whose forearms were glowing.

She watches them playing cards and summoning their monsters on their respective sides as a bright light emit from them.

Her vision was shrouded in darkness before hearing a sound that snapped her out of her thoughts.

'_Is this what Kamikaze sees on a daily basis?' _ Kaze thought to herself once she emerge from what she was just served as a witness to.

Kaze looked around to see that her sister was currently standing in front of her office with her back towards her.

She ducks behind the desk so that the person that Kami was talking to would not see her, _'I wonder whom she could be talking to?' _


	44. Chapter 44

Kazekage lingers a little behind Kamikaze desk before deciding that it would be less awkward if Kamikaze had found her back in her original spot.

"What is it this time, Jack?" Kami inquires towards the blonde haired man, who was standing in front of her and her office door.

Jack knew that if he did not look her in her eyes she would know that he was up to something, "I was just passing by and I wanted to see if I could have a civil conversation with a _fellow_ coworker."

'_As if…there is another reason why you came down here.' _She thought to herself after hearing Jack's sorry excuse for the reason why he came down here.

Kami eyed him for another couple of seconds before coming up with a good counterattack, "I can understand you trying to help me in making my job here easier but the civil conversation will only be in the boardroom. Now if I catch you down here again, I will not hesitate to report you to Mr. Jaegar or Mr. Goodwin personally, good day Mr. Atlas."

With that she sent him on his merry little way, as she made sure that he was no longer around in the vicinity before punching the code to unlock her door fast.

The silver metallic door slide downwards allowing easy access to her office and shuts the door once she pass the threshold of the door.

She watches Kaze was still sitting in the same position that she had left her in when she went to talk to their dad about her.

"So how did the meeting go?" Kaze inquires with concern in her tone after noticing the look on her sister's face.

"It went well. No need to worry, we were just tying up some loose ends for the up and coming finals." Kami reassures her young sister, whose tone held some concern about her sister.

Kaze releases a sigh of relief when she noted that Kami did not take her seat behind her desk instead she takes a seat on the side of her couch.

"So Kaze, I am sorry you have to be holed up in this room but I assure you that I only have…" Kami pauses in her statement as she searches for a clock, "a couple of hours left in my job."

Kami notices that a smile grace her face, "I don't mind at all since this is probably the longest break I have ever taken in a while."

"So where did you live before coming to the city with our mom?" Kami inquires since she barely knew anything about the girl that was sitting in front of her, who was none other than her biological sister.

"I lived in Hillshire Farms. I am surprised you couldn't tell by the accent?" Kaze jokes with her older sister with a genuine smile on her face.

Kami shifts in order to get comfortable on the couch, "It came to either there or Ashland but do you like the change from slow pace to fast-pace life?"

"It takes a little getting use to but I like it here." Kaze supplies an answer Kami's question after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"So what about you, sis? Where were you born?" Kaze poses to her older sister the same question Kami had asked her earlier in their conversation.

She watches as she pull back her long red hair displaying the yellow triangle on her face, "Did you like it over there?"

Kami releases a sigh when she returns her hair to its original position, "Just like anywhere I go, it has its perks and its downfall but I love Neo Domino though."

"So you pretty much have been everywhere then? I remember when I was little I was begging my parents to take me to Sakura Amusement Park for the longest and they then surprised me on my tenth birthday and took me." Kaze response with excitement in her tone.

"That was nice of them to do for you. Are they still alive?" Kami treaded lightly when she made the inquiry about Kaze's parents.

"Yes, quite alive, oh speaking about them, my parents are our uncle and aunt." Kaze answers her question still with the same smile on her face.

'_I have an uncle and aunt?' _Kami thought to herself when she heard the news Kaze had announced.

4444

Nova crashes on Rex couch since she really did not have that much planned out for the entire day and decided to relax her body.

She allows herself to think about her two daughters once again, _'I wonder what Tamaki is doing to her?' _

The events that happened when she was finally able to bridge the last piece of her family together occurred in a rather tumultuous fashion, as her past was fast on her heels.

'_Will Kazekage look down on me for not speaking up when it was mistaken identity?' _she thought to herself as she could feel dread lingering in her thoughts.

Nova sits up in an upward fashion, _'Why do I hold all these secrets within myself? I may need professional help.'_

With that new resolve Nova raise to her feet before starting her manhunt for phone books that held all of Neo Domino's numbers within the content of its pages.

'_Maybe that is the first step to realize that I need help?' _she thought to herself while shifting over Rex's book collection hoping to the spot where she was looking for.

For some reason, Nova felt a little weight remove itself from her chest after she came to that decision.

4444

The sound of the heartbeat monitor can be heard, as Stacy could not bring herself to fall asleep so she turns to stare at the wall.

Her eyes shift over to where Mau was with his head propped up against the side of the makeshift crib that held Amanda.

She could tell he was sound asleep from the steadily rise and fall of his shoulders, _'He probably fell asleep after putting Amanda down for her nap.'_

A small smile grace her face as the sight cause her heart to swell, _'What did I do to deserve you?' _

The small smile was replaced with a small frown when she recalled who was Amanda's father, _'Jack Atlas'_

To this very day, she could not believe that she would sleep around with her best friend's fiancée or even having a baby but one thing she told herself was, _'I do not regret having Amanda. I just wish I would have waited then I would have had Mau…'_

'_I guess it was what Jack status could bring me…the number one spot.' _ Although the thought was selfish Stacy promised herself to at least be honest with herself first.

For the longest, she had always envied Kamikaze for her fiery red hair and green eyes that reminded her of the forest of evergreens. She had the perfect shape, size and the skin color to match. She was a seductress when she needed but was witty and never hesitated to speak what was on her mind, and yes she was jealous of the younger girl.

It had been an awfully long time that she was in the gifting business and it was slowly losing its shine to her as she was turning older.

Deep down, she was just a rich spoiled girl from Lincoln Heights, who wanted to do her own thing without anyone looking over her shoulder or making her decisions for her.

'_I was jealous because Kamikaze could make her own decisions with caring what others think.' _She thought, as it seem that that was the main reason why she slept with Jack in the first place, the attention.

"I didn't know you where up. Did you have problems sleeping?" she hears Mau asked her when she saw that he had awoken from his slumber.

"Yeah, with this stiff hospital bed but I was about to head back to sleep." she answers his question hearing concern in his tone.

Mau gives a brief stretch while rubbing his neck to relieve some tension in his muscles, "If you want I can sing you to sleep?"

That earned him an earnest smile on her face when he asked her, "My own private concert, no you shouldn't have."

4444

Tamaki found Akihito still deep in his thoughts as he had paused in his motion of wiping his blade with some cleaning material staring intentatively at it.

Akihito was brought out of his daze when he can hear footsteps before seeing Tamaki waving his hand in front of his face.

"What do you want Tama-san?" Akihito poses while looking him dead in the face while asking his question.

"You were zoning out again. You have been taken frequent trips to la la land a little too often, do you think you are able to efficiently conduct a mission?" Tamaki states with the latter part asking more towards himself.

Akihito places his preferred weapon of choice against his lap, "Since when was I not prepared for a mission? When have I not completed a mission successfully? For once, I am trying to do a little mediating but that gets mistaken for something else."

"Well if you feel that strongly then I have your next assignment…it seems as if our little Stacy wound up in the hospital and so I am sending flowers." Tamaki explains to Akihito what he wanted Akihito to do for him.

His eyes widen at what Tamaki just ask of him, "And you thought that I couldn't handle that kind of problem? Wow, you must have some serious doubts about me then if you thought that I wouldn't come through." Akihito claims before rising to his feet.

Tamaki could tell by Akihito's action that he was back to normal but he could tell that Kamikaze's sister, Kazekage, had caught his interest. _'He is in so much denial…'_

'_I can't believe Tamaki could not even trust me with something as simple as delivering some flowers…' _Akihito's frustration was present with his current thoughts.

He opted to take the car since he did not want to ruin the bouquet of flowers by strapping them on to the back of his bike, _'I don't think that Tamaki would not mind me taking his car…'_

'_After all he does keep his spare key in here.' _ Akihito thought to himself after making his way to the rear wheel on the right side and reached his hand upwards before retrieving the silver item.

4444

"So did you know who those people were who took me?" Kaze inquiries with her interests shifting to the more recent times.

'_I was hoping that she would have forgotten about that…' _Kami thought when she realize that her plan was no longer effective.

"Before I got this job, I worked for a gifting company and I was their more expensive gifts and was highly sought after. I did not intentional make my way into that life style, it was something that was always around me. Well one day, when I was trying to find our mother, I tried to pick pocket someone. To make a long story short we became friends with one another, Tamaki or Tama-san, me, and the one who brought you to me is name Akihito." Kami supplies an answer to her younger sister question.

"Has he always been annoying?" Kaze questions about Akihito's personality.

Kami could not help but to laugh at what Kaze had just asked her about Akihito, "Unfortunately he seems to carry that trait around with him."

Before the two could respond to any of each other's responses, Kamikaze's office phone starts to ring, "Hold on for a minute."

Kami raise to her feet and makes her way over towards the phone and signals for Kaze to remain quiet before picking up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello, this is Kamikaze Fujita speaking," Kamikaze answers the phone when she realized who had called her.

"Today would be fine around fifteen minutes from now, yes I can." Kamikaze claims before placing the phone on the receiver.

'_Did she notice?' _Kaze thought the entire time she stood behind her desk, as she had to prevent herself from biting her nails to give away her nervousness.

Kamikaze observes that there was a sudden shift in her younger sister's body language "Is there something wrong?"

Kaze glances up when she remembers that she had Kami with her and that she had to watch out for that creep, Jack Atlas, who was lurking around her office.

_'I got to think of a way that I could sneak her out of here.'_

"Uhm, I have to go by the hospital to pick up a friend of mines. I think you should come along with me so you can get out of this stuffy room."She suddenly announces to Kaze, who seem to ease up when she notices that Kami was making her way towards her.

Kazekage did a happy dance in front of her sister, "Alright then but we have to be quiet because we have to make it seem as if I am in my office finishing the last details of the finals, alright?"

Kaze nods her head as sneaking around sounded so much fun and remind her of one of her favorite childhood games, hide and go seek. "I know I can do it."

Kami reaches her hand for her sister's shoulder, "I know you can that is why I am taking you with me."

'_That and so Jack can not find out my relation to you nor our father.' _She thought to herself before removing her hand from Kazekage's shoulders.

Kami releases a held sigh with her shoulders while dropping her shoulders at the same time before gaining an iron resolve for what is about to happen next.

'_Let's just hope Jack or Jaegar do not catch us…' _Kami inwardly hoped before pressing in a code to unlock the door and then presses another set of numbers to lock anyone out from her room.

Kamikaze reaches for Kazekage's hand and holds on tightly so that she would not lose sight of her sisters.

'_First step….'_


	45. Chapter 45

Akihito turn into the general parking lot that was adjacent to the hospital that Stacy was current staying at until she was fully healed.

After locating a decent parking spot that was not too far from the front entrance of the hospital, he reaches for the flowers that were place in a crystal glass vase, closing the door, and locking it in the process.

'_So I am on delivery duty…' _he thought to himself once he secured the vase within his right forearm casually strolling through the parking lot.

He was surprised that the parking lot was not as busy as it would since this was considered a top tiered hospital in Neo Domino and rather on the expensive side if you were paying the bill for someone else.

There was a pair of women nurses standing outside of the primary entrance as they seem to be enjoying their brief break from the stress that the medical field places on them.

"Excuse me ladies," Akihito greets once he approach them as his presence instantly drawn their eyes to his rather tall frame before connecting to his handsome face.

"Yes, how may we help you?" one of the nurses inquires after Akihito interrupt their previous conversation with one another.

"Visiting hours? Are they still on?" Akihito inquires while shifting the vase of flowers in his forearm catching their attention during the process.

She turns to face her friend, who attempts to suppress a chuckle by faking a cough, "Yes they are still on, sir."

"Thank you for your time ladies." Akihito thanked them for their kind generosity before stepping away from them and walking through the automated sliding doors.

"Hello. How may I help you?" he hear someone ask him once he appear at the front desk.

"Hello. I am looking for a Ms. Stacy Slupopper. Her father asked me to deliver these flowers to her." Akihito claims with a believable lie attached to a very convincing tone in his voice.

The woman sitting behind the desk was more than willing to hand over Stacy's information on a piece of paper that just so happen to include her personal cell phone number.

'_I guess I am in high demand…maybe I should come to the hospital more often.' _Akihito thought to himself as he inwardly smile at the same time.

4444

'_First step…get to the elevator.' _Kamikaze thought of the first step before formulating a plan on how to shroud her sister's presence from Jack and anyone else on the long and narrow corridor that leads to the elevator.

"When I give you the signal, you are going to make a mad dash to the elevator. I will be there to hold it open for you." Kamikaze issue out the first set of instructions to her younger sister who nod her head in a yes manner.

Kamikaze walks out of her office as if it was nothing but a brisk walk while silently surveying her surroundings as none of her sensors were going off...at least for the moment that it.

'_So far so smoothly…' _she thought to herself before noticing the elevator light stop at her floor as she glances around for a spot to conceal herself at.

The sound of someone whistling a song can be heard when Kamikaze notice that it was just the cleaner who make their daily routine rounds around lunch time and late afternoons.

Kamikaze roll out from behind her hiding spot, making her way towards the elevator, pushing the down arrow, and giving her perimeter one last sweep. She then signals for Kazekage to emerge from her office.

"See now was that hard?" Kamikaze joke with her with her younger sister once they were secured in the elevator.

Kazekage releases a deep breath before laughing to herself causing the two siblings to laugh hysterically in the closed area.

4444

Rex Goodwin would often find solace in losing himself through his work for the arena but today his mind seem as if it could not return to its regular routine…after all it is not every day that you learn you are the father of two little girls.

His mind travel back to their mother or the person who he fell in love with from first sight but soon his mind bar her presence from his thoughts.

'_If I don't focus then I would cause more harm than good.' _He thought before sighing to himself after placing the papers down on his desk.

'_I always knew that that was going to happen when I thought about her.' _He told himself before placing his head into his hand for a brief moment until he can hear his door open and close.

"From the look on your face, it seems as if you thought I were a ghost." His assistant Jaegar announce once he appear in front of his desk with a small smile on his face.

Rex simply nod his head to make it appear as if he was paying attention to his assistant. _'He doesn't know how dead on he is.'_

"So is there something that needs to be addressed, Jaegar?" Rex inquire about his purpose as to why he was standing before him especially in his troubled thoughts.

Jaegar clear his throat before answering his boss question. "We need permission to access the stadium so the security can double check everything to make sure that no one tampered with the track or any of the equipment."

Rex pause in the middle of his thoughts when he realize that there was still so much to do before the final round of the tournament could even proceed.

"I will grant that. I will even supervise and monitor their actions myself to make sure nothing fishy is going on." Rex answer as he silently hoped that staying busy will keep his mind occupied on his job.

'_I wonder how long that is going to last…' _he ask himself before making his way out of his own office.

4444

"So where are we going Kami?" Kaze inquire about their future destination as they ride the elevator down to the lobby area.

"We are going to stop by the house to get the car, go to the hospital to pick up my best friend Stacy and her boyfriend Mau, and swing by your future job. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Kami outline to her sister's of their current plans.

"Did you like working for that gifting package place?" Kaze poses to her when she watches the seven turn to the number six.

Kami pause as if to find a suitable answer to Kaze's question. "I guess that after a while the family part of it cause to stick heavily on to me so it made my time there enjoyable but since I was so used to being used as a tool for sexual pleasure and gratification I don't regret _my _choices."

"So this gifting company...was ran by your Tama-kun and Akihito?" Kaze inquires once the even number turns to odd again.

"It was ran by Tama-kun. It was an inheritance from his family and it was either that or take place in the family's other form of business." Kami speaks with a quaint smile on her face from her response.

"So what was Akihito? He was a lackey wasn't he? I knew he was two cents short of a dollar." Kami hear Kazekage ramble on once again about Akihito.

'_She is so smitten by him that she wants to know everything about him. So kawaii!.' _Kami thought to herself before answering Kaze's questions.

"Akihito is more of a policing force for the gifting company and a damn good one at that. If someone stepped out of line against Tama-kun's numerous gifts, he was usually the first responder. He would always handle the business quickly and in an effective manner that would go unnoticed by the other gifts. I mean _we _did train with the best of the best." Kami explain not realizing that she had trailed off towards the latter part of her conversation.

'_So that would explain why Akihito is so good in martial arts…wait a minute that means Kami was training with him as well.' _Kaze thought to herself.

"By the way," Kami starts off, "why are you so suddenly interested in Akihito? When you clearly said he annoyed you..."

That question catches Kaze off guard as a small blush appear on her face, _'I need a distraction as soon as possible.'_

Luckily for her the elevator ding signal to the pair that they had reached their intended location which was the lobby.

Kami pokes her head out of the elevator first before deeming that it was safe enough for them to travel out the front door in a calm manner.

"Here put these sunglasses on." Kami order her once she stick her head back in and produce some sunglasses from somewhere.

Kaze quickly takes them from her sister, placing them over her eyes, and following closely behind Kami as they make their way towards the front entrance.

"I have to report out so keep walking until you reach the bottom of the steps and lean against the light pole." Kami whisper loud enough for only Kaze to hear her.

"Okay." She respond to the next set of her instructions.

"Joe, I'm going out on my lunch break. If I am not coming back then I will call the front desk to let you know alright?" Kami informs the man who was clad in a security guard outfit complete with the walk talkie on his side.

"I understand Ms. Fujita...just be careful out there." Joe reply while reminding her to be cautious on wherever she was planning to go.

"Thanks Joe. I appreciate that you are genuinely worried about me and for that I will bring you back something sweet, okay?" Kami thank the man who was sitting in front of her.

"Oh you don't have to do that Ms. Fujita. You are probably the only employee here who is nice to everyone without being fake." Joe explain his reasoning.

"Since I insist upon it then I will but I got to run now don't want to use up my entire break time. I will talk to you later Joe." Kami use that as a way of parting before making her way out of the arena.

It was fairly crowded outside of the arena but it was the norm since the arena was placed in a key vicinity to where shops, restaurants, and tourists will constant pass through to enjoy Neo Domino.

"Let's go Kaze." She says to her sister who had followed her instructions down to a tee.

4444

Akihito waste no time in locating Stacy's room that she was staying in but with all the women nurses gawking at him he could not help but to relish all of the sudden attention that was on him.

'_If Tama-san was here, we would have women dying in the hospital…' _he thought to himself with a cocky smile present on his face.

Once he arrive and knock on the door before hearing a "Come in." signaling to him that he was giving access to enter.

When he opened the door, he saw that Stacy had her own private room since there was the only bed in the room.

He also noticed that that there were other people in the room along with her. A man with red hair was sleeping prop up against what appears to be a crib when a baby's wailing catches his attention.

'_Stacy has a child now?' _he ask himself in disbelief but sure enough the noise that he was hearing was a baby's crying.

"Akihito, what a surprise? I didn't know you were coming to visit me." Stacy's voice breaks him out of his observation of her hospital room.

"Even though you got on my nerves Stacy, I still viewed you as an older sister in my life." Akihito answer before crossing over to where she was lying in her bed.

"Ah, I wouldn't have taken the tough Akihtio as the soft type…you sure are full of surprises as you grow up, aren't you?" Stacy tease him after hearing the response to her question.

He roll his eyes at her comment before asking her, "Is that your child over there?"

Stacy close her eyes, "Yes that is my little bundle of joy. Her name is Amanda. Would you like to meet her?"

"Let me place these down somewhere. Where do you want these to go?" He inquire as to where she would want him to place the vase of flowers at.

"Oh...you can place them near the window so they can get as much sunlight as possible." Stacy suggest before turning her attention to Mau who was slowly waking up from his nap.

"Hey do we have any visitors? I heard a man's voice talking." Mau ask while rubbing his eyes with one of his hands not realizing that Akihito was in the room.

"Yes we do. Mau, I want you to meet Akihito, he is like a little brother to me. Akihito this is Mau, my _boyfriend._" Stacy introduce them to one another as they briefly shake each other's hand separating afterwards.

"It's nice to meet you." The two exchange that exact phrase with one another before Stacy speaks up again.

"Mau, can you bring Amanda over here? I want her to meet Akihito." Stacy asks for a favor while shifting in her hospital bed so she could remain comfortable.

"Tamaki sends his regards through the flowers." Akihito say only loud enough for Stacy to hear while Mau lean over and gently pick Amanda up in his arms.

"I figured that out when you showed up with them but since you told me that I should at least issue you a warning. Kamikaze is on her way here to discharge me so if you are ready to face her then I would advise you to stay if not then you should leave now." Stacy mentions to him before seeing Mau approach them with Amanda in hand.

"Just support her head with your arm." Mau give him the crucial instruction on how to proper hold a baby.

When he took Amanda within his arms and glance down at the baby. It was at that moment that it hit him. _'She looks just like her…'_

The sound of the door knob turning was unheard when the door slowly open to reveal that it was…


	46. Chapter 46

Yusei was thoroughly surprise to see Kamikaze and her younger sister stroll inside of the house while he was watching over Sage.

"Hey there, did you miss me?" she poses when she first spots Yusei along with Sage, who was watching something on television.

She silently knew the answer to the question before signaling to Kaze to stay at the door since she only really need to pick up a couple of things.

"I have a couple errands to run today and it will take me around an hour or an hour and a half. So if you want, call me to tell me what you guys want to eat for dinner and I will bring it to you." Kami says once she grab the car keys and make her way into the living room.

Sage glance up towards her before responding, "Good because neither one of us knows how to cook anything."

Kami laugh at the statement before leaning over to ruffle his hair with her hand, "I figured that two boys don't know their way around the kitchen without a woman present."

"Well I am off. Sage-sensei, remember to mediate and take breathers outside of the house and Yusei…" she pause in her statement. "Continue looking cute and watching Sage-sensei for me."

Yusei merely nod his head to show that he understood his responsibilities that were delegated to him.

"Love you guys!" She exclaim before making her way back towards Kaze and leaving her personal home with their destination being the hospital.

4444

The sound of the door knob turning was unheard when the door slowly open to reveal…that it was none other than their doctor.

"Hello there, it seems as if you two finally have a visitor. Is he here to check you out Mau?" the doctor inquire after noticing an additional presence in their hospital room.

"He is a friend of Stacy but Ms. Fujita will be checking me out as well as Stacy." He answer his doctor's question.

Akihito could feel some movement which draw his attention back to what was in his arms and that was Stacy's baby.

He glances down observing that she had did a little stretch before noticing that her eyes begin to flutter open slowly.

'_Her eyes remind me of the sky or rather is it the ocean or maybe both?' _he thought to himself when he remembered how his mother use to talk about both before she became ill.

"What do you think about the sky Akihito?" he remember her asking him.

They were standing on a stone bridge hand in hand with one another as his mother, who looked beautiful in a simple white sundress with a large tan colored sunhat, that adorned her head, wore brown sandals to cover her feet.

It was a rather nice and sunny day that day, he remembered because his mother playful teased about the weather and how it could _literally _melt her skin right off of her body_._

"It is blue." He give a normal answer for a child his age when questioned about the sky's color.

His mother glances down at him with her alluring obsidian colored iris and with a small smile mutters a, "Correct."

Akihito relishes in the fact that he answer the question correctly, "The sky is known as the holder of dreams, since it holds what is called _"The Spirit Path." _So often time when you see people making a promise to the sky, they hope to obtain whatever it is."

"What about the ocean? What color is it?" his mother inquire towards him with the same facial expression as before.

"It's blue too." He give his answer after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"Correct again. Why young man, I do believe that you were hiding that brain of yours from me." She jokes with the latter part in a teasing manner.

"The ocean is the same way. It creates a oneness with the sky and reflects whatever the sky is showing. It acts as a mirror for the sky, which means it will show your actions whether they are good or bad." His mother explain to him before placing her hand on top of her hat to prevent it from flying off of her head due to the strong breeze.

"Well then, you two can leave when your person has arrived to pick you two up and oh remember to eat healthy too." The doctor brings him out of his thoughts about his mother.

"I am sorry about that Akihito. I just left you with Amanda in your arms, you can hand her over if you are tired of holding her." Stacy state once the doctor left the room.

"It's no problem. She looks like a little doll by the way." Akihito respond while glancing up at Stacy, who appear to be tired and worn down.

Stacy silently rejoice in the fact that Akihito was being soft and obedient with her daughter in his arms, "Thank you Akihito."

The door of Stacy's hospital room opens and this time in stepped…

4444

Rex make sure to thoroughly examine all of those who had a part in the security protocol for the final match so that none of the contestants could claim and would protest for another match.

He had to fight the urge for throwing the towel in, driving home, and having another long conversation with Nova to clear the rest of the skeletons out of her closet.

It was then that it hit him, _'It is almost like a cycle with her. With every little secret that she removes from her closet she ends up decreasing her worth.' _

"Make sure that those special components are properly installed and secured." Jaegar voice was heard over the small conversation that the men were having with one another.

'_I missed so many opportunities in their life that I will never be able to have again.' _He thought.

He was angry at the fact that Nova never allowed him the right to know about their existence let alone asked him if he was ready for fatherhood.

Jaegar pace among the men observing every one of their actions carefully as if he was a blood hound tracking a criminal's scent. He notice that his boss was in and out of the process even though he willingly volunteered to be fully apart of the operation.

'_Something is definitely not right with him…' _Jaeger mentally thought as he decide to keep a watch over his future actions.

'_What am I doing? I have a job that I need to be doing and a goal that needs to be reach. I cannot complete either one of these if I do not have a clear frame of mind.' _Rex thought to himself.

"Alright, everyone, we need to hurry up and wire these cameras up before the news helicopter fly by and see us out here working." Rex speak up causing the men to pause in the middle of their work.

Jaegar silently gauged their response and atmosphere after hearing their boss speak before the workers respond with a rousing "Yes sir."

'_So he finally came around.' _He thought before keeping to his original thoughts about his boss.

4444

"So how long are you going to prolong your self-torture?" Sage inquire to the young man who sits to the right of him.

The young man glance over to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Yusei, you are not one to play dumb at least towards to me." Sage says before rolling off the couch till his feet touch the floor.

"Besides you already know why I ask and to whom I am referring to with my question." Sage continue on with his eyes closed while speaking.

Yusei avoid eye contact with the child and instead found an interest in the ceiling, "I have no idea."

Sage shake his head at the young man's answer "You sure do have one clouded mind Yusei for a young man at your age."

Yusei knew that what Sage just told him was true…after all being raised in the Satellite was no picnic but that still should be no excuse for him to use.

"When Kami went on one of her retreats back home she obviously ran into you. Since I find you curious then I know Kami nearly scared the crap out of you with her…_hands on _approach to meeting new people. While she was there... did she request something from you?" Sage inquired.

Yusei thought back to his first encounter with Kami, "She asked me to see my rider but other than that she challenged me to a duel."

Sage eyes grew wide, "Is that so?"

Yusei glance over to where Sage was sitting up as he swore he heard what he assume to think was shock in his tone. "She must have been smitten by you. It's been a while since Kami said she duel, even though she rarely talked about it when she was with me. I just assumed that she had learned it from someone. So what was the end result?"

"I lost the match in three rounds." He answer his question.

"Just three rounds? Well I guess since you underestimated her skills due to her being a girl but I guess it does not matter anymore." Sage state.

"To tell you the truth…I don't care if the person who challenges me to a duel is a male or a female, I respect them as a duelist regardless." Yusei says with his attention back onto the ceiling of the roof.

"Are you willing to answer my question now?" Sage speaks up again mentioning the question that he had asked him from earlier again.

There was a brief silence in the room before Yusei clear his throat to answer his question.

4444

"Is anyone there?" a voice inquired once they pushed the door open.

"We are all in here!" Stacy shouts when the trio in the room glance towards the door to see a bob of red hair followed then by another one.

"Kamikaze!" Stacy exclaim once she spot her nearest and dearest friend make her way into her hospital room.

After exchanging hugs with one another, Kami step back to get a good look at Stacy, "You look better! This hospital is amazing isn't it?"

"It is." Stacy claim before glancing over to where Mau was standing directing Kami to notice that there were others in the room.

"Thank you Mau for looking after her and Amanda." Kami thank the other red haired individual beside her sister in the room.

Mau nod his head before responding back to Kami's statement, "I would gladly do it every day."

"What are you doing here?" Kami hear her younger sister ask to someone else in the room.

She stare past Mau to see purple hair and obsidian irises holding what appears to be Amanda wrapped in a wool blanket.

Stacy observe that there was "tension" in the room before hearing Kamikaze burst out in fits of laughter. "Stacy…do you…see this? Akihito…is holding…Amanda!"

For some reason, Stacy could not help but to start laughing as Kamikaze was acting like an elementary school kid.

Stacy notice that standing beside Kami was another girl who looked eerily similar to her as she appear to be slightly uncomfortable around them.

"Hello there, my name is Stacy. What is your name?" Stacy introduce herself to the young lady.

Kaze realize that the blonde haired woman who was currently lying in the hospital bed had introduced herself to her. "Hello to you too as well, my name is Kazekage."

Stacy thought about it for a minute, _'Kamikaze and Kazekage. What kind of names are those?'_

"Well Kazekage, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my boyfriend Mau, and I am sure you already met Akihito and who he is holding is my daughter, Amanda." Stacy introduce everyone in the room to Kazekage.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Kaze claims with a smile present on her face.

Kami approach Akihito who was holding Amanda within his arms, "Can I hold her?"

Akihito made the exchange with Kamikaze in a slow manner to make sure that Amanda would safely reach the other person's arms.

"How's godmother's favorite bundle of joy?" She ask Amanda when she bring her index finger to Amanda's hand who instantly lock on to it.

Akihito glance over towards Kazekage immediately noticing that she actually look quite cute and that crying did not suit her at all.

'_Tama-san is right…' 'What am I doing still here?'_


	47. Chapter 47

"Akihito and Kazekage, can you give us three a minute?" Kami ask while glancing at her younger sister and her longtime friend over her shoulder.

Kazekage nod her head to show she understand while Akihito choose to provide a verbal answer, "Tama-san will get on me for being late."

Stacy and Kamikaze shoots him a weird look since they knew all to well that the purple haired man could care less about what Tama-san say let alone order him to do.

"Well then, can you spare a few minutes and watch out for Kazekage for me?" Kami inquire when she recall what happen a couple of days ago.

"Yeah that's fine." he tell Kami before holding the door open for Kazekage and him to walk through.

Kamikaze mentally counts to twenty before deeming that the couple was out of hearing range of their conversation.

"So did the doctor tell you what you suffer from?" Kamikaze inquires about the diagnosis of her best friend.

"He says that I was just unconscious and that he wants to run some more tests on me to make sure every things checks out." Stacy repeat what the doctor told her about her health.

_'Good, because I would have had to make Akiza's life miserable.' _ Kamikaze thought as she release a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I brought you a change of clothes. Mau I didn't know about you so I have nothing." Kamikaze mention while facing the red haired male in the room.

"It's fine Kamikaze. I can rock the hospital gown as the latest trend in fashion." Mau joke causing the two females to laugh at his joke.

"But I am sure the hospital still have the clothes that you came in with." Stacy add in.

"Yeah, Stacy is right. The hospital do keep the clothes that you come in with incase you don't have a change of clothes with you." Kami says.

"I will leave you two in here to dress and by then we can get going." Kamikaze claim before making her way out of Stacy's hospital room.

0000

Kazekage and Akihito make their way down the hallway making sure not to go too far out of Kamikaze's range.

There was silence among them seeing as they were waiting for the other to speak. "You know crying doesn't suit you."

Kazekage pause in her stride when she recall that she had broken down into a river of tears right in front of Akihito.

A blush tint her cheeks when she remembered that embarrassing moment she had. Akihito noticed that she had paused in her stride, "It will be our little secret."

Kazekage could not find the words to say after seeing how Akihito could act mature rather than immature from when she first encountered him.

"It's impolite to zone out on someone when they are trying to have a conversation with you." Akihtio's voice break her out of her thoughts.

Kazekage shake her head to clear her thoughts before glancing up at Akihito. "So how do you know her?"

Akihito raise an eyebrow at the red haired with silver streaks girl's question. "Oh you mean...Stacy?"

"I am surprise that Kami didn't tell you about her." Akihito respond with a evident tone of shock in his voice.

"She works with Kamikaze at the gifting company and is the second highest requested gift there. She taught your older sister all what she knows. Those two have been inseparable since they first met." Akihito explain Stacy's relationship was to Kazekage.

_'I didn't__ know my sister considerers her as her best friend. I didn't know that.' _Kaze thought to herself after hearing Stacy's relationship with her older sister.

"Besides you don't have to be jealous, I only see her as my annoying sister." Akihito whisper in her ear causing her face to turn a bright red color.

Kaze was wide eyes after she hears what Akihito say to her. "I am not jealous! I have no reason to be."

Akihito wear a smile on his face after seeing how Kazekage react to his statement as she cross her arms across her chest.

"It's okay if you don't want to admit it to yourself right now." Akihito add in on the teasing as Kaze completely turn away from him.

Kami soon make her way to where the couple was standing to see her sister facing away from Akihito with a red face while he was wearing a devious smile on his face.

Although Kamikaze did not know what was going on she thought the scene that the two cause was adorable. _'They are so cute together!'_

The gears in Kami's head begin to turn on how she can make the two people in front of her become a couple.

"That was nice of you to bring flowers on behalf of the company." Kami speak to Akihito first since Kaze did not seem ready to talk yet.

"You know how Tama-san is…he cares for all of his girls. He says it has been especially quiet since you resign from the company." Akihito answer with his hands in his vest pockets now.

"Tell him, I will visit him once I have a day off besides don't you have to handle business elsewhere?" she inquire about his plans for the rest of the day.

"Now that you mention it…" he pause in the middle of sentence "I am due for a ride around town."

"Well then, we don't want to hold you up then. Be safe Akihito!" Kami shout before reaching for Kaze's arm.

Kaze glance toward her sister before looking over her shoulder at Akihito, who merely wear the same smile and wave his hand at her.

'_Once again…big sister comes to your rescue.' _He thought to himself after realizing what happen between them.

'_Oh well then…maybe another time.' _He says inwardly to himself before making his way back to Tama-san car.

0000

Rex let out a sigh of relief once the last of the men had finished the requested job with deliberate precision and speed.

"It seems as if your motivational speech cause them to pick up the slack, sir." Jeagar state once he approach his boss.

Rex really did not care for Jaegar's opinion about how he handle the stadium business. "If you have an effective leader then subordinates are sure to follow their orders."

Jaegar glance up at his boss, _'It seems as if he is back to himself again.' _"I couldn't have said that any better, sir."

"It appears that everything that needs my supervision has been taking care of. I will be leaving once I finish up with my office work. So if anyone needs something from me, tell them to get in touch with me via phone." Rex announce to Jaegar.

"Consider it done sir." Jager reassure him before being approach by a worker with a clipboard.

"This is the shipment of new parts for the inventory for the automotive repair shop." A man clad in their work uniform state.

Jaegar grab the pen off the top and scribbles his signature on the line mark with an "X" before sending the man away.

Rex nod his head and breaks away from his work companion before making his way in the direction of his office.

'_Maybe I should stop by and visit Kamikaze.' _He mention to himself before remembering that Jack Atlas was looking for any signs of him to do that.

'_I almost forgot about Jack…'_ Rex inwardly thought as he place his hands behind his back.

'_I wonder what Nova is doing?'_

0000

Yusei glance at Sage, who was wearing this intense look on his face, before clearing his throat.

"I do." Yusei simply answer as a smile appear on Sage's face after hearing Yusei's answer to his question.

"I always knew you had it in you, Yusei." Sage say as he sound more like a parent than a child of his age.

Yusei wonder why Sage was wearing a look of shock on his face when he told him that he had duel with Kamikaze.

"Sage" Yusei speak up catching the young silver haired boy's attention. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why were you surprised when I said Kamikaze had dueled me?" Yusei ask his question towards Sage.

"When I first found Kamikaze, she lived a life of a street rat, or an orphan who looked for scraps whenever they could get it. A friend of hers name Akihito, pick my pockets and Kamikaze was the one who gave me the coin back. I took both of them under my wings, much to Kamikaze insisting that I bring Akihito along, and taught them martial arts. During their training, I remember her shuffling her deck of cards and playing against some of my disciples and develop a fierce battling style. After a while, she just gave up on her cards and focused intensely on her training." Sage explain to Yusei.

"The question that I want to ask her was when I discovered her past time was, why did she give up on something she enjoyed doing dearly?"

'_For her not to be in practice when she battled against me, she completely crushed me in five rounds.' _Yusei inwardly thought to himself.

"So why haven't you asked her?" Yusei ask as he was curious as to why Sage waited so long to ask her that question.

Sage had a serious aura around him now. "I had planned to ask her the next day after she completed all of her requirements to move on to the next level in her training. She disappeared the next day when she failed to show up for daily morning training."

'_That's why he couldn't ask her. She left before he could even ask.' _Yusei thought as it was starting to make sense to him now.

"But from what she told me, she said all she wanted to do was fill the void that was in her heart. What was it? I still don't know to this very day. One thing I do know is that wounds to the heart are handled by the individual person. So whether or not I confined her by chains and locks she still would have still left." Sage add into his story.

0000

"Thank you again for helping us out, Kami." Stacy thank her red haired friend from the backseat of Kami's car.

"It's no problem at all." Kami say to her best friend statement with a small smile on her face before focusing on the street way.

"I am so jealous." Mau chime in after observing the interaction between the red haired woman and his girlfriend.

"Mau...is _jealous_? I wouldn't have thought you felt that way." Kami answer with the same smile still present on her face.

"Me either." Stacy answer when she cut her eyes over to where Mau was sitting at.

"I am human after all…" he jokes before clearing his throat. "What I mean by me being jealous, is of you and Kami's friendship. It's not often that you have such a dedicated friend in your life."

Kaze find herself agreeing with the Lucky 7 front man statement about the two friendships and how it is rare to see that nowadays.

"Ah, that so sweet of you Mau, thank you I appreciate that compliment." Kami say after stopping at a red light.

"Um, Mau…" Kami speak up once again before she turn to face Stacy and Mau. "how do I get to your house?"

Mau's face hold a look of realization. "That's right! You don't know where I live. Okay then, keep going until the third light and make a right."

"Green light," Kaze inform Kami as she quickly turn around push the gas pedal to move the car forward.

'_I wonder what Nova is doing?' _she thought about her mother after seeing Amanda resting comfortably in Stacy's arms.

Kami slightly shakes her head as she had to concentrate on what was happening in the now. _'I can't think about her now. I have to concentrate on taking care of my goddaughter with real love.'_

Kaze glances over to her sister to see that she had a far off look in her eyes. _'I wonder what she is thinking about?'_

The car make a left once they drive up to the third light Mau start to issue out more directions for Kami to follow.


	48. Chapter 48

'_But from her personality you wouldn't think that she had a hard life.' _Yusei thought after digesting Kamikaze's past.

"So as you can see Kami always looks at the brighter things in life. You should learn a lesson or two from her about that Yusei." Sage suggest before shifting to get back comfortable.

"What is that she doesn't do?" Yusei wonder causing Sage to laugh at his question.

"One things for sure, that girl sure can kick some serious butt! She was one of my top fighters alongside this boy name Akihito." Sage add in quickly catching Yusei's attention.

"My advice to you though Yusei…" Sage speak up after making sure he was still with him.

"Try not to screw with her heart or her feelings. Those two will have you in the same position as that Jack Atlas character is. And I know you don't want to be in that same boat, now do you?" Sage remind Yusei about Jack.

Yusei nod his head up and down before seeing Sage now standing rather then sitting down.

"Now if I am not mistaken, you have a very important duel to prepare for." Sage attempt to distract Yusei's mind about Kamikaze and on to something else.

"You're right. I should keep busy." Yusei agree with the young man before noticing that Sage had grown another inch or so.

"If you are curious about my fast growth then you can ask me, you know?" Sage express after glancing over his shoulder to look at Yusei.

"Even if I was, it's none of my business anyway." Yusei note before making his way towards the kitchen.

'_Always remain humble Yusei…you can go far in life with that.' _Sage conclude in his thoughts about Yusei's personality.

0000

Kamikaze, Kazekage, Mau, Stacy and Amanda pulls up to the apartment that Mau and his band temporary resides in whenever they are in Neo Domino.

"Are you sure you two will make it up there?" Kami inquire toward her friend after turning the car off.

The trio consisting of Mau and Stacy carrying Amanda in the car seat emerge from the backseat of the car.

"Kami, quit worrying so much. If you keep that up you will have frown lines all over your cute little face." Stacy warn her friend after approaching her side of the car.

"I'm just making sure you three will be okay. I mean you just were release from the hospital." Kami remind them in a stern tone.

"Alright mother, I will call you the instant we get into the building, okay?" Stacy mention an alternative since she knew how persistent Kamikaze could be.

Kamikaze did not immediately budge before releasing a sigh of relief. "You are lucky, I have to get back home to handle some business or I would personally walk you to that door."

"It was nice meeting you Kazekage. I hope we can meet again on much more proper terms." Stacy direct her attention to Kamikaze's younger sister.

"Same here, Ms. Stacy…" Kaze respond to the blonde haired woman's statement surprise she recall that she was there.

"You know he is interested in her. I never seen him act like that before…" Stacy slips causing Kamikaze to nod her head.

"I noticed that too." Kami reassure her best friend after nodding her head.

Stacy turn her head towards Mau as he was telling her something before returning her stare on the two sisters. "Oh and Mau says the same thing…"

"Get on along now, Kami, you have someone worried about you." Stacy hint before stepping away from the driver's side door.

A small smile appear on Kamikaze's face after hearing Stacy's comment before shifting the car from park to drive.

"Be safe you two. I will come by and check up on you tomorrow." Kami inform them before pulling off and turning back around to head out.

Mau and Stacy wave at them the time they pass by them. "Hey, do you really think she's coming tomorrow?"

"Trust me, Mau, when that girl says she is going to do something…she will follow through on it." Stacy answer Mau's question.

"Ah I love a good friendship…" he comment before guiding his two lovely ladies in the apartment complex that they were staying in.

0000

Akihito was driving around Neo Domino making frequent requested stops that Tamaki ask him to do while he was out.

"I swear I should get an "Employee of the Month" with all this driving I have to do." Akihito verbally complain after emerging from a small business building.

He reach for the keys in his pants pocket before hitting the locks on the door so he can enter the car.

Once inside, he reach for the clipboard in his grasp that was lying on the passenger seat.

"Check that off," he repeat to himself after reading and checking each and every one of the options on the piece of paper off.

"Alright, so all I have to do is make one last stop and I am done for today." Akihito proclaim before returning the clipboard back onto the passenger seat.

When he turn the key away from him, the car engine roar to life before his thoughts wander off, particularly a girl with red hair and silver streaks with a set of green eyes.

'_Kami has the worse timing in the world for me…' _he thought before recalling the conversation the two had with one another.

'_To think that was the same girl who was crying her heart out for her older sister still amazes me to this day.' _Akihito inwardly thought to himself.

A smirk appear on his face after remembering that fond memory of the girl. _'I wonder if she is seeing anyone?_

Akihito make a mental note to ask that when Kamikaze would call him to set up their future lunch date.

0000

Rex manage to wrap up some of the major projects that dealt with the up and coming duel between current champ Jack Atlas and newcomer Yusei Fuedo.

The rest was out of his hands since it dealt with the media relations department. _'I wonder if Kamikaze left for the rest of the day.' _

He briefly scan his entire workspace to see if he was satisfied with the way it looks before nodding his head at his hard work.

'_I did good for today's work…' _Rex compliment himself feeling his pride swell with his hard work.

'_It's about time that I head home.' _He inwardly thought before realizing that he had not call Nova the entire day.

Rex thought the least he could do was bring her some dinner since she had not gone crazy and blown up his phone.

'_Oh and that gives me an excuse to buy her a dessert.' _ He recall her favorite things that she would like to consume.

Rex gather the rest of his items that he was going to take back home with him to look over once again.

0000

Kami and Kaze enters inside of Kamikaze's parking garage of her beachside home before shutting the engine off by turning the key towards her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kami direct her question towards Kaze.

Kamikaze patiently wait for Kazekage to give her the go ahead on verbally confirming her participation.

"Do you like Akihito?" Kami inquire towards her younger sister.

"What are you talking about? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Kaze poses in a quick response to her sister's question.

Kamikaze raises her eyebrows at the girl's response, _'I figured that she would react that way…'_

"It was just a simple yes or no question." Kami says before releasing a deep sigh as if she was tired from the day's event.

Kazekage remain silent not providing an immediate answer to her older sister's question.

"For the record, I have never seen Akihito act so civil around another women even if it is Stacy or myself." Kaze inform her.

"Besides he is actually a good kid with a kind heart even with his rough and abrasive nature." Kami describe Akihto's personality to Kaze.

"Can we just stop talking about him? He is not important to me." Kaze declares causing Kami to stare at her face.

"You know something…you really suck at lying." Kaze say in a joking manner before unlocking the door to the car.

"Well…what about you and that guy from earlier?" Kaze redirect the attention back on to Kami.

Kamikaze pause to think about what Kazekage was talking about before it hit her. "Oh you mean _Yusei_? Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you like him?" Kaze inquire about her older sister's relationship with the boy name Yusei.

"Yes, I do. Even though, I treat him like crap by not hanging out with him…he is always there for me when I need a friend." Kami answer in a blunt tone.

Kazekage almost hit the floor after hearing the sincerity in Kamikaze's voice as she answer with no signs of hesitation present.

"See how easy it was for me to admit that…but I am sure you will see for yourself." She advise her younger sister, emerging from the driver's seat, and closing the door back.

"Oh and one more thing…" Kami mention causing her sister to stop dead in her tracks.

"You start your job with the fashion designer Vasquez Machete tomorrow. I will drop you off tomorrow morning and pick you up in the afternoon. Deal?" Kami outline their future plans.

Kazekage release a sigh of breath after hearing the subject of the new conversation. "Good. It will at least keep me out of your hairs for a little while."

"Ah…but I like it when my little sister is working with me. Now I am going to be lonely again." Kami teasingly complains before ruffling her sister's hair.

"Hey!" Kaze shout when Kami respond with laughter at Kaze's facial expression.

0000

"For a minute there, I thought you wouldn't have made it back in time." Tamaki mention to Akihito after pulling into the main warehouse parking lot.

"Let's just say the other gifts are seriously uncooperative …" Akihito supplies an answer to Tamaki's statement.

Tamaki observe Akihito's face and can tell something happened to him. "Are you sure its not because some _girl_ has your head up in the clouds?"

Akihito snap his head to stare Tamaki down in the face. "Now you know, I clearly keep my personal life and my business life separate from each other."

"You don't have to bite my head off. I was just giving you a reality check that's all." Tamaki reassure his friend of the position that he was coming from.

Akihito just stuffs his hands into his vest pocket before inquiring "Is there any other errands that I have to run today?" towards Tamaki.

"It's been a slow couple of days lately. It seems once I let Kamikaze and Stacy go…the company is quickly losing it shine." Tamaki proclaim before glancing up towards the sky.

"Do you actually sound worried?" Akihito inquire out of curiosity since he never has heard Tamaki speak the way he was currently talking.

Tamaki simply closes his eyes before releasing a sigh of relief. "It's not that I am worried. It is just that Kamikaze and Stacy set the bar higher than most of the other lower rank girls can even imagine within their grasp."

Akihito nod his head in agreement; "Those two together sure knew how to work a crowd without causing so much as a peep of an argument breaking out."

"Besides…its been awfully too quiet around here for my taste." Tamaki add in causing Akihito to repeat his previous action from earlier.

"I know money is not an issue with you since you have it spread out in different areas. It's just these hardhead women that you have under your control are starting to get on my nerves." Akihito declare to the Tamaki.

Tamaki could not help but to laugh at Akihito's statement. "I can definitely trust your ability to read people the way you do. Besides there is a reason why I put you in charge of taking care of my security measure."

"Cause I'm the number one bodyguard in Neo Domino…hell maybe even in the whole entire world." Akihito proclaim.


	49. Chapter 49

Rex checks his mailbox to see if there was anything important that had been delivered to him during the day.

'_I guess nothing came in.' _he thought to himself after discovering his mailbox was vacant.

As he makes his way towards the elevator, the thought of heading home to see Nova's face sort of cause him to grow a little anxious.

'_I'm acting as if were married all over again._' He thought to himself while shaking his head left and right to rid himself of his thoughts.

'_She won't be there just like all the other times…_' Rex was brought out of his thoughts when the elevator bell ting signaling that he had reached his floor with hardly any other interruptions.

He digs inside of his pants pocket until his fingers graze cold metallic surface that was his keys before pulling them from their area.

Rex releases a sigh after hearing the lock click over meaning that it was unlock and with a gentle push the door swung inward.

After taking a couple of steps inside the room appears as if was vacant before Rex concluded inwardly, '_I knew she was going to leave. It was too much of a burden on her._'

"I didn't know you came home. Why didn't you say something?" a feminine voice breaks his silent desperation.

Rex just stares at Nova as if she just walked out of his deepest thoughts or could it have been the sweetest dream. "Are you alright? Your face looks pale."

'_This is my wife…' _he thought to himself.

Nova notices him just staring at her the entire time as if he was in a trance, "Do you want me to fix you a cup of coffee? There is still some that I made leftover from this morning."

Rex finding that his voice might betray him, he decides not to verbally answer but instead nods his head in an up and down fashion. "So would you like cream and sugar or both?"

"A little bit of both." He answers after taking a seat on the couch while watching Nova move about in the kitchen as if she has been there before.

'_I hope she can get use to this.' _He thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

0000

Kamikaze opens the door allowing for her baby sister to enter through the door along with her before closing the door behind her.

"I'm home!" Kami shouts loud enough for those who were in the house to be able to hear her and possibly response to.

"Are you sure that they are home?" Kaze inquires towards Kami once she locks the door back.

Kamikaze observes her living room for a couple of seconds, "Yeah, those two have been in the house the entire time I left. They are probably in the dojo."

"Dojo?" Kaze question once Kami places her keys on the key holder before appearing to her right.

"Yeah, I have a dojo. Do you want to go and see it?" Kami pose sounding as if she was giving a tour of her home.

Kamikaze did not wait for Kazekage's approval so she grabs her right hand and pulls her along with her.

As the sisters were making their way down the set of steps that led to the dojo voices can be heard from within.

"You can use this technique any time you feel as if you have to slow down your train of thought. So close your eyes and even out your breathing." Kamikaze could make out Sage's voice giving instructions to Yusei.

Kamikaze takes that as a silent signal to enter the room and stealthily creeps her way in with Kazekage still at the entrance and exit of the dojo.

Kamikaze raises her index finger until it graces her lips to tell Sage to be quiet as she approaches Yusei in meditation.

She squats until she was at his level before tackling him around his neck region while proclaiming, "Yusei!"

It was clearly evident that the young man name Yusei was caught off guard as his back connects with the tatami mats of the dojo.

"I think we should give them a couple of minutes together." Sage states to Kazekage who merely agrees with the small child.

Kamikaze sits up after making sure that Sage and Kazekage left them alone.

She can tell by the facial expression on Yusei's face, her attack was still hurting his back as he winces while lying straight out on his back.

"You know if you are going to properly meditate you can't allow outside forces to disturb your center of balance." Kami states.

She had both of her eyes closed and her index finger against her lips pointing in the direction of the roof when she spoke.

"Well its good to see you too, Kamikaze." Yusei manages after feeling some of the pain subside from his back.

"So did you two just sit around all day and gab like girls?" Kamikaze poses towards Yusei as she was curious as to what the duo did all day.

"That and him teaching me a little bit of what he knows. " Yusei supplies an answer before sitting upwards.

"I swear that kid always have to teach someone something." Kamikaze states with a sound of indifference in her tone.

"That's a good thing you know. You would want someone to pass some knowledge on to someone else." Yusei answers.

Kamikaze gives him a hard stare before removing herself from his lower region as if she was disappointed in his answer.

'_What's wrong with her?' _he thought to himself before realizing what his conversation from earlier with Sage meant.

"Kamikaze," he calls out to her before she could stroll towards the door. "Yeah, what is it Yusei?"

"When we first ran into each other, you had challenged me to a duel and you managde to beat me in a matter of four or five rounds. Why did you stop dueling?" he asks trying to be polite.

Yusei notices that she was no longer looking at him but instead she starts to walk until she reaches the shoji door. "Its something I don't talk about!"

The next sound that was heard was the sound of the shoji door sliding open gently before Kamikaze slams it hard behind her.

Sage and Kazekage were in the living room when they notice Kamikaze making her way up to her room not even acknowledging their presence.

'_Yusei, what did you say?' _Sage inquires while looking at the staircase after not seeing Yusei close behind her.

0000

Jack was still wondering if it was his imagination or did he really want to see Kamikaze with someone else in her office.

'_It could have been Rex…' _Jack thought to himself when he remembered that he witnessed Kamikaze walking from her personal office and towards Rex's office.

'_Or it could be another guy?' _the thought suddenly pops up in his head after recalling some of the stories that he had heard while "dating" Kamikaze.

She was unbridled and unpredictabled, which was a deadly mix for those who could not remove the euphoric feeling that came along with it.

And Jack was one of those who could not just simply have a taste; he wanted it to be like an IV drip constantly flowing throughout his body.

Jack shakes his head so that he can clear his thoughts, which were distracting him from his main purpose.

'_I couldn't access her room because she does not have the standard card lock.' _ He thought about the barrier that prevented him for accomplishing the mission.

'_I just can't shake the feeling that Kamikaze was in their with someone else. But who?' _ Jack ponders while strolling through the halls of the Turbo Duel Arena.

0000

Kamikaze tosses her body onto her soft bed enjoying the feel of her weight sinking into the memory foam mattress.

A sigh of appreciation gently eases out of her mouth before bringing one of the many pillows that were present onf her bed underneath her mop of red hair.

"_Why did you stop dueling?" _the question that Yusei had just asked her a couple of minutes ago burned in her head as if being branded by a scalded hot iron.

'_Where does he go off asking me a question like that?' _she wonders as it never occurred to Yusei that after all this time the only time she dueled was against him

She glances at her raised right hand before bringing it into view, _'He was a worthy competitor that I thought could match blow to blow but…'_

'_I was let down after defeating him so easily in a couple of rounds.' _ She remembers the outcome of their duel.

'_It seems that whenever I duel there was no fun in it. It was only because I had to distract my thoughts from searching for mother at the time or use it for all the wrong reasons.' _

She lets out a grunt of frustration before placing the back of her head in the middle of her pillow forcing herself to stare up towards the ceiling.

'_Maybe if I take a quick nap, I'll forget…' _she thinks to herself before feeling the heaviness in her eyelids forcing her to close her eyes.

Kamikaze notices that her surroundings was completely pitch black making it hard for her to see her next step and even to see what lays ahead of her.

A golden light appears underneath her feet as it takes the shape of a path appears in front of her lighting the way for her to walk.

'_I guess I have to follow this path then….' _She thinks inwardly while scanning the darkness around her.

The feel of wind whips around her body, as she had to cover her eyes with both of her forearms to prevent her red hair from blowing in front of her vision because of the strong currents.

She drops her arms, then opens her eyes, and notices a golden pyramid in the middle of a dark gray sky background at the end of the road.

Kamikaze glances around to see two shadowy figures on what appears to be duel riders with two rather large monsters hovering above them.

A ray of purplish white light emits from the tip of the pyramid blasting a building in what appears to be the Satellite district.

'_Its the same vision that I had before when I first came into contact with the Reiki. '_ She recalls to herself once her surroundings set in.

A block of concrete with a purple spider emblazoned on its surface was flying her direction before pausing in front of her.

"_Order shall be restored to this insignificant little world." _An eerie voice can be heard before the boulder breaks away in front of her.

The light seems to cause the shadowy figures to slowly unravel to reveal their identities causing Kamikaze to cover her mouth in shock.

'_Oh my god…' _she thought to herself before feeling a little jolt of electricity running through the coarse of her entire body.

Kamikaze shoots straight forward before quickly turning her head left and right before placing her head in her hands.

'_What in the world was that? A nightmare? A vision?' _she ask herself before running both of her hands through her hair.

She then glances to the right of her and notices the Reiki appears next to her with a red silhouette glowing around its entire length.

'_Did the Reiki show me this again for a reason?'_ She ask herself before deciding to grab the Reiki and making her way downstairs to talk to Sage.

0000

"Uhm, Mr. Atlas," a security guard approaches Jack who was pressing random buttons on Kamikaze's security pad.

"You do know that you are trying to enter into Miss. Kamikaze Fujita's office space?" the security asked him.

'_Duh, Captain Obvious!' _he wanted to tell the law official but decided to go against it instead.

An idea hit Jack, "Would you happen to know the code to Miss. Fujita's office? She wanted me to sign some media release forms for the upcoming final round of the championships."

The security guard flash Jack an odd look before glancing at the security pad to Kamikaze's office.

'_It's about time something goes in my favor…Kamikaze's mystery man here I come.' _Jack thought in delight.


	50. Chapter 50

Kamikaze reaches her staircase before deciding that walking down the steps would waste too much time so she opts to slide down the banister.

'_Sage-sensei was right about the visions except they didn't come as frequently as he predicted that they would be.' _

Once she notice that the floor was approaching fast, she push off the banister with her hands before planting both of her feet flat on the surface of the living room floor.

Her sudden appearance cause a stir among Sage and Kazekage, who were in the kitchen currently drinking tea and snacking on some treats.

"What is it Kamikaze?" Sage pose with a cookie sitting in between his lips causing him to mumble his speech.

"Please chew your food Sage. Its not polite to talk with food in your mouth." Kamikaze instruct Sage in a motherly tone.

Sage merely push the cookie inside of his mouth with his right middle finger before chewing on it and drowning it with a few sips of his tea.

"I had a vision." Kamikaze declare earning a look from Sage and a raised eyebrow from Kazekage.

'_So Kami has visions too? Maybe I should tell her about the one I had when I first came to Neo Domino._' Kazekage thought to herself.

"So what did you see this time?" Sage inquire catching both of the red haired girls' attention with his question.

"I was surrounded in pitch black darkness when strong gusts of wind hit me forcing me to cover my eyes in the process. When that was over, I came face to face with a golden pyramid that fired off some kind of ray destroying the entire Satellite district. Then it was this rubble with a purple spider outlined in flames before claiming, '_Order shall be restored to this insignificant little world._' Then I saw the two riders on the golden road they were…" Sage cut her off before declaring the two riders identity, "Don't speak their names yet!"

Kamikaze was taken aback by Sage's sudden warning; "Names in visions should never be spoken until the occurrence actually happens. Make sure you remember that, Kami."

Sage turn back to sip some of his tea before realizing that Kazekage was wearing a look on her face that signaled to him that she knew something about what her older sister was talking about.

When a "No way!" escape her mouth Sage knew it was time to act. "Kazekage, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The youngest of the red haired girls nod her head in an up and down manner meaning Sage could continue on with his question.

"You don't seem perturb at the fact that your older sister here just might be suffering from hallucinations meaning that she could have lost all of her marbles or not all of her eggs are in the basket." Kamikaze cut him off with a"Hey, I'm still over here you know!"

Sage simply clears his throat and continue on with his conversation, "What I'm trying to say is that you seem rather quite calm for a situation of this stature. Tell me have you experienced someone crazy like her or did you have a similar incident?"

Kazekage place her cup of tea down onto the dining room table, "I don't know if it was a vision or if it was really a strange dream."

"Dreams are produced from our deepest subconsciousness and are like warning signs that tell us about something. If we do not properly address them then who knows what would happen. Whatever that you may have seen could possibly help us with our little situation to. So what do you say?" Sage pose towards Kazekage.

"Well...in my dreams or something like that I saw three dragons. One was red and black that resembled fire and the other one was silver with white wings almost like the color of snow. Then there was the third and last dragon, which was much larger than the other two. The background was red and the wings look as if they were crippled and deformed. But then it let out a roar, a painful cry almost as if it was calling out for help." Kazekage explain her encounter to Sage and Kamikaze.

Now it was Kamikaze turn to raise one of her eyebrows at her younger sister. '_So she can see them too?_'

"I figured as much. This definitely is something that I haven't encountered ever since the twins who served as co-guardians of the Reiki." Sage mutter the entire latter part to himself.

"So what happens now?" Kami inquires to her sensei.

0000

"Is there a reason as to why you need to enter in Ms. Fujita's office?" The security guard inquire towards Jack.

'_All I just need for you to do is just shut up and open the door!_' Jack inwardly thought while coming up with a valid excuse.

"Ms. Fujita was supposed to send me some important documents before she left and apparently they aren't in my inbox." Jack explain to the security guard.

The security guard still did not seem convinced, "Are you sure? The other coworkers says she always get the job done in a timely and effective manner."

'_I'm dealing with someone who just got hooked on to Kamikaze's drug. Crap!_' Jack inwardly thought to himself.

"Actually, I just picked them up off of your desk so I could make a copy for Mr. Goodwin." A familiar feminine voice interrupt them.

This cause the two males to turn their heads in the direction of the voice, "Miss Mikage?" "_Mikage_?"

"The one and only. I apologize for just taking it from your inbox with telling you." Mikage offer an apology to him.

'_About time she was useful for something…_' Jack inwardly thanked Mikage before returning his attention on to the security guard.

"Thank you but I think we got it from here." Jack promptly dismiss the security guard who simply tips his hat towards Mikage before leaving.

"Were you just trying to _break_ into Ms. Fujita's office?" Mikage pose towards Jack, who was currently standing in front of Kamikaze's office with his back to her.

"_Breaking in_ makes it sound as if I'm a harden criminal or something. I was just trying to gain access to her office that's all." Jack clarify his actions toward Mikage, who did not seem convinced either.

'_I guess I must be losing my touch here if I'm down two for two._' Jack thought in disappointment at his lack of performance today.

Mikage raise one her eyebrow at the blonde haired young man before placing her hand on her right hip, "Look Jack, I know that you two had a recent _thing_ for one another and that it will be hard for you to work alongside of her but my advice to you is to just start separating yourself away from her. Maybe you should start to look at possible other options."

'_Who is she trying to lecture me? And why is she blushing?_' Jack inwardly thought to himself in disbelief.

"Mikage," he call out to the blue haired woman that was standing behind him. "Yes what is it, Jack?"

"My advice to you, Mikage is that the next time you bring up my recent _thing _with Kamikaze due kindly remember to mind your own freaking business." Jack instruct her before walking away from the woman with both of his hands in his white jacket pocket.

'_Psh…assistants._' Jack thought before entering an open elevator, turning around, and pressing the button for his floor level.

0000

Yusei was still sitting in the dojo trying to sort out what had just happened between Kamikaze and him.

'_She was really upset when I asked her about dueling._' He thought to himself before recalling the conversation he had with Sage earlier.

'_The little kid did warn you about asking that question._' his consciousness remind him with a shake of his head in disappointment at Yusei's thoughtless actions.

He pick himself up from the tatami flooring feeling a slight pain from his back. '_Not to mention her little surprise which ends up hurting your back._'

Yusei place his hand on where the pain was originating from and slowly rise to his full length releasing his breath in the process.

'_That girl definitely has some issues to work out with herself or I don't think I can take too much more of this._' Yusei inwardly thought to himself before exiting the dojo.

0000

"Here is your coffee." Nova announce while handing him a coffee mug with steaming brown liquid inside of it.

"Thanks." Rex thank the red haired woman in front of him with a small smile on his face.

Nova choose to take a seat in the love chair with her knees tucked underneath her and a cup of coffee in her hands as well.

Rex place the rim of the mug to his lips before taking in a small sip enjoying the perfect blend of sugar and cream. "This is…good."

His statement earn him a small smile on Nova's face before answering, "Why thank you. It took me a minute to figure out the right amount for both but I think I just may have found it."

Rex take another sip of the coffee again before hearing Nova ask him about his day which catches him off-guard.

"It was just that we had to set things up for the up and coming finals between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. It definitely has been hectic…usually we wouldn't be so busy before this big event." Rex claim with a small smile on his face.

Nova simply take another sip of her hot java before asking another question, "Do you think its because that boy, Yusei Fudo, is from the Satellite district?"

Rex stare at the small white cloud that formed over the surface of his coffee, "Since not too many people in Neo Domino are too welcoming of those from the Satellite district?"

"Yeah, _I_ know that much is so…"

Nova's comment cause him to glance in her direction to see her merely drinking her coffee.

"Its alright Rex. I didn't take that as a insult at all. One thing that I do know is that you have to develop a thick skin living across the pond." Nova state.

Rex ease his back into his sofa after hearing Nova's previous statement before noticing the calm demeanor around her.

"You seem well rested. That's good." Rex add in noticing that Nova had placed her drink on the surface of her lap.

"You should thank Dr. Lee, my new _therapist_, for that." Nova declare with the same small smile present on her face.

When the word _therapist_ left her mouth Rex silently cheer that Nova was now ready to accept professional help for her problems.

"Its has been far too long for me to still be acting the way that I do. I'm starting to turn my life around now. My talk with Kamikaze and Kazekage made me realize just how sick I really am. To tell my own daughter that she was a mistake and that I was supposed to have aborted her devastated her. She banned me from every coming back to her home. What kind of mother would do that to her own flesh and blood?" Nova claim in a calm manner.

She soon find herself in Rex's arm as he give her a hug tightening the embrace until her face came into contact with his chest.

Nova simply place her hand against the upper portion of his arm to convey that she is fine.

"Sorry for doing that but I'm just so proud of you that's all!" Rex state while they were still in their hug.

0000

Kamikaze, Kazekage, and Sage remain still after Kamikaze's ask her question.

Right before Sage was about to provide an answer, the sight of Yusei catches his attention, "Yo Yusei, do you want some tea and some cookies?"

Kamikaze slightly became rigid after hearing Yusei's name escape from Sage's mouth. "We will talk about this later."

Yusei was making his way towards the lively kitchen when Kamikaze tightens her grip around the case of the Reiki.

Sage close his eyes with a wide smile present on his face, "We have plenty enough to share with everyone, wouldn't you agree Kamikaze?"

"Whatever," she claim before doing an about face causing her hair to whip along with the sharp movement brushing against Yusei's face.

Sage and Kazekage merely serve as spectators between the two and their confrontations with one another.

"Kamikaze, where are you going now?" Yusei direct his question to the red haired woman, who was walking away from him.

She did not even hesitate to pause to answer his question instead she just make her way up to the steps with the Reiki in tow.

"That wasn't a wise move there Yusei. Cookie?" Sage inform him after grabbing the light green plate with an assortment of cookies on it, holding it in front of Yusei.

Kazekage simply shake her head before turning away from the two males to retrieve a teacup for Yusei.

'_Kami claimed she likes Yusei but why does she treat him like that?_' she inwardly ask herself seeing what just occurred between Kamikaze and Yusei.

"Let me take a wild guess and then take a stab as to why Kamikaze is treating you like an unwanted house guest." Sage speak up once Kazekage locate a teacup for Yusei and place it on the dining room table.

"Its because…"


	51. Chapter 51

Akihito prop both of his feet up on the surface of the wooden table before he cross them at the ankles.

He lean back into the chair until it was balanced on the rear two legs while he shift his weight so he would not tip over.

There was a white cloth in his left hand with a bottle of liquid in the other as he place the cloth to the nozzle of the bottle before he gives it a gentle squeeze.

A sigh emit from his mouth before he glide the liquid on the clothe against the dull silver metal of his polearm.

"_Are you sure its not because some girl has your head up in the clouds?_" Akihito recalls what Tamaki had asked him earlier.

"Psh" he simply shake the thought off after he gently wipe the surface dust off of his weapon before dabbing the clothe with more liquid.

'_Why would I like Kamikaze's younger sister? I mean I treat Kami like she is my sister.' _He thought to himself.

'_I mean she still looks like she is innocent and Kami is going to keep that guarded as long as possible.' _He claims when he scrubs at a scratch mark in the metal.

'_Could that be why I can't stop thinking about her? Because she different from other girls?_' he thought when the image of his mother appeared in his thoughts. The image of his mother startles him, which cause him to lose his balance in his chair and land hard on the ground.

Akihito mumble under his breath an "Ouch" as a slight pain begin to throb in his knees.

He quickly pick himself up from the floor in case some unfortunate soul would have noticed that he had a moment of disgrace.

Akihito brush himself off with both of his hands before he bring both of them to his face to rub it.

'_Tama-san is right…I have to stop thinking about her.' _He inwardly concluded to himself once he sits down again.

0000

A wide smile appears on Nova's face after hearing Rex's reassuring words about her progress. She decides to drink her coffee rather then voice her appreciation.

"It seems as if you have a plan for yourself. That's good." Rex compliments her before he return back to the sofa.

Nova merely continues to sip the coffee, "That's what Dr. Lee told me to do in our session."

"Its always good to have something to work up to. It allows you to keep focus with what you want to achieve." Rex elaborates.

"There is something that I do want to do though but it involves both Kamikaze and Kazekage." Nova speaks up when Rex lean forward to place his now empty coffee cup on the surface of the table

"So what is that you have in mind?" he pose as his was curious to find out what she had planned for all of them.

Nova remove the coffee cup from in front of her mouth and place it in her lap before saying "I want us to be able to have a dinner and finally meet one another."

Rex pause for a minute after hearing Nova's suggestion, "That sounds like a great idea! It will give me time to spend with both of my girls."

"You mean give us time to spend with our children?" Nova politely corrects him.

Rex nod his head in agreement before he speaks up, "You're right. Now longer is it mines or yours…its ours."

"I really like the sound of that." Nova claim with a daze look apparent on her face.

"If that's what you would like then allow me to fulfill your wish?" Rex suggest with a serious look.

Nova simply nod her head before she finish off the rest of her coffee with happy thoughts about seeing her family finally united as one.

0000

"Its because you mentioned something about her giving up dueling? Am I right?" Sage poses to the young man standing in front of him.

Yusei shoulders' slightly tense up at Sage's discovery, "I might have asked her that. But why should it matter?"

Sage place the plate of cookies back on the dining hall table while he shake his head left and right.

"I want you to listen and listen closely to me Yusei, unless you want to find yourself back on Neo Domino streets, you need to heed my warnings and advice." Sage reprimands Yusei in a stern tone that seem unfit for his present age.

Yusei release a frustrated sigh when Kazekage hand him the cup of tea before she return back to the kitchen to clean up.

"Do you agree to my terms?" Sage poses to Yusei, who turn around to face him with a slight nod of the head.

Sage sit back into his chair still keeping his gaze locked in on Yusei, "Good. At least we got one of the hard parts out of the way."

Yusei glance at the green liquid that was present in his cup, _'Why am I even still here? Its obvious that she doesn't want me around.' _

"First, you must clear your mind and breathe. Then, I want you to identify your objective or what you want accomplished. After that, I will tell you the next part of the plan." Sage enumerates the steps of his plan to Yusei.

'_Breathing and clearing my mind? What is that going to help me to do? It's only going to make me think about this situation.'_

"How will you know if it will work if you don't try it? Lose the doubt and gain so confidence!" Sage speaks up after he grab another cookie.

'_I didn't know Sage could read minds? I have to watch what I think about around him.' _

Sage rolls his eyes at Yusei's facial expression, "No, I can't read your mind. However, you have a very conflicted aura around you that its confusion is making me nauseous."

'_And this is the guy that my sister likes?' _Kaze thought after witnessing the interaction between Sage and Yusei.

"Fine then. I will comply." Yusei proclaim when he close his eyes and even out his breathing.

Sage simply bites into his cookie once Yusei completed the first part of the plan and was now ready to go on to the next phase.

'_I knew all along that he was a good sport. He just needed the right motivation that's all.' _

"So what do I do next?" Yusei poses to the younger male in front of him.

Sage remove the cookie from his mouth so he could speak, "Here is the most crucial part of it…"

'_His eyes change once again…it seem as if he knows what he really want know. Good then!'_

Yusei, even Kazekage, was listening to the wise advice that the young male would say next. "You must go and apologize to her."

"Apologize?" Yusei and Kazekage pose the same question at the same time, which earn them both a look from Sage.

"I mean hey, you gave me your word that you were going to heed my warnings and advice. To see you turn your back when you're almost at the finish line, it would ashamed and all for not." Sage expresses his disappointment.

"Besides its hard for human beings to sincerely admit that they are wrong because they have the mindset that what they did was correct. But I did mention that it was the hardest thing to do...so are you going to do it or not?" Sage explains his reasoning.

0000

"Stacy! Your phone is ringing!" Mau shouts loud enough for Stacy to hear him from the other room.

"Answer it for me. I'm changing Amanda's diaper." Mau hear Stacy's voice before he reach out for the phone to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Mau, this is Sandra. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How about yourself?"

"Oh busy with planning this family get-together."

"Sounds hectic?"

"If you know how to plan parties then its not really that bad."

"Anyway before I get off topic, I was calling to extend you an invitation to the Sluppoper's party."

"Why Sandra if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were hitting on me?"

Sandra snickers to herself before speaking again, "Nothing of the nature! However my husband looks forward to meeting you as well."

"Mau, who is on the phone?" Stacy pose to the red haired male with Amanda sitting on her right hip.

Mau remove the phone away from his ear before mouthing to Stacy, "It's your mother."

Stacy then made her way over to where Mau was before she places Amanda next to him on the couch. She reaches out for her cell phone until Mau hand it over to her.

"Hello."

"Stacy? Shouldn't you be in the bed getting some sleep, honey?"

"I pretty much slept the days away in the hospital but Amanda's diaper needed to be change."

"So how is my grandbaby doing? Has she said her first word yet?"

This cause Stacy to glance over toward Amanda to see Mau was playing a game with her.

"Nope. She is as quiet as a mouse except for when she needs something."

"That reminds me so much of how you grew up. You were quiet for a while but when you spoke your first word…we couldn't stop you."

"You got that right! I was the neighborhood chatterbox."

"Speaking of home, its time for our annual get-together and I extended an invite to Mau."

Stacy hesitated a few minutes as her eyes fell on Mau once again, who was now holding Amanda high above his head making helicopter noises.

'_He's such a big kid.' _"Thank you. I appreciate that a lot mom."

"It's the least I can do. Besides maybe there will be a _wedding_ on the horizon for you two?"

"Mommy!"

"An old woman can dream for her daughter, can't she?"

"We'll talk about that later. Love you."

"Love you too! Kiss my grandbaby for me will you?"

"I will. See you later."

Stacy release a held breath after hearing her mother use the word _marriage_ in their conversation.

For the third time today, she glance in Amanda and Mau's direction to see Amanda tug on one of Mau's red tendrils of hair.

"Only your mother is allowed to do that." He tells Amanda with a small smile which cause a blush to appear on Stacy's face.

"Don't tell her dirty things like that!" Stacy proclaim before hearing Amanda's giggles fill the room.

Mau shift his head so he could see Stacy, "I think she's a fast learner like her mother."

"Oh my gosh…" Stacy just turn away with a red face, as she could not believe that Mau was mentioning sexual innuendos around her daughter.

"Let's go and terrorize your mother some more, 'kay?" Mau poses to the little girl that was prop up in his arm.

0000

Kamikaze simply laid face forward on her bed with the Reiki within a fingertip reach incase she needed to reach for it.

She releases a grumble into the sheets before she turn her head to one side so she would not accidentally suffocate herself.

Kamikaze reflects back on what happened between her and Ysuei earlier while they were in the dojo.

"_You would want someone to pass some knowledge on to you._" followed by "_Why did you stop dueling?_"

The latter part seem to be on continuous replay as if the record was start to be scratched up due to overplaying of the record.

A frustrated sigh release from her lips before a thought pass through her head, _'Sometimes, I just wish that Yusei would just understand.' _

'_I mean I don't tell him everything but I still tell him enough to show my feelings. But then I haven't been awfully busy at the office and my time with him is already short.' _

'_So this whole situation is…my own fault.' _ Kamikaze concluded, which cause her to push her body up from the bed.

'_How could I be so…bull-headed? Then I acted as if it was solely his fault when it was mines.' _She thought while sitting on the edge of her bed.

'_I should go and apologize to him.' _She thought before she removes herself from the side of her bed and makes her way to her bedroom.

Kamikaze opens the door before noticing who it was standing in front of her door.


	52. Chapter 52

Kamikaze was now staring at none other than the main person that she needed to see in order to apologize.

"Uh…" Yusei emit from his mouth as if he was trying to form his jumbled thoughts into comprehensive sentence structures.

"I just wanted to apologize from what happened earlier." The two spoke at the same time causing a weird and awkward moment to start between the two.

Kamikaze stifle a laugh with her right hand before speaking up again, "Are you doing anything right now?"

Yusei was caught off-guard from the question, "No, I haven't been doing anything lately beside prepare for this duel."

"Ah good then. Do you want to go out? Just the two of us…alone," Kamikaze suggest in a hopeful tone toward the young man.

"Where are we going then?" Yusei inquire about the location of their date.

"I mean…where do you want to go? I already took you to downtown Neo Domino, Sakura amusement park, the beach, and to the Geisha Restaurant." Kamikaze lists off all the location that they visited together.

"You do have a point there. You're quite the tour guide." He compliments her on her knowledge of Neo Domino.

Kamikaze's face flushes red for the first time in a long time as she briefly covers her mouth, cut her eyes away from his, and whispers a "Thank you Yusei."

Yusei merely nods his head up and down before speaking up again, "I trust your judgment. It hasn't let us down so far."

His statement cause a smile to appear on her now pink tinted face, "Why don't you wait here for a minute so I can find you some clothes so you can look nice for our date and to call someone."

0000

Kazekage place the dirty dishes into the sink while Sage cleans up the plate of assorted cookies and his cup of tea.

"So do you think he followed your instructions and went upstairs to apologize to Kami?" she poses to Sage after squirting colorful liquid into the running water.

"The boy is willing to heed my advice then he's smart enough to follow my instructions." Sage assesses Yusei's personality to Kazekage.

"You have that much faith in him?" Kaze inquires to him as she starts to work on cleaning the dishes.

Sage raises an eyebrow at the younger red haired woman when he thought _'She's hinting at something…'_

"I should be the one asking you that question about my disciple...Akihito. I've noticed that he has taken a particular a shine to you, which is rare might I add." Sage redirects the subject of their conversation.

Kazekage pause in the middle of her chore before she releases a sigh, which cause her to ease her shoulders, "As he does to every other woman that he works with. Besides he's annoyingly persistent."

Her statement causes Sage to chuckle to himself before he response with "If it provides you any type of comfort or relief then I will tell you a little something about Akihito."

"Once he has his eyes set on someone then he does not waiver in his attention nor affection. You're quite the lucky girl, Kazekage" Sage states in a very serious tone.

Kazekage did not respond to his statement instead she resume her cleaning duties, which cause a smile to appear on Sage's face since he knew that he had struck a chord.

Her face was a bright red color as she furiously scrubs at imaginary dirt on an already clean plate. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So will you heed my advice now?" Sage poses to the young girl in the same manner as he had addressed Yusei.

0000

"So what is normally done at these welcoming home events?" Mau questions as he takes a seat on the couch while Stacy search the inside of her closet and produce a suitcase.

"I don't know how everyone else does there family get togethers but the Sluppopers is an event within itself." Stacy claim before moving further inside of the closet.

"On the very first day, we're allowed to rest and regroup before the day's activities. We have a big brunch with the entire family, then we participate in our annual family activities, and the last day is a big party." Stacey breaks down the specific activities that are conducted during the week.

Mau brings his hands together and says, "Sounds like a lot of fun to me."

"That's what you think…my entire family has Type A personalities so everyone's need to be on top or in charge can turn a joyous event into a nasty little brawl of bragging." Stacy adds in when she removes a long flowing dress and begin to look over it.

'_Yeah I think I will wear this to the brunch and that other outfit for activity day. That'll work just fine.' _

Mau observe in silent joy about the special care that Stacy took in her looks even if it meant that she was only going to be around her own family.

"Is there something wrong?" Stacy pauses with an inquisitive look on her face with a couple of pairs of jeans in her fists.

Mau shakes his head causing his red tendrils of hair to move left and right, "Oh its nothing…I was just zoned out. I should start packing my bag to if I want to go!"

0000

"Akihito," Tamaki calls out to the purple haired male.

"What is it now?" The man name Akihito pose in a tone of annoyance after breaking his concentration away from inspecting his weapon.

"There's no more errands that I need for you to run today." Tamaki comments once he enters inside of the conference room.

Akihito glances up in his direction, clears his throat, and repsonds, "So that means that I have the rest of the night off?"

Tamaki merely nod his head before he speak, "I need you back here at the normal time so you can start on the daily rounds for the gifts."

Akihito facial expression showed disdain, "Ah come on Tama-san…I thought you were trying to get rid of them all? Not keep them around."

"I can't just throw all the gifts away after my family worked so hard to get this company up and running. Besides it keeps you employed and paid handsomely." Tamaki explain his reason as to why he still has gifts.

Akihito nods his head in agreement before he agrees with Tamaki, "You do have a point there."

"A good businessman always keep some assess stashed away for a rainy day fund." Tamaki chime in before he narrowed his eyes on the purple haired man.

Akihito shot his hands up and declares, "Alright fine…I'll take my leave before you drill business lingo in my head."

This cause a smile to appear on his face when he thought, _'I knew I would get you out of here.'_

"See you tomorrow Tama-san!" Akihito declare while he raise his hand up as a manner of a 'see-you-later'.

He press the down arrow on the elevator, place his hands inside of his pockets, close his eyes, whistle a tone, and rock back and forward on his heels.

It was then that he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, remove the device, check the callerID, and answer it.

The ding of the elevator can be heard after Akihito hung up the phone and step inside before heading down to the lobby floor.

0000

Nova was completely laid out on the couch while Rex still occupied the loveseat in a relaxing manner before she speaks up, "Do you have the day off tomorrow?"

Rex lean his head forward to stare at Nova with a look of confusion on his face when he questions "Now, why do you ask?"

"Oh I just thought that…" Nova pauses in the middle of her sentence as if she was hesitate to continue with her sentence.

"Is there something wrong?" he questions once he could hear the hesitation that was present in her tone.

Nova glances sideways before she turns her head in his direction and suggests, "I could hang out with you."

"Hang out?" Rex clarifies after hearing Nova's statement.

"More like spend some quality time with one another." She adds with her face still turned away from shyness.

"I will have to check my schedule but tomorrow shouldn't really be as hectic as it was today." He mentions as he was thoroughly surprised at Nova's current action.

As if gaining a sense of confidence, she turn so that she could face him before she inquire "Can I treat you to lunch then?"

Rex knew that if he did not accept the gesture then it might derail Nova's progression to a better self. So he decides to agree to the suggestion. "Sure…there's no harm in that."

Nova quickly sits forward, clap her hands together, and exclaim with delight "Yay! I get to spend some more time with Rex."

'_She's made a definite change ever since she's been seeing that therapist.' _Rex mentally noted with a sense of reassurance.

"I know the perfect place to go." Nova says before jack knifing off of the couch and walking toward his personal bedroom.

'_This just may be the turnaround she need to make in her life. I just wish that Kamikaze could trust her mother again just as I was able to.'_

0000

The sound of a doorbell ringing catch Kazekage and Sage attention as they both sit up from their seated position on the couch and turn their attention to the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sage poses to the red haired girl who had a confused look present on her face.

Before Kazekage could even supply an answer to the tot's question, Kamikaze's voice and footsteps can be heard, "It's alright. I got it!"

Another set of footsteps could be heard as well when they realize that it was Yusei walking down the staircase.

"Well, well, well, now don't you look just spiffy?" Kaze compliments Yusei as he was clad in a black blazer with leather straps on the shoulder area, a white t-shirt, dark washed denim jeans with a pair of brown boots.

Sage even included the high pitch wolf whistles for added dramatic effect as Yusei only nod his head with a polite murmur of a "thank you".

It was then that they watch as Kamikaze slowly stroll back into the living room area allowing them to see what she was wearing.

Kamikaze was clad in a form fitting one sleeve knee-length rose pink dress with a floral décor on the left side with a long ribbon tied around her waist that reach to the end of her hem. She wore black stiletto pumps with a round toe, which added three more inches to her height. Her entire red hair was swoop to the left styled in spiral curls which reveals dangling sparkly black diamond shape with a wrist bracelet.

"I know it was sort of last minute favor but I'm glad that you were still able to make it." She mentions in a tone of appreciation.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight." She explains to the voice which cause Kazekage and Sage to glance over at Yusei, who just so happen to turn his head out of their gaze.

His reaction caused a smile to appear on Sage's face before he lean over and whisper to her, "I'm glad he finally asked her out."

Kazekage find herself nod her head in agreement since she thought that they would make an adorable couple ever since she saw them together.

"Me too! Me too!" She answers with a similar wide smile that was now on her face.

"No, you haven't met him yet. Trust me, he's a good kid." Kamikaze explains to the person when the sound of her heels clicking against the floor meant she was coming closer.

"Shush," the two whispers to each other as if they were children who just whispered one of their biggest secrets to one another.

"They're both in here." She speaks up to the person behind her causing Sage and Kazekage attempt to figure out who it is she was talking to.

The person then steps from behind Kamikaze and off to the side causing both of their eyes to go wide and gasps escape their mouths.

"No way..."


	53. Chapter 53

"No way…" Sage and Kazekage says with both of their index fingers pointing in the direction of the purple haired male, who was now standing on the side of Kamikaze.

"Guys, Akihito will be your babysitter for the night." Kamikaze announces, as she returns her arms to her side.

Sage and Kazekage's mouths drop while Kamikaze waves her hand toward Yusei to catch his attention.

"If you need anything just call me." Kamikaze replies as she turns to face Akihito once Yusei was standing next to her.

Akihito place one of his hands on her left shoulder and responds with "Trust me, I have everything under control."

Kamikaze wears a smile on her face, nods her head up and down, extends her hand out to Yusei, and pulls him along until they were out of her home.

Kazekage turns to face Sage and whispers, "Pinch me and tell me that this is a horrible nightmare."

"Ouch…" Kaze mumbles as she snatches her arm away from Sage, rubs her bruise, and inquires "What was that for?"

"That this is a horrible nightmare." Sage answers as his eyes narrows in on the purple haired man who was in front of them.

"Yo…" Akihito shouts with one of his hands up with his palm facing them while the other hand was stuff inside one of his jeans' pockets.

"It's good to see you again Akihito." Sage greets him as he turns his attention back to Akihito, "It seems as if you have grown up quite well."

Sage's statement causes a smile to appear on his face, "I see you have successfully gone through your reincarnation stage. It's good to see you as well, Sage-sensei."

Kazekage was currently staring a hole in to the man in front of her as she forgot to even breathe that is until Sage mentions "Uhm you might want to start breathing Kazekage,"

"It seems as if I have left her a tad bit speechless…" Akihito claims as a smirk appears on his face at Kazekage's current facial expression.

Sage glance upwards to the still stun Kazekage, whose eyes were wide and mouth open, when an idea pops up in his head.

"Hey Akihito…" Sage calls out to young man, "Do you want to spar?"

0000

"So are you excited for our date?" Kamikaze poses to Yusei, who was staring at the scenery instead of paying attention to Kamikaze.

Yusei slightly nods his head, releases a held breath and speaks up, "I just thought that…"

Kamikaze could tell from the tone of his voice that Yusei was still in shock about her gesture and his current location of being at her side.

She scoots a little closer to him so she could get a better read of his body language. "I'm glad that you didn't give up too early or this might not have happened."

"Even I have to admit that all of this is rather new to me." Kamikaze confesses as her eyesight was directed at the front window of the taxi.

"Same here," Yusei quietly admits all while silently enjoying the feel of Kamikaze's slender boy pressed against his.

"I'm glad then." Kamikaze adds in and cozies in closer to Yusei and his natural body heat, which seems to flare up whenever she was near him.

0000

Stacy makes her way over to her couch, plops down on the soft cushion and releases a sigh of relief. _'I got the hard part out of the way.'_

She turns her sights toward her luggage that was stack against the side of the front door. _'I guess it is about that time for the family to gather up again.' _

Stacy lifts her head so that her gaze was now at the ceiling of her apartment when she ponders about how her family would react to her being a single mother and shacking up with a famous singer.

Some of her cousins would be jealous of the latter part rather than care about another addition to the Sluppoper's family line.

She could not bring herself to shame their mindset because at one point in her life, she ran right along with the pack and would more than likely be the main one out in the front.

Yet that all changed when she was pregnant with Jack Atlas child, she imagined that she wouldn't have to struggle with taking care of bills or childcare needs since he would take care of that.

They would have moved in to his penthouse that overlooked the entire Neo Domino's landscape and would relish every sunrise and every sunset with each other as a family.

She, along with Amanda, would have taken pleasure in being lavished with various expensive gifts and being in his personal suite for every Turbo Duel all while cheering him on to victory.

But none of that would have matter because there was Kamikaze, who she had to compete with for the umpteenth time.

At first, she lived in regret for teaching her younger sister about the rules in engaging with the opposite sex while still maintaining a sense of pride but directing their patrons away from anything physical.

However, she could hold that above the girl's head no matter how hard she tried and no matter how many times she ignored the signs and signals of Kamikaze quick uprising.

Stacy held some type of satisfaction when she saw Kamikaze become the forefront and most sought out gift at their company, which meant that her teachings had paid off and that it was time to be a backseat driver.

It was not until Kamikaze began to divulge some of her darkest secrets from her past, which thoroughly sickened Stacy to her core.

Kamikaze had no one in her corner, had her back or even stood by her side but rather it was always someone in front of her with their back turned to her.

But what really drove the nail in her coffin of guilt was when Kamikaze remained at her side and never wavered in her affections for her best friend.

'_Even after all that I had put her through with my pregnancy and cheating with Jack, she firmly stated that I was still her best friend.'_

Although her thoughts were originally that Kamikaze could not stand losing another important person in her life, those thoughts begin to erode through her actions.

'_She was there for Amanda's birth and even took extreme honor in being the godmother of a healthy blonde haired and blue eyed baby girl name Amanda Sluppoper.'_

'_She was there when Mau and I were sent to the hospital due to that Black Rose character's actions and even wanted to enact revenge for our sake.'_

'_She took proper care of Amanda with no hesitation and almost didn't want to return her to her very own mother until she was healthy.' _

Those thoughts brought tears to her eyes as she allows them to fall since Kamikaze deserve to be cried over after all that she had done for her.

Mau strolls in with a concern expression evident on his face when he spots Stacy on the couch with her head toward the ceiling with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Are you alright baby?" he inquires as he quickly makes his way to her side as she tilts her head forward and brushes the tears away with the back part of her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stacy reassures Mau with a nod of her head as she continues to wipe her tear-stained eyes with her hands.

Mau places one of his hands against her back and starts to rub small circles to show that he was comforting her and that he was not leaving until she was better.

Stacy sniffles a little when she lifts her head up in the direction of Mau before she simply whispers to him, "Those were for Kamikaze."

0000

'_Where did I go wrong in my life?' _A quiet Jack Atlas mentally thought as he shifts his hands from underneath his neck so they would not become stiff.

His mind reels back to when he was back in his homeland, the deserted Satellite, and how one of his friends Yusei begins to construct a duel runner.

As the bike was coming together, Jack's dreams of escaping that retched place seem to being inching closer and closer.

He was not happy and he was going to make a change about it. So he pushes back his emotions to the farthest portion of his conscious in order to fulfill his personal dream.

Jack knew all too well how Yusei was so blinding trusting to his companion that he probably would have never thought that his duel runner would have been stole by one of them.

He lifts his right arm until it was in his line of vision as his fingers were apart from each other and clenches it in a fist. _'I went out to grab and take ahold of my intended destiny.' _

Jack silently relished the attention that he was given but it was outweighed for his love to prove that his dueling skills were better than his challengers, who aimed for his throne.

The sights of his opponent's duel runner screeches to halt as a large red "X" appears on their screen then the declaration of Jack Atlas as the winner was enough to bite back the quiet regret of abandoning his friends in the manner that he did.

'_As long as the crowd was cheering then I didn't have to think about my beginnings but instead focusing in on my future.' _

Yet his ability to escape and dodge the truth would soon come full circle with a vengeance and a brand spanking new duel runner.

'_The damage that he has caused for me…' _Jack thought as how his personal life had derailed fast with the arrival of a ghost from his past.

He then returns his raised arm until it was back at his side as he turns to adjust himself on the couch.

His eyes settles in on his deck, which has been one of his two comforts whenever he could not think straight. The other one was probably far gone by now; after all that his actions have done to them.

Jack reaches out to the picture frame that was next to his deck, picks it up and stares at the image behind the clear glass.

'_If you were just honest from the beginning then you wouldn't have to be looking at this picture when you could have the real thing.' _

He prolongs his gaze a little longer before he returns the frame to the coffee table with its portrait faced down instead of propping it upright.

Jack's gaze return back to his deck along with the white envelope that had the emblem of the Fortune Cup grace the cover.

'_I'll get to have my own revenge in a couple of more days when I annihilate him once he steps foot in my territory.'_

0000

"Oceania's Shorefront," Yusei reads aloud the name of the restaurant where Kamikaze had instructed the taxi driver to drive them to.

He turns to see Kamikaze finish paying the fare for the cab and makes her way over to where he was currently standing.

"I probably should have asked you earlier if you were allergic to seafood or shellfish." Kamikaze mentions to her date with a sincere expression on her face.

Yusei shakes his head left and right before he confirms to her, "I'm not allergic," which cause Kamikaze to breath a sign of relief.

"So shall we?" He poses to her with his left arm extended out to her as a smile grace her face and she gently hooks her arm through his. "We shall."

Once they reached the entrance of Oceania's Shorefront, Yusei holds the door open wide enough for Kamikaze to past through first followed by himself.

She quickly comments, "Such the perfect gentleman" as she turns her attention to the hostess who was wearing a smile and greets the two.

"I have a reservation for Fujita, Kamikaze and a party of two." She informs the woman in front of her in a polite manner.

Yusei merely observes the woman grabbing a yellow highlighter while repeating Kamikaze's last name until she points to it and start to highlighting it, "Fujita and a party of two."

A similar smile appears on Kamikaze's face as she turns away from the woman, who begins to search for menus, "Let's go and enjoy ourselves tonight…the kids have a babysitter."

Yusei only chuckles at Kamikaze's antics when the hostess appears in front of them and guides them to their reserved table.

"So…"


	54. Chapter 54

"Hey there…" Rex softly whispers to Nova as he runs his fingers through her hair as she was slow to wake up from her nap.

Nova slowly blinks her eyes a couple of times to adjust to the dimly lit living room as she turns her gaze to her left.

A smile appears on her face when she realizes that it was Rex before she whispers to him, "Hey to you too stranger."

"You don't have to sit up." He quickly informs her as he places his hands on both of her shoulders to hold her down in place.

"I was just wondering if you're hungry before I turn in for the night?" he inquires since he was not too sure whether or not the woman in front of him had already eaten.

Nova releases a sigh as she returns her head back on to the couch's pillow and answers his question, "I could use something to eat though."

Rex merely nods his head up and down to show he understood what she just said, "I think I have some microwavable food in the fridge but if you want something else?"

A smile appears on her face when she hears Rex attempt to make sure that she remains comfortable while she temporarily residing under his roof.

"Whatever it is in the fridge is fine by me." She states since she knew how Rex would start to freak out if she remains quiet for a long period of time.

Rex merely releases a sigh of relief once he hears Nova's statement, "That's good. I'll get it for you."

'_He still hasn't lost his niceness even after all of these years.' _She thought as she simply closes her eyes and focuses in on relaxing.

0000

"So Yusei," Kamikaze was the first one to strike up the conversation between the two once they were start to get settle in to their seats.

"Are you excited about your upcoming duel with Jack?" she inquires since it was the first thing she could think of.

Yusei shifts a little before he responses with, "I just want to pay him back for what he has done to not only me but to the others back home in the Satelitte."

'_Hm…I would have never token Yusei as the vengeful type.' _"I think that the odds are favorable in your stead since you have shown that you're quite the relentless dueler."

"So says the girl who mysteriously showed up one day at my home, challenges me to a duel, and beats me in less than five rounds." He comments with a smirk on his face.

Kamikaze chuckles to herself a little once she hears what Yusei just said, "Ah...you're still holding that above my head?"

He nods his head up and down with a serious expression present on his face. "If it makes you feel any better how about I give you another shot at dueling me?" she offers as a means of a reward.

Yusei raise an eyebrow at her offer and replies with, "Now there's something that I look forward to rather than dueling against Jack anyday."

Kamikaze's facial expression lightens up when she hears what Yusei said as she response with a blush present on her face. "Wow…uhm I'm flattered."

She could only cut her glance in the opposite direction rather than focus in on Yusei, "Anyway…I realize we haven't spent any _quality_ time with one another ever since you got here."

"It is fine…" He says but was cut off by Kamikaze, "No it's not. I have been so concentrated on everything and everyone else except for the person who brought balance in to my life, which is so totally selfish of me by the way."

"Yusei," she reaches out for his hand that was currently used to prop his menu up until she grabs, "I'm not one to hide or shy away from my feelings that I have for anyone so here I go…"

Kamikaze releases a held breath before she admits, "I like you a lot Yusei so much that I would like to call you my boyfriend. I mean I haven't blushed in Kami knows how long but it felt good for once, just like this date we're on…it is nice."

"Although, I might not have had the perfect childhood growing up or adolescent years by serving as a gift for Tama-san but it was what kept me alive and moving. It finally felt as if I had discovered a purpose in my dark and depressed life."

"You we're that breath of fresh air that I needed in order to keep me going once I finally left that life completely behind. Thank you for hanging around for as long as you have or I wouldn't be able to tell you what I'm telling you now."

Kamikaze notices Yusei stun expression on his face after she confesses something as heavy as that but it was her personality to be straightforward.

He was speechless and could not even form any words for the occasion so instead he just reaches out until he could feel her warmth within his grasp.

"I would like that." He agrees to her agreement as a large smile appears on her face when she heard his statement.

"Good then…"

0000

Kazekage remained rooted to the couch when she observed Sage and Akihito had disappeared down the set of staircases, which led to the dojo.

Her shock was slowly starting to ebb away once she remembers that the presence of the purple haired male was for her, personal safety measures.

She slightly turns her head toward the kitchen when she thought _'Kami didn't want the same thing that happened when we were ambushed right in her very own kitchen again.' _

Her eyes lingered over the chair where her so called aunt sat before she spilled her guts about how her cousin was in turn her sister.

'_It wasn't too much of a surprise for her since she sort of piece the jigsaw together once she was old enough to realize how strikingly similar she resemble her aunt Nova.' _

She then shifts her eyes over in the direction where Kamikaze had sat when she received the news of how she was now the proud older sister of another addition to their family of three.

'_Her face seemed unfazed since she had to deal with mother's countless lies, as she would put it, in order for her to feel sorry for her. She was livid when mother continue to recount the story of how her sister came in to existence and the brutal life she had to endure as a result of mother's negligence.'_

Kazekage decides to return back to lying down on top of the couch's surface when she instantly pops back up.

'_I wonder if those two really are fighting each other.' _She ponders when she recalls that Sage propose to Akihito a spar.

Kazekage makes it to her feet and strolls over to the set of the stairs that lead to the dojo.

Meanwhile inside of the dojo…

Akihito closes the shoji door behind him once they both cross the threshold of the dojo as he comments with "I didn't think that you were serious about the spar."

Sage walks a couple of paces of ahead of him, turns around, stares down his opponent and responses with, "It has been a while since you have left from under my tutelage so I just want to see whether or not you continue to maintain my regime."

He raises an eyebrow at the young age male, who appears around eight years old now, "Weren't you just a toddler?"

A smile stretches across Sage face as he merely shakes his head left and right before he counters with, "My reincarnation doesn't always have the same effect every time I transfer over in to new bodies. Sometimes the aging process expeditiously increases or it takes a while for me to appear older. However, I've noticed that the younger the person is then it increases compared to an older person around the age of their twenties then it takes a while."

Before Akihito could ask how Sage was able to acquire such a gift as near immortality, he was interrupted.

"That's enough talking. We will catch up after we exchange fists with one another disciple. Are you ready to beginning?"

He nods his head at the question, "Yes I am."

"Good then. Let's go ahead and get started." Sage says as he was taking steps closer to Akihito, who mimics his sensei's current action.

Akihito and Sage bow at the waist out of a sign of respect that they hold for one another before they quickly assume their start position.

'_It's interesting that he would select that particular style.' _Sage mentally notes as they pair were visually reading one another's position and the various offensives, defensive, and counters measurements that could possibly be used in the spar.

Akihito shuffles forward a little and extend a right jab toward Sage's face. He swiftly steps inside of Akihito's zone. He then grabs his arms and uses his momentum to toss the taller man over his shoulder.

A "thud" could be heard from where Kazekage was walking down the stairs, _'Sage was serious about that spar!'_

She reaches the dimly lit dojo and quietly pushes the shoji door open to the width of her right eye so she would not be noticed by the two males.

Kazekage spots Akihito with his back on the ground which cause the thought of _'I guess the thud was none other than Akihito.' _

"That's one point for me. We will go to a total of three points; does that sound fair to you?" he asks as Akihito returns to his two feet.

"Fair enough." He retorts as he returns to his previous position before he was flipped over by his tiny sensei.

'_I have to adjust to his smaller frame now.' _He thinks as he assumes the same position when he had faced off against his sensei.

Akihito nods his head to Sage to show that he was ready for the next attack, which cause him to end up on his knees with one hand clutch around the stomach and the other holds him up.

'_I didn't even see him move!' _he thought in disbelief as he was trying to catch his breath.

'_Wait…what just happened?' _ Kazekage questions inwardly since the only thing she saw was when Sage in front of Akihito followed by Akihito on the floor holding his stomach.

Sage keeps his back to the down Akihito, turns and asks him, "You were lost in your thoughts weren't you?"

Akihito did not answer and could feel the presence of his sensei closer to him as he cut his eyes over to his right to see him standing there.

"Remember to not think but feel out your opponent's strengths and weakness. Allow your instincts guide your fist." He advises the purpled haired male in front of him as he pushes himself off of the floor.

"Let's go again." He states as he makes his way back on to his two feet and removes his hand from in front of his stomach.

'_Now he's finally ready to spar.' _"How about we start from scratch and call those two warm-up practices?" Sage offers once he resumes his stance in front of Akihito.

Kazekage wonders why in the world would Sage, who was in the lead by two and would only need this next attack end in his favor, suggest that they start over. _'Is it Sage taking pity on Akihito now?'_

Akihito did not response instead he assumes a new position from the one he had started out with. _'It was about time he got serious with me.' _

Kazekage continues to speculate the pair's action when she spots a smile across Sage's face as he too switch up his stance.

'_Now it gets real.' _

0000

"Mau did you pick up Amanda's diaper bag from her nursery?" Stacy inquiries as she pulls up the handle for her suitcase.

Mau and Amanda appear on Stacy's left as they emerge from the hallway, which leads to the living room and the front door.

"I got it!" he says as he turns so Stacy could see the bag dangling from the opposite shoulder he was holding Amanda in.

Stacy pauses in her action, takes in the scene before her eyes and chuckles to herself at how the diaper bag looked good on Mau. "That diaper bag fits you."

Mau glances down at the item his shoulder was holding, which causes a smile to appear on his face, "I didn't know whether or not to get the blue to contrast my hair or yellow to match Amanda's bright personality."

Stacy could only laugh at Mau's sense of humor as she answers with a, "Ah let's get going."

"Sure sweetie but really do you think this yellow clashes with my outfit?" Mau pose in a serious tone as he holds the bag against his body.

The sound of laughter was the only thing heard in the background.


	55. Chapter 55

Yusei and Kamikaze's orders soon arrived along with their respective drinks.

Kamikaze grabs her clear glass, raises it in the air, and suggests, "Let's toast to the present and a bright future."

Yusei mimics the red haired woman's action, clicks the glasses against hers, and brings his glass to his lips.

"What are your opinions about the dueling tournament?" Kamikaze inquires as she grabs her steak knife and fork and starts to cut in to her Pan Seared Salmon and asparagus.

"The dueling tournament?" he repeats to make sure he heard her question correctly.

"Yes, the dueling tournament? I want to hear someone's opinion about it since it is my job." Kami explains her reason as to why she asked her question.

Yusei leans back a little as if to think of his answer for the question, "I hate how they went about gathering the participants for the tournament."

Kami raises one eyebrow at Yusei's answer, "From what I was told, Rex extended open invitations to the strongest individuals from around the world in order to participate in the tournament."

'_So she isn't aware of what Jaegar did to the other contestants.' _ Yusei inwardly concludes.

Yusei shakes his head in a no fashion when he states, "Whoever told you that didn't want you to know the truth."

He could tell from her current facial expression that she was lost after she heard his statement, which earns him a "What do you mean by they didn't want me to know the truth?"

Yusei releases a sigh and places his fork and knife on the side of the plate, "They blackmailed each and every one of the participants with something precious in our lives; for me it was my friends back in the Satellite."

Kami emits a gasp of shock after she hears the news when she claims, "I can't say that I'm not surprised but that's an all-time low for them."

"They didn't care whether or not we would verbally commit unless they held something significant over our heads." He explains to her while she nods her head up and down.

"I think I might have to look further in to that once I get back to my office." Kami mentions with a serious expression on her face.

"But don't you miss your friends back in the Satellite?" she quickly inquires about Yusei's feelings for his current situation.

"Of course I do, they're the main reason I had entered this tournament in the first place. I tried to communicate with them a couple of times but the Satellite signal is unpredictable to maintain a proper call." He expresses to her.

Kami quietly enjoyed see Yusei opening up to her about the people he care about, _'He reminds me of me when I didn't know about the harsh ships of life.'_

0000

Kazekage continues to observe the spar between Sage and Akihito when she thought to herself, _'If Sage taught him then that means that Akihito and Kami were training with one another.'_

"Do you recall the first lesson that I taught you?" Sage's voice breaks her concentration away from her thoughts.

"It's time to put all of those hard years that you spent under my wing in to use. Now is not the time to think but rather to act." He states in a slightly loud voice as it seems to resonate within Akihtio.

Kaze watches as Akihtio straightens his back, brings both of his hand over his head and then down toward his chest, and releases a breath. "So are you ready to test to see if I'm that same pupil from years ago?"

Sage's eyes trains in on Akihito's core, _'Now let's see what you got then disciple.' _

He dashes forward toward Akihito, _'He disappeared again. Where did he go?' _Kaze thought to herself as she scans the area for Sage.

'_If I even out my breathing and channel my energy throughout my body then I can feel him out.'_ Akihito thought with his eyes close.

A swift breeze blows past his ear as his body reacts by lifting his left forearm to block the contact from Sage's foot.

'_How did Sage get there?' _Akihito moves his arm underneath Sage's leg, throws him over his shoulder and watches for his reaction.

Sage sticks both of his arms out forward to slow down his momentum and flips backward until he was a good distance away from Akihito.

'_Here he comes.' _He mentally notes as the sound of footsteps nears him, which causes him to glances upward to see Akihtio in the air.

'_An aerial attack,' _Sage thinks as he scans Akihito's body for a weakness, _'There it is…'_

Sage shifts his left foot behind him, bends it slightly in, and sticks his small palm out to Akihito's clenched fist.

The instant connection causes a breeze to emit from the contact that Kaze had to step back since the gust of wind was rather strong. _'What was that?'_

Sage encloses his hand around Akihtio's fist, spins around, releases him from his grip and tosses him off to the side.

Akihtio's body rolls across the floor of the dojo near the shoji door where Kaze continous to silently observe the fight from behind the door.

'_He's not moving!' _she thought out of concern when she did not see Akihtio's body shift in the slightest manner.

It was then that Kazekage felt her mouth had opened and produced words.

0000

"So how long does it take for you to travel back home?" Mau inquires as they wait for the arrival of their train on the platform.

"About an hour in but the express runs at this time so about thirty minutes," Stacy explains as she pulls her suitcase up to her side.

Mau scans the rather empty train station behind his tinted shades, "Do you always travel at night whenever you go home?"

Stacy nods her head up and down when she answers, "It's much easier this way. The morning and afternoon crowd is pure hell for traveling."

She then cuts her gaze downward to the pink and gray car seat that held her precious angel, Amanda.

'_She's still asleep.' _Stacy inwardly notes with a smile present on her face once she returns to her normal height.

Mau silently watches Stacy's expression while she checks in on Stacy. "Did you ever think about being a mother at this age?"

His question earns him a stare from her, "Any sensible child my age wouldn't even have children on their minds. They're focused on whose their next boyfriend will be or what party they want to crash."

"Even though I didn't plan for her, I'm glad that I kept her or I wouldn't be able to live such an exciting maternal lifestyle." She expresses her opinion.

"She's my blessing and I will cherish her for a lifetime." She claims with a wide smile present on her face and her eyes on her daughter.

'_As you and Amanda are to me.' _Mau thought while his other hand rest in his jacket pocket.

"Why you asked that of me all of a sudden?" she inquires as she returns her stare at his face.

A similar smile appears on Mau's face as he removes his hand from his jacket pocket to the back of his head. "I just admire how you light up whenever you talk about how Amanda has changed your life."

"Well then…" she says with her eyes toward the platform floor as a blush appears on her face, "...our train is arriving now."

Mau could only stifle a laugh at how easily flustered the blonde haired woman gets whenever he would give her compliment.

0000

"Dinner is served!" Rex announced when the sound of a microwave "ting" can be heard from the kitchen.

Nova turns her attention to see Rex disappears behind the refrigerator and appears again with something steaming in his grasp.

"I present to you…your meal for the night." He says once he places the steaming item in front of her.

"It smells wonderful." Nova states as she inhales the aroma of the food when she turns to ask, "Where's yours?"

"Mines will be out in a few minutes." He answers before he returns back to the kitchen area and places the same colored coded box in the microwave.

"I see you have become quite handy with the microwave." Nova teases him with a smirk on her face as she spoke.

Rex then returns back to the living room and answers, "I had to. It was either that or starve to death."

Nova turns her attention to Rex when she asks him "It was that bad huh?"

He nods his head up and down when he replies, "That's because I hardly spent any time in my apartment since I was often on call for arena so eating was on the backburner."

"Oh that's not healthy you know. You should at least try and snack on healthy snacks." Nova suggests to Rex before she inches closer to her meal.

"You're right about that. I'm getting older and I do need to take better care of myself." Rex agrees with Nova's statement.

A "ting" can be heard before she was able to verbalize her question. "Oh it seems as if my food is ready as well."

Nova's smirk transforms to a wider smile as she merely watches Rex happy go lucky expression. _'I haven't seen that old Rex in ages.'_

0000

Yusei notices Kamikaze slight pause after he answered her question about talking to his friends back home. "Do you miss being in the Satellite?"

This question seem to catch her attention again, "Even though I was born there, there really was nothing in Satellite for me to miss. I just traveled back and forth because it kept me occupied."

"Don't get me wrong Yusei, I know you should at least love your birthplace since you only get one but that's just the thing…it was nothing more than a _birth _place to me." She quickly defends her answer when she notices Yusei's facial expression.

"So where do you consider your home to be?" he poses with a curious expression on his face.

A smirk appears on her face when she supplies an answer to his question, "At first, I thought it was somewhere where I could lay my head down but that was quickly erased from my thoughts. Then I thought it was in my heart wherever I would go yet that was wrong as well. It wasn't until I bought my own home with my own hard earn money that I finally discovered my home."

"I want to tell you something very important Yusei…" she suddenly interjects "…and not too many people get to hear this story because I try not to relive it."

"You don't have to talk about your history if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Yusei mentions to Kami as the topic seem to distract her from eating.

Kamikaze shakes her head as a "no" and responses, "I feel that if I don't tell you now then I won't be able to get pass my silent fear."

'_Silent fear?' _he thought to himself since he assumed that Kami hardly had any fear since she had a rather thick skin.

"My silent fear has always managed to crush any form of relationship that I have established and I definitely don't want it to ruin this _special_ one here." She claims with a serious expression on her face.

Yusei noticed she had taken a deep breath in order to mentally prepare herself for her raw and emotional revelation.

"This is what happened to me when I was a child…."

0000

It was then that Kazekage felt her mouth had opened and produced words, "Get up you idiot!"

'_So she finally decided to reveal herself.' _Sage thought as he turns in her direction to see she had taken a step inside of the dojo.

Kazekage did not really think or why she felt the need to say her previous statement. _'This wasn't the same person who beat one hundred men right in front of my eyes without them even laying hand on me.'_

"I won't forgive you if you lose so easily!" she proclaims at the top of her lungs while she slightly hoovers over Akihito's body.

'_She's serious about that claim…' _Sage thinks after he instinctively read the aura emitting from her body.

A smile appears on his face when he notes, _'It's rather quite interesting to see how human beings act around people that they care about even if they barely know one another. Once they share a special encounter with one another then they are forever engrained in each other's heart.'_

Sage then turns his attention on to Akihito's motionless body when he notices his body vibrating and a new aura emits from Akihito.

"So you finally showed your concern for me, it was about time woman." Akihito says after he turns on to his back with a wide smile present on his face and his eyes closed.

Kazekage paused and allowed the situation to settle in, and shouted with a blush present on her face, "Akihito, you're an idiot!"


	56. Chapter 56

"Express train now arriving at Neo Domino train station." The computerized voice announces as Stacy tightens her hold around her suitcase while Mau brings Amanda's carseat in front of him.

"Shall we?" Mau politely inquires as he gestures for Stacy to board on the train once the doors slide open.

"Why thank you kind sir." She states as she chose to go along with Mau's playful manner and rolls her suitcase across the platform and on to the train's car.

The sound of a bell "ting" could be heard signaling that the train was about to leave the platform followed by the metallic doors sliding close.

Mau places Amanda's car seat to the left of Stacy and occupies the empty seat next to Amanda. He quickly scans the train's car to see who else shared the car with them.

'_She was right. There really isn't a lot of people on the train at night.' _He thought to himself before he plops down on the right side of Amanda.

Stacy cut her eyes over to where Mau was sitting and could tell something was bothering him since he had the back of his head against the seat and fingers interlaced in his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asks, which causes Mau to turn his head in her direction with a raised eyebrow.

Stacy maintains eye contact with him when she speaks up again, "There's something on your mind. You have this..." she points to her face, which held a goofy expression on her face, "expression on your face."

Mau could not help but to laugh at Stacy's attempt to recreate his thinking face. "Yeah there is something on my mind and no…I don't look like that when I think."

"Uhm yes you do," Stacy continues to emphasis her point until she was going to hear Mau's answer to her question.

'_I can't tell her because of what's in my pocket but then again I'm lying to her.'_ He inwardly thought to himself when he suddenly remembered something.

"I'm just thinking about…" he pauses in the middle of his sentence to gauge whether or not Stacy was actually still listening to him.

"I'm just thinking about what?" she repeats and adds in her question since she felt as if she was finally making leeway with Mau.

"I'm just thinking about whether or not your family would like me?" he truthfully admits one of his fears about the trip to Stacy's hometown rather then telling her a lie.

He could feel Stacy's hand brush against his forehead as he simply observes her hand pushing stray strands of his hair away from in frint of his face.

"You have a lovable personality that attracts everyone in to your bubble. I'm sure my family will be more than quick to warm up to you. If they don't, that's their own fault." Stacy reassures Mau about her family opinion of him.

0000

"So how are the noodles?" Rex inquires with a small smirk on his face as he twirls the noodles around the tongues of the fork before he sticks it inside of his mouth.

"It's good and the shrimp is absolutely wonderful too." Nova chimes in as she twirls the noodles around her fork and then stabs a piece of shrimp.

"It's called Shanghai-Style Shrimp, but I'm glad you like it." Rex comments with a nod of his head as he takes a sip of ice cold water from a glass.

"Shanghai, huh?" she repeats to herself as she scoops up some red bell peppers, snap peas and carrots and places it in her mouth.

"To be honest, it was the first thing I picked up out of the freezer." Rex suddenly admits, which causes a small smile to appear on Nova's face.

She casts her gaze over to where Rex was sitting to see a similar smile on his face when she admits, "I'm glad we can still have moments like this."

Her statement causes an idea to pop up in his mind, "You know we could probably invite Kamikaze out to dinner with us one of these days."

Rex silently observes the older Fujita's reaction to his statement to see if he had pushed his luck too far with her. _'I just hope it doesn't back fire at me.'_

Nova was still slightly hesitant about the idea since her other attempts to get closer to Kami and her sister utterly failed miserably.

'_I even allowed Tama-san to take Kazekage away because his henchmen assumed that she was me. What kind of mother would allow that to happen to her children?'_

Rex then expresses why he thinks it was a good idea, "If you don't feel comfortable with the idea then we can shelve it but I really think it would help to strengthen our family bonds."

'_Family bonds?' _Nova mentally repeated the last two words of Rex's comment, which causes her to turn her attention toward him.

Rex stops himself from adding another legitimate reason as to why Nova should go; he continues to silently observed the expression on her face.

'_At least she's thinking about it…that's good.' _He thought in a hopeful manner when he suggests, "I mean I just really want…"

Nova interjects in the middle of Rex's sentence, "I think that dinner would be a _wonderful _idea."

A wide smile stretches across Rex's face from pure happiness and unbridled joy that was evident on his face for the first and a long time.

0000

"I know I told you about my history a while back but there is something else that I omitted from the story." Kami explains as Yusei merely nods his head up and down.

"As you already know, my mother sold me to my first prostitution ring when I was about four or five for drugs. The ringer ultimately took me to a Geisha house where I lost my virginity to him since he favored me and called me his _little princess_. A couple of months at the Geisha house, plenty of the older women and I grew tired of the lifestyle and successfully escaped."

"Then that was when you meet Sage and taught you martial arts." Yusei chimes in during her explanation.

"Ah you remembered. Well then you know after that I abandoned him to find my mother and entered in another prostitution ring. "The second ring I was a part of was run by Tamaki or as Akihito and I call him, Tama-san. His father, Takashi, originally built the empire and my mother was in his ring as well."

"At that time, I met Stacy, who I immediately attached on to, taught me everything I knew about Tama-san ring."

"I met him because I tried to pickpocket Tama-san but instead of money I pulled a smiley face with a tongue sticking out and a "Gotcha you!" underneath it. I felt that somewhere in the universe that I was supposed to pick pocket him that day."

"So out of my good nature, I returned it to him and from that day on we became close friends. I was even reunited with Akihito, who had studied under Sage, since he was often times used as a body guard and was Tama-san only sole confidante at the moment."

"Tama-san was focused on maintaining his family business that he never mixed business with pleasure. He abided by that philosophy for the longest and never broke that for any girl that worked for him."

"He was the one to call the lifestyle that I lived as a life of a Geisha. He even trusted me so much that I controlled my own image, and which direction I wanted to take myself in unlike Stacy and the others."

"I'm grateful for everything he has provided to me whatever I needed or wanted but I still felt empty inside. So when I met Jack I thought I found that person but in the end he turned out to be the absolute wrong person. He was so fixated on trying to not allow his past affect his vision for the future that I fell to the shadows."

"So I decided to do a little snooping around and I discovered where he used to live when he was in Satellite. Instead I found something worth of value when I got there and that was…you."

A pregnant silence settles in among the two as Yusei remained in his listening position with a wide smile present on his face.

"Whew…" Kami was the first to break the silence when she speaks up again, "I'm glad I finally got all of that off of my chest. So would you mind if we start over with our introduction?"

"I would like that." Yusei agrees with the suggestion when he sees Kamikaze extends her hand out toward Yusei.

"My name's Kamikaze Fujita and you are?" she introductions herself with a small smile present on her face.

Yusei mimics Kami's action and introduction himself to her, "Fudo, Yusei. It's nice to meet you Kamikaze."

"Oh you can call me Kami and the pleasure is all mines." She retorts with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "So do you come here often?"

Yusei scans the crowd before he returns his attention to Kamikaze, "Not really. I mean I'm not from around these parts?"

An expression of shock appears on Kamikaze's face when she hears that, "Ah interesting so where do you live?"

Yusei leans closer to her, places his hand to cover his mouth, and answers with, "I live in Satellite."

"Really, so did I. Care to explain how you made it all the way from _Satellite _to Neo Domino City?" she inquires as she continues to consume the food in front of her.

Yusei takes a sip of his drink when replies "I was visited by this rather interesting red haired woman, who seduced me in to following her every word. She told me she knew of a way to sneak me in to the city and I could not pass up on an offer like that."

"She sounds rather mysterious please do tell more about her will you?" Kami expresses her interest in the red haired woman Yusei had mentioned in his story.

"At that moment, the only thing I could say about her was that she had rather _unorthodox_ methods in getting what she wants." He comments causing Kami to laugh when he said "unorthodox".

"But in the end I enjoyed her constant company even after I was wrongfully thrown in jail she allowed me back in to her home. She even held on to a dear and precious duel monster card for me because she knew I would eventually return to her."

"It sounds like you're madly in love with this red haired woman. I wonder if she returns the same affections for you?"

"At first, I didn't know because she had someone else in her life so I was hesitant on making my move but I'm rather confident that she does."

0000

"So you finally showed your concern for me, it was about time woman." Akihito says after he turns on to his back with a wide smile present on his face and his eyes closed.

Kazekage paused and allowed the situation to settle in, and shout with a blush present on her face, "Akihito, you're an idiot!"

Akihito merely rolls over on his chest and pushes himself up with both of his palms against the surface of the floor.

"Alright short stuff, I think it's about time I start remembering some of those boring lessons that you drilled in to my head." He claims as he places his right hand over his raised left forearm and opens and closes his left fist.

Sage notices a completely different aura emitting from Akihito, _'It seems as if he finally recalls all of the lessons I taught him.'_

A coy smirk stretches across Akihito's face when he says, "I swear you're just as stubborn as your older sister."

Kazekage cuts her eyes away from Akihito's back and on to the floor with her red face still evident on her face as huffs out, "I think you're still an idiot."

"By the way…" he chimes in as he takes his stance against Sage, "I hope you know that that wasn't a compliment."

Before Kazekage could even respond to the purple haired male's counter, another gust of wind could be felt which caused her to cast her gaze upright.

'_Where did they go?' _she inwardly asks as her eyes scan the entire dojo but she did not see them.

Sage and Akihito soon returned in Kazekage's line of vision as they seem to remain in their initial start position.

"How does it feel?" Sage poses to the smirking purple haired male with an unreadable expression on his face.

Akihito did not immediately provide a verbal answer to his question instead he choose a physical answer, which was displayed in the form of a nod.

"I'm just glad all of my teachings didn't necessary go to waste…" Sage mentions with a smile as he brings a clenched fist against his open palm.

Kazekage simply observes as Akihito copies the same action when Sage mutters "disciple" and Akihtio mumbles "sensei"

"Good match" were exchanged between the two with a small smile present on their face.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for this chapter's delay due to a case of writer's block. So I decided to take a week off in order to relax and gather my thoughts. Without further a due, I present chapter 57 of Kamikaze: A Fierce Wind.**

** 0000**

"Well I must give my compliments to the chief…this meal was absoultely delicious!" Nova declares with a smile present on her face.

Rex simply wears a similar smile on his face as he cleans up the two plates, takes them to the trash can, lifts the lids, and tosses the empty boxes inside.

"I'm glad you like it." He says as he turn the sink's facuet toward him and sticks the used silverware underneath the rushing hot water.

"Tell me about them." He suddenly mentions, which causes Nova's attention and body to turn to face him.

Rex notices the confused expression evident on her face after she hears his statement so he clarifies his previous statement. "Tell me about _our _daughters."

An "oh" expression soon appears on her face as she cuts her focus away from Rex to the table that sits in the middle of the living room portion of the apartment.

A wide smile stretches across her face as she thinks about her daughters when a chuckle emits from her mouth at the question.

"They're two very beautiful young women, who will definitely give any man a run for their money. Those two definitely inherited that quality from me." She starts off as she interlaces her fingers at the thought.

"They're both high on life and want to accomplish so much while they are living on this Earth."

"Kamikaze tends to get underneath your skin and receives the reactions that she wants but has this vibrant personality that instantly draws you in to her. She's brutally honest, self-confident, and straightforward especially toward me. She hates being alone and constantly surrounds herself in a large group of people. She gives love, support, and encourage others to be the best that they can be." She explains Kamikaze's personality to Rex.

"I have never seen such a hard worker like Kami in ages at the arena. I mean she has this innate gift that can handle any type of people. She has even increased the amount of publicity from what we initially had from the start of the Golden Cup tournament by more than double! Kami is simply amazing." Rex agrees with his wife's assessment of their eldest daughter.

"Not to mention that she got her extreme stubborn streak from me." She adds in which was followed with another chuckle by the red haired woman.

"What about Kazekage?" Rex inquires about the personality of his youngest daughter.

"I mean it would only be fair of me to ask about my youngest daughter since I already met Kami." He explains the reason why he asks about her

"Kazekage tends to be reserved but she wants to know how things smell, feel, sound, taste and look. She's kind, gentle, and sensitive whenever she deals with people. She has such a warm spirit but is terribly naïve about the world around her. Oh…she adores animals and would often time stargaze at night when she was at Hillshire Hills." She answers with the same smile on her face.

Rex takes a minute to process Kazekage's personality when he thinks, _'So she used to live in Hillshire Hills...I bet that scenery is amazing. No wonder Nova asked me to look into residences out there.' _

"We really do have some amazing girls don't we?" he inquires in a dazed tone after he hears about Kazekage's personality.

"Yes. Yes we really do." She mutters the latter part under her breath when her thoughts return back to her children.

0000

"Well rest assure that your message has been received and she definitely return your feelings." Kamikaze reassures her feelings for Yusei.

"Trust me, I know she won't be able to leave me because of my _charming_ personality." Yusei mentions as Kamikaze nods her head and laughs in agreement.

'_More like innocent and new to the world.' _ Her inner consciousness notes along with a devilish smirk on her face.

Their waiter returns back with an empty tray, starts to collect the empty dishes, and proclaims "I will be back with your bill."

The couple continues to enjoy the rest of their night with conversations that reveals themselves to the other person in front of them.

"This has been one of the best dates I have been on since…" Kamikaze pauses midway before she alters her sentence "…_ever_."

A confident smile stretches across Yusei's face once he hears Kami's compliment about their date and simply squeezes her hand within his.

"This has been the best first date I have ever been on." He proclaims as he copies her previous statement and changes it in his favor.

It was Kamikaze's turn to mimic Yusei's action when she comments with, "I'm glad that I was your _first_ then."

"_I'm glad that I was your first then." _Her statement cycles through his thoughts as his consciousness deduces it as something called "double entendre" or a "sexual innuendo".

"Oh wait…I just realized how that just sounded once it came out of my mouth." She suddenly claims while she stifles a girlish giggle with the palm of her right hand after seeing Yusei's reaction to her statement.

"Besides it was interesting learning about who the real Yusei Fudo is and how he thinks and acts." Kamikaze redirects the topic of their current conversation and manages to avoid an awkward moment.

"So I was _interesting_ enough for you, huh? I thought for a minute that you were talking about yourself there." Yusei states, which earns him an appreciative expression from Kamikaze.

"You seem to know exactly what to say at the right moment and time." She happily responses with a beaming smile present on her face as she leans in closer to his body.

"What can I say? I have had plenty of time to practice." He jokes which earns a laugh from Kamikaze as they approach the sidewalk.

"Taxi!"

0000

Sage quietly steps pass Akihito, walks past Kazekage, and makes his way back upstairs to the living room so that the two of them could have some _quality_ time together.

"I swear you and your sister have this persistant little knack better yet this ridiculous stubborn streak about yourselves." He mentions when he places his hands inside of his pants pockets.

Kazekage did not verbally respond to what Akihito just said instead she remained silent when she noticed that he had slightly turned his head over his shoulder.

"I don't have a problem with it since I'm already use to random women throwing themselves at me and I grow bored of that. You…you are _different_." Akihito states with a smirk and his eyes closed.

Kazekage simply continues to observe Akihito's movement since she could not figure out the right words to say to the purple haired boy.

"Have you ever wonder why Sage stays around you so much?" he suddenly inquires before he answers his own question "You have this warm spirit about you that's friendly and rejuvenating."

'_It reminds me so much of my mother.' _He inwardly notes as his mother's face would always emerge in his thoughts whenever he would converse with Kazekage.

"You're eyes are constantly in a daze whenever you talk to people, especially to me. It's as if you are not connected to reality but rather you are in your own little dream world."

_'I mean I do tend to daydream a lot but what has that got to do with anything. He's not making any sense!' _she inwardly notes to herself.

"You are genuinely sensitive about other people's feelings and never try to steer people wrong even if they don't have the right intentions for you."

"Why are you even telling me all of this about myself?" she shouts her inquiry at the top of her lungs with a pink tint present on her face.

"I'm not one to hide or shy away from my feelings about people who I care about…" he pauses before he continues "…even you can tell that much."

Akihito walks toward where Kazekage was currently standing causing her to casts her gaze away from his face. She slightly jumps from the sudden feel of Akihito's hand brush against his cheek.

"You're so innocent…" he whispers under his breath while he observes her nervous reaction to his intimate gesture and removes his hands from against her cheek.

The only sound that could be heard was the shoji door closing behind her as she was slow to process what all just happened between her and Akihito.

0000

Stacy cut her gaze off to her left to see Mau starting to drift off to sleep while Amanda peacefully naps inside of her car seat.

She could not help but to think to herself when she watches them both, _'The two most important people in my life.'_

_ 'This is probably the happiest I have ever been since my pregnancy with Amanda.' _Stacy mentally notes to herself with a wide smile presently on her face.

She soon finds herself humming a familiar song that her mother uses to sing to her whenever she had a nightmare so she could fall asleep at night.

_'I probably should have told Kamikaze where I was going.' _She thinks when her thoughts consist of her best friend in the world.

_'I think she would remember that this weekend is my family's annual get together.' _Stacy recalls how Kamikaze was always good at remembering important dates such as birthdays, anniversaries, and things along that nature.

Stacy pauses in the middle of humming her song when she suddenly had an epiphany. _'Kamikaze's birthday is coming up in a couple of days.'_

_ 'Knowing her…she's probably working too hard to remember her very own birthday.'_

_ 'She hasn't had a surprise birthday party yet so I think she will be really excited to be in a good state of shock for once.' _

_ 'Then I can invite everyone she knows…' _she thinks before an image of a certain blonde haired male enters her thoughts.

_'Maybe not everyone but I know who she would really want at the party of hers.' _Stacy notes when she thought of that particular person as she silently chuckles at that thoughts.

She releases a deep sigh at the possibilities of her latest thoughts. _'Yeah and I could even ask Mau if he would perform for her birthday party.'_

_ 'Oh, I'm so excited just by thinking about it!' _a smile stretches across her face and returns her attention to the changing scenery that soon shifts to the tunnel.

0000

"Jack are you in there?" Miyako's voice asks as she knocks her clenched fist against the metallic door of Jack's apartment

He merely ignores her question as he turns on his side and faces the couch's body, _'I don't feel like being disturbed at the moment.'_

_ 'Why isn't he answering?' _she ponders to herself as she can feel her right foot starting to tap up and down out of frustration.

_'Rex is counting on me to deliver this announcement to him about the final round.' _Miyako mentally notes as she glances down at the envelope in her grasps.

"I have important announcements from Rex that regards the Finals of the Fortune's Cup." She announces as she stands in front of his door.

Jack continues to ignore the woman at the door and instead focuses in on the nap that he wanted to take.

"The folders will be underneath your door. Make sure you read over that and follow the instructions. Those are due early tomorrow morning!" Miyako informs him before she walks away from the door.

He sits up and casts his gaze over to the door to see a small stack of folders slide underneath the crack of the door, _'Hm…I wonder what those could be about?'_

Jack removes himself from the couch, walks over to the door, scoops up the folders, and thumbs through the contents inside.

_'I will have my revenge on Yusei and take back what's rightfully mine!' _he inwardly declares to himself as he makes his way back to the couch, plops down on the couch and places the folders on the coffee table.

0000

Sage could hear the doorknob jiggles, which meant that Kamikaze and Yusei were back from their date.

He cuts his attention over to Akihito, who was currently lying flat on his stomach with his left arm and leg dangling over the edge of the couch. Kazekage lies on her back with her sights intensively focused in on the ceiling above her.

Sage could not help but to smile at the two after he had given those two some "alone" time in the dojo, which resulted in some awkward tension between the two.

_'I at least thought that Akihito would have made a move on the poor litte girl. It's clearly obvious since her aura brightly radiates every time she's around him.'_

_ 'I guess I will have to guide my pupil in the manner of a woman exactly how I did with Yusei.'_

"We're back!" Kamikaze happily shouts at the top of her lungs as she places her keys on the hook with Yusei following close behind her.

Kamikaze's sudden announcement of her arrival causes Akihito to jolt from his current position so that he was on his feet before the couple enters in the living room.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Note: **Happy New Years! I know you have waited since Novemeber for this update and I appericate your patience with me and this story. Before I begin I would like to explain why I chose the names Kamikaze and Kazekage for this particular fanfiction. I'm well aware of the meaning and have done the necessary research behind these names, but I do not want to dabble on.

So without further ado I present Kamikaze: A Fierce Wind.

**0000**

"It's awfully quiet in here, don't you think?" Kamikaze poses to Yusei once she unlocks the door, thrusts it open, and steps inside of her home.

Yusei treads inside and waits for Kamikaze to lock the door behind them before he suggests, "I guess they must be sleep."

Kamikaze hangs her keys on the key holder, spins to face Yusei, struts over to him, and mentions, "Trust me on this one…Akihito doesn't need any sleep."

"We're back!" she happily shouts as she guides Yusei toward the living room to see Akihito upright while Sage stretches out on the sofa but no Kazekage.

'_I wonder where's Kazekage?'_ she ponders to herself as she locks her sight in on the purple haired male in front of her.

"I do believe there's one little chick that has flown the coop." Kamikaze hints as she tucks her clutch underneath the pit of her arm.

A bob of red hair enters her peripheral vision as she cast her sights in the direction of the familiar colored haired.

"Why hello again, Kazekage?" Kamikaze humors as she closes her eyes and tilts her head once she recognizes her sister at the top of the stairs that leads to the dojo downstairs.

Kazekage sights linger a little longer on Akihito than usual, which prompts Kamikaze to assume that something went down between Akihito and her baby sister.

"Hey Kami," Kazekage greets her once her eyes land on her well-dressed older sister.

"So was Akihito a good babysitter?" Kamikaze inquires as she returns her head to the proper angle and opens her eyes to inspect her reaction.

Kazekage's eye briefly widens, a pink blush surfaces to her cheeks, cuts her gaze away from her sister, and admits, "He sucked."

Akihito snaps his head in Kazekage's direction once he listens to her response to her sister's question and utters a "Hey".

His declaration earns him an intense stare from Kamikaze that signals him to "shut up" which he follows.

"Akihito," she addresses him by his name and beacons him to follow her as she leads him outside of the beach house.

"Oh someone's in trouble." Sage revels as Akihito fires a glare in his direction, which only eggs him to keep up with his charade.

The purple haired male mumbles a "shut it, squirt" while he tails his red haired companion.

Kazekage huffs at Akihito's reaction right before she ascends the set of reinforced glass steps and disappears upstairs.

"So how was the date Yusei?" Sage queries once his focus return on the raven haired male in the living room.

This time it was Yusei turn to blush and divulges to him, "It went well."

Sage's eyes lit up as he reads the aura that surrounds Yusei at the moment, which produces a smile across his face.

"So I see…well I'm glad that you two were able to admit your true feelings with each other. You two make quite the lovely couple my friend."

A "thank you" emits from his mouth before he heads upstairs to check on Kazekage.

"Oh and one more thing Yusei," Sage speaks up again as Yusei halts to face Sage once again when he voices, "Remember to be honest and straightforward but don't be so forceful to where she retreats in a shell like you did."

Yusei thanks him for the advice as he focus in on the task at hand.

0000

After an hour passes, the automatic voice declares that the next stop was Lincoln Heights.

Stacy leaps in to action as she shakes Mau until he wakes up from his deep peaceful slumber while he removes his head from against the train's seat.

"Are we here already?" he drowsily inquires when he wipes the sleep out of both his eyes until his vision adjusts to the surroundings.

"Yeah, we're a stop away." She tells him as she gather up their respective luggage that they carry with them on to the train.

Mau scopes out the scenery in front of him that displays an array of mansions that were built on either rolling hills or against the steep mountainous region.

'_It's where the rich lives and the dreams for the poor.' _He recalls one of his band members statement about Lincoln Heights on one of their World Tour.

Mau finds himself agreeing to his companion's statement when he observes Stacy stands to her feet with Amanda in one hand while the other rest on the handle of her luggage.

"Come on slow poke," Stacy orders with a smile on her face as he reacts to her command while he hooks his arm through his duffle bag strap.

"Alright, alright, alright," he repeats as he adjusts the strap over his hand and rests it on one of his shoulders.

"I'll carry Amanda." Mau offers once he extends his free arm out after he notes that Stacy had a lot going on at the moment.

She nods her head up and down before she exchanges Amanda from within her grasp to Mau, who brings her to his side.

'_I really don't deserve you.' _Her mind thinks after it witnesses the interaction between her body and Mau.

The train comes to a halt, doors slide open, and the automatic voice announces, "We have now arrived at Lincoln Heights."

The pair strolls out of the metallic contraption before it could pull off and force them to wait for another train to arrive.

"Did you tell them that you were bringing a guest?" Mau inquires as they travel through Lincoln Heights extravagant and over the top train station.

Stacy quirks an eyebrow up at his question, points in front of her and asks, "If you don't believe me then why does my family driver have my name, Amanda's name, and your name written on a board?"

He whirls his focus in the direction where she points and detects a man clad in traditional chauffeur attire with a whiteboard in his hand with their names scribbled on it.

"Now what was that question again?" she poses as a smirk stretches on his face as a response to her question.

"Ah Lady Stacy it's good to see you again." The driver instantly greets her once she enters his line of vision as he drops the board to his side.

A warm grin surfaces to her face when she returns the greeting to the driver, "The same can go for you too, Ethan."

The driver name Ethan breaks his sighs away from Stacy and lands on to Mau who totes Amanda in his right hand.

Ethan swivels his head back to Stacy and whispers to her, "When your mother said you had a dude name Mau, I didn't think it was Mau from _Lucky 7_!"

"Try not to be a fangirl this week Ethan. That's how you land in his good graces." Stacy advises her star struck driver.

Mau observes Ethan nod his head up and down before he returns his sights on to the red haired male in front of him.

"Let's get you three to your destination." He announces as he treks over to the door and tugs it open for them to enter.

0000

"Is that your phone ringing?" Nova inquires as she leans up from the surface of the couch.

Rex searches until he locates his phone that he only use for business, which means that it was an important phone call.

He picks up his cell phone, presses the green cell button, and answers with a "Hello, who is this?"

Nova watches as Rex shajes his head from time to time and mutters something to the caller as his face displays understanding, frustration and then satisfaction.

Rex ends the call with, "As long as he received the package then we can only assume that he has looked at it and read it."

"No, there's nothing else that needs to be done." He states before he removes the phone from against his ear and ends the phone call.

Nova finds herself asking him, "So who was that that called?"

Rex eyes settle in on Nova, who appears to have woke up from her slumber due to the vibrations form the phone.

"Sorry about that but it was Miyako…she's having a hard time with Jack." He discloses to her as he powers down his phone and drops it in one of his pockets.

"Jack's a handful on his own." Nova conveys before she settles back against the couch in order to fall asleep again.

"You got that right but anyway…good night Nova." He agrees before he wishes her to have sweet dreams.

Nova chuckles at the fact that they agree about Jack before she returns the salutation, "Good night Rex."

'…_but he can really be a thorn in your side if he wants too.' _She thinks as she rotates to face the body of the couch and hums herself off to sleep.

'_If Jack's giving Miyako such a hard time now I would hate to see this kind of behavior during the last round of the tournament.' _Rex concludes about Jack's strange behavior.

0000

The night's wind presses against Kamikaze's face as she waits until Akihito stands before her when she speaks, "Start talking…"

"It's not my fault that you're sister thought I sucked as a babysitter but then again everyone can't be a critic." He humors in order to lighten up the grave mood that they were in.

She faces Akihito with a solemn expression on her face, which registers to him that she was serious when she snaps at him, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"My sister didn't even look you in the eyes as if she was scared and then blush when she spoke." Kamikaze run downs the obvious signs of the change in her younger sister's personality.

"So I'm going to tell you one more time. Start talking now!" she retorts as she tucks her arms underneath her chest since she grows impatient with his aloofness.

"Alright…" Akihito concedes before he clears his throat and regales Kamikaze about what occurred between him and her sister.

"I had challenged Sage to a spar and he can vouch for that. Your sister spectated our fight too. I was aware of her presence the entire time. So once we were finished I think I scared your sister when I was being straightforward with my feelings."

"I told her that you both have this stubborn streak about yourselves. Then I said I was tired of random women throwing themselves at me but I admitted that she was different." Akihito affirms as he stuffs both of his hands inside of his jean pockets.

"There's just something about her…and her eyes. It's like she is in a dream and not here on this planet. I mean she doesn't care if people does her wrong or lead her astray…she'll treat them with kindness." He declares as he maintain his sights on Kamikaze.

"I touched her cheek because I wanted to kiss her but then she jumped from the contact and it reminded me that she was still innocent. " He confesses to her.

"Wait a minute…" Kamikaze cuts him off before she alleges "…you made a _move _on my baby sister?"

"I was about to but then I stopped myself…but you got to understand me on this one Kami. I really like your sister not because she reminds me of you but of my…" He halts in the middle of his sentence when he bits his lower lip as a means to prevent himself for admitting something personal to her.

"Who, who does she remind you of?" she grills when she realizes that Akihito stop speaking to her.

"Never mind, it's not important because she won't return the same feelings." He mutters loud enough for her to her as he cast his gaze on to the ocean's waves.

"I believe your story up until this point and if you can't answer that question then I'm going to have to void any further contact with my sister." She threatens him in order to garner a response to her questions.

"Don't even think about saying that I will not because I will."

"Fine…" He huffs out when he return his sights back to Kamikaze before he imparts her with, "She reminds me of my mother."

"I know it's too early to say this but she favors my mother's personality so much that it cause memories from my past to resurface every time I'm around her." He admits to her.

Kamikaze remains silent for a couple of seconds in order to process Akihito's story before she opens her mouth to speak.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note: I forgot to upload this chapter before the original chapter 59, but here it is!**

0000

Kazekage rests her arms across the silver balcony's rails while her eyes remain train in on the ocean as the waves roar with each subtle movement.

"Why me?" she mutters to herself before she rests her chin against her wrists.

"I asked myself the exact same question when I realized that I had feelings for your sister." Yusei mentions after he strolls out on the balcony of the second floor.

Kaze's eyes peer over to her right to see Yusei poise next to her with a placid expression on his face when he speaks.

She returns her sights to the ocean and watches the waves overtake the sandy beach side due to the gravitation pull of the moon in the night sky.

"Luckily for me, there was someone that took it upon themselves to push me until I was able to confess to her." He discloses as he stares at the ocean out in front of him.

"…and for that I'm probably the happiest that I have ever been." Yusei admits while he closes his eyes and enjoys the night's breeze against his face.

"You see when you're used to seeing despair on an everyday basis then it's hard to look on the bright side of things."

'_So he's from Satellite…no wonder he has that mark on his face.' _She inwardly concludes to herself after she listens to him talk.

"That's what your sister brought me in her own weird twisted fashion...a sense of happiness."

"I didn't even care about her past actions or the baggage that she carried with her once I made my mind up. As long as I was able to see her smile then that was enough for me."

"I think you are aware of your feelings but no one can force you to confess either. It's a decision that's completely up to you."

Yusei stares at the ocean a little while longer before he opts to separate himself from Kazekage's side and retraces his steps.

"Hey…" Kazekage speaks up, which stops him when one of his hands rest on the sliding door's handle.

"If my sister really does bring you happiness then you better not screw her over." She threatens him as it earns a smile on Yusei's face.

"That would be stupid of me to do anyway." He retorts while he tugs at the handle until the door slides to the left, steps through, and closes it back.

Yusei advances forward in the direction of the living room in order to tell Sage about the conversation when he thinks, _'I just hope that you go and get your happiness…_

'…_or it might not last too long in your favor.'_

0000

"You seem nervous." Mau mentions as he watches Stacy chews on her fingernails, a trait she does whenever she was anxious or in anticipation for something big to happen to her.

His statement causes her to glance down at her now dull fingernails, drops her hand down, and peers over at Mau.

"You have no idea." She admits while she rubs the same hand that was near her mouth.

Mau reaches out until he secures his hand around her forearm and asserts, "It's going to be okay, promise."

Stacy watches a reassured smile materializes on Mau's face when she feels her shakes end and confidence surges throughout her body.

"We're here." Ethan announces after he drives up to a black iron wrought gate, rolls his window down, presses the security code, rolls his window up, veers the limo around the driveway, and parks in front of the mansion.

"Heads up Lady Stacy, the wicked witch of the west is here to greet you." He broadcasts before he unlocks the doors, emerges from the driver's seat, rounds the limo, and opens the door.

"Who's the wicked witch of the west?" Mau whispers before Ethan opens the door and the sound of Stacy's mother voice can be overheard.

"Ah my dearest daughter, where's my beautiful granddaughter?" Sandra inquires once Stacy steps out of the limo.

Her answer surfaces in the form of Mau, who totes Amanda within his grasps, after he ambles out of the vehicle.

"Mau, what a lovely surprise," Sandra shrieks once she comes face to face with the red haired lead singer of Lucky 7.

"I almost thought that my uncouth daughter had driven you away or moved on to another young man." She claims after she clasps her palms together.

Stacy merely rolls her eyes at her mother's typical behavior whenever she would bring a guest, especially a man, to the lion's den known as home.

Ethan curiously watches the exchange between mother and daughter after he closes the door to the limo. '_And so the battle begins…_'

"Unfortunately for her, I have a rather lucky streak about the people who I keep in my company so she can't get rid of me that easily."

0000

Kamikaze opens her mouth and mutters a "Get out!"

"What did you say, Kami?" Akihito questions for clarity before she repeats her previous exclamation, "I said get out!"

His eyes display shock at her screams for him to leave her home after he discloses an intimate secret that is near to his heart.

"I don't understand. This is what you wanted right?" Akihito inquires with a confuse expression present on his face.

She closes the distance that separates her from the purple haired male, jabs her index finger in his chest, and remarks, "You really expect me to believe that you see your mother in my sister?"

"How can you possibly love her when you can't even hurdle that very obstacle from your past?" Kamikaze comes out with after she throws her hands up in the air.

She shakes her head left and right, positions her hand in front of her face, and mutters, "If you can't even answer that question then you don't deserve the right to claim that you love my sister."

"So until you can confront your past get the hell out of my house now!" Kamikaze suggests in a stern tone while she narrows her sights in on her friend.

Akihito goes mute once he realizes the reason why Kamikaze was so upset at him, which causes him to pause to himself.

'_She does have a point.'_ His subconscious agrees with Kami's mindset.

'_How can I love someone when I only see my mother in her face? That's not love towards her but rather toward my mother.' _Akihito weighs to himself.

"If I do this…" He voices before Kami cuts him off and interjects with "You either do it or you don't. This kind of situation isn't appropriate for ifs or maybes."

"Fine then!" "Just promise me that you will give me a couple of days to figure this out." Akihito suggests as Kamikaze reads his eyes to see if he was genuine about his feelings.

Kami exhales a deep sigh, tucks her arms underneath her chests, and speaks, "You have till the end of the World Cup Finals round to complete this sabbatical journey."

"So that gives me…less than two days." He says after he calculates the length of time that he had to complete his task.

"I suggest you get started as quickly as possible if you want to make it in time." She suggests as she shifts her weight to her left foot.

"Before I leave there's a message that I want you to pass on to your sister for me," He asserts while he watches for Kami to agree or disagree to his proposition.

"Since you were on your best behavior as a babysitter plus the fact that you came even if it was for ulterior motives it is the least that I can do for you." She lists off the reasons why she agrees to relay the message to her sister.

"Tell her to just be patient and try not to stare off in to space to much around strangers." He voices the content of his message to her.

Kamikaze chuckles at the message while she nods her head up and down before she voices, "I didn't know that you could be a romantic with that block of ice as a heart."

A smirk stretches across his face after he listens to Kamikaze's comment, "Thank your sister for that."

"Besides, I need to get going…see you in two days Kamikaze."

0000

Kaze returns her chin to her wrists while her sights hone in on the beach when she spots what appears to be a bonfire on the beach.

Her sights train in on the speck of light that illuminates a small area of the beach as the strangers seem to appreciate the warmth of the fire.

A handful of the beach goers dance around the pit of fire while others seem to utilize the intense heat to create S'mores and the rest relax on lounge chairs.

"_You see when you're used to seeing despair on an everyday basis then it's hard to look on the bright side of things."_

'_I'm not use to despair like Kami, Yusei and Akihito are, but I do try to be as optimistic as I can.'_

"_I didn't even care about her past actions or the baggage that she carried with her once I made my mind up. As long as I was able to see her smile then that was enough for me."_

'_Does seeing Akihito's smile makes me happy?'_

'_I mean he comes off as arrogant and cold at first but then once you talk to him there's a different person there.'_

'_I wonder if it's because he opened himself and his feelings up to my sister in the past only to have those feelings being pushed to the side because Kami saw him as only a friend.' _

'_Would I be able to accept his feelings?'_

'_The question you should be asking is whether or not you will be honest with yourself.'_

'_I really need some sleep.' _

0000

Sage watches Akihito with his head hung low as if he was deep in thought as he walks toward the front door without saying "good bye"

'_I guess his little talk with Kami went…well.' _He considers after he overhears the front door open and close after Akihito left.

Sage rotates his head to his right only to spot Yusei reach the bottom of the staircase with an unreadable expression on his face.

'_I wonder how his talk with Kaze went.' _He ponders to himself as he was about to voice his thought when Kamikaze enters his line of vision.

"Sage," Kami calls out the silver haired male name, who directs his focus on to the woman off to his left.

"It's way past your bedtime, young man." She mentions with a wag of her finger while her other fist rests on the side of her hip.

A grin stretches across Sage's face when he proclaims, "You're 100 years too early to tell me something like that, young lady!"

"I mean you are the one who's living under my roof, eating my food, watching my television, using my utilities, and running my water." She runs down a list of things he uses while she motions her head in a circular pattern.

Sage tucks his arms underneath his small torso and verbalizes, "It sounds to me as if it's someone has quickly forgotten who was the one who afford them free food, shelter and clothes when they were considered a street rat."

"If it did slip my mind, I'm sure you would be in an unknown location with an empty belly and reek of a foul odor." Kami retorts.

"Fine, fine, I'm off to bed if it makes you that happy." He agrees to the order while he shows his palms toward her as he moves it back and forward.

"I'm glad that we could have this nice discussion. Now…off to bed little one." She revels while she shoos the younger man off on to bed.

"…but before I go I have one question to ask you." Sage interjects after he hops off of the couch and halts before he heads up to his bedroom.

"If it's a question about what just happened a few minute ago then I think we've handled it as outsiders for as much as possible." Kami asserts as she drops her hands to her side.

"Uhm no, that's not what I was going to ask but that's some good insight that you managed to develop over the years." He corrects her as he mimics her wag of a finger from earlier.

"Thanks." She accepts the compliment with a smile present on her face.

"Actually, I was going to ask where did you store the covers I had from last night."


	60. Chapter 60

"So you say…but anyway you two must be extremely exhausted from your long trip here." Sandra speaks up before she claps her hands once and two men materialize at her side.

"Please take their luggage up to their rooms." She orders them as the pair scoops up their luggage and disappears within the mansion's doors.

"If you two are hungry you can either stop by the kitchen on your way up or I'll have someone drop it off for you." Sandra suggests as she starts to guide the couple and Amanda toward the entrance of her home.

"Actually we're not very hungry." Stacy interjects before Mau opens his mouth to agree to the "kind" gesture.

"Is it that _you_ are not hungry?" Sandra questions after she whirls her head towards Stacy before she repeats her question, "Mau are you hungry?"

He shakes his head left and right when he voices, "I treated the both of them to a nice dinner where they stuff their faces full of food."

Sandra's face display shock with a hint of approval after she overhears the reason why the two did not accept her kind gesture.

"Is that so?" she mumbles to herself first before she comes out with, "That was awfully nice of you to treat my daughter and granddaughter to a meal."

A goofy grin stretches across his face when he counters with, "Anything for my girls."

Stacy's cheeks flush a red hue after she listens to Mau converse with her mother while he addresses her in a polite manner.

'_He's really handling mother in stride. I guess I shouldn't have worried about him in the first place.' _She thinks to herself as she glances at her mother and then at Mau.

Amanda's cries disrupt the silence that settle amongst the adults as it prompts them to forget about the tension and to focus in on the little one's need.

"Sounds like someone just woke up." Mau jokes while he peers down at the fussy blonde haired baby as she wails out loud.

"I'll take her on up to the room." Stacy says as she secures the handle of Amanda's car seat within her grasp before Mau releases it from his grasps.

"Ask one of the help to show you where my room is." She mutters to him right before she leaves from his side and treks inside of her family's home.

This left Mau all alone with Sandra since Ethan had to leave to pick up some more of the Sluppoper family members.

"Have a good night's rest, Mrs. Sluppoper." He tells the woman before he takes his leave from the woman's side.

"You too." She claims while she watches the red haired trace the pathway that Stacy took once she enters inside.

'_At least this homecoming won't be as boring as the last ones.' _Sandra concludes with a smile on her face.

0000

A tired Kamikaze stifles a yawn since she was not able to acquire hardly any sleep last night, which prompts Rex to asks, "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"You have no idea." She says before she covers her mouth when another yawn hits her.

"I remember those kinds of nights. Whenever we have a big event to coordinate I would run on little sleep and lot of caffeine." He divulges with a sincere smile present on his face when he speaks.

"So what's on the menu for today?" Kami inquires as the light at the top of the elevator highlights the number of the next floor.

"We're pretty much in the wrap up phase, which consists of deciding when and where we will have the press conference after the winner is announced. Also, we have to finalize the lists of the V.I.P.s as well as the people who have rented a skybox and the other players that plan to watch the finals." Rex lists off the last tasks that need to be accomplished.

"At least everything's going accord to plan." Kami remarks as she stretches her arms above her head in order to wake her body up.

"Plus, we need to call in the two finalists so we can run down what they need to know for tomorrow morning." He adds in while he slides one of his hands inside of his pants' pocket.

Kamikaze snaps her head in her father's direction after she listens to his previous statement, and utters "I guess that's where I come in at."

"After all, it is a part of your job as a Public Relations/Media Specialists." He conveys in a business tone while he witnesses her facial expression faults.

A "ding" noise can be heard as she casts her sights to the lit number that signals to her that they were at her floor.

"I have the utmost confidence that you will get the job done." Rex expresses his assurance of her before the doors of the elevator closes in front of them.

Kami steps off with her left leg and trudges to her office door, presses her security code, crosses the threshold, strolls up to her desk, and spots the Reiki on the floor.

'_I thought that I took it home with me.' _She presumes as she leans forward to scoop up the ancient katana.

'_I guess it's tired of showing me visions.' _Kami assumes while she stares at the elongated katana in her hands.

She closes her eyes, evens out her breathing, and opens them to nothing but darkness when she deems, _'I spoke to soon.'_

Kami notices a temple situated against a mountain's peak that rests high above the clouds with pillars that circles around the base. A chamber sits at the top of the stairway when the sight of a dragon's head briefly flashes.

A man clad in a purple robe that reaches his knees with a blue sash that wraps his waist and dangles in front of his legs. Golden gauntlets, shoulder pads, shoes, earrings, and a crown graces this man's head.

'_He must be the King.' _She deduces since there were a group of servants dress, who kneels before the man in front of them.

'_What is that he's looking at?' _Kami ponders before she feels her body fizzles and materializes next to the man.

She grasps her chest at the sudden action as it was a foreign feeling to her before she peers over at the male, who raises his hands as if to ask for salvation.

A crimson dragon emerges from the chamber, flies around the pillars until it was in front of the stairs, opens its mouth, and creates human beings.

'_That's the Crimson Dragon from when Yusei and Jack battled each other when he tried to get his Stardust Dragon back from that jerk.' _She recalls as she watches the people praise the individuals in front of them.

"Go seal the evil disturbances that plague the Earth." The order was given by the Dragon as the individuals float toward the Earth to complete their tasks.

Kami floats over to the edge, peers over, and observes the beings that were created by the Crimson Dragon seal the evil spirits within what appears to be the Nazca lines.

'_Is this the origins of the signers?' _She gathers before she glances over her shoulder and notices that instead of the dragon there were five people on the steps.

'_It looks like there are more people on the steps.' _Kami thinks while she narrows her eyes only to witness the same group of people bow towards them.

She feels her body being tossed backwards as she watches the temple withdraw into the clouds when rocks fly in her direction that forms the image of a spider in purple flames.

An electric shock forces her to drop the katana on to the floor as she clutches her throbbing arm. _'Is this the pain that the Signers go through when I draw the Reiki?'_

She reaches out for the phone, dials a ten digit number, and brings an earpiece to her ear.

0000

Sage finishes off the breakfast that Kami left for her sister, Yusei, and himself when he sudden develops an idea.

"How about we hit the beach for a few hours?" he suggests to the young man and woman in front of him.

"You don't have to wear a bathing suit but some fresh air rejuvenates the weary soul." Sage claims with a nod of his head.

Yusei hears the home phone ring when he verbalizes, "I think the phone's ringing" and rises to his feet to retrieve the phone.

"What do you say Kazekage?" He asks after he faces her while he includes, "I mean it's not on a daily basis that you get to see the ocean especially being surrounded by animals and the farm life."

'_How did he know that?' _she wonders to herself when he discloses, "I have special powers but let's go it's such a beautiful morning today."

"Where are you going Yusei?" Sage questions once he spots Yusei sticks his arm through his jacket sleeves.

"They want to talk us and Jack about the Finals tomorrow." Yusei explains as he searches for anything else that belongs to him.

"Speaking of the Finals, I believe you have finally found your resolve that you've been looking for. Am I correct?" he curiously poses to the young man right before he found what it was he was looking for.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to your question." He claims once he faces the younger boy and Kazekage.

"Ah and the tyrant has become quite cheeky. So get on a long before the revoke your status as a Finalist." Sage conveys his opinion about Yusei's growth in character.

He watches his unofficial disciple exit out of the front door, rotates his focus on to Kaze, and inquires, "Are you ready to go Kazekage?"

"I guess I should go since I don't know how long I will be staying here." She approves of the idea while she hints at something after she rises to her feet.

"You're thinking about going back to Hillshire Hills?" Sage probes the ginger haired woman who walks in front of him.

"It is my birthplace and the place I call home with my _father _and _mother_." She conveys as she recall thoughts about her first home while she swivels her head toward the long wooden steps that lead to the beach.

"…or is it because you want to escape the pains in your heart that Neo Domino brought upon you." Sage mutters as he watches for her reaction.

"Did you just say something?" Kaze asks once she rotates her head back toward Sage since she thought she heard his voice

"Oh it was nothing but this wind. You know they tend to carry the messages of loved one." He asserts while a gentle breeze kisses their faces.

'_I figured I wouldn't receive any response.'_

'_Sheesh, she just might be tougher to break then Kamikaze, Akihito and Yusei put together.' _ He concludes as he hops down the stairs.

0000

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise…" Nova says once Jack enters her line of vision as she struts to the entrance of the stadium.

"I can't say I feel the same." Jack retorts with a huff after he ascends the set of stairs that lead to the arena's entrance.

"I'm surprised that you can even feel an emotion especially after the field day you gave the press."

"So says a woman who lies on her back and uses her body as a means to gain power from men with power."

"…harsh words spoken from a young man with a bitter heart, but at least I have people that would sleep with me."

Yusei watches Jack speak to a woman, who he recalls from Kazekage's kidnapping as Kamikaze and Kazekage's birth mother.

Nova catches a glimpse of the young man that snatched Kami away from Jack draws near them. "As much as I would love to banter to with, I have other pressing matters to attend too."

"One more thing Jack," she speaks up before she adds "good luck in the Title duel tomorrow."

"I don't need luck."

The two males glare at each other with their respective reasons, Jack for the fact that Yusei made it to Neo Domino and challenges for his title as for Yusei to defeat an old opponent and seeks his revenge.

"If you two will follow me, I will show you where the meeting will be."

'_Kamikaze…'_ the two male share the exact same thought as one another while the follow behind the ginger haired woman in front of them.

A mute silence befalls the trio as Kamikaze leads them to the designated location where Rex, Jaegar, Zigzax and other important figures wait for the Finalists arrival.

"Good afternoon…the reason why I chose to call this meeting is to make sure that you two are aware of what will be happening tomorrow." Rex greets them and informs them why they were summoned.

Kami clears her throat as a gesture for their attention to turn toward her as she orates, "As you know the press will be everywhere and good image means we all get paid here. There will be a press conference directly after the winner is announced. Now when this happen, I will step in with a generalized statement so the press won't chew you up and spit you out."

"She's finally taking her job seriously." Jaeger mutters to no one in particular in the midst of Kamikaze's announcements.

"If there's a select group of people that you would like to invite to the Finals please submit their names at the end of this meeting. Also, there will be a breakfast provide to you two as well as the previous eliminated participants will also be extended an invitation to join."

"Are there any more questions?" She queries as she breaks her focus from the paper in front of her to the two contestants as they shake their heads a "no".

"To have made it to the Finals through so many strong competitors is an accomplishment that you should be proud of. The peak of a pyramid is small for a reason. Only a handful of the best duelists can obtain the apex and draw out of their abilities to prove that they stand alone. I'm confident that you two will be able to give the other a run for their money." Rex expresses his belief to the two males in front of him.

"I do believe we have addresses the entire necessary announcements for this meeting. If you want you can do a test run on the track to get a feel of it. Just let security know what you are doing beforehand so no one will be accidentally tossed in the Facility."

Kami releases a deep breath once she crosses the threshold of the conference room when she feels someone's hand against her shoulder and compliments her, "You did good in there kiddo."

"Thanks dad." She thanks him for the vote of reassurance as she ventures back to her office while Rex thinks, _'She's really growing up.'_

0000

"It's nothing like the wind in your hair and the sand under your toes, right Kaze?" Sage needles to Kaze as he curls his toes and savors the feel of the grainy substance against his flesh.

'_She's definitely off in her own little world!' _he notes since she did not provide a response to his question.

"Do you want to see if we can find some sea shells?" Sage suggests before he decides to take action and drags the ginger over to an area where sea shells were commonly found.

"When I first met you I thought you would be the carbon based copy of that hot headed sister of yours. Even I was scared of the plans you two could conjure up with and I felt sorry for those who invoked either one of your wraiths." He expresses his opinion about the younger sister's personality.

Kazekage casts her attention toward the silver haired tot as he uses his hands to shove away some dirt from the surface.

"Yet…" He speaks up while he digs with his hands, "…you showed me that you have a gentle spirit about you. You genuinely care for those that others have discarded due to the spiteful things they did."

"Your aura radiates with optimism as well as hope, dreams, aspirations, joy, and unbridled happiness." Sage explains what her aura says about her as he peers up at her before he continues to shift through the sand.

'_My aura says that about me?' _she wonders to herself after she listens to Sage speak about herself.

"I envy you for that." He admits with a small smirk on his face while he displaces the sand into a small pile to his left.

"On my hand, I have had to combat sadness, despair, woe and sorrow that only lead me to believe that life is bleak no matter how big or small the happiness is. I would just stamp it out and deem it as an impossible feat."

"Don't permit others to dampen that flame of yours. If you feel a certain way embrace wholeheartedly if not you will find your life shrouded in doubt and misery."

"Besides it is okay that you don't know what sadness is because that just means your presence will be felt by those who have been cursed by its constant grip."

"Would you look at that…I found one!" He proclaims with a wide smile on his face after he sticks his head inside of the hole and produces a sea shell.

0000

Kamikaze watches as Jack and Yusei on the opposite ends of the track and seems to track the other's speed in order to avoid a confrontation with one another.

She presses the red circular button that had "Speaker" underneath it and broadcasts her message to the pair, "Security said that's enough for the test drive."

Kami observes the two did not heed her warning as she shakes her head at the two and think, '_What is it with men and their pride?_'

"If you two idiots don't clear the track in less than 5 minutes you will be disqualified and there will be no title match tomorrow." She threatens them with sanctions that include being disqualified from the Finals.

"I knew you would see it my way." Kami utters as both Yusei and Jack drives up to where she stands on the inside of the track.

"Are you ready to go?" She inquires to Yusei after he cuts the engine to his duel runner, removes his helmet, and rotates his head toward her.

"Yes," Jack agrees not really paying attention to who said what.

"I wasn't talking to you Jack. I was talking to Yusei." Kamikaze corrects him, which earns him a look from her direction.

'_Old habits die hard don't they Jack.' _She thinks as she faces away from the pair before she states, "Let's go Yusei."


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note: This and the next chapter will be the longest in the story since Kamikaze will be coming to a end.**

0000

"So how many did you find?" Sage poses to Kaze after he lays out the sea shells that he was able to collect against the grainy surface of the sand.

"Uhm…" Kaze utters as she pats the area around her before she turns her sights on to the silver haired tot to her left.

"…looks like I lost the three that I found." She admits with a frown present on her face while she continues to search for her mementos.

He slides the seashells inside of his pants pockets, stands to his original height, dusts the sand off of him, and claims, "You can have some of mines."

A comfortable silence settles among each other as they both glance up at the clear blue sky and the radiant yellow sun.

"Today was definitely a good day to come outside." Sage proclaims as he rests his clenched fists against his waist with a wide grin on his face.

Kaze peers over at Sage before she returns her sights back on to the sky, _'To think I had chosen to stay inside.'_

She could not help but to recall memories from the time she was with what she thought was her mother and father only to discover that they were her uncle and aunt.

"How could she?" Kami utters to herself as she feels her eyes begin to tear up when she thinks about all the things she missed out with her mother.

"How could she just up and abandon her children like that? Can I really call her mother after what she put Kami and I through? Is that why I'm…"

She gasps, clasps her hands across her mouth, falls on her butt and begins to sob at her epiphany of her mother's actions toward her flesh and blood.

Sage watches as the younger Fujita enters an emotional breakdown that he deems as _normal _for those born in their family.

He knew that intervention would be pointless since he learned from past experiences with Kamikaze that it could only result in physical pain for the helper.

'_You have begun the process of finding yourself…' _he thinks to himself as he sees her cradle herself in the fetal position.

'_I'm sure if one thing you and Kamikaze share besides looks is your stubborn personality.' _Sage considers as he turns his sights away from the sobbing red head.

He leans on the back of his heels as he rotates in the direction of the house and notes while he walks, _'That will be more than enough to get you through.'_

0000

Stacy twists the door knob inward, pushes the door forward, steps across the threshold with Amanda, and closes it back.

She pads closer to her queen sized bed, settles Amanda against the soft surface of her bed, and leans in closer to her daughter's face.

"Well Amanda," Stacy starts off while she unbuckles the restraint that secures her inside of the car seat, "…this is where your mother grew up at."

She clutches her daughter in her grasps while she starts to show off her room to her little girl unaware that Mau sneaks inside of her room.

"Whew" he whistles out loud, which earns a scared expression from Stacy while Amanda releases a gentle cry as if she feels her mother's shock.

"So this is where you were raised?" He questions to no one in particular as he peruse Amanda's personal bedroom with a curious expression present on his face.

"You got the best view in the house!" Mau exclaims as he admires the stately mountainous hill side view from his girlfriend's window.

Stacy's facial expression contorts from scared to one with a grin as she advances forward until she was at his side.

"Assuming if everyone arrives on time then, you might be able to meet everyone tonight." She informs him as she leans her head at his side.

He slides his free hand inside of his pocket where a small velvet rectangular shape box was, which causes him to think, _'That's what I hope.'_

"So how about we go ahead and get settled in?" Mau suggests while they observe the view in front of them.

"I don't know about you but if I unpack now then someone would get the notion that I want to actually stay." Stacy alleges once she removes her head from against his chest and steps away from him.

"Besides, if I correctly timed it then someone should knock on that door in a few minutes." She tosses in her prediction while she settles Amanda back inside of her car seat.

Mau closes his eyes and glances over one of his shoulder and claims, "Is your family that predictable?"

A loud knock cuts through the silence that settles among them, which earns an "I told you so" from the blonde haired girl.

He moves in the door's direction as he mutters a "yeah, yeah" over and over until he opens the door to reveal it was none other than a butler.

0000

Kamikaze unlocks, thrusts the door forward, and steps inside with Yusei behind her only to be greeted by a silver haired tot.

"Welcome home!" Sage greets the pair after he, himself enters through the back door that leads down to the beach.

"Where's Kaze?" Kami inquires about her sister's location as Yusei pads over to the couch in the living room while she draws closer to Sage.

"She's at the beach. We were just searching for some sea shells." He replies as he watches Kami moves inside of the kitchen portion.

Kami peeks out of the window at the ocean, squints her eyes, and spots a familiar red haired girl laid out against the sandy shore as water collides against her feet and recede back into the ocean.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's enjoying her personal sabbatical to discover herself." Sage explains while he withdraws a chair from underneath the dining table.

Kami releases a sigh and utters, "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later since _he _went out on his own."

"Ah, so you have confidence that he will return in time, too?" He questions after he quirks one of his eyebrows up once he overhears what Kami just said.

She tilts her head to the side and admits to her sensei with a grin on her face, "That's all we, girls are good for right?"

"We're taught at a young age to wait for our Prince Charming to swoop in on his white gallivanting steed just in time to rescue us, damsels in distress." Kami expresses once she returns her gaze back to her sister on the beach.

Sage glances over at Yusei when Kami mentions Prince Charming before he faces her again once she finishes her little speech.

"Do you think that that's such a bad thing?" He probes as he leans his chin inside of one of his open palms while his elbow rests against the surface of the dining table.

A brief silence settles between the two until Kami runs some water, shifts some plates, and squirts some dish detergent around the inside of the sink.

"If you say so..." She softly mutters to herself with a blush present across her cheeks while she harshly scrubs grim from the dirty plates.

0000

"Excuse me Stacy-hime but everyone is downstairs," the butler loudly announces after the door opens in front of him.

"We shall be down in a few." She confirms to the butler, which prompts him to bow at the waist and retreats back to his original location.

Mau peers over at Stacy, who totes Amanda within her forearm, as she pads over to the door before Mau follows behind her.

'_I haven't seen Stacy this stressed out before…' _he thinks to himself after he notices signs of stress from Stacy's present body language.

Stacy releases a deep sigh once the main set of staircase enters her field of her vision and prepares herself for what was to come.

"Uhm Stacy…" Mau speaks up as they begin to descend down the flight of stairs, which causes Stacy to pause in the middle of her stride.

She rotates her head in his direction and spots a goofy expression present on her face when he speaks.

"I uhm…I'm so nervous right now." He mutters as she raises an eyebrow at the red haired male's inane behavior.

"Well I know we haven't really known each other for a very long time _but _every time I'm around you I can just relax and be myself."

"I don't have to worry about the stress of work because you accept me for who I am. I don't know too many females who view me as a human being instead of a scapegoat."

"…still that doesn't matter because I'm in love with you. So with that….Stacy Gretchen Sluppoper will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He inquires as he drops to one knee and produces a black velvet ring box from within his coat pocket.

Stacy eyes widen at what just occurred before her very own sights as she secured Amanda within her grasp so she would not drop her from shock.

She clasps her free hand over her mouth as tears begin to stream down her face while Mau watches her every movement.

Mau observes her nod her head up and down to show that she agrees which causes him to rise to his feet, removes the ring from within the holder, slips it on her ring finger, and presses his lips against hers.

The sound of thunderous applause can be overheard from behind her as Stacy faces the source of the sound to spot her entire family along with members of Lucky 7 among the crowd.

"Everybody on three…" Sandra orders after she raises her right arm in the air, counts down to signal the crowd, "One…Two…Three…Congratulations!"

0000

"Still no sign from Kaze?" Kami inquires to Sage as she collects the empty dishes on the kitchen table, strolls over to the sink, and settles the plates inside of the hot water in the sink.

Sage peers over the window sill while he tips the wooden stool forward and spots Kaze in her original position.

"It looks like she'll be there all night." He predicts before he glances over at a very concerned Kamikaze as he hops down on the surface of the kitchen floor.

"Just remember that you experienced a similar process and you had a lot of people in your current condition." Sage reminds her as he pushes the wooden stool back underneath the sink and closes the door once he was finished.

"She's my little sister. So naïve to the world and the people that's around her…I just don't want her to end up like me." Kami voices her opinion as she rests her hands on the edge of the sink.

Sage quietly pads away from her when he realizes that this was not _his _situation to deal with but rather for someone who has a closer connection to her heart.

He searches for the perfect individual until he locates him, "Yusei…"

Yusei revolves his head to spot a silver haired tot in front of him, reads the expression on his face, analyzes his tone of voice, rises to his feet and ventures down to the kitchen.

Kamikaze cries a stream of tears, wipes her tears, and quiets her sniffles but it continues to flow outward.

"Kami…" he calls her name as she tries to compose her face but once again it cracks and she breaks down.

"Why do you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Yusei mutters to himself as he feels her tighten her arms around his waist.

'_It's sad to see such a radiant spirit constantly breakdown because she so use to heartbreak.' _Sage inwardly thinks after he mentally reads the aura around his pupil.

Then he casts his eyes over toward Yusei and notices the positive waves that he emits as it seems to wrap itself around her body like a blanket.

'_There's one more thing that I need to see before I take my leave back home.' _ Sage notes to himself before he takes himself to his temporary room.

0000

"The big day's tomorrow right?" Nova speaks up as she places a clean dish inside of the white holder before she scoops up another dirty dish.

Rex's nods his head forward to confirm the answer to Nova's question, "We get to see the end result of everyone's hard work."

"I must say Rex you outdid yourself with this new project of yours." She mentions as she scrubs the grim away from the surface of the plate before she adds, "I always knew you were driven but to completely take over the management of one of the hottest dueling arena in Neo Domino is something you should be proud of."

"So is that the reason why you decided to cook tonight?" He curiously inquires as he leans one of his shoulders against the wall of the hallway.

"Sheesh, I didn't know it was so wrong to show a little appreciation for the person that I love." Nova revels after she peers over her shoulder until she returns her focus on to the task at hand.

A pregnant pause develops between the two older individuals as Nova's face remains placid while Rex's displays his emotions.

"I guess it is about time to come clean once again," she chuckles at the latter part of her sentence, "the last past couple of days has been absolutely amazing even if my daughters' don't talk to me."

An "umph" softly emits from Nova's mouth after being tightly hug from behind by Rex as he gently rests his face against the crook of her neck.

"I'm glad that you feel that way too." He mutters as he lays one of his cheek against her shoulder until he feels her cheek pressed against his.

"You really should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She reminds him after she removes her cheek from against his face.

"If I go…you're coming with me." Rex whispers as it causes a blush to materializes across Nova's face. "I promise once I'm finished with this."

He releases his grasps from around her and warns her "Just try not to stay up too late…you need all the beauty sleep you can get."

She accepts it as a joke instead of anger before she chuckles to herself at Rex's comment and continues to wash dishes.

'_I just hope that my daughters will eventually forgive me for the pain that I have caused them through their lives and finally accept me as their mother.'_

0000

Morning rolled around on Neo Domino as the excitement of the championship round of the Golden Cup tournament left the city abuzz.

"Yusei, hurry up or you'll get left!" Kamikaze shouts from the entrance of her home as she plucks the keys for her motorcycle from the hanger.

Sage jackknifes off of the couch, approaches Kami, and states, "I'll call a cab for Kaze and I when she wakes up. The Finals start around noon right?"

Kami nods her head up and down before she mentions, "Stop by will call to pick up the sky box tickets. Make sure you use the front entrance too."

"Aye captain," Sage mocks as he stands at attention and salutes his superior before he drops his hand back to his side.

Yusei descends down the staircase as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stifles a yawn. "Good morning to you to sleepyhead, you missed breakfast."

"Luckily for you, Sage made you a to go box." She mentions when she turns her head toward the door as she raises a plastic bag with a white box.

He glances over at the pint-sized male, who signals to the taller of the two that he had no part in any of what Kami just said.

"Come on…we can't be late now can we?" she poses to him after she shoves the box in to his chest before she exits through the front of the door.

Yusei nods his head and starts to advance forward until Sage voice's halts him in the middle of his stride. "I don't usually condone violence on any platform but…"

"If you want to take your anger out on Jack for the pain that he caused to Kamikaze and not only her but to you as well, then you have my permission to do so." He says to Yusei once Kami was clear out of hearing range.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Yusei consents to the idea before he trails behind Kami while Sage locks the door behind him.

He rotates away from the main door only to watch the back door thrust forward and a shelved red eyed young lady staggers forward and closes the door behind her.

"You're right on time." He solemnly states when he adds with a sigh, "Go ahead and take a shower. We don't have long till the start of the finals."

A forward nod was the only signal that was given to the silver haired tot as she trudges upstairs to the bathroom.

'_You have a strong will.'_


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note: This is officially the last chapter of Kamikaze: A Fierce Wind but there will be a epilogue along with this story as well with my final goodbye and closing remarks so here it is!**

**0000**

Stacy remains in awe at the fact that Mau just propose to her, admitting in his own special way, nevertheless a proposal is a proposal.

"How did you like my surprise?" He inquires after he draws near his fiancee, soon to be future wife, with a boyish smirk on his face.

Stacy faces the red haired male and plants a kiss against his lips as a verbal response to his question.

"I'll assume that that was a "yes I liked it so very much that no other words but a kiss could convey my love for you"." Mau revels with an even wider smirk on his face.

It was then that it hit her that her best friend crosses her thoughts when she realizes that she was not there to witness the proposal.

Mau witnesses his fiancee joyful expression falters to a woeful one as she cuts her eyes away from his concerned ones.

"What's wrong?" he asks when he watches tears stream from her eyes and down on her cheeks.

Stacy sniffles a little, wipes her face, clears the dry lump in her throat and admits, "Kamikaze wasn't even here to see this special moment for herself."

The instant the name emits from Stacy's mouth the image of the fiery red haired woman materializes in his thoughts. "Ah man…she's going to kill me."

Stacy chuckles at Mau's admittance to what was in store for him by Kami until an idea surfaces to the forefront of her thoughts.

"It's a time difference where she is and where we are so if I video chat her it should have a similar affect."

Mau nods his head with realization when he includes, "That means were going to have to get everyone to play along again."

"We have to do it quick because it's almost time for the Finals to start and when she starts to work she is extremely focused." She claims once the gears start to turn in her head as she formulates a master plan.

"I'll go and rally the troops but for now as much as it pains me I need the ring back." Mau disheartingly says as he extends one of his hands out toward Stacy.

"Trust me," she speaks as she slides the ring off of her ring finger, "it will return to its rightful owner," and places it in the palm of Mau's hand.

**0000**

'_Finally…it's time for my revenge.' _Jack thinks as he strolls through the back entrance designated for those participants in the tournament.

'_I will take back Kamikaze and your precious Stardust Dragon just because I feel like it.' _ He declares to himself once he crosses through the threshold.

Jack strides toward his designated location when he spots familiar faces of opponents that were beaten throughout the tournament.

'_I guess Rex must've felt sorry for them being easily eliminated so he invites them back out of pity.'_ He thinks as he lowers his shades from his eyes.

'_Nevertheless, it won't soil my victory over the brat today.'_ Jack inwardly declares as he pushes the shades back up onto his face.

"Ah Jack," A surprised feminine voice utters once they spot the noticeable blonde haired male. "You made it."

"Why wouldn't I show up to my own event?" he harshly criticizes the bluenette with a scowl present on his face as he walks past her.

'_He looks a lot more irritated than usual.'_ Miyako thinks after she observes the stoic and harsh treatment she just received from the blonde superstar.

'_No wonder the boss was concerned about him.' _She concludes as she adjusts the papers in her hands while she returns to the task at hand.

**0000**

"Participants are required to enter through the back entrance so you all won't stir up the press." Kami explains to Yusei after she parks her motorcycle in the employees' parking lot.

"Thanks for the breakfast." He thanks her while he positions both of his feet on the ground in order to balance the weight of the bike.

A "humph" emits from Kamikaze's mouth before she trudges away from Yusei and towards the entrance of the arena.

She adjusts her hold on her helmet and rests it against her right hip when she feels her cell phone vibrates against her leg.

'_Would I like to accept a videochat from Stacy?' _Kami reads the message on the holographic screen and presses the accept button.

"_Uhm Stacy…" Mau speaks up as they begin to descend down the flight of stairs, which causes Stacy to pause in the middle of her stride._

_She rotates her head in his direction and spots a goofy expression present on her face when he speaks._

"_I uhm…I'm so nervous right now." He mutters as she raises an eyebrow at the red haired male's inane behavior._

"_Well I know we haven't really known each other a long time but every time I am around you I can just relax and be myself."_

"He's not doing what I think he is about too…" Kami happily assumes as she continues to watch Mau stumble about as if he was some blushing schoolgirl who drew up enough courage to confess their unyielding love to their crush.

"_I don't have to worry about the stress of work because you accept me for who I am. I don't know too many females who view me as a human being instead of a scapegoat."_

"…_still that doesn't matter because I'm in love with you. So with that….Stacy Gretchen Sluppoper will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He inquires as he drops to one knee and produces a black velvet ring box._

"You better accept that proposal or I'll reach through and slap you myself." She nearly shouts at the screen after Mau drops to her right knee.

_Stacy eyes widen at what just occurred as she had to secure Amanda in her grasp so she would not drop her from shock._

_She clasps her free hand over her mouth as tears begin to stream down her face while Mau watches her every movement._

Kami observes her nod her head up and down to show that she agrees which causes him to rise to his feet, removes the ring from within the holder, slips it on her ring finger, and presses his lips against hers.

_The sound of applause could be heard from behind her as Stacy faces the source of the sound to spot her entire family along with members of Lucky 7 amongst the crowd._

She overhears Sandra's commanding voice orders the crowd to, _"Everybody on 3…" "1…2…3…Congratulations!"_

Kami leans her head back in order to prevent tears to cascade down her face since her eyes were already glassy.

'_I'm truly happy that you were able to find genuine love especially after what you endured.' _ She claims as she sniffles and rubs one of her hands across her eyes.

Kami drops her head to an even level once she clears up her watery and blurry sights. _'It's time to get to work.'_

**0000**

Rex positions his hands within each other and rests it at the lumber section of his back as he marvels in the view of the seats being filled to maximum capacity.

'_It's about time to see my plan come to fruition.' _He inwardly states to himself when he about faces only to come face to face with his daughter.

"It is finally here…the long awaited Finals." Kami speaks in somewhat of a monotone as she stands next to her father.

"You seem rather excited about this match-up. I sense you might be cheering for the opposition instead of the hometown favorite." He revels with a slight chuckle under his breath after he peers over at his daughter.

Kami releases a sigh and voices, "My personal opinion in a professional setting is irrelevant but since we are behind closed doors…I hope that Yusei murders that ungrateful bastard."

Rex smirks at the ginger's opinion about the end result of the duel. "Now that's more like you, have you completed the Finals checklist that was on your desk?"

"Checked and completed. Now all we have to do is just wait and watch what happens next."

'_I just hope that my vision was just a vision instead of reality.' _ She mentally fears when she feels the weight of the Reiki against the back of her back.

A slight stinging sensation emits from the Reiki before the start of the match, which causes Kami to panic and to excuse herself from her father's presence.

She tightly clutches her chest as she gasps for breath with one of her arms extends out against the wall. _'I have to stop this before the vision manifests itself and hurt thousands of people.' _

Meanwhile,

Sage and Kazekage travels down the hallway that contains the skybox as they search for their respective room.

"Are you sure we're on the right floor?" Kaze ponders aloud as she flips the card back and forth in order to read the holographic number on its surface.

"The skybox should be right around here…oh found it!" She declares as they come face to face with a silver door with their matching number off on to the side.

Kaze slides the card through the card reader, a green light blinks and the metallic door clicks open when Sage feels an intense pain.

"Go on ahead. I have an access card too." He states as he bites back the visual show of discomfort that he was in at the moment.

Kaze pauses in the middle of her stride when she hears that Sage instructs her to keep going. "Just try not to be too long,"

'_What is this sensation?'_

'_It feels as if evil is lurking throughout the arena but where?'_

'_Maybe if I can get in contact with Kami and the Reiki so I can hone in on the source.'_

'_I fear that Yusei might in a world of trouble if we don't help him as soon as possible.'_

**0000**

'_I shouldn't be losing to Jack like this! I am the better dueler out of the two. So why am I faltering?'_

'_She didn't voice her opinion about the match let alone wish me good luck.'_

'_You can't think about that right now! You're getting plummet by Jack! Pay attention or the others will suffer the consequences of your actions!'_

Yusei withdraws a random card from his dueling deck when his eyes settle in on his deckmaster Stardust Dragon.

Kami manages to stagger as close to the track as possible with security keen eye direct on her as she leans against the mesh fence that surrounds the track.

She peers upward to see Yusei draw none other than Stardust Dragon while Jack's Red Arachfiend was present on the playing field.

Images rapidly flashes before her eyes, which prompts her to shout at the top of her lungs, "Don't do it, Yusei!"

Alas, she was far too late as the metallic silver dragon flies through the rings and emits a trail of rainbow before it releases a loud roar that shakes the stadium.

The dragons were prep for the attack and on the move until a orb of white light radiates from contact and encompasses the entire stadium.

'_It has begun.' _Sage and Kami simultaneously agree as they were being draw within the light in a warp fashion.

"No, no, no," She repeatedly mutters to herself as her vision begins to unfold itself right before her very own sights.

"Kami, you must calm down!" Sage states as his eyes remain affix to the images in front of him. "I assume you felt it coming as well."

Kami nods her head up and down when she claims, "I tried to steer Yusei away from this."

"You can't determine the path of what has already been set for him and the other Signers."

"I can't watch this all over again."

'_What about the other vision? The history of the Signers?' _she wonders as she stares at the white road that Yusei and Jack battles each other on.

A surge of strength develops once she observes how determine Yusei was to continue the duel even after he admits a sense of curiosity of what was going on around them.

"You got this Yusei! Beat Jack in to the ground!" Kami declares in a rousing tone after she cups the rim of her lips to echo her voice.

Yusei briefly casts his eyes in the direction of where Kami and Sage was but sees nothing but darkness when he thinks, _'Kami?'_

"Don't let him walk all over you! You owe me one you idiot!" she shouts as a smirk stretches across Sage face at the actions of the fiery red head woman.

Even Sage felt complied to go along with the flow and jeers on Yusei for victory with, "Win one for Kami!"

A smirk materializes on Yusei face as his resolve to defeat Jack strengths from the support of the pair when he formulates a plan to end the duel.

'_It's time to put an end to this.'_

**0000**

"What's going on?" Kaze wonders as she scans the faces of the frozen crowd similar to the time when Yusei duel against the Black Rose.

An orb of white produces itself out of the middle of nowhere when the sight of two duel riders emerge from within the sphere along with a wave that seem to awaken the people from a stupor.

"I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen, our winner is…"

"Yusei Fudo!" The declaration brought on a stun silence until the sound of one clap transforms in to a sea of applause, whistles, and cheers.

Kami and Sage feels a relief as the pressure that contracts around their heart eases until the pain ebbs away.

'_I'm proud of you kid.' _She thinks as she heads to the designated area where the victor of the match drives too after they complete their victory lap.

Kami watches an ambulance zoom out on to the track with paramedics that begins to tend to the injuried and unconscious Jack Atlas.

'_Uh oh…this is not good for Yusei.' _She thinks as she sprints to location before the press begins to hound the young man on possible allegations of cheating or his illegal admittance to the tournament.

Yusei motors inside of the area he was instructed to by Kamikaze prior to the start of the race. He remains in a state of awe at the defeat of his old friend Jack Atlas.

'_I can't believe this…it is really real.' _

He peers up to see a bob of red hair enters his line of vision as she sprints toward him with an unreadable expression.

"Yusei…you have to get out of here right now!" Kami screeches as she in stride toward the young man, who just been declared as the victor of the tournament.

"I don't understand…" He mentions as he props the shield of his helmet up to reveal his eyes to the woman off to the side.

"Look it's for your safety especially after what happened to Jack, you need to get out of here." She explains with a frantic expression on her face when she speaks.

"Listen to the young lady," a familiar masculine voice chimes in the middle of their conversation, which prompts the couple to seek the source of the interruption.

The sight of a tall man in his early twenties with spiky aqua blue hair along with a short older man in his late sixties stands before the duo, "Tanner? Grandpas?"

"Trust me on this one, I can't bear to see you falsely accuse for something you didn't do. Please I'm begging you." Kami firmly pleads her case when she notices paparazzi about to bomb rush Yusei.

"Alright, I'll go but I promise you I will be back."

"I know that but just go." She urges as she even shoves him in the back to give him the push that he needs as he just narrowly escapes the paparazzi.

'_It's for the best…'_


	63. Epilogue

The sound of a door being thrust open can be heard except for the individual wrapped up in their comforter. "Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Go away." A feminine voice muffles since her mouth was against the surface of her satin pillow cover.

"No birthday girl ever said that they want to stay in bed for their birthday so wake up!" A masculine voice counters as he stands at the end of the bed.

"Alright…alright…alright…" She grumbles once she raises her head from against the pillow to prove that she was awake.

The woman allows the comforter to pool at her waist after she lifts her torso forward until she was in the upright position while she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"I see you already developed into your teen age stages because you're really extremely annoying Sage." She complains after she rotates the lower portion of her body to the left.

Sage huffs at the complaint and claims, "It's already been two years Kami, what else did you expect me to do besides grow?"

"Stay that cuddly cute toddler whose puppy dog faces was simply adorable." Kami mentions after she pushes off of her bed and lands on her feet.

"Kazekage is already up and waiting for you downstairs." He informs her before he adds "Plus I cooked breakfast this morning."

"What?" She expresses with awe present on her face as they make venture downstairs.

"The all mighty great Sage woke up this morning to make little ole me some food? That does deserve a rise and shine moment." Kami revels to herself while they descend down the flight of stairs that lead to the first level of her beachside.

"Good morning!" Kaze greets the pair, specifically toward Kami since she already said that earlier to Sage.

"Good morning!" Kami returns the greeting with a warm smile present on her face as she draws near the kitchen.

"Wow, Sage you really did go all out this morning! I haven't seen this much food on my dining table in a while now." She exclaims with her eyes wide as she takes in the plates that covers the dining room table.

"It's hard to cook for a woman with such a sophisticated so I made a little of everything." He admits while he shrugs of his shoulders after he withdraws a seat from underneath the table and sits down.

"Ah you guys…I feel so special." Kami says as she mimics Sage actions and proceeds to fix her plate with the array of food in front of her.

"That's how we want you to feel." Kaze asserts as drops a dumpling inside of her mouth with a pair of wooden chopsticks when the sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the house.

"…was that doorbell just now?" Kami ponders as she scoops a piece of egg from atop of the silver plate to the left of her.

"I'll get it." Kaze suggests as she removes herself from the pair's presence in order to answer the door.

Kami eyes land on two particular dishes that catch her attention, which prompts her to exclaim, "Ah you baked your famous dumplings and made steamed muddy rice?"

"I remember how you would beat up everyone else just so you can seconds of my dumplings and horrible rice." He enthusiastically recalls the fond memory that was connected with the dish.

A melodious chorus of "Happy Birthdays" floats in the room, which causes Kamikaze to rotate her head toward the source.

"No freaking way!" She shrieks when the sight of Stacy, Amanda, Mau and Lucky 7 strolls inside of her field of vision.

"Happy day of birth, Kamikaze!" Stacy wishes with a happy Amanda in her grasps

"Stacy!" "I didn't think that you would make it since you were all over the world with this devilish handsome man at your side."

"Hey now…I'm married." Mau teasingly jokes as he flashes and points at his wedding band to emphasis the point.

"Oh trust me, I remember since _I_ was in the wedding as the Maid of Honor." She reminds him with an equally large grin.

"So you don't say…no wonder we had extra press there trying to snap a picture of the famous red head temptress of Neo Domino. I thought they were talking about me for a minute."

"We gingers must stick together but I remained the diligent Maid of Honor and delivered you your bride."

"For that, I am forever indebted to you."

"Don't you have some errands to run for the band since you guys did just come back "home" after all." Stacy reminds him after she witnesses the friendly parley of words between the pair.

"This stop was the most important on the list before we got lost in our work." Mau counters, which earns an "Ah…I really love you guys" from the birthday girl.

"Good thing I scheduled you a hair appointment because you're looking a little rough this morning sweetheart." She informs her after the band escorts themselves out of the front door.

"You know this is my morning beauty. I haven't quite put my face on this morning but it will be done."

0000

"Are you leaving already?" Tanner inquires after he notices Yusei emerge from within his room with his helmet tuck underneath his arm.

Yusei strolls up to his duel runner, checks for any visible signs of tampering, and responds with, "There's somewhere important that I need to be."

"Where could that possibly be Yusei?" Akiza poses as she follows behind Yusei along with an orange haired young man next to her.

"I know that look…" Tanner mentions after he observes Yusei's facial expression and alleges, "…you're going to see _her _aren't you?"

"_Her_?" She repeats as she glances from Tanner to Yusei, who kicks one of his feet over the body of his duel runner.

"That's right. He did not tell you about _her _now did he?" He revels with a knowing smile on his face at the other's reaction to his announcement.

"Yo Yusei, how come we're just hearing about this _her_." The orange haired male curiously questions as he stares at his longtime friend.

Yusei slides on his helmet, adjusts it, and replies, "I have to push her to the back of my thoughts so I wouldn't think about it too much."

"I'm coming along. I want to see who this girl is that has my best friend head in the clouds." The orange head declares as he jogs back to the room to secure his helmet.

Yusei quietly waits for a while before he shouts, "Try not to get left behind Crow."

The boy name Crow fumbles about with his helmet until he was able to properly secure it on his head. "Do you not dare leave me Yusei!"

0000

"So what do you think about this one?" Kami inquires as she surfaces from her walk-in closet with a fitting strapless sweetheart navy blue floral embossed print in a peplum design.

"I want to steal those shoes!" Stacy proclaims as she clicks over towards her red haired best friend as she stares down at the peep toe five and high inch heels and one half inch platforms with furry faux leather in a strappy fashion in a spotted detail.

"Where's Kaze?" she inquires about her younger sister as she strides back inside of her closet in order to secure her clutch and a black bracelet.

Stacy breaks her contact away from Kamikaze's shoes and places her index finger underneath her chin, "Hm, I think she's behind your dressing veil."

"Kaze, come on out sweetheart." Stacy shouts after she places the side of her hand against her mouth in order to amplify her voice.

Kami and Stacy watch the shadow emerge from behind the veil and studies the outfit that the younger Fujita wears.

She adorns a taupe sleeveless sheer chiffon high low hem sexy top with solid black leggings and black leopard print bootie wedges with a five and half wedge heel and a one and a half inch platform.

"Here I got the perfect jacket for you…" Kami proclaims as she canters inside of her clothes rack for a few seconds and surfaces with a black leather jacket.

A loud rasp noise catches the trio's attention before Kami shrieks, "Come inside," and Sage pokes his head inside of Kamikaze's room.

"You're chariot awaits birthday girl." He broadcasts as he pushes the door further outward and sweeps his arms across his chest as if he was a butler.

"Why thank you kind sir. Might I add that you look simply dashing?" Kami compliments the silver haired teenager on his selection of an outfit.

"As much as I would like to accept all of the credit alas it was Kaze's idea to dress me for this special occasion." Sage happily admits as the women venture out of the room, down the set of stairs and out toward the limousine.

0000

"So are you even going to talk about _her _or do we have to play twenty one questions?" Crow probes via communication links as he motors alongside his best friend.

"What do you want to know?" Yusei inquires as he reads the holographic sign that welcomes them to Neo Domino with ads of what the city holds within its borders.

He thinks about his question before he fires it off to Yusei, "First off, how did you meet her?"

"I guessed I scared her because she thought I was the security and she ran away from me." He answers as he watches the flow of traffic for the both of them since they were sharing a lane.

"Now that's a meeting for you if she ran away from you." He chuckles at the thought that the charismatic Yusei Fudo would have a lady run away from him.

"She even ran in to a stone pillar but manage to quickly recover from the accident." He mutters to himself when he recalls how he and Kami first met.

"Is she from Satellite?"

"Yes."

"So how come I have met _her _yet then?"

"She left for Neo Domino when she was around a child or maybe even earlier then that. I don't know."

"Does she duel?"

A "heh" emits from his mouth at the memory of Kamikaze wiping the floor of him in less than ten moves. _'Crow doesn't have to know about that.'_

"Not as much as she could but she's a pretty good duelist none the less."

"You really do like this girl, huh?"

"I can tell. It was obvious once Tanner mentioned her, your face literally lit up."

"You haven't asked me what her name is yet."

"Hey, I'm the one trying to figure out who this mystery girl is."

"Besides that was going to be my next question…." "What's her name?"

"Kamikaze Fujita"

"What kinda of name is Kamikaze? Doesn't that mean suicide bomber in Japanese?"

'_Well then it describes her nature perfectly then.'_

0000

"I didn't think the Geisha House line would be this long?" Kamikaze mentions as the driver executes a turn down the street were the Geisha House was located.

"Remember we don't wait in line we cut them." Stacy reminds her as a smirk stretches across her face, which Kami follows with "Now why does that bring back some good memories?"

"That's because they _were_ good memories but hop on out I'm ready to party!" She declares once the limousine comes to a halt in the front of their destination.

"I mean the line is wrapped around the freaking building!" Kami screeches as she leans to the side to see the line curves around the building.

"Ah just come on!" Stacy says as she tugs the red haired toward the entrance of the restaurant only to find that it was eerily dark inside.

"I can't freaking see, Stacy." She admits once they were inside of the building only to have the lights flip on and a crowd of familiar faces appears in front of her as they all bellow toward her a "Happy Birthday, Kamikaze!"

"Oh man, I almost crap in my pants from being scared," She mumbles to herself out of embarrassment before she speaks up, "…but ah you guys this is really nice!"

"You do so much for everyone else that this is the least that we can do for you." A random voice screams from the crowd with applauses and jeers afterwards.

Sage senses a familiar presence draw near the building, which prompts him to slink within the crowd while friends approach Kamikaze with personal "Happy Birthday" messages.

'_Good timing…'_ he thinks as he follows the trail of the aura toward the rear entrance of the grandiose restaurant.

"I'm going to go check on the cake." Kaze informs Stacy, who response with, "Perfect."

Kazekage enters the bustling kitchen of the Geisha House Restaurant as waiters and waitress avoids the red haired woman with ease even with a tray full of food.

She taps one of the workers and voices, "Uhm, excuse me…but where is the…"

The man turns around only to come face to face with a familiar red haired teenager, which causes his eyes to widen and the girl to respond with, "You're not real."

"Please don't run away right now. There's so much that I need to tell you."

"You're not really Akihito are you?"

"I'm really here just like you are." Akihtio grasps one of her hands and positions it against his cheek to show proof that he was really there.

She attempts to draw her hand back but his grasps around her hand was far too strong for her feeble strength.

"Let me go…you idiot!" Kaze hisses out of frustration since she wants to get as far away from the purple haired male as she possibly could.

"No…" He states as he stares at the glassy green eyes of the red haired woman in front of him as he closes the distance between the two.

"No?" She says as he leans in closer to her face and whispers in one of her ears, "I would be an even bigger idiot if I let the woman who stole my heart leave me once again."

A red blush that matches her hair color materializes on her face when she was enclose in a tight embrace by Akihito.

0000

Crow observes his new surroundings with a peak of curiosity when he asks, "Are you sure this girl is in this place called the _Geisha House _Restaurant?"

Yusei ignores the question and travels to the back of the building after they park their duel runners out of sight. "Wait up…"

"It's about time you showed up." A familiar masculine voice speaks once the sight of a door swings open to reveal none other than a teen aged Sage

"Who's the tiny bop?" Crow inquires as he peeks around Yusei since he pauses in the middle of his stride when the boy showed up.

"Is she already inside?" He questions when Sage glances back inside of the building for a brief second and return his gaze back at Yusei, "Yeah, they're about to wheel the cake out so you better hurry up and get to it."

"I have never seen him this excited ever since we were children." Crow discloses to himself unaware that Sage could hear his conversation.

A chuckle from the silver haired boy captures his attention when he divulges to him, "That's what happens when you fall in love with someone Crow."

"I guess you're right…hey how do you know my name?"

"I know everything." Sage revels at the awe expression that graces the orange haired teen face after he admits he is omnipotent.

Meanwhile,

"Can I get your attention Ladies and Gentlemen…my name is Stacy and I have had the pleasure of knowing Kamikaze for five years now."

"Our friendship has had its ups and downs but we both love each other open heartedly to the fact that at the end of the day we still have a world full of love for each other. You are the best godmother Amanda, Mau and I can ask for. So I want to finish with a happy 21st birthday to the fiery red haired temptress and my best friend Kamikaze Maiko Fujita!"

Serena peers over her shoulder once she places the microphone back on the stand to see Sage along with Yusei and a stranger emerge from the back.

"Let's sing happy birthday to the birthday girl." Mau instructs as he adjusts the strap to his guitar before he strums the chords for the traditional song.

"You guys made me cry, which is a hard thing to do but I am grateful for all of the love and support you have shown me over the years. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Kamikaze addresses the crowd as she expresses her sincerest feelings to them..

"Before you go…" Stacy interrupts her as she ensnares Kami before she takes her leave, "I wanted to present to you at least one gift since you like to open them in the comforts of your home."

"Close your eyes and count to three." Serena orders her as she signals for Sage to bring the present over to the makeshift stage.

"1…2…3…" She mutters the countdown to herself when she opens her eyes and oh my god, no way!"

Yusei opens his mouth to wish her "a happy birthday" but she reacts faster than he did and glomps him in a hug.

"I knew you would come back." She whispers with the widest grin on her face when she speaks, "Even after the first year went past, I knew you would come back to me."

"It wouldn't be right if I left your side again and not come back to such a gracious host." He voices, which causes her to rise from his chest with a hint of a blush on her face.

"I love you Yusei Fudo!" Kamikaze proclaims with her eyes closed and a wide grin on her face when she speaks.

"I love you too Kamikaze Maiko Fujita." Yusei admits to her with a similar expression on his face.

.**  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**THE END**

**0000**

**Author's Note: **I want to thank my fans first and foremost for enduring these long winded chapters about this crazy girl name Kamikaze Maiko Fujita and her journey in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. To be honest, this was a story birth from "spite" of the flames that I received in the past. I use quotations for spite because I view flames as constructive criticism now. I wanted to try something different with this story...I wanted to get down and dirty to project realness in some sort of fashion. You're reviews have shown me that I managed to accomplish what I initiated planned. These five years have been an up and down rollercoaster ride but I am proud to say that this is a wrap!


End file.
